Слепой,Blind
by Lemis
Summary: Неспособность не значит, что ты не способен. Сможет ли Эдвард переступить через свою неполноценность, чтобы найти настоящее счастье, с тем, кто действительно дорожит им? Сделает ли он все, что в его силах, чтобы стать полноценным для нее?
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Глава 1**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

День выдался таким теплым. Каменная лавочка подо мной была горячей и немного неудобной, но я до сих пор чувствовал себя неуютно, прогуливаясь в окрестностях. Я запомнил дорогу, но все еще боялся заблудиться. Я знал, как попасть на следующий урок, если идти от этой лавочки. И я буду сидеть здесь до тех пор, пока он не начнется. Просто так проще.

Я не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь в Чикаго было так жарко, и мне очень интересно, как жители Луизианы справляются с этим. Сентябрь… Не означает ли это, что должен идти листопад или что-то вроде того?

Прохладный ветерок взъерошил мои волосы. Как будто они и так находились в недостаточном беспорядке. Я постарался привести непослушные волосы в порядок, но все мои попытки оказались тщетными. Я поправил свои солнечные очки, подтолкнув их выше на нос.

Возле колледжа было так шумно. Я слышал смех, музыку, играющую в машинах, которые проезжали мимо. Кажется, это хорошее место. Мне оно нравилось.

- Это место занято? - услышал я нежный голос где-то рядом. Я слышал ее шаги, когда она подходила, но я подумал, что она просто пройдет мимо. Обычно люди предпочитали игнорировать меня.

- Нет. Садись, - я махнул рукой перед собой в качестве приглашения. И она приняла его.

Я услышал шуршание одежды, когда она села. Я повернул лицо прямо, чтобы не смущать ее. Ее голос подсказывал мне, что он принадлежал молодой девушке, возможно, ей было лет двадцать, если не меньше. Вокруг моего лица витал легкий аромат клубники.

- Сегодня красивый день, не правда ли? - спросила она дружелюбным тоном.

- Чувствуется, что он славный, - ответил я. Интересно, знала ли она? Большинство людей, кажется, замечали это. Неужели она настолько невнимательна?

- Небо такого красивого голубого цвета, - сказала она со вздохом. Да, она, определенно, настолько невнимательна.

- Я не узнаю этого, - произнес я, мой голос скис. Обычно я мог контролировать его, но не сегодня.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Я слепой, - я стал собираться, решив, что пора уходить. Уверен, было еще рано, но я мог подождать снаружи до тех пор, пока не придет преподаватель. Я встал, подняв трость со скамьи и проверил ей дорогу перед собой.

- О… о! Извини меня! - я слышал, как она кричала мне в спину, но я продолжил идти. Не сомневаюсь, что она поняла, в чем дело.

Нет, должно быть, она была невнимательной и упрямой. _Отлично._

Я услышал стук ее каблучков по тротуару, когда она побежала за мной. Я вздохнул и пошел немного быстрее.

- Извини! Просто я такая…рассеянная. Я не хотела обидеть тебя».

- Все в порядке. Мне нужно на урок, - мой голос стал еще более кислым. Не знаю, что со мной произошло. Злость скрутила мой живот, из-за чего заболело в груди. Осторожно, я сделал еще два шага к зданию и начал искать дверь.

- Давай я тебе помогу? - предложила девушка. Она стояла рядом со мной, а ее голос был очень тихим.

- Послушай, я обхожусь один, без особой помощи, вот уже восемнадцать лет. Я в порядке. Спасибо, - сказал я очень низким и жестоким голосом. Наконец, я нашел ручку и открыл дверь. Я прощупал вход во внутрь, исчез за дверью и пошел вдоль стены. Позади меня не было слышно ее шагов.

- Я…прошу прощения, - сказала она в заключение, должно быть, на расстоянии десяти шагов от меня. Она до сих пор стояла у двери. В ее голосе звучали слезы.

Я почувствовал себя ужасно. Почему я такое ничтожество? Нормальный человек не сразу заметит, что я слепой. Я всегда ношу очки. Скорей всего, она подумала, что я отдыхал на лавочке, наблюдал за людьми во дворе. Я глубоко вдохнул и потер лоб, прижался к стене и снова глубоко вдохнул.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Первый день здесь выдался очень красивым. Отличная температура. В Фениксе, должно быть, сейчас холодно. Я подняла волосы с плеч, позволяя прохладному ветру коснуться кожи.

Мой урок должен был начаться не раньше, чем через тридцать минут или около того, и я не хотела идти в свое общежитие только для того, чтобы дойти, а затем вернуться обратно. Я шла через оживленный двор, наблюдая за разбитыми по группам людьми. Некоторые из них занимались, другие просто болтали.

Я огляделась в поисках места, чтобы присесть. Большая часть лавочек уже была занята молодежью. Конечно, большинство учеников Столетнего Колледжа из Шривпорта. Все они ходили в школу вместе. Они уже были друзьями. Думаю, не будет большой разницы в том, где я окажусь. У меня никогда не было много друзей, где бы я ни находилась.

Наконец, я заметила скамейку и только одного человека на ней: высокого, худого парня. Я наблюдала за тем, как его красновато-коричневые волосы трепетали на ветру. Он запустил свои длинные пальцы в них, убирая пряди с лица. Молодой человек подтолкнул свои круглые солнечные очки выше на свой идеальный нос. Он выглядел таким бледным, и мне стало интересно, был ли он родом из этих мест. Конечно, нет, если бы он был, то не сидел бы сейчас в одиночестве.

Не знаю, что со мной произошло, но я просто решила, что хочу поговорить с этим красивым человеком. Что самое худшее он может сделать? Сбежать от меня?

- Это место занято? - поинтересовалась я, борясь с желанием развернуться и убежать.

- Нет. Садись, - махнул он рукой перед собой, будто просил сесть на его коленки. Я улыбнулась, но быстро спрятала улыбку. Он даже не взглянул на меня, и мне показалось это странным.

Я села и подняла лицо к небу, позволяя солнцу ласкать мою кожу:

- Сегодня красивый день, не правда ли?

- Чувствуется, что он славный, - ответил он немного смутно. Он по-прежнему не смотрел не на меня, а только перед собой.

Я глубоко вздохнула, немного нервничая, и медленно выдохнула.

- Небо такого красивого голубого цвета, - сказала я, пытаясь найти тему для разговора.

- Я не узнаю этого, - вся прежняя теплота в его голосе исчезла как по мановению волшебной палочки. Он сидел неподвижно, словно статуя.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? - смущенно спросила я. Я взглянула на его лицо, пытаясь выяснить, что же так сильно раздражает его. Неужели я показалась ему такой страшной, что уже просто надоела?

- Я слепой, - произнес он и быстро встал. Он взял свою тонкую красно-белую трость и пошел вперед.

Чтобы осознать смысл его слов, у меня ушло несколько секунд, и еще несколько, чтобы понять, какой идиоткой я была:

- О…, - я поднялась и пошла за ним, - О! Извини меня! Извини! Просто я такая рассеянная. Я не хотела обидеть тебя.  
- Все в порядке. Мне нужно на урок, - он практически прорычал эти слова. Я рада, что он не мог увидеть, как я вздрогнула, и тут же почувствовала себя ужасно за такие мысли.

- Давай я тебе помогу? - спросила я, пытаясь хоть как-то исправить свое глупое поведение.

Он повернул голову на звук моего голоса, выражение его лица было пугающим:

- Послушай, я обхожусь один, без особой помощи, вот уже восемнадцать лет. Я в порядке. Спасибо, - его красивая рука нашла ручку, и он толкнул дверь, чтобы открыть.

Я решила больше не преследовать его. Слезы защипали глаза. Я глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь сдержать их до тех пор, пока он не сможет услышать меня.

- Я…прошу прощения, - повторила я и направилась вниз по коридору в дамскую комнату. Я обернулась, чтобы увидеть его в последний раз, когда неслась в уборную. Он прижался к стене, рука на лице. Губы были сложены в тугую прямую линию.

Я чувствовала себя виноватой и одновременно отвергнутой. Я зашла в туалет и закрыла за собой дверь, затем подошла к зеркалу.

- Как ты можешь быть такой глупой? - спросила я у своего отражения. Слезы бежали из моих глаз вниз по лицу. Я схватила одно из тех ужасных жестких коричневых бумажных полотенец и протерла лицо. Я взглянула на свои часы: десять минут до урока; как раз хватит, чтобы добежать до нужного кабинета.

Утешением было сидеть в маленьком кабинете литературы. Я чувствовала себя здесь в безопасности.

Окруженная книжками и идолами, я вытащила лаптоп, чтобы подготовиться. Прошло немного времени, прежде мой преподаватель зашел и огласил план работы на сегодня. Я полностью погрузилась в его слова, даже в те, которые были скучными. Большинство книг, которые мы будем изучать по этой теме, я уже прочла, некоторые на несколько раз. Хотя бы это будет просто.

Один день прошел, осталось еще четыре года.

Сейчас я хотела только одного: забраться в свою кровать. Я осторожно открыла дверь своей квартиры, и внезапно на меня налетела моя новая соседка. Она была достаточно милой, если не немного сумасшедшей.

- Эй, там! Вот ты где! Я просто хотела сообщить тебе, что мы хотели собраться сегодня вечером. Небольшой группой друзей, я думаю, что будет не больше двадцати человек. Не правда ли это хорошая идея? - она сказала это так быстро, что мне понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы уловить смысл ее слов.

- Ну, ты хорошо проведешь время. Я буду в своей комнате, - зевнула я, перебирая ногами через гостиную.

- Оу! Давай! Тебе не нужно будет ничего делать, просто выйди из своей комнаты! Будет весело, Белла! Ты никого не знаешь здесь. Разве ты не думаешь, что будет здорово? - Элис вприпрыжку догнала меня и схватила за руку.

Я знакома с этим маленьким шариком счастливой энергии только около недели, но уверена: она думает, что мы уже подруги. Она нравилась мне, несмотря на то, что она вела себя слишком по-девичьи для меня.

- Хорошо. А пока я собираюсь пойти немного вздремнуть. Сегодня у меня выдался скверный денек, - я выдернула свою руку и проскользнула в комнату. Я наконец-то легла на двойной матрас и крепко обняла подушку, прижав ее к груди.

- Что стряслось? - спросила Элис, заглядывая в комнату. Я могу с уверенностью сказать, что она волновалась за меня, и это заставило меня чувствовать себя немного лучше.

- О, просто я повела себя очень глупо с одним действительно горячим парнем пред занятием, - пробормотала я в мягкую подушку.

- У нас у всех бывают такие дни! Все наладится! – сказала она ободряюще, перед тем как закрыть дверь за собой. Я слышала, как она вышла в коридор, - Эй, Джаззи! Сможешь принести что-нибудь выпить?

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я легко нашел дорогу к двери своего общежития. Я очень рад, что она располагалась на нижнем этаже. Честно говоря, комнатка была маленькой, но чистой. По крайней мере, мой новый сосед уважал меня достаточно, чтобы убирать за собой.

Я сел на кровать и вытащил свой магнитофон из рюкзака. Я начал перематывать его, чтобы прослушать лекцию еще раз. Это был довольно-таки легкий день, но я просто уверен, что он станет хуже.

События, произошедшие сегодня днем, крутились у меня в голове. Эта бедная девочка просто пыталась быть милой со мной, а я повел себя так грубо. Я упустил отличную возможность начать свой путь к успеху в колледже.

Дверь открылась, запустив в комнату теплый воздух из коридора. Я сморщился, но ничего не сказал. Шаги моего соседа теперь доносились рядом со мной.

- Эй, Эдвард, мне нужно сходить в магазин, чтобы купить кое-какие вещи для вечеринки моей девушки, не хочешь присоединиться ко мне? - должно быть, он взял ключи и кошелек: ключи звенели, соприкасаясь друг с другом.

- Нет, спасибо, - я выключил свой магнитофон и положи обратно в сумку.

Он громко и тяжело вздохнул:

- Знаешь, моя девушка немножко сумасшедшая, и если я не приведу тебя, она устроит мне хорошую взбучку. Пожалуйста, пойдем со мной, и тогда ты спасешь меня от участи выслушивать упреки Элис весь вечер?

Я рассмеялся над этим бедным техасцем. Я слышал об этой девушке (с которой он встречается уже два года), что она была громкой и словно на батарейках. Но, как бы ее ни назвал, он таял как масло на сковородке. Он действительно счастлив с ней, а я счастлив за него, может быть, даже немного завидовал.

Это то, чего у меня никогда может не быть.

- Хорошо, но только потому что я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности.

Все, что мне было нужно, я переложил в карман. Кошелек, телефон, ключи. Я снова взял свою трость, в полной готовности идти.

- Отлично, первая остановка - магазин Крогер. Следующая – Элис, - его голос звучал с огромным облегчением. Я тихонько засмеялся, позволяя ему вести меня на парковку.

В магазине мы купили все, что было нужно, и довольно быстро. Мне всегда нравился холод, исходящий от холодильников в магазинчиках такого рода. Джаспер все время поддерживал непринужденную беседу. Он был одним из тех немногих людей, которые не нервничали рядом со мной.

- Так какая именно у тебя специализация? - спросил я, когда он помог мне забраться в свой грузовик.

- История и Образование. Я хочу стать преподавателем.

- Как вижу, ты планируешь остаться в школе до конца жизни, - сказал я немного с сарказмом. Он засмеялся и привел к жизни свой грузовик.

- Существуют вещи и похуже, - сказал он с очевидным акцентом. Я наслаждался, когда слушал его. Особенно те слова, в которых был звук _и_.

Его высокопоставленная девушка поприветствовала меня крепкими объятиями. От нее пахло ананасами и сахаром. Этот запах показался мне очень приятным.

- Привет, я Элис. Ты, должно быть, Эдвард. Приятно познакомиться.

- Спасибо, - пробормотал я, выбравшись из ее объятий. Она взяла меня за руку и провела к дивану. Кажется, эти люди чувствовали себя уютно рядом со мной. Удивительно. Обычно мне не нравилось, когда меня провожали куда-либо, но сейчас я не очень-то возражал этому.

Мои родители всегда жаловались, что я был слишком самостоятельным. Им жутко не понравилось то, что я переехал сюда. Но, когда я сказал им, что здесь лучшая музыкальная программа и полная стипендия, они смягчились. Знаю, деньги не были большой проблемой в нашей семье, но я заслужил это и хотел жить самостоятельно.

Люди приходили еще и еще, уровень шума резко возрос. Музыка заиграла и смех обрушился в мои чувствительные уши. Джаспер принес мне колу и спросил, все ли я в порядке. Я просто кивнул, чего, по-видимому, было достаточно для него, потому что он исчез вновь.

Люди присаживались на мгновенье, а затем снова уходили. Некоторые из них здоровались со мной, другие игнорировали. Я привык к этому. Полагаю, что заслужил такое обращение к себе после того, каким грубияном я был сегодня днем. Я откинул голову, слушая какую-то поп-музыку, которая, по правде говоря, мне совсем не нравилась.

Я услышал шаги перед собой. Они были мягкими, больше похоже на женские. В воздухе витал приятный запах клубники.

- Ничего страшного, если я извинюсь еще раз?


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind Глава 2**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

- Только, если я сделаю это первым, - сказал я, печально улыбнувшись. Я почувствовал, как диванная подушка рядом со мной опустилась, когда она села. Она была очень близко, я мог чувствовать тепло, исходящее от ее тела.

- За что тебе нужно извиняться? Я одна поступила глупо и обидела тебя, - произнесла она грустно и немного смущенно.

- Я такой всю жизнь и должен привыкнуть к этому. А ты не знала. Я был таким грубым и я прошу прощения за это.

- Я приму твои извинения при одном условии, - ее голос изменился: он стал более милым и мягким.

- При каком? - я наклонил свою голову ближе к ней.

- Ты примешь мои, - она немного рассмеялась. Этот звук заставил меня улыбнуться.

- Да, конечно. Кстати, меня зовут Эдвард, - я вытянул руку: ели она захочет, то пожмет ее. Она не знала, но это значило для меня гораздо больше, чем просто слова. Так много можно узнать о человеке по его руке.

Ее тоненькая прохладная ручка скользнула в мою. Она сжала ее крепко, показывая полное отсутствие стеснения. Я положил другую ладошку на ее руку и осторожно провел ей, почувствовав длинные тонкие пальцы. Ее ногти были достаточно короткими, и по ощущениям, были не накрашены. Она, должно быть, грызет их.

- Я – Белла, - сказала она, немного наклонившись ко мне. Ее дыхание задело мое лицо, и я непреднамеренно улыбнулся.

- Приятно с тобой познакомиться, Белла, - ответил я немного формально. Ее рука так и лежала в моей ладони. В этом касании было какое-то необычное тепло между нами.

- Мне тоже приятно познакомиться с тобой, - раздались ее слова сквозь музыку, - Ты ведь не отсюда, правда?

- Это так очевидно? - рассмеялся я, медленно возвращая руку на свое колено.

- Ну, у тебя нет южного акцента. Плюс, не похоже, что у тебя здесь много знакомых, - сказала она, и я был немного поражен ей. Я не почувствовал, что она отодвинулась от меня. Это хороший знак.

- Я из Чикаго. Ты ведь тоже не отсюда, не так ли? - мягко спросил я. Мое лицо повернулось в ее сторону: так я мог слышать ее лучше.

- Нет. Я из…

- Подожди. Дай угадаю? - я закусил губу на минуту, игриво морща нос, - У тебя немного южный акцент. Но не такой плохой, как у моего техасского соседа. Чувствуется немного испанского. Давай посмотрим… Нью-Мексико?

Она засмеялась:

- Ты был рядом, Аризона. Очень хорошо, - она похлопала меня по коленке. Я почувствовал, что она откинулась на диван, расслабившись. Я позволил сделать это и себе.

- Какая твоя специальность? - вежливо спросила она. Тон ее голоса по-прежнему был легким, и я наслаждался тем, что слышал его. Я мысленно пнул себя за то, что был с ней груб до этого.

- Музыка. Я играю на фортепиано. Когда-нибудь я хочу сделать это на профессиональном уровне, - я пожал плечами, и этот жест был непроизвольным, - От нее я получаю удовольствие. К тому же, существует немного вещей, которые я могу делать.

- Не говори так! Уверена, что ты можешь сделать намного больше, чем думаешь. Ты можешь делать большинство тех вещей, которые хочешь, - произнесла она с такой уверенностью в голосе, что я практически поверил ей.

Я вновь пожал плечами, меняя тему снова на исходную:

- А что изучаешь ты?

- Английский. Я хочу стать писательницей, - призналась она, и, уверен, что она немного смущалась по этому поводу.

- Я обожаю читать, - немного рассеяно ответил я.

- Правда?

Я рассмеялся:

- Знаешь, я могу читать. Я, в самом деле, прочитал много всего. Брайль _**(прим. пер: шрифт Брайля – специальный выпуклый шрифт для слепых)**_, аудио книги: все это. Я не особо люблю телевидение. Оно просто звучит как…

- Шум, - закончила она предложение за меня. Я улыбнулся и кивнул головой. Надеюсь, она увидела это.

- Так кто тебя втянул в это маленькое безумие, на котором все собрались? - спросил я ее немного саркастически.

Она захихикала, и этот звук согрел мое сердце:

- Ну, я живу здесь. Переехала на прошлой неделе. Но эта идея принадлежит Элис. А что насчет тебя?

- Джаспер привел меня, чтобы сохранить спокойствие Элис. Он мой сосед. Я тоже переехал сюда на прошлой неделе.

- Кажется, у нас много общего.

- Кажется, что да, - слегка улыбнулся я. Не знаю почему, но я залился румянцем и почувствовал, как сердце переместилось к щекам:

- Ты хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? - поинтересовался я. _О чем, черт возьми, я только думаю?_ – спросил я сам себя. Я не мог принести ей напиток. Я столкнусь с кем-нибудь или чем-нибудь, или, что еще более вероятно, я пролью его на нее.

- Конечно. Эй, может быть, я принесу нам напитки, а потом мы могли бы выйти на балкон? Здесь стало слишком шумно для меня, - она дотронулась до моего колена, - Что тебе принести?

- Воду, пожалуйста, - ответил я и изо всех сил старался не отодвинуть ногу. Ее касание посылало электрические импульсы через мое тело.

- Хорошо, я сейчас вернусь. Никуда не уходи, - она оперлась на свою руку, которая все еще была на моей коленке, чтобы подняться. Места, куда надавили кончики ее пальцев, теперь покалывали и горели.

Когда я перестал слышать ее шаги, я потер ладонью горящие места и глубоко вдохнул._ Черт, что же я делаю?_

_**Белла Свон. **_

В ту секунду, когда его рука соприкоснулась с моей, я начала гореть. Я сглотнула, и мои щеки стали темно-красными; я была очень взволнована, чего он не мог увидеть. Я не могла позволить себе убрать руку, и он держал ее так долго. То, что он делал с моей рукой, было почти что непристойным, то, как он касался ее. Действия были странными, но мне, определенно, понравились они.

Язык его тела и лица так отличался от того, что я видела сегодня днем. Я была так горда за себя, что не позволила слабой части меня взять вверх, когда я увидела его на диване. Я хотела, чтобы он знал: я сожалела о случившимся. Я очень удивилась, когда он извинился первым. Я не ожидала этого.

Я поспешала на кухню. Три разных холодильника для напитков стояли на разных местах. Я вытащила спрайт zero для себя и бутылку воды для него, стряхнув с нее лед. Я нашла холодильник намного быстрее, чем рассчитывала. Мне была нужна минутка, чтобы успокоить нервы.

- Ты в порядке? - Элис взяла меня за руку, застав врасплох.

- Ага. Я просто… Я не знаю. Полагаю, что нервничаю, - это звучало больше как вопрос, нежели как утверждение.

- Хм, я видела, как ты сидела с Эдвардом вот там. Он очень горячий! - запрыгала она, широко улыбаясь.

- Да. Если быть точной, то он очень горячий парень, перед которым я показала себя полной дурой сегодня днем, - проворчала я.

- О. Это меняет дело! Кажется, что сейчас он растаял по отношению к тебе. Иди возьми его, тигр! - она игриво шлепнула меня по заднице. Я рассмеялась, шокированная тем, что она сделала. Мне стало интересно, как много она уже выпила за этот вечер. Меня не особо волновало, насколько пьяна она будет сегодня; завтра утром она вернется в прежнее состояние.

Я размышляла, как мне поступить: стоило ли просто отдать ему бутылку или же нужно было сперва предупредить. Я стояла перед ним так несколько секунд, взвешивая возможные варианты.

- Белла, тебе нужна помощь? - произнес он со смешком. Я подпрыгнула на месте.

- Как ты это сделал? - спросила я, оправившись после испуга.

- У всех свой определенный звук, когда они ходят. Плюс, я знаю твой запах.

- Иииу, мне так сильно нужно в душ? - пробормотала я. Я вручила ему воду, прижав к ладошке. Он начал медленно откручивать крышку и ответил:

- Нет. Ты пахнешь клубникой и немножко книгами. Я думаю, что этот запах очень приятный.

Мое лицо загорелось от его слов. Сделал ли он просто комплимент? Или же он флиртовал? Должно быть, это выдумки моего сверхактивного воображения. Я медленно и осторожно взяла его за руку:

- Давай пойдем на балкон. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я оставила тебя одного?

- Нет. Здесь стало слишком душно для меня, - он встал, и его тонкая сложенная трость скользнула в его задний карман. Его лицо оказалось паре сантиметров от моего. Он был выше меня на несколько дюймов _**(прим. пер: 1 дюйм = 2,54 см)**_, и из-за этой разницы я чувствовала себя ребенком, который смотрит вверх на взрослого. Он был таким красивым, что мое дыхание застряло в горле. Он, кажется, обратил на это внимание, к моему еще большему смущению:

- Ты в порядке?

- Все хорошо. Ты прав. Здесь слишком жарко, - я осторожно взяла его руку вновь и провела его сквозь толпу. Я открыла дверь на заднюю площадку и почувствовала облегчение: там было пусто. Я щелкнула выключатель, и свет загорелся; затем я повернулась к Эдварду, - Осторожно, здесь маленькая ступенька. Я собираюсь провести тебя вниз, там есть стул, ты не возражаешь?

Он крепче сжал мою руку и спустился вниз. Мне показалось это странным, но он выглядел грациозно:

- Это хорошая идея. - Когда его коленки ударились о стул - он сел. Я остановилась, уставившись на него.

Через мгновенье я осознала, что делаю и что все еще держу его руку. Я попятилась назад и, запутавшись в собственных ногах, начала падать. Приземлилась я точно на Эдварда. Вода из его открытой бутылки расплескалась и попала мне на лицо и грудь. Несколько брызгов досталось и ему.

- Я так виновата, извини, - пробормотала я, пытаясь встать, только чтобы понять, что его руки были на моей спине.

- Ты в порядке? - в его голосе играли нотки беспокойства, а руки все еще лежали на моей спине. От них исходило тепло, и в его объятьях мне было очень удобно.

- Я такая неуклюжая. И всегда много падаю, - робко произнесла я.

- Тебе стоит быть осторожней. Я не хочу, чтобы ты причинила себе боль, - сказал он, и уголки его губ поползли вверх. Его руки сползли с моей спины, и я уже скучала по ним. Я осторожно встала и потерла лицо руками. Взболтав свою неоткрытую газировку, я села на пол.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я был шокирован, когда она шлепнулась мне на коленки. Она так резко отпустила мою руку, так что, думаю, что она споткнулась о саму себя. Мне хотелось узнать, почему она так быстро выдернула руку, но я был не против того, что она оказалась на моих коленях. Мои руки автоматически переместились на ее спину, пытаясь удержать ее от нового падения.

- Ты в порядке? - спросил я после ее извинений. Надеюсь, она не заметила, сколько удовольствия доставляло мне чувствовать ее на себе.

- Я неуклюжая. И всегда много падаю, - голос Беллы был тихим, смущенным.

- Тебе стоит быть осторожней. Я не хочу, чтобы ты причинила себе боль, - честно сказал я.

Медленно я позволил рукам соскользнуть с ее спины обратно на свои колени. Я где-то потерял бутылку с водой. Белла поднялась на ноги. Я уже скучал по ее приятной тяжести. Но я не собирался произносить эти мысли вслух.

Я услышал ее стон, и что-то сломалось. Раздалось низкое шипение, а затем растрескивание пластика. Белла вздохнула и поставила что-то, скорей всего, на столик рядом с нами.

- Если от этого тебе станет легче, то я тоже много падаю, - пошутил я.

Она захихикала, но через секунду остановила себя:

- Да, но я уверена, что я чаще.

- Ты точно уверена насчет этого? - усмехнулся я, расслабившись на спинке стула.

Позади нас открылась дверь с громким скрипом:

- Эй, Эдвард, у меня есть кое-какие незаконченные дела, так что я возвращаюсь назад. Тебя подвезти? - спросил Джаспер из дверного проема.

Я вздохнул и медленно кивнул.

Я встал, вынимая сложенную трость из заднего кармана:

- Было приятно поговорить с тобой, Белла.

- И мне было приятно, - нежно отозвалась она. Я не мог понять тона ее голоса, и это немного докучало меня.

- До свиданья, Белла, - повторил я ее имя вновь, как будто это должно было вытащить наружу все ее мысли.

- Пока. Может быть, мы скоро снова увидимся, - сказала она так быстро, словно она отдирала лейкопластырь, и будет меньше боли, если она сделает это быстро.

- О чем речь? Да, я хочу увидеть тебя снова, - я снова пошутил и услышал еще немного тихого хихиканья.

Я улыбнулся туда, откуда раздавался ее голос и направился к двери. Джаспер схватил меня за предплечье.

Мы молчали до тех пор, пока он не помог мне залезть в его грузовик. Я прислонил лоб к прохладному стеклу и глубоко вдохнул.

- Ты в норме?

- Да, все нормально, - ответил я на выдохе.

- Ты собираешь пригласить Беллу на свидание? - грузовик медленно ехал вперед, двигаясь по короткой дороге к нашему общежитию.

- Я не знаю. Скорее всего, нет. А что? - спросил я растеряно. Я оторвал свою голову от стекла и повернул лицо на его голос.

- Ну, ты можешь и не видеть выражения ее лица, но я могу. Ты ей нравишься, - он сказал, рассмеявшись.

Я удивился, что он мог так легко говорить о моей неспособности, даже шутить на эту тему. Я фыркнул, улыбнувшись над тем, что он сказал:

- Правда?

- Да. Тебе она нравится?

- Да, нравится, - я подумал об этом еще до того как ответить.

- Тогда пригласи ее, - произнес он таким тоном, словно это была самая очевидная вещь на планете.

- Легче сказать, чем сделать, - быстро ответил я, отказываясь от идеи быть полноценным человеком за чей-либо счет. Каждая женщина, которая хочет меня – заслуживает большего.

- И почему же это так сложно? - грузовик остановился, и я услышал звон ключей, но Джаспер, кажется, и не думал двигаться.

- Просто я не думаю, что это…

Он перебил меня, положив руку на мое плечо:

- Чувак, правда, что ли? Она отличная девушка: это то, что я вижу. Она умная и действительно умеет поддержать разговор. К тому же, она горячая.

- О, этот пункт как раз для меня, - я рассмеялся над его утверждением, обдумывая последнюю часть, - Она горячая?

- А-ха!

- Может быть, я приглашу ее. Не знаю, - пожал плечами я и почувствовал, как сидение рядом со мной зашаталось, а затем тихий смех заполнил грузовик, - Что?

- Знаешь, для слепого парня ты все же слишком поверхностный, - сказал он, сдавливая смех.

- Заткнись, - я засмеялся вместе с ним и потер переносицу, а затем выровнял свои очки, - Честно говоря, это не делает никакой разницы.

- Да, но все же ты немного оживился, когда я сказал, что она горячая, - он открыл дверь, и я последовал его примеру и осторожно вылез из кабины. Рука Джаспера оказалась на моем плече, провожая к двери общежития, - Не волнуйся, просто это означает, что ты нормальный.

- Если бы я только был.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blind Глава 3**

_**Белла Свон. **_

Я проснулась раньше, чем планировала. На часах было 6:30, и это означало, что оставалось полтора часа до моего первого урока. Если я не встану достаточно рано для того чтобы проснуться, то буду рычать на людей. А это никогда не заканчивалось хорошо.

Сегодня мне снились приятные сны. Мне снился Эдвард, его красивые бронзовые волосы, его четкие черты лица. Но в моем сне была одна грустная вещь. Он мог видеть. Это та вещь, которая, возможно, никогда не случится. Я почувствовала себя отвратительно, ожидая этого.

Перетащив себя в душ, я включила горячую воду. Я облокотилась на кафельную стенку и позволила парообразной воде смыть всю сонливость. Не знаю, как долго я стояла там, но вода слишком быстро переключилась на холодную, и я выключила ее совсем. Вытерев пар с зеркала, я уставилась на свое отражение. Вид у меня был, как у утонувшей крысы. Я тяжело вздохнула и отвернулась, натягивая мягкий белый халат.

После того как я быстро оделась, я пошла на кухню за кофе. Элис стояла уже там, напевая что-то себе под нос. На ней были ярко-желтые перчатки, которые доходили до локтей. Мне понадобилась минута, чтобы понять: дома чисто. Не просто чисто, а без единого пятнышка.

- Доброе утро, сонная голова! - хихикнула Элис, совершая безумные движения тряпкой по столу.

- О, Боже, да ты ранняя пташка, - охнула я, плюхнувшись на стул за столом.

Она проигнорировала эту фразу и налила мне и себе по чашке кофе. Она пила черный кофе без добавок, а я же совсем иначе: любила пить кофе с сахаром и сливками. Когда белые кристаллы попали в кружку, я с жадностью начала размешивать содержимое чашки. Вернувшись на свой неудобный стул, я опустила голову на прохладную столешницу.

- Разве у тебя не должна болеть голова или что-то еще? - пробормотала я.

- О, нет! Я не пью, - захихикала Элис и с щелчком стянула перчатки.

- В таком случае ты пугаешь меня, - я сильнее прижала свой лоб к прохладной поверхности, пытаясь разбудить себя. Это не сработало. От стола пахло чистящим порошком с лавандой. Я поморщилась и подняла голову.

- Значит, ты и Эдвард, а?

- Не имею понятия, о чем ты говоришь, - отвела я взгляд и прислонила кружку к губам.

- Лгунья! Я видела, как ты вчера на него смотрела. И он такой милый.

- И он слепой.

- Это волнует тебя? - она пристально посмотрела мне в глаза, одна из ее идеальных черных бровей приподнялась.

- Нет, - ответила я слишком быстро, - Да, может быть, немного. Я не знаю! Мне понравилось разговаривать с ним. Он был таким забавным и милым. И… И.…

- Сексуальным, - добавила она с улыбкой. Я простонала и кивнула.

- Почему внешний вид так важен? Он ведь не имеет значения для него, - покраснела я, смущенная собственным признанием. Я почесала в затылке, закрыв глаза.

- Потому что ты получаешь первое впечатление по внешнему виду. Ты можешь сказать, к какому типу людей относится человек, судя по тому, во что он одет и как себя ведет. Я уверена, что внешность важна для него, просто немного в другом значении.

- Не знаю. Может быть, - пожала я плечами. Я взглянула на практически пустую чашку, гоняя жидкость по маленьким кругам.

- Сейчас более важный вопрос: если он пригласит на свидание – ты согласишься пойти? - Элис налила себе еще одну чашку кофе. Она могла и не пить алкоголь, но количество выпитого кофеина с другой стороны… Не удивительно, что она была такой гиперактивной.

Я снова пожала плечами, не желая признавать своего смущения:

- Все равно я не думаю, что понравилась ему настолько.

_**Эдвард Каллен. **_

Я бессмысленно перебирал клавиши, позволяя раздаваться звуку. Мое сердце и мысли не были настроены на музыку этим утром. Джаспер находился где-то в комнате, в такт отстукивая ладошками по своии коленкам. Кажется, он совсем не против моей игры.

Он больше не докучал меня вопросами о Белле. И я безумно этому рад. Мне нужно было подумать еще немного, прежде чем решить, что я хочу делать.

_Белла._ Это имя заставило меня вздохнуть. Мне снился ее голос, ее запах. Я хотел видеть во сне больше, чем только голос. Это бы принесло в мою жизнь так много счастья.

Я вздохнул во второй раз. В конце концов, я решил: раз не выходит ничего своего – нужно хотя бы попрактиковаться. Что-нибудь легкое, что я постоянно играл, когда был ребенком. Что-нибудь, что любила моя мама. «Fur Elise» Бетховена.

Стук отразился эхом от двери. Я проигнорировал его, зная, что Джаспер откроет. Я продолжил игру, глубоко и ровно вздохнув.

- Эй, Джаз, что за девчачья классическая чепух… - прогремел низкий голос, останавливаясь на середине предложения. Я слегка улыбнулся себе под нос, не прекращая играть.

- Привет, - сказал я немного тише, но все еще играя.

- Ах, привет. Ты, должно быть, новый сосед Джаспера. Я Эммет. Моя комната - следующая от вашей. Извини, у меня большой рот.

- Все в порядке. Я Эдвард, - я остановился и вытянул руку перед собой. Я услышал, как он сделал несколько шагов вперед, а затем пожал мою руку.

Его ладонь была огромной и грубой. По ощущениям, он накаченный парень. Но хотя бы ладошки были сухими:

- Ну, как, тебе нравится в Шриверпорте?

- Здесь хорошо. Немного скучно, но у меня не было возможности много гулять, - честно ответил я. Резким движением я отодвинул инструмент к стене.

- Как бы то ни было, Джаз, я хотел спросить: ты все еще хочешь пойти потренироваться?

- Нет, спасибо. Я не в настроении, - сказал Джаспер. Его голос был немного уставшим.

- Вообще-то я не против тренировки. Где-нибудь рядом есть хороший спортзал? - спросил я, поднимаясь на ноги.

- У Столетнего Колледжа есть один приличный. Это то место, куда я хожу. Он бесплатный, - прогремел Эммет. Его голос звучал немного взволновано при мысли о приобретении нового партнера.

- Отлично. Я мог бы побегать, - я переместился к шкафу и начал ощупывать одежду в поисках своей футболки и спортивных штанов.

- Побегать? Но я думал, что ты--

- У них ведь есть беговые дорожки, правда? - перебил я его.

- А, да, просто. Ну, я думал, что из-за того, что ты слепой – ты не можешь бегать, - произнес он. Нерешительность и смущение чувствовались в каждом слове.

- Это не то чтобы я мог бегать по кругу. Но, эй, я же слепой, а не калека.

Смех Эммета эхом разлетелся по комнате. Только по его голосу я мог сказать, что он был крупным человеком:

- Да, извини, ты прав. Как я и сказал, у меня большой рот.

- Ничего страшного. Правда. Ты не возражаешь, если я пойду с тобой? Прошли две долгие недели с тех пор, как я в последний раз тренировался.

- Конечно, пойдем. Отличная идея. Эй, Джаспер, точно не хочешь присоединиться? – повторил он свой вопрос. Я не услышал ответа, но, должно быть, он дал его, - Хорошо, тебе же хуже.

Я схватил свою трость и одежду и срезал путь в ванную, пройдя через коридор. Я быстро переоделся, сложил одежду, а затем бросил ее в корзину для грязного белья.

- Я готов.

- Не возражаешь, если мы пойдем пешком?

- Вовсе нет, - ответил я.

По пути мы разговаривали совсем немного. Он не пытался вести меня, делал это только когда было действительно необходимо. И это здорово. День выдался жарким, но дорога оказалась не очень длинной. Я старался запомнить путь, но я был уверен, что в следующий раз кто-нибудь мне поможет добраться до спортзала. Слишком много поворотов и изгибов.

- Вот мы и пришли. Хочешь, я помогу тебе тебе справиться с настройками? - спросил он, когда мы были внутри. Он осторожно провел меня к беговой дорожке, и я залез на нее, нащупывая кнопки.

- Нет, думаю, я понял. Эта кнопка, чтобы сделать быстрее, а эта, чтобы изменить наклон?

- Да, ты все правильно понял. Я буду на тренажере рядом с тобой, просто, чтобы ты знал, - сообщил мне Эммет. У меня было чувство, что я удерживал его возле себя, но, кажется, он не возражал.

Я включил дорожку и начал с медленного бега. Мое сердце заработало быстрее, и я почувствовал себя таким живым. Кровь мчалась по венам, а дыхание постепенно выровнялось.

- Так что ты изучаешь? - голос Эммета раздался справа.

- Почему все спрашивают это? - рассмеялся я, ускоряя бег. Быстрее, я всегда хотел бежать быстрее.

- Ты в колледже, парень! Привыкай к этому. Тебя будут спрашивать об этом годами, - по голосу я не заметил, чтобы он работал слишком усердно, хотя я не мог сказать наверняка.

- Музыку.

- Потрясающе. Тогда это объясняет игру, - он тихо засмеялся, - Кстати, извини за девчачий комментарий.

- Все нормально. Поверь мне, я слышал вещи и похуже, сказанные в мой адрес. А что изучаешь ты? - я нажал кнопку еще раз, регулируя наклон дорожки. И, наконец, все стало идеально.

- Социологию.

- Социология. И что это повлечет за собой? - от темпа упражнения мои ноги начали гореть. Но, так или иначе, это расслабляло мое тело.

- Черт, если бы я знал! Я играю в баскетбол, что я могу сказать? - рассмеялся он.

- О, это меняет дело, - рассмеялся я вместе с ним.

Я услышал рядом с собой телефонный звонок:

- Проклятье, она поменяла его. Снова. Чертова женщина,- за этим последовал звуковой сигнал, - Привет, конфетка.  
Его голос полностью изменился: он наполнился детским тоном и мягкими вздохами. Это, определенно, была девушка.

- Нет, я приеду сегодня. Чем бы ты хотела заняться? – он рассмеялся, - Конечно, все, что захочешь, Рози. Люблю тебя. Пока, милая.

- Рози?

- О, это моя девушка. Она учится в LSUS. Изучает Бизнес, - его голос показался мне таким счастливым. Я мог с уверенностью сказать, что она скрутила его своим тоненькими пальчиками.

Я чувствовал радость вокруг себя, потому что у людей были свои половинки. И... я завидовал этому. Но как у меня может быть половинка, если я даже не пытаюсь ничего сделать? Это было то, над чем я размышлял, когда продолжил бежать.

_**Белла Свон.**_

После медленного начала дня и слишком скучных уроков я была так рада оказаться на улице под лучами яркого солнца. Погода была почти такой же, как и вчера, только ветер дул чуть-чуть сильней и больше туч появилось на небе. Ветерок был таким освежающим. У меня наступило свободное время, и идея пойти в библиотеку не причиняла ничего, кроме головной боли. Я медленно побрела через площадку.

Мое дыхание пропало, когда я увидела его снова. Он сидел на той же лавочке, что и днем ранее. Его лицо было направлено к солнцу, на губах играла легкая улыбка. Кажется, он глубоко погрузился в свои мысли и не замечал ничего вокруг. Я остановилась, размышляя, как мне стоит поступить.

Уйти в школу сейчас – изменить самой себе. Если я и дальше буду продолжать прятаться в своей комнате, то так и останусь ни с чем. Ни жизни, ни друзей, ни счастья. А я очень хотела заполучить все эти вещи.

Наконец, я сделала выбор и толкнула себя в его направлении. Когда до него оставалось около десяти шагов, его лицо повернулось в мою сторону. Он сжал губы, опустив голову. И я уже практически решила убежать, но это, по меньшей мере, было бы трусостью. И вот я проделала последний длинный быстрый шаг.

- Это место занято? - спросила я тихо.

- Сейчас – да, - он улыбнулся мне, подняв голову. Мне показалось это странным: как будто он мог видеть меня, - Белла.

Я села так, чтобы между нами оставалось немного места:

- Итак, как прошел твой второй день?

- Скучно, твой? - он повернул свое лицо ко мне снова, легкая улыбка украшала его красивые губы.

- Я удивлена, что не заснула, - честно ответила я.

Он тихонько рассмеялся и откинулся назад. Его голова вновь повернулась к солнечным лучам, и он замолчал. Я смогла увидеть уголки его глаз. К моему большому удивлению они были открыты, и Эдвард изредка моргал. Но я не смогла разглядеть их цвет. Во всяком случае, они не были анормальными. Мне стало интересно: что же с его глазами было не так?

- Могу я спросить тебя кое о чем? - мягко произнес он, его лицо по-прежнему было обращено к небу.

- Конечно, что ты хотел спросить? - я наклонилась немого ближе. Не знаю почему. Просто так было удобней.

- Ты бы хотела поужинать со мной? - его лицо вернулось в мое направление. Оно было всего в паре сантиметров от моего. Его сладкое, мятное дыхание касалось моего лица, и я жадно вдыхала его. Я закусила губу, обдумывая это предложение. Разговор с Элис пронесся через мои мысли. Тогда у меня действительно не было настоящего вопроса, но теперь был.

- С удовольствием, Эдвард.

Огромная улыбка выросла на его прекрасном лице и она была такой заразительной, что и на моем лице появилась улыбка в сопровождении румянца.

- Как насчет пятницы?


	4. Chapter 4

**Blind Глава 4**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Следующие три дня прошли одинаково. Она всегда присоединялась ко мне на лавочке на некоторое время, а потом спешила на урок. В пятницу у нее было немного больше свободного времени, чем обычно, и я даже описать не могу, как был благодарен за это.

- У тебя есть на что-нибудь аллергия? - спросила Белла из ниоткуда.

- Почему этот вопрос пугает меня? - усмехнулся я.

Она засмеялась немного нервно:

- Ну, у меня была идея, куда бы мы могли пойти сегодня.

- И? - я махнул рукой перед собой, требуя продолжения.

- Морская еда. Там недорого, но я не подразумеваю, что ты должен платить за меня. Я действительно хотела бы попробовать ее, если ты не возражаешь, - быстро сказала она, склеивая слова.

- У меня ни на что нет аллергии. И я попросил тебя о свидании. Я хочу платить, - мягко сообщил я.

Моя рука нащупала ее пальцы на скамейке, я нежно погладил их. Я мог сказать, что она расслабилась.

- Эдвард, я не требую от тебя этого. Я современная девушка. Я не возражаю, если каждый заплатит за себя, - продолжила она ныть, но я был уверен: приближалась легкая победа.

- Не спорь со мной. Это слишком сильно ранит мою гордость. Пожалуйста? - я чуть-чуть надул губы, зная, как это всегда действовало на женщин. Это было злобным трюком, но я обожал его.

Она пропыхтела:

- Ладно. Ладно. Как насчет того, чтобы я заехала за тобой около шести?

- Конечно, хорошо. Ты знаешь, как доехать до моего общежития? - решил уточнить я, окунаясь в ее голос с головой.

- Да, полагаю, что найду дорогу. Думаю, Элис знает ее, - голос звучал так, словно она наклонилась ближе. Я мог чувствовать ее дыхание на своей коже, и едва не покрылся мурашками. Эта близость, казалось, также удивила ее, или напугала, потому что она отскочила от меня: «Я увижу тебя сегодня вечером, Эдвард».

_**Белла Свон. **_

Я с облегчением добралась до дома около четырех. Я собиралась немного позаниматься, а затем начать собираться, но Элис уже ждала меня:

- Эй, эй, эй! Свидание сегодня! Что ты собираешься надеть?

- А это имеет значение?» - поинтересовалась я, бросив сумку на пол.

- Конечно, имеет! Ты хочешь чувствовать себя на высоте, в то время как на тебе будут ветхие джинсы и старая кофта? - захихикала она и потащила меня за руку.

- Это наше первое свидание! - закричала я на нее, пытаясь вырвать руку.

- А что, если он положит руку на твою коленку? Или на талию? Что ты хочешь, чтобы он почувствовал? - она остановилась передо мной, уперев руки в бока.

- Ладно, я поняла тебя, - пробормотала я.

- Хорошо, потому что я уже приготовила тебе платье. Оно милое. Шелковое. Сейчас же иди и прими душ, а после я помогу тебе с прической, - она снова шлепнула меня по заднице, направляя в сторону ванной.

- Зачем тебе нужно делать мне прическу? - недовольно пробормотала я себе под нос.

- Просто прими душ! - она вышла из себя. Я тихонько засмеялась. Она начинала становиться интересной, если не напористой, подругой.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я быстро собрался. Я побрился и переоделся в свежую одежду. Я провел рукой по волосам и застонал.

- Я выгляжу…нормально? - спросил я Джаспера.

Он рассмеялся, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

- Что?

- Кто я, по-твоему? Цыпочка? – рассмеялся он снова, - Не волнуйся, ты в порядке.

- Это заставляет чувствовать себя намного лучше, - тихо пробормотал я. Я поправил очки и сел на кровать.

- Серьезно, ты в порядке. Не волнуйся так сильно, - сказал он мне, когда раздался стук в дверь, и он пошел открывать.

Я услышал, как дверь распахнулась и громко стукнулась об стену:

- Эй, Джаззи!

- И тебе привет, дорогая, - за этими словами последовал смех и звук поцелуев. Я почувствовал себя смущенно, будто вторгся в их приватный момент, - Привет, Белла. Ты прекрасно выглядишь сегодня.

Я улыбнулся, услышав ее имя, и поднялся на ноги.

- Белла?

- Привет, Эдвард. Ты готов? - я услышал стук ее каблуков. Она шла нетвердыми шагами. Когда ее рука скользнула в мою, я почувствовал себя, словно был готов загореться.

- Даже не представляешь насколько, - тихо сказал я, когда мы начали продвигаться к двери.

У Беллы тоже был грузовичок, но он не показался мне таким высоким как у Джаспера. Мы молчали, пока направлялись на наш ужин.

- Так куда мы едем? - поинтересовался я.

- В "Ральф и Какоо", - ответила она отдаленно.

- Какой еще, к черту, Какоо? - рассмеялся я.

- Я не знаю,- со смехом ответила она, - Но в этом месте самые лучшие морепродукты в городе, насколько я знаю. Кстати, мы уже приехали.

Я вылез из кабины и медленно зашагал вперед. Белла снова взяла меня за руку, сплетая наши пальцы. Я улыбнулся.

Музыка была достаточно громкой, и в ней чувствовалась энергия. И она мне по-настоящему понравилась.

- Сколько персон?» - старшая официантка спросила, суетливо бегая вокруг нас.

- Нас двое, - ответила Белла.

- Пройдемте за мной.

Белла медленно вела меня за собой. Она остановилась и помогла занять место. Я продолжил держать ее руку, не желая отпускать:

- Ты сядешь рядом со мной?

- Конечно, - в ее голосе я слышал улыбку. Я отодвинулся, освобождая больше места для нее. Подушка дивана опустилась, когда она села. Она находилась в нескольких сантиметрах от меня, и я боролся с желанием положить руку ей на плечо.

- Вот, держите, вас скоро обслужат, - сообщила официантка, прежде чем уйти. Я почувствовал огромное кожаное меню перед собой.

- Оно принесет мне не много пользы, - смущенно пробормотал я себе под нос.

Белла наклонилась ко мне и вытащила меню из моих пальцев:

- Что бы ты хотел? В смысле, что ты любишь из морепродуктов?

- Мне нравятся крабы. Они мои любимые, - еще больше наклонился я к ней. Мой голос практически перешел на шепот.

- Так, давай посмотрим. О! Вот они! Блюдо называется Ловушка для Краба, - она тихонько рассмеялась.

- Аппетитное название, - достаточно сухо изрек я, но она проигнорировала это.

- Подается с…крабовым супом, жареным крабом, фаршированным крабом, жареным крабом в мягком панцире, мясом краба... - перечислила она весь перечень.

- Господи, звучит, словно сердечный приступ на тарелке. Я закажу это, - поддразнил я ее. Она мягко захихикала.

- Если ты съешь все это, то ты сам превратишься в краба, - дразнилась она в ответ, все еще хихикая. Я рассмеялся и игриво начал щекотать ее бока. Она засмеялась сильней и наклонилась ко мне.

«Эй, вы! Добрый вечер. Сегодня я буду вашим официантом. Давайте начнем с напитков? Чтобы вы хотели заказать? - прозвучал мужской голос с южным акцентом, который был весьма преувеличен. Этот факт заставил меня улыбнуться. Кажется, скоро я стану привыкать к этому.

- Мне колу, пожалуйста.

- Принесите две, - попросил я его. Моя рука медленно проскользнула за спиной Беллы. Я придвинулся к ней еще ближе:

- Так что ты закажешь?

- Думаю, что махи-махи с зеленым салатом, - она положила голову мне на плечо, и это действие немного удивило меня. Я прижал ее ближе, наслаждаясь новонайденным удобством.

Мы сделали заказ, не двигаясь с места до тех пор, пока не принесли еду. Все время, что мы ели, мы поддерживали легкую беседу. Еда была вкусной, но компания была намного лучше.

- М-м-м, расскажешь мне о своей жизни до колледжа?

Полностью наевшись, я отодвинул тарелку от себя:

- Ну, я ходил в школу, где большинство детей были слепыми. Во всей школе обучалось около двухсот учеников. Таких, как я. От маленьких до больших. В моем выпускном классе нас было только десять. Тот факт, что я окончил все классы, практически ни о чем не говорит. Я начал играть на фортепиано, по-моему, в шесть лет. И с тех пор я не прекращаю заниматься музыкой. Музыка – моя жизнь.

Я услышал шум отодвигающейся тарелки, и ее голова вернулась мне на плечо:

- А что насчет твоей семьи? тебя есть братья или сестры?

- Нет, я единственный ребенок в семье. Думаю, что я не слишком переживал по этому поводу, но мои родители хотели еще детей. Мой отец – доктор. Если быть точным, то он – директор отдела и поэтому сейчас он не так часто пропадает на работе. Я знаю, что это немного расстраивает его, ведь он так хорошо ладит с людьми. Моя мама – дизайнер по интерьеру. Один из лучших в Чикаго. Она оформляет дома для вечеринок и праздников, - я улыбнулся, когда подумал о своих родителях. Они всегда так усердно работали, что меня не переставало удивлять: как они продолжали так безумно любить друг друга.

- Вау, это впечатляет! Мой папа – шеф полиции в маленьком городке. В одном Вашингтонском штате. А моя мама… Что я могу сказать? Она немного сумасшедшая, - хихикнула она.

- Итак, ребята, могу я еще чем-нибудь помочь вам? Может быть, вас заинтересует всемирно известный хлебный пудинг? - официант встрял в нашу беседу, но хотя бы он был вежливым.

- Отлично! Принесите нам один, - торопливо произнес я, прежде чем Белла успела что-либо сказать.

- Эдвард, как ты можешь оставаться голодным после всей этой еды?

- Я надеялся, что ты разделишь его вместе со мной, - прошептал я ей на ухо. Ее голова переместилась и теперь была ближе к моей.

- Тебе не нужно покупать мне десерт, - тихонько произнесла она, ее дыхание обжигало мою кожу.

- Ш-ш-ш, прекрати это. Я хочу. Пожалуйста, ты съешь его вместе со мной? - спросил я, снова надув губы. Она фыркнула еще раз и смягчилась.

- Хорошо. Только потому что ты попросил об этом так мило.

- Один хлебный пудинг и две ложки. Что-нибудь еще?» - голос официанта звучал очень жизнерадостно. Мне стало любопытно почему, но было бы крайне невежливо спросить его об этом.

Я вытащил свой кошелек и вынул кредитку. Я махнул ей перед своим лицом:

- Вы можете рассчитать нас?

Я почувствовал, как карточку вытянули из моих пальцев, а затем услышал звук удаляющихся шагов. Белла вновь села прямо, и звон ложки о тарелку донесся до моих ушей.

- О, Боже мой! Эта так вкусно, ты просто обязан попробовать его! - пробормотала она.

- Хорошо, - довольно рассмеялся я. Моя рука осторожно двигалась по столу, в поисках ложки, но до того как я смог найти, я почувствовал тепло на губах. Я открыл рот, и сладкий пудинг оказался на языке.

- Подожди, у тебя осталось немного на губе, - сказала она мне, а я начал поднимать руку, чтобы вытереть пудинг, но почувствовал, как ее маленький теплый пальчик сделал это за меня. Когда он оторвался от моей губы, я услышал короткий высасывающийся звук. Я мог только представить, как ее палец спрятался во рту, и она слизала с него крем. От этой картины из легких вырвался стон.

- Ты в порядке? - спросила она.

- Да, в полном. Он действительно вкусный, - я сглотну и откинулся на спинку дивана, глубоко вдохнув.

- Вот, держите. А теперь желаю вам отличного вечера, - официант положил что-то на стол с небольшим щелчком, а затем ушел. Мои руки дотянулись до чека и карточки. Я взял кредитку: убедился, что она моя, и затолкал обратно в кошелек.

- На сколько вышло? - спросил я Беллу. Я ненавидел просить ее о помощи, но она действительно была необходима.

- Господи Иисусе! Эдвард, это же почти шестьдесят долларов! - она практически кричала.

- Успокойся. Все нормально. Помни, Белла, я попросил тебя о свидании. Мое удовольствие - платить за тебя. Я хочу этого, - я попытался удостоверить ее, положив руку на ее спину и наклонившись к ней, - Почему бы тебе не подписать чек на чаевые для меня?

- Могу я хотя бы оставить ему на чай? - спросила она.

- Нет. Не можешь. А сейчас подпиши, пожалуйста, этот глупый чек для меня. Дай ему хотя бы двадцать процентов от заказа, он был славным с нами.

- Эдвард…позволь мне--, я оборвал ее на полуслове, отобрав чек. Я быстро написал свое имя вверху чека на пятнадцать долларов. Надеюсь, я написал достаточно понятно, чтобы прочитать.

- Вот, - я положил ручку обратно на стол. Белла села прямо рядом со мной, - Послушай, мне жаль. Я не могу сделать многого, но я могу сделать хотя бы это. Пожалуйста, не злись.

- Я просто чувствую себя губкой, - зло прошептала она возле меня.

- Белла, я позвал тебя на свидание! Если ты позовешь меня, тогда, полагаю, я позволю тебе заплатить. Только так все будет честно.

- Ладно, хорошо. Эдвард, ты пойдешь со мной на свидание завтра? Куда захочешь. Мое удовольствие, - выбросила она слова, в которых звучала резкость. Мне понадобилась минута, чтобы понять, о чем она просит.

- Белла, я с радостью схожу с тобой на свидание завтра вечером, - мягко ответил я.

- О… хорошо… - голос ее был немного растерянный.

- Ты не хотела, чтобы я соглашался?

- Нет, то есть, да, я хотела, чтобы ты согласился. Сегодня я провела время действительно очень хорошо, - голос стал немного мягче.

- Но вечер еще не окончен, правда? - задал я вопрос, положив руку ей на коленку.

- Нет, думаю, что нет. Давай, пошли отсюда, - она потянула меня за руку. Белла помогла мне выбраться из ресторанчика, и мы пошли к ее грузовику.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Когда мы поехали, Белла включила свое стерео. Заиграла песня Life house. Она была с их первого альбома. Я в самом деле любил эту песню, и тот факт, что она тоже слушала ее, поразил меня.

- Мне нравится эта песня.

- Мне тоже. Мне нравится весь этот альбом.

Затем произошла самая потрясающая вещь. Ее рука скользнула на мою. Это было так просто, но так мило. Я трогал ее всю ночь, но теперь она дотронулась до меня. Она хотела этого. Я повернул руку ладошкой вверх и наши пальцы сплелись вместе. Я улыбнулся про себя. Она была такой любезной и теплой.

Мы не разговаривали до конца поездки, что совсем не беспокоило меня. Тишина была удобной. Когда она остановила свой грузовик, я почувствовал небольшую грусть. Сейчас вечер был почти закончен. А я так не хотел этого.

- Белла, могу я попробовать кое-что? - спросил я ее, отстегивая ремень безопасности.

- Конечно, что? - в ее голосе было столько доверия. Я услышал щелчок ее собственного ремня, и она переместилась на своем сидении.

- Позволь мне увидеть тебя.

- Но я думала, что ты--, - заипнулась она, но потом остановилась. Я мог сказать, что она была смущена из-за того, что сболтнула лишнего, но я проигнорировал этот факт. Я пододвинулся ближе к ней.

- У меня есть свой собственный способ, - мягко произнес я. Я поднял руки и нашел ее плечи, старясь не касаться ее в неправильных местах. Мои руки скользнули вверх на ее стройную шею. Мои пальцы двигались по ее гладкой коже. Лицо у нее было в форме сердечка, не слишком тонкое, но и не слишком толстое. Ее щечки были круглыми и теплыми, губы - полными и мягкими. У нее был крохотный носик, закругленный на конце. Мне нравилось, как горели ее щеки. И, наконец, до меня дошло: она залилась румянцем. Я быстро убрал руки от ее лица, чувствуя себя ужасно за то, что поставил ее в неловкое положение.

- Почему ты остановился? - спросила она практически шепотом.

- Извини меня. Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовала себя неловко.

_**Белла Свон. **_

Меня еще никогда не трогали так, как он. Это была самая потрясающая вещь, которую я только чувствовала. Его пальцы касались каждой линии и изгиба. Это было словно он ощупывает бесценное произведение искусства. Мои щеки загорелись от поразительного удовольствия.

Когда он неожиданно убрал руки, мое сердце упало. Он почувствовал что-то, что ему не понравилось?

- Почему ты остановился? - слова слетели с моих губ до того, как я успела остановить их.

- Извини меня. Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовала себя неловко, - его лицо опустилось, а кожа вспыхнула.

Он выглядел таким смущенным. Он был прекрасен.

Я не сдержалась и положила руки на его щеки. Я начала целовать его со всей той страстью, что чувствовала. Я удивлена, что не ранила его. Он был зафиксирован в моих руках до того момента, пока не осознал, что я делала. Его руки обвились вокруг моей талии и прижали ближе к нему. Я провела пальцами по его коже точно так же, как и он до этого. Наши губы ни на секунду не разрывались. Мне хотелось снять с него очки, но в то же время мне не хотелось, чтобы он чувствовал себя неловко. Когда я, наконец, оторвалась от него, наше дыхание было учащенным.

- Ладно… - сказал он с небольшим смешком, его руки все еще обнимали меня.

- Да, прости за это… - нервно хихикнула я, смущенная сама собой.

- Нет, не нужно извиняться. Это было потрясающе. Я просто… Это мой первый поцелуй, - он наклонил голову, положив ее на мое плечо.

- Честно говоря, мой тоже, - призналась я, немного улыбнувшись. Я прижалась своей щекой к его.

- Ты не возражаешь подарить мне мой второй поцелуй? - спросил он, поднимая лицо. Маленькая сексуальная ухмылка играла на его губах.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blind Глава 5**

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я вошла в квартиру словно в тумане. Глупая улыбка появилась на моем лице. Эдвард, как минимум, прекрасен. Когда мы целовались, такое ощущение, что маленький фейерверк появился где-то внутри меня. Надеюсь, он почувствовал то же самое.

Элис буквально набросилась на меня, как только я открыла дверь:

- КАК ВСЕ ПРОШЛО?

Я была слишком ошеломлена, чтобы ответить. Джаспер сидел на диване, закатив глаза из-за его чрезмерно активной подружки. Он безмолвно произнес губами: "извини". Я пожала плечами, сбрасывая Элис вниз, на ноги.

- Все прошло замечательно.

- Вы собираетесь встретиться опять? – хихикнула она.

- Мы уже запланировали кое-что на завтрашний вечер, - улыбнулась я. Я собиралась заехать за ним около пяти. Кажется, это время никогда не наступит.

- Ну, расскажи мне все в деталях! - переместилась она на кухню, вытаскивая ред булл из холодильника.

Она открыла его и проглотила половину одним глотком.

Я удивлена, что она даже не поежилась.

- Хорошо, мы пошли в «Ральф и Какоо». Я заказала рыбу, а он краба. Мы вместе съели десерт. Официант был достаточно милым… - рассказала я ей основные события вечера.

- Это не то, что я имела в виду, - Элис закатила глаза.

- Ладно, дамы, веселитесь. Мне нужно позаниматься, - Джаспер поднялся с дивана. Я чуть ли не начала умолять его взять меня с собой.

- Хорошо, люблю тебя, Джазз, - Элис быстро чмокнула Джаспера в щеку, а затем вернула все внимание ко мне, - Узнай, что он думает по этому поводу, а потом введи нас в курс дела!

Клянусь, что слышала, как он сказал «чертова сумасшедшая девчонка», когда вышел за дверь. Я подавила смешок. Я знала, что он дико ее любил, но она иногда была таким ребенком, причем очень активным. Как только дверь закрылась, Элис потянула меня в сторону моей комнаты.

- Так вы целовались?

Я вздохнула, вспомнив этот момент:

- Да. О, это было мило, - не могу поверить, что открыла ей душу. Это было так не похоже на меня.

- Ох, просто маленький поцелуйчик или полный страсти поцелуище? - улыбка выросла между ее маленькими щечками.

- Что-то среднее, думаю. В грузовичке, когда я подвезла его до общежития, - я залилась румянцем.

- Он хорош?

Я покраснела еще больше: теперь все лицо стало огненно-красным. Элис просто засмеялась и кивнула:

- Приму этот ответ за "да".

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

У меня были проблемы со сном той ночью. Сказать, что я был взволнован в ожидании нашего второго свидания – это не сказать абсолютно ничего. Когда я проснулся в шесть часов утра – глухо простонал: мне не хотелось будить Джаспера. Я вытащил наушники и включил музыку. Я тихо лежал на кровати, мечтая только об одной вещи…

Снова поцеловать Беллу.

Оба наших поцелуя были просто незабываемыми. То, как ее тело прижималось ко мне. То, как ее губы были полны желания, также, как и мои. То, как ее пальцы сплетали и перебирали мои волосы. Я не мог дождаться, чтобы поцеловать ее снова.

Я совсем не обрадовался тому факту, что сегодня вечером она собирается платить, но у меня было сильное чувство, что с ней спорить не следует. Ее упрямство привлекало меня, просто я хотел, чтобы она была упрямой не со мной. Я предложу ей что-нибудь простое. Возможно, пойти в пиццу. Она будет против, но я уверен, что смогу выиграть этот спор.

Джаспер дотронулся до моего плеча, что заставило меня подпрыгнуть. Я так глубоко погрузился в собственные мысли, что даже не услышал, как он встал с кровати.

- Доброе утро.

- Эй, я ведь не разбудил тебя, правда? - я сел, вынимая наушники из ушей.

- Нет, мне нужно было встать пораньше. Я должен поработать над проектом и тогда я смогу провести время с Элис, - голос его был уставшим и неуверенным. Встречаться с девушкой и быть выпускником колледжа – тяжелая работа.

- Могу я задать тебе вопрос?

- Конечно, что такое? - по скрипу пружин я понял, что он вновь лег на свою кровать.

- Где тут в округе хорошая пиццерия? - у меня еще не было возможности заказать что-нибудь здесь, поэтому я подумал о своей любимой еде: ведь я обычный подросток.

- О! Это довольно легко. Есть одно место прямо через дорогу, оно называется «Фабрика Пирогов». Там много хорошей пиццы. Элис всегда заказывает пиццу Фетомато с сыром Фета и жареными помидорами, а моя любимая – это классическая грибная. В ее состав входят три вида сыра и много грибов. О, а еще ты просто обязан попробовать хлебные палочки! - голос Джаспера был полон энтузиазма. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы он говорил о чем-нибудь столь же увлеченно, должно быть, это место действительно очень хорошее. То, что нужно!

- Спасибо! Белла хочет, чтобы этот вечер прошел за ее счет, и мне бы не хотелось вести ее в какое-нибудь дорогое место. А это идеально! - улыбнулся я.

- О, да, я хотел тебя спросить, как все прошло?

- Она потрясающая, - мечтательно произнес я с маленькой улыбкой.

- Ну так что? Вы теперь встречаетесь? - его голос звучал немного заинтересованно, но я знал, что все это для его девушки: если он не доложит ей обо всем, то она заставит спросить его снова.

- Я не знаю. Не думаю, что мы уже на том уровне. Пока что. Надеюсь, - честно ответил я.

- Белла так смотрит, будто в глазах у нее звезды», - сказал он немного рассеяно.

- Неужели?

- О, да, у нее была такая широкая улыбка на лице. Она выглядела немного ошеломленной. Думаю, она хорошо провела время с тобой, но Элис просто атаковала ее. Бедная девочка, Элис проглотила половину ред булла залпом. Я удивился, что она не выпрыгнула в окно--

Я перебил его. Знаю, что это невежливо, но я ничего не мог поделать с этим:

- Она улыбалась из-за меня?

- Да, ты же сказал, что хорошо провел время, не так ли? - кажется, он немного смутился моим вопросом.

- Да, да. Но я не знаю. Не важно. Думаю, я просто не знаю, чего ожидать, - я пожал плечами и лег обратно на кровать.

- Начинай привыкать к этому. Женщины сумасшедшие, - произнес он со смешком.

_**Белла Свон. **_

Я с трудом дождалась пяти часов. Я собралась намного раньше, надев простой топик и джинсы-капри. Но все равно на улице было достаточно жарко даже для этой одежды. Я аккуратно заплела волосы в хвостик и запрыгнула в удобную пару обуви. Я оценила свой внешний вид в зеркале. И мне понравилось то, что я увидела. Интересно, а Эдварду понравилось бы?

Чувство вины нахлынуло на меня. Он был прекрасен таким, каким он был. И почему я пыталась улучшить его? Я неодобрительно посмотрела на свое отражение.

Я злилась на себя все три минуты пути. Но как только он открыл дверь, такой красивый и с шикарной кривоватой улыбкой на своих идеальных губах, все мои мысли улетели очень далеко.

- Белла.

Это был не вопрос, а утверждение. Он прошел вперед и обвил руки вокруг моей талии. Мои руки обняли его за шею и наши губы легонько соприкоснулись. Он глубоко вдохнул, прижав свой лоб к моему:

- Ты так хорошо пахнешь.

Жар ударил по моим щекам, и я нервно хихикнула. Я начала отходить, но запуталась в своих шнурках на кроссовках. Я приземлилась ничком на землю с глухим стуком:

- Ой… - пробормотала я.

- Ты в порядке?

- Да, все нормально. Я просто упала, - тихо ответила я, поднимаясь на ноги.

- Будь осторожней, а то люди подумают, что это ты слепая, - дразнился он. Я легко улыбнулась, но ничего не ответила на его комментарий.

- Ты в порядке? - спросил он снова, его руки вновь оказались на моей талии, - Думаю, тебе просто нужно оставаться в моих руках. Так будет надежнее.

Я захихикала и прижала свои губы к его носу:

- Пошли, я голодна. Давай.

- Ну, у меня был план… - начал он издалека, когда мы подошли к моему грузовику, - Я платил вчера, а ты выбирала место. А это значит, что если ты хочешь платить сегодня, то выбор места остается за мной.

- Думаю, это вполне честно, - ответила я, открывая дверь для него.

- И ты, конечно же, не позволишь мне заплатить? - спросил он, надувшись слегка.

- Нет, - твердо сказала я. Он надулся еще немного, а затем вздохнул.

- Ладно. Так какие мысли насчет грибов?

- Что, прости? - рассмеялась я, когда залезла на водительские сиденье.

- Ну, я слышал, что есть одно действительно очень хорошее место, где готовят пиццу с грибами. Не возражаешь, если мы поедем туда? - его рука соскользнула с сиденья и нашла мою. Его пальцы легко переплелись с моими.

- Эдвард, мы можем пойти в место получше, чем просто в пиццу, - проворчала я.

- Пожалуйста? Я не ел пиццу уже месяц, ая ее так люблю. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста? – он снова надул губы и поднес мою руку к ним. Он немного покраснел, а затем поцеловал мои пальцы, - Мы сможем заказать хлебные палочки, если ты захочешь.

- Угх, ладно. Как называется это место? - вздохнула я над своей слабостью. Я сдалась так просто, но, должна признать, это место, кажется, действительно было хорошим.

- «Фабрика Пирогов», - Эдвард триумфально улыбался своей победе, а я была рада, что он не видел, как я закатила глаза.

Я припарковалась на задней части дворика. Чтобы добраться туда, нам буквально понадобилось полминуты. Когда он сказал, что здание было через дорогу, он не шутил. Мы прошли через парковку вместе, держась за руки. Здание оказалось небольшим внутри с черно-белыми клетчатыми полами. Кажется, на кухне было даже больше оживления, чем в зале.

Я взяла меню и раскрыла его. Первое, что я увидела – пицца, о которой говорил Эдвард. Официантка, которая выглядела как двенадцатилетняя девочка, подошла к нашему столику. Она посмотрела на Эдварда оценивающим взглядом, а я пыталась подавить жгучее желание зарычать на нее.

- С чего бы вы хотели начать? - ее взгляд был прикован к Эдварду. Я прочистила горло, привлекая ее внимание.

- Ну, я хочу колу. А что насчет тебя, дорогой?- знаю, это было ребячеством, но я взяла его за руку. Он немного улыбнулся, его пальцы вновь переплелись с моими.

- То же самое, - сказал он все еще с улыбкой на губах. Было приятно осознавать, что эта улыбка предназначалась только мне.

Официантка начала уходить, но я остановила ее:

- Мы бы хотели заказать все сразу, пожалуйста. Мы хотим начать с хлебных палочек и с самой большой классической пиццей с грибами.

Эдвард отвернулся от нас. Мне показалось, будто он изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться.

Официантка выглядела очень раздраженной:

- Каким соусом заправить?

- Просто принесите нам всех по одному, хорошо? – Эдвард произнес мягко. Девушка кивнула и удалилась на кухню, - Что это такое было?

- Не имею понятия, о чем ты говоришь, - пробормотала я, поставив подбородок на ладонь.

- Не понравилась официантка, я правильно понял? - вскинул он брови.

- Она была… неважно, это глупо, - вздохнула я, пытаясь вытащить руку из его ладони, но он не отпустил мои пальцы.

- Расскажи мне, о чем ты думаешь, Белл», - скомандовал он нежно. Его большой палец медленно гладил мою ладонь, посылая мурашки вниз по телу.

- Она засмотрелась на тебя, а я приревновала, - мой голос практически превратился в шепот. Даже не знаю, зачем я это сказала. Эти слова сами вылетели из моего рта.

- Белла, ты единственная девушка, которую я хочу _видеть_, - он наклонил голову ко мне, когда произнес последнее слово. Моя кожа загорелась, когда я поняла, что он только что сказал. Эта фраза имела столько много разных значений. И все они нравились мне.

Ужин прошел весело. Наша беседа была легкой. Я попыталась покормить его хлебными палочками, но только размазала соус по всему его носу. Он рассмеялся, прекрасная улыбка появилась на его лице.

Он снова попытался поспорить со мной и заплатить за ужин, но я просто проигнорировала его, протянув официантке двадцать долларов, а затем потянула его за руку, чтобы он встал.

- Не хочешь пойти ко мне? У нас есть печенье и мороженое.

- Какой мужчина сможет устоять перед таким предложением? - дразнясь, спросил он. Его рука надежно скользнула на мою талию, притянув ближе. В его руках было очень удобно и безопасно. Я хотела остаться так на… навсегда.

_**Эдвард Каллен. **_

Я заволновался, что Белла ничего не ответила, когда я сказал, что она единственная, которую я хотел видеть. Но, кажется, ей было вполне комфортно в течение нашей беседы, и я не стал заострять на этом внимание.

- Не хочешь пойти ко мне? У нас есть печенье и мороженое.

Меня не слишком заинтересовали сладости, я просто не хотел, чтобы это свидание продолжалось как можно дольше.

- Какой мужчина сможет устоять перед таким предложением?

Мы очень быстро добрались до ее дома. Она жила на территории Столетнего Колледжа, недалеко от меня. Я запомнить этот путь очень быстро.

Когда она открыла дверь, я услышал звук работающего телевизора. Элис, должно быть, была уже дома, а значит, и Джаспер с ней.

- Привет, ребята, - поздоровалась Белла, прежде чем перевести все внимание вновь на меня, - Что ты думаешь по поводу печенья ?

- Все, что захочешь, - просто ответил я. Она высвободилась из моих объятий и ускользнула от меня, чтобы достать что-то из шкафчиков.

- Привет, Белла! Можешь кинуть мне бутылку воды? - голос Джаспера прозвучал примерно в десяти шагах от меня. Я услышал, как открылся холодильник, и Белла из него что-то вытащила, а затем прошмыгнула мимо меня.

- Вот, держи, - сказала она веселым голоском. Кажется, у нее было прекрасное настроение, и этот факт привел меня в экстаз.

- Я тут услышал, что твой день рождения приближается, - произнес Джаспер. Белла громко простонала по непонятной мне причине.

- Я не хочу даже говорить об этом.

- А я-то думал, что все женщины расстраиваются из-за своего дня рождения только тогда, когда они начинают стареть, - пробормотал Джаспер, а затем раздался громкий шлепок. Элис, или Белла, скорей всего, дала Джасперу подзатыльник. Я старался сдержать смех, но у меня это плохо выходило.

Белла взяла меня за руку и повела туда, где я еще ни разу не был.

- Почему бы нам не пойти в мою комнату и не послушать музыку, поедая наше печенье?

Я соврал бы, не сказав, что был приятно взволнован: я шел в ее спальню. Она провела меня к своей кровати и, когда я стукнулся коленками о ее край, я сел. Она помчалась куда-то и включила радио.

Когда она шла, то ее ступни издавали негромкие щелкающие звуки, отрываясь от деревянного пола. Скорей всего, она была босиком.

«Foo fighters» начали заполнять комнату. Вкусы Беллы очень походили на мои, что было хорошо.

Кровать скрипнула, когда она села рядом со мной:

- Знаешь, я не в том настроении, чтобы есть печеньки, - сказала она достаточно уныло. Вдобавок она негромко вздохнула, и я начал волноваться больше.

Я наклонился ближе к ней, моя рука нашла ее щеку, а губы прижались к ее нежным губам.

- Так лучше?

- Намного, - прошептала она до того, как ее губы вновь встретились с моими. Ее руки оказались по обе стороны моей шеи.

Наши поцелуи становились все более и более чувственными, когда я прижал ее к себе рукой, которая была на задней стороне ее шеи. Я зажал ее волосы, когда притянул к себе. Ее нежные стоны и тяжелое дыхание принуждали действовать сильнее, чтобы снова услышать эти сексуальные звуки. Но я волновался: не был ли я слишком груб? Или несдержан? Но она заставила исчезнуть все мои сомнения, когда прижала меня спиной к кровати.  
Я притянул ее на себя, и ее вес на мне доставлял огромное наслаждение. Ее ноги переплелись с моими, ее волосы щекотали мою кожу, и я не смог сдержать улыбки, но наши поцелуи все еще продолжались.

Каждый раз, когда ее губы отрывались от моих, она целовала мою шею, подбородок или щеки.

- Это намного лучше, чем печенье, - тихо произнес я. Она захихикала и положила щеку на мою грудь.

- Сейчас я не могу с тобой поспорить.

- Эй, Эдвард, я возвращаюсь обратно! Хочешь, я тебя подвезу? - спросил Джаспер через дверь.

- Который час? - шепотом поинтересовался я у Беллы.

- Десять, - нежно ответила она. Я вздохнул. Уже поздно, и я не хотел беспокоить Беллу.

- Хорошо… Наверное, - последнюю часть я сказал больше себе, чем ей. Я медленно сел, осторожно снимая Беллу с себя – теперь она лежала на кровати. Я наклонился над ней и прижал губы к ее лбу.

- Белла, позвонишь мне завтра? Пожалуйста?

- Все, что захочешь, - повторила она мои слова. Я улыбнулся игривости в ее голосе.

Один последний раз я поцеловал ее в губы, позволяя им задержаться там. Жгучее желание послать Джаспера к черту было очень соблазнительно. Ее губы были соблазнительными. Все, что касалось ее, было соблазнительным. Я вздохнул, оторвавшись от нее:

- Сладких снов.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blind Глава 6**

_**Белла Свон.**_

Мне хотелось врезать Джасперу. Я понимала, что Эдвард просто пытался быть милыми и не доставлять мне неудобства, но он мне и не доставлял. Я хотела провести больше времени с ним. И я очень расстроилась, когда наше свидание так быстро оборвали.

Мой взгляд упал на нераспакованную пачку печенья. Я вздохнула и вышла из комнаты, чтобы налить себе стакан молока. Я нашла самый большой стакан в шкафчике для посуды и наполнила его до краев. В мои планы входило уничтожить, как минимум, полпачки печенья.

- Ох… Джаспер выбрал неудачное время, да? - улыбнулась Элис немного задумчиво. Я кивнула, досада была ярко выражена на моем лице, - Но сердце у него на правильном месте.

- Я знаю. У Эдварда тоже. Я не могу ничего с этим поделать и просто чувствую... Я не знаю, - я пожала плечами и поплелась обратно к себе в комнату, Элис последовала за мной.

- Ты чувствуешь необходимость утопить свою печаль в молоке и заесть печеньем? - слегка улыбнулась она, когда распаковала пачку печенья. Элис протянула мне одну, а затем достала и для себя.

Я кивнула опять, откусывая кусочек печеньки, чтобы проиллюстрировать ее версию. Она хихикнула и легла на кровать:

- Он тебе действительно нравится, я права?

- Даже больше, чем следует. Он попросил позвонить ему завтра, а я практически схватила телефон и набрала его номер еще до того, как он оказался за дверью, - я легла рядом с ней, прикрывая глаза рукой.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Сейчас был только полдень, а я уже успел расстроиться, что она не позвонила до сих пор. Это так глупо, ведь все еще было достаточно рано. Возможно, она даже не проснулась.

Джаспер извинился несколько раз за то, что помешал нам вчера вечером. Я не злился на него, я злился на ситуацию. Если бы я был полноценным человеком, то смог бы доехать до дома самостоятельно. Или, по крайней мере, прогуляться пешком без опасения быть сбитым машиной. Он ушел в библиотеку рано утром, оставив меня одного, чтобы я пребывал в дурном настроении до тех пор, пока вновь не услышу ее голос.

Я пытался играть. Я пытался читать. Но ничего не занимало меня надолго. Я решил: позвоню в два часа, если она не наберет мой номер до этого времени. В 1:55 телефон зазвенел.

- Алло? - взволнованно спросил я.

- Ага, рад услышать твой голос тоже, сынок, - мой отец рассмеялся над моим рвением. Мое сердце упало немного.

- Привет, пап, как вы?

- Хорошо, как в школе? - непринужденно поинтересовался он, но я был уверен, что он волновался за меня.

- Отлично, - я старался, чтобы мой голос звучал беззаботно, но у меня не очень-то вышло.

- О, ты совсем не скучал по своей старой матери? - дразнился он. Я услышал где-то на заднем плане слова "Я не старая". Я улыбнулся, когда подумал о своей милой маме.

- Конечно, я скучаю, передай маме привет и скажи, что я люблю ее.

- Хочешь поскорей закончить разговор? - он засмеялся.

- Я так предсказуем? – я улыбнулся и вздохнул, - Я жду звонка.

- От девушки?

- Пап,- проворчал я, потирая лицо рукой. Он снова рассмеялся, и я слышал, как моя мама спросила, в чем дело.

- Хорошо, не задерживаю тебя. Позвони нам, если тебе что-нибудь понадобиться. Желаю хорошо провести время тебе, сынок.

Я нажал кнопку "отбой", чувствуя себя немного виноватым. Мне действительно не следовало обрывать своего отца таким образом. Но он, по крайней мере, все понял. Я нажал на часы, чтобы снова услышать время. 1:59. Я застонал: ну почему время двигается так мучительно медленно? Я начал мысленно отсчитывать от шестидесяти до одного.

И телефон зазвонил. Я ответил, на этот раз более предусмотрительней:

- Алло?

- Привет, Эдвард, - она выдохнула мое имя, и я не смог сдержать улыбки.

- Как ты? - я лег обратно на кровать.

- Лучше сейчас. А ты?

- Было бы еще лучше, если бы ты была сейчас здесь со мной, - слова вылетели из моего рта до того, как я успел остановить их. Я переходил все границы. Мы только-только начали встречаться, и я не хотел, чтобы она думала, что я слишком навязчивый.

- Я как раз думала об этом же. Что делаешь сегодня днем? - произнесла она так смущенно и мило.

- Честно говоря, я сейчас один и очень жду какой-нибудь компании. Знаешь кого-нибудь, кто хотел бы присоединиться ко мне? - я знал, что вытягивал из нее эти слова. Но я желал, чтобы она сама сказала, что хочет быть со мной.

- Я буде через десять минут, - сказала она оживленно.

- Что? Ты серьезно? - я быстро сел. Мысль _вот дерьмо_ промелькнула у меня в голове. Я не был в душе, даже не побрился еще. Бога ради, да я все еще был в своих пижамных штанах.

- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я пришла? - ее голос тот час упал.

- Ты знаешь, что хочу, Бела, - ее имя вызвало улыбку, - Глупенькая девочка.

- В таком случае я буду у тебя очень скоро. Пока, Эдвард.

Я снова нажал на отбой и осторожно положил телефон на кухонный стол, прежде чем поспешить к шкафу. Для начала мне нужно было надеть джинсы. Я разделся так быстро, как только смог, чтобы не потерять равновесие и не упасть. Бросив грязную одежду в корзину, я натянул чистые штаны. Затем я помчался к раковине и использовал дезодорант. Я провел рукой по лицу. Когда волосы начали расти так быстро? Я начал водить электрической бритвой по лицу снова и снова, стараясь, по крайней мере, стать гладким.

Стук в дверь раздался гораздо быстрее, чем я того ожидал. Я громко простонал. Я не успел надеть рубашку, но мне не хотелось заставлять ее ждать, и я крикнул:

- Заходи!

- Эй, Эдвард, я тут подумала-, - она остановилась, - О, хочешь я дам тебе минутку?

- Нет, не нужно, я уже почти все, - я нащупал дорогу к шкафу. Мне было интересно: видела ли она, как я залился румянцем?

- Тебе не нужно одеваться из-за меня, - она поддразнила меня. Я услышал, как она села на мою кровать.

Моя голова скользнула в футболку, и я медленно подошел к кровати и лег на нее.

- Ты бы предпочла, чтобы я не делал этого?

Она захихикала и легла рядом со мной.

- Выбор за тобой. Могу я сказать что-то, после чего ты, возможно, потеряешь ко мне интерес?

- В этом мире нет таких вещей. Но да – продолжай, - я обнял ее за плечо, а ее голова прижалась к моей груди.

- Я скучала по тебе.

- Я тоже по тебе скучал, - честно признался я. Моя рука переместилась на ее талию, - Могу теперь я задать вопрос?

- Конечно, спрашивай, - ее пальчики гладили мой живот через футболку. Может быть, мне и не стоило ее надевать…

- Когда твой день рождения?

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я хотела позвонить ему сразу же, как проснулась, но Элис уговорила меня позвонить ему хотя бы через пару часов. Было грубо звонить в восемь утра. Чтобы чем-нибудь занять себя, я приготовила завтрак, убрала свой маленький беспорядок, доделала домашнюю работу, приняла душ и уложила волосы. Я гипнотизировала часы, пытаясь вычислить в какое время следует набрать заветные цифры на телефоне.

Два часа – не рано, но и не слишком поздно. Скорей всего, он уже проснется, если только не задремает снова. И даже если он пойдет в церковь (если он туда вообще ходит), тогда он уже должен будет вернуться назад. И в эту минуту я решила, что нужно узнать больше о нем. Особенно, если он собирался проводить со мной время, на что я очень надеялась.

Сказав, что я была шокирована, когда открыла дверь в его комнату – значит соврать. Мне обычно не нравились сюрпризы, но этот оказался очень приятным. Эдвард был без рубашки в низкоспущенных джинсах.

На моем лице появилась широкая улыбка и яркий оттенок красного. Я забыла, что хотела сказать или спросить, когда увидела его. Не могу поверить, что сказала ему, что не нужно одеваться из-за меня. Я мысленно пнула себя за это, но, кажется, он не расстроился. Я села на краешек его кровати, наблюдая, как он осторожно натянул футболку, чтобы не сбить очки. Он улыбнулся в моем направлении и забрался на кровать, устраиваясь поудобнее. Мне хотелось залезть на него и начать целовать, как и прошлой ночью, но я решила держать это желание при себе. Положив голову на его твердую грудь, я вдохнула сладкий запах.

- Когда твой день рождения? - спросил он, играя с прядкой моих волос.

Я непроизвольно застонала:

- Это не важно. Я все равно не справляю его.

- Почему нет? - в голосе появилось смятение.

- Я ненавижу подарки и сюрпризы. Особенно сюрпризы. Я ненавижу, когда люди тратят деньги на меня, - пробормотала я в его грудь.

- Ну, если это день, когда ты родилась, тогда я хочу отпраздновать его. Могу я пригласить тебя на ужин в день твоего рождения? - его рука на моей талии притянула меня на него.

- Эдвард, не трать свои деньги на меня… - я прижала лицо к его шее.

- Так ты не собираешь мне говорить, да? - вздохнул он, не получив желаемого. Я покачала своей головой, зная, что он почувствовал это движение.

- Хорошо, тогда я собираюсь просто дарить тебе подарки каждый день до тех пор, пока не узнаю дату.  
Что думаешь по поводу украшений? Давай посмотрим… - его пальцы дотронулись до мочки моего уха, посылая мурашки по всему телу, - У тебя проколоты уши, значит, начнем с бриллиантовых сережек. А на следующий день, думаю, подарю тебе подходящее ожерелье. Браслет после этого? Может быть, я переключусь на жемчуг после--

- Тринадцатого сентября, - невнятно пробормотала я в его шею.

- Простите? Что это было? - улыбнулся он, переложив меня обратно на кровать.

- Мой день рождения тринадцатого сентября, в следующую субботу, - проворчала я, сев. Его руки не позволили мне встать с кровати.

- Неужели это так плохо? - он вновь положил меня на кровать, улыбаясь.

- Я не хочу ничего делать на свой день рождения. Пожалуйста, - попросила я. Он зарылся носом в мои волосы.

- Хорошо. Можем хотя бы поужинать, пожалуйста? - произнес он, и я знала: он надул губы. Я не могла посмотреть на его лицо, потому что тогда он точно бы выиграл.

- Я приготовлю ужин, как насчет этого? - попыталась я найти компромисс.

- Тебе не следует готовить в свой день рождения, - вздохнул он, - Но если это то, чего ты хочешь--

- Да, это именно то, чего я хочу, - рада, что он уступил. Я снова прижалась к его груди, вдыхая его запах.

- Белла, можешь сделать мне одолжение? - его пальцы двигались по моей спине медленными, утешающими движениями.

- Все, что захочешь.

- Можешь показать мне дорогу к своему дому? Пешком, я имею в виду, - было слышно, что он смущен, но я не могла понять почему. Я наклонилась над ним и легонько поцеловала его губы, в надежде, что выражение его лица перестанет быть таким. Он улыбнулся под моими губами.

- С удовольствием.

Мы шли молча. Дорога заняла около десяти минут, пока мы осторожно проделывали шаг за шагом вместе. Его рука постоянно держала мою, а другая управляла тростью. Он был таким обворожительным. Он был намного грациознее меня, и это заставило меня немного завидовать.

- Эдвард, мы пришли, - сообщила я, когда мы остановились перед дверью. Его рука отпустила мою, и он дотронулся до деревянной поверхности. Моя рука направлялась к ручке до тех пор, пока я не услышала хихиканье Элис и небольшой грохот. Высокий голосок Элис весело прозвучал в воздухе:

- О! Продолжай!

- Фуу, - прошептала я, лицо залилось краской.

- В библиотеку, значит,- Эдвард начал смеяться. Я непонимающе посмотрела на него, но не стала вникать в суть, - Почему бы нам не вернуться ко мне?

- Куда угодно, лишь бы только не слышать этого, мне все равно, куда, - я развернулась, взяв его за руку снова.

И опять мы шли в тишине. Я не знала, что следовало сказать. Мне было немного не по себе после того, что я только что услышала. Думаю, Эдварду тоже.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я внимательно считал каждый шаг. Слава Богам, маршрут был довольно прост. Следовало лишь перейти одну маленькую дорогу, чтобы дойти до ее дома.

Я думаю, что услышал звуки, доносящиеся из квартиры, еще до нее. До моих ушей донеслись громкие крики, а затем небольшой грохот.

- О! Продолжай! - кажется, Элис развлекалась там. Но потом меня осенило: Джаспер! Я тихонько рассмеялся. Но когда я услышал шепот Беллы, то засмеялся на полною мощь.

- В библиотеку, значит, - подумал я вслух, - Почему бы нам не вернуться ко мне?

Она согласилась, что меня совсем не удивило. Я был уверен, что парочка находилась сейчас в гостиной, и Белле точно не хотелось увидеть эту картину собственными глазами.

Я тростью нашел ступеньки, спускаясь вниз. Я был абсолютно уверен в том, что теперь сам найду дорогу к ее дому. И это заставило чувствовать себя лучше. Насчет всего.

Когда мы дошли до моей квартиры, Белла нарушила тишину:

- Эдвард, могу я спросить у тебя кое-что?

- Давай, - согласился я, пока закрывал дверь. Я сел на свою крохотную кровать и откинулся назад. К моему большому разочарованию, она не присоединилась ко мне.

- Что мы?

- Что ты имеешь в виду? - я наклонился ближе к ее голосу. Она все еще стояла, насколько я мог слышать.

- Мы встречаемся? Ты мой парень? В смысле, мы разговариваем о всяких вещах, которые случатся в будущем, но я не уверена, хочешь ли ты остаться просто друзьями? Я думаю, мы могли бы быть друзьями, которые ходят вместе на свидания, но я не знаю--

Наконец, я прервал ее бормотание:

- Белла, ты согласишься стать моей девушкой?

Знаю, что это звучало немного формально, но, думаю, что ей нужно было услышать этот вопрос.

- Я хочу, - она села на кровать, - Но ты уверен?

- Белла, моя милая Белла, - я нашел ее талию и притянул к себе, - ТЫ уверена?

- Да, - прошептала она. Ее губы дотронулись до моих, оставляя сладкий привкус ни них.

Я лег на кровать так, чтобы она оказалась сверху. Она прижалась ко мне, и ни один из нас не заговорил.

Не было желания разрушать момент. Мы были довольны и счастливы, я не ощущал такого блаженного спокойствия уже очень долгое время.

Через некоторое время пришел Джаспер. Я услышал, как его ключ открывал замок.

- Эй, как в _библиотеку_ сходил?

- Хорошо, много работы успел сделать, - сказал он изнуренно. Белла уткнулась лицом в мою шею и начала хохотать, - Что?

- Как Элис? - вежливо спросил я.

- Нормально, я думаю…

- А по ее звукам я бы сказала, что хорошо, - Белла засмеялась сильнее в мою шею, ее пальчики сжимали мои плечи.

- О… О! О, - одно и то же слово он произнес с разной интонацией, она менялась по мере того как до него доходило, на что мы ссылались и почему смеялись, - Извините за это.

- Стоит ли мне на время отказаться от сидения на диване? - пробормотала Белла в мою кожу. Я рассмеялся, пряча лицо в ее волосах.

- Хм…

- ФУ. Фу. Фу. Мне срочно нужен отбеливатель, чтобы смыть эти грязные мысленные картины! - Белла села, ее голос звучал с явным отвращением.

Наконец, я унял свой смех и взял Беллу за руку:

- Ты приехала или пришла сюда?

- Пришла, - голос все еще был полон отвращения в связи с этой новой, нежелательной информацией.

- Тогда позволь мне проводить тебя.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blind Глава 7**

_**Белла Свон.**_

Мы не торопясь шли бок о бок к моему общежитию. Наши руки были переплетены, раскачиваясь взад - вперед. Он понял, что мы у моей квартиры, еще до меня.

- Я увижу тебя завтра? - нежно спросила я, наклонившись к нему, и положила руку ему на плечо.

- Я буду на лавочке, как всегда, - сообщил он мне с улыбкой, - Может быть, мы позанимаемся завтра вечером?

- Думаю, это хорошая идея, - ответила я, часть меня довольно заплясала в приятном волнении.

После этих слов он приблизился ко мне и его губы прижались точно к моим. Чувства были такими, словно в венах текла вовсе не кровь, а огонь. Я прижалась к нему, а мои пальцы потерялись в его красновато-коричневых волосах. Сильная рука на моей спине притянула меня еще ближе к нему. Я простонала от удовольствия, и его губы оторвались от моих. Он коснулся нежными губами моего лба.

- Я _увижу_ тебя завтра.

- Хорошо… - выдохнула я с улыбкой, но потом меня осенило, - Хочешь, я подвезу тебя обратно?

Он рассмеялся, но это не убедило меня.

- Белла, я могу дойти сам. Не волнуйся.

- Но я--, - начала я, но он поднял свою руку, и его прохладные пальцы коснулись моих губ.

- Я бы не предложил тебя проводить, если бы нуждался в том, чтобы ты отвезла меня обратно. Я могу сделать это сам, - сказал он, подарив финальный поцелуй в щеку.

- Позвони мне, когда дойдешь до дома, - захныкала я, - Пожалуйста?

Он вздохнул:

- Хорошо, но только потому, что я уже скучаю по твоему прекрасному голосу.

Я улыбнулась его сладким словам. Он развернулся и начал свой путь. Я ждала у двери, медленно открывая ее. Я наблюдала за его удаляющейся фигурой и вздохнула. Закрыв дверь, я решила пойти за ним, держась на расстоянии примерно двадцати пяти шагов. Достаточно далеко для него - чтобы не слышать, достаточно близко для меня - чтобы видеть.

Мое сердце практически остановилось, когда он переходил дорогу. Интересно, насколько он разозлиться, если узнает, что я следила за ним? Знаю, что у него была гордость, но тем не менее. Я не смогу расслабиться, пока не увижу, что он дома, в безопасности.

Я стояла за стеклянным входом, наблюдая, как он вставлял ключ в дверной замок. Он шагнул внутрь и еще до того, как дверь закрылась, я увидела, что он достал телефон.

Мобильник в моем кармане завибрировал. Я направилась обратно к своему дому, когда ответила на звонок:

- Алло, - достаточно невинно ответила я. Понимаю, что мои действия- полнейшая глупость, но я должна была так поступить. Он должен это понять, если когда-нибудь этот поступок выльется наружу.

- У тебя была приятная прогулка? - его голос прозвучал с явной ухмылкой. Я зарычала на себя и на свои громкие шаги.

- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, - вина все ползла вверх.

- Ты несчастная лгунишка, Белла, - рассмеялся он, отгоняя мои новоприобретенные негативные эмоции, - Я поговорю с тобой завтра.

- Спокойной ночи, Эдвард, - я выдохнула его имя. Хотя мне все еще было стыдно за свою ложь, я почувствовала, что он простил меня. По крайней мере, он не злился.

Я простонала, когда подошла к двери. Элис была внутри. Мысли о недавнем происшествии влетели в мою голову. Я покрылась мурашками. Тихонечко зайдя в квартиру, я надеялась не привлекать к себе внимания и незаметно прошмыгнуть в свою комнату.

- Привет! Хорошо провела день? - радостно прощебетала Элис, усердно протирая поверхность стола.

- Да, а ты? - я не могла сдержать улыбки. Мой взгляд непреднамеренно скользнул на диван, и я поняла, что что-то было не так. Грубый тканевый чехол отсутствовал и, наконец, я заметила, что работала стиральная машинка. Я начала смеяться:

- Неважно. Я знаю ответ.

Элис даже не попыталась отрицать этого. Она покрылась ярким румянцем, и широкая улыбка появилась на ее крохотном личике.

- По меньшей мере, я стираю его сейчас! - крикнула она мне в спину, когда я направилась в свою спальню.

- Фу, - я закатила глаза, - Лучше бы тебе использовать отбеливатель.

- Я всегда использую его.

- Фу.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Следующие три дня мы провели практически одинаково: короткие встречи на лавочке, а затем в моем общежитии. Мы в самом деле занимались. Хоть как-то. Джаспер никогда не оставался дома во время наших занятий. Он был, как всегда, очень занят. Четверг отличался от наших дней, потому что в этот день проходили мои индивидуальные уроки по музыке, которые для меня казались абсолютно смехотворными. Если бы это не влияло на мою оценку, я бы пожелал своему «учителю» лететь далеко и надолго.

Когда урок закончился, я вернулся домой, пытаясь придумать, что подарить Белле на день рождения. Не прошло и двух минут, как раздался стук в дверь.

- Входите! - прокричал я, не собираясь вставать с удобного места на своей кровати.

- Привет, Эдди, я просто зашел посмотреть, здесь ли Джаспер. Но, кажется, что нет. Ну, раз его здесь нет - не хотел бы ты что-нибудь перекусить со мной? - вежливо поинтересовался Эммет. Стало интересно: он действительно это имел в виду, или просто пытался быть приветливым?

Я уже проголодался и, тем более, обед в обществе Эммета - не такая уж плохая идея.

- Конечно, почему нет?

- Круто! Пошли! Я хочу есть, - его голос и правда звучал очень заинтересованно.

Мы пошли в местный мексиканский ресторанчик. Когда мы просто зашли внутрь, мой рот наполнился слюной. Запах в ресторане стоял божественный!

Разговаривать с Эмметом было изумительно просто. Он забавный и, кажется, правда говорил все, что думал. Кажется, он съел в десять раз больше меня, и мне было действительно интересно, насколько он большой.

Когда мы, наконец, закончили нашу трапезу, я решил задать ему вопрос, который, скорей всего, должен был вызвать у него только смех.

- У моей девушки день рождения в следующую субботу, и у меня нет ни малейшей идеи, что ей подарить. Есть какие-нибудь мысли?

- Хм, я понимаю твою проблему, - то, что он не рассмеялся, заставило мою челюсть упасть на стол. То, как он продолжил, удивило меня еще больше, - Давай позвоним Розали и спросим, если у нее какие-нибудь идеи…

Прежде, чем я успел сказать, что это не так неотложно, я услышал, как он достал телефон.

- Привет, сладкая, можешь помочь мне кое с чем? - тишина, - Нет, я не разбил свой джип снова. Нет, я клянусь. Нет, моему другу нужна помощь с подарком для его девушки на день рождения. Хорошо. Хорошо. Ну, это немного грубый вопрос. Ладно, ладно, я спрошу, - он прочистил горло, - Она хочет знать, насколько она тебе нравится, и сколько денег ты можешь на нее потратить?

Я усмехнулся и издал смешок:

- Она самый потрясающий человек, которого я только встречал, и цена не имеет значения.

- Эм, ну, у него нет лимита. О. Хорошо, это-- О, хорошо. Но, малыш, сейчас немного поздно. Ладно, хорошо. Увидимся тогда. И я тебя люблю, - я услышал, как он нажал на кнопку и связь прервалась, - Она хочет встретиться с нами в ювелирном магазине через тридцать минут. Надеюсь, все нормально.

- Не думаю, что она воспримет «нет» за ответ, - произнес я с легкой улыбкой на губах.

- Не думаю, что Розали хоть когда-нибудь примет за ответ слово «нет», - он тихо засмеялся.

После того, как мы заплатили по счету, мы поехали в неизвестный магазин. По крайней мере, неизвестный мне. Я точно знал, что Белла не являлась самовлюбленной девчонкой. И поэтому я не был уверен, что ювелирный магазин - самая лучшая идея на свете.

- Привет, ты, должно быть, Эдвард. Я Роуз, - раздался голос где-то около меня. Он не был таким музыкальным, как у Беллы и не был таким высоким, как у Элис. Он был ниже и глубже, - Итак, расскажи мне об этой девушке.

- Она потрясающая. Она простая и такая милая. Действительно умная. Никогда не оставляет дело незаконченным.

- Хм, я почувствовал, что раньше она носила сережки, - начал я, пытаясь придумать, что я куплю ей в этом месте.

- Как долго вы уже встречаетесь? Достаточно долго для кольца? - мне понравилось, что она задавала такие конкретные вопросы. Не удивительно, что она собирается работать в сфере бизнеса.

- Нет, не так долго, - я робко пропустил в свою голову интересную мысль о том, как на ее пальчике будет красоваться милое колечко.

- Хорошо, тогда у нас остаются браслет и подвеска, - теперь ее голос был более твердым, и она потащила меня куда-то за собой.

Я задумался на мгновенье:

- Браслет будет милым подарком.

- Здравствуйте, могу я помочь вам чем-нибудь? - спросила взрослая женщина, не далее чем на расстоянии двух шагов от меня.

- Мы хотели бы посмотреть браслеты, пожалуйста, - произнесла Розали сладким, но в тоже время внушительным голосом. Точно могу сказать, что от шоппинга она получала истинное наслаждение. Интересно, Эммет тоже получал от этого удовольствие?

- Хорошо, нам как раз завезли новую коллекцию серебряных браслетов. Она идеальны для гравирования…- начала беседу женщина, но дальше я уже не слушал. Я слишком глубоко погрузился в собственные мысли.

- О, мне нравится вот этот! - Розали протянула мне что-то, прижимая к ладони. Он оказался холодным и тонким, с каким-то обрамлением: края были рельефными.

- Можете написать на нем кое-что? – спросил я у женщины-продавца, - И мне нужно, чтобы он был готов к субботе.

_**Белла Свон. **_

На часах было уже почти девять вечера, а Эдвард до сих пор не позвонил. Я знала, что у него были урок по музыке, но все же я волновалась за него. И скучала по его голосу. Я расстроилась, что так и не услышала его, чтобы пожелать доброй ночи, и я решила действовать.

Он ответил на звонок на третьем гудке: «Алло», - его голос был счастливым, если не немного задыхающимся: он знал, кто звонил. Или, по крайней мере, я на это очень наделась.

- Привет, чем занимаешься? - легко спросила я, пытаясь не выдать своей обиды.

- О, я только что вернулся. Я как раз собирался позвонить тебе. Я был на ужине со своим другом, Эмметом.

- Тебе понравилось? - я была рада, что Эдвард заводит новых друзей. Я волновалась о нем по стольким многим причинам. Ему было сложно сближаться к кем-то или заводить друзей. Но эта причина стояла в самом конце моего списка.

- Даа! Мы должны будем выбраться туда как-нибудь. Там готовят лучшую мексиканскую еду.

- С удовольствием. Как бы то ни было, я хочу спросить, чтобы ты хотел на ужин в субботу? - я сжала губы. Я знала, каким будет его ответ еще до того как он озвучил его.

- Все, что пожелаешь. Это твой день рождения.

- Я подумывала о стейке. Тебе нравится эта идея? - спросила я, нервничая. Меня до сих пор заботило, что я не знаю, что ему нравится, а что – нет. Я хочу узнать каждую частичку его мира.

- М-м-м. О! Ты подбросила мне идейку. Я могу приготовить гарнир. Ты любишь сладкий картофель? - спросил он, оживившись.

- Да. Ты можешь готовить? - я рассмеялась.

Он фыркнул в трубку:

- Я могу готовить так долго, пока у тебя есть микроволновка.

- Типичный мужчина, - была моя очередь фыркать.

Он рассмеялся громче, что заставило вырасти мою улыбку:

- Так ты их любишь или нет?

- Обожаю. И не волнуйся, у меня есть микроволновка, - поддразнила я его, хихикая, - Значит так, мы пойдем в продовольственный магазин завтра и купим все, что нам нужно. Может быть, хочешь чего-нибудь особенного?

- Ты осознаешь, что я иду с тобой и плачу за покупки, правда? - спросил он, теперь его голос был полностью серьезным.

Я громко простонала:

- Эдвард, нет, ты не будешь этого делать.

- Ты не будешь платить за ужин в честь своего дня рождения.

- Да, буду. Это просто немного продуктов. Кроме того, я не хочу, чтобы ты потратил на меня все свои деньги, - даже мой голос был таким, словно я надулась. Я мысленно выругала себя за то, что звучала так по-детски.

- Ну, если ты не хочешь позволить мне платить за них, тогда я собираюсь пригласить тебя куда-нибудь.  
Можешь сделать мне одолжение и спросить у Элис, какой самый шикарный ресторан у нас в городе?

Я буквально зарычала в трубку в полной ненависти от того, что он только что выиграл:

- Ладно, ладно.Но только парочку продуктов. Мне жутко не нравится, когда ты спускаешь деньги на меня.

- Вот и славно. Я могу смириться с этой мыслью. Тем более, я сам этого хочу.

- Откуда ты берешь все эти деньги? У тебя нет работы. Мне жутко не понравится, если ты тратишь на меня родительские деньги, - слова выскользнули из моего рта до того, как я шлепнула ладошкой по губам, чтобы остановить их. Этот вопрос был чудовищно грубым. В порыве раздражения он просто вырвался наружу.

- У меня есть собственные деньги, - сказал он это, как факт. Я закатила глаза на его ответ. Мне совсем не нравилось, что он был таким таинственным по поводу этого всего.

- И каким, позволь спросить, магическим способом они берутся? - раздражение все еще контролировало мои слова.

- У меня есть счет, который я получил от своего дедушки, когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать. Он был юристом и владел одной из самых больших фирм в штате. Он был успешным человеком. Когда оба моих дедушки оставили их деньги, мы решили разделить их на две части. Половина пошла к моим родителям, а другая половина к их единственному внуку, ко мне, - его голос практически не выражал никаких эмоций. Но я не могла с точностью сказать, что выражал его голос. Я почувствовала себя идиоткой за то, что была такой грубой.

- Извини меня, - тихо сказала я.

- За что, Белла? - спросил он в замешательстве.

«За то, что была такой соплячкой. Мне не следовало спрашивать этого, - сказала я тихим голоском. По какой-то причине мои глаза начало щипать.

- О, Боже! Нет, Белла! Уж точно ты не была соплячкой. Упрямой – может быть, - его голос был очень настойчивым, но в тоже время таким добрым.

- Извини меня, - я шмыгнула носом, рада, что он не видит меня прямо сейчас. Ненавижу, когда люди видят меня такой слабой.

- Хм, знаешь, что? Я могу сделать это, если ты позволишь мне заплатить за покупки в субботу, - произнес он с игривыми нотками в голосе.

- Черт возьми, - пробормотала я, зная, что не смогу поспорить с ним снова. Я потерла лицо нижней частью ладошки, - Хорошо. Но не слишком радуйся по этому поводу.

- Я буду около пяти, - рассмеялся он, прежде чем голос вновь стал бархатным, - Сладких снов, Белла.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я не мог поверить, что она была чертовски упрямой из-за каких-то продуктов. Всю поездку в магазин она дулась на меня, отказываясь разговаривать. Честно говоря, думаю, что она была очень забавной в эти моменты. Я понял, что она не сильно злится на меня, когда ее рука скользнула в мою.

Белла катила тележку, а я держался за ее край, следуя вдоль стеллажей:

- Так какой праздничный торт ты хочешь?

- Никакого торта.

- Пирог?

- Нет, - пробурчала она.

- Хрустящие рисовые угощения? - пошутил я.

Я услышал звук «м-м-м» от нее перед тем, как она немного засмеялась:

- Нет, не нужно ничего такого.

- Тебе нужны сладости на день рождения! - после этой фразы ее рука выбралась из моей ладошки. Она была даже хуже меня в мои худшие дни.

- У меня есть ты, этого достаточно, - ее пальчик скользнул в петлю моих джинсов. Я обхватил ее бедра и прижал ближе к себе.

- У тебя есть я, - я дотронулся носом до ее шеи, слегка поцеловав, - нужно что-то кроме этого.

- Ладно. Тебе нравится шоколадный торт? - пробурчала она, ее голова немного отклонилась назад, и теперь мне был открыт больший доступ. Я кивнул, оставляя легкие поцелуи на ее шее.

Я забыл, что мы были посреди магазина, но я услышал, как маленький ребенок захихикал где-то рядом с нами, и это заставило память вернуться. Кожа Беллы тот час стала обжигающе горячей, и она резко отстранилась. Я улыбнулся: мне нравится ее реакция. Все оставшееся время моя рука располагалась на ее спине. Она тяжело вздохнула, когда я отодвинул ее от кассы и заплатил сам.

Когда мы, наконец-то, были в Беллином грузовичке за магазином, я посадил ее к себе на колени. Я не собирался позволять ей дуться и дальше. Мои пальцы нашли ее ребра, придерживая на месте. Я снова принялся целовать ее шею, бегло пробежавшись носом по ее челюсти: «Неужели это было так плохо?

- Да, - прошептала она, ее руки обвили мою талию.

- Позволь мне побаловать тебя, Белла, - мой шепот в ее шею вызвал мурашки по всему ее телу. Я прижал ее ближе к себе, всасывая ее сладкую кожу.

- Тебе не нужно баловать меня. Ты и так все делаешь хорошо… - ее пальцы нырнули в мои волосы и нежно царапали мою кожу.

- Нет, это ты балуешь меня. Это твой дар, - я осторожно провел языком по пульсирующей точке на шее: небольшой стон слете с ее губ. Одной рукой я дотронулся до ее лица, чтобы чувствовать его выражение. Я почувствовал улыбку и ее горячие щеки.

- Ты слишком хорош для меня, - она поцеловала макушку моей головы, - Давай, поехали домой, пока продукты не испортились.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blind Глава 8**

_**Белла Свон.**_

Эдвард отказался, чтобы я заехала за ним в субботу, мотивируя это тем, что у него осталось несколько незаконченных дел. Когда я предложила забрать его, он просто поцеловал меня в губы и сказал, что сможет справиться с этим сам.

Элис уже встала, когда я только проснулась в десять утра. Она запрыгнула на меня и крепко обняла.

- С днем рождения! Я приготовила тебе маффины!

В середине стола стояла целая корзинка маффинов с черникой и бананами, а также кружка кофе, приготовленная для меня. Я обняла ее в ответ, прежде чем схватить два, все еще теплых, угощения на завтрак.

- Какие планы на сегодня?

- Ну… Вообще-то… - я не знала как сказать, чтобы не обидеть ее, - Я собиралась приготовить ужин для себя и Эдварда и я хотела спросить, если вы могли бы--

- Смыться на ночь? Уже спланировали это. Мы с Джаззи переночуем в отеле сегодня. Мы не были уверены, где вы двое останетесь. Но мы хотели покрыть ваше неудобство, - хихикнула она, улыбка выросла на ее лице.

- Что ты имела в виду, когда сказала, что вы не знали, где мы останемся? - в замешательстве спросила я.

- Вы бываете наедине довольно мало сейчас. Разве тебе не хочется хорошего праздничного…_угощения_? - она комично поднимала и опускала брови, чем рассмешила меня.

- Я не думала об этом, - честно ответила я, откусив кусочек маффина, - Я раньше не делала ничего такого. Так же, как и он.

- Еще больше причин, чтобы сделать! Тебе нравится Эдвард, не так ли? - она вскинула бровь.

- Очень сильно, - улыбнулась я. Просто думая о нем, я становлюсь счастливой.

- Тогда просто посмотри, как масть пойдет. Как бы то ни было, у тебя есть кое-что на этот вечер, - Элис вытащила что-то спрятанное за моей кроватью. Я простонала.

- Тебе не нужно было. Правда, - я взяла розовый пакетик и подозрительно посмотрела на него, - Что это?

- Открой его, глупенькая! - скомандовала Элис, прижимая пакет еще ближе ко мне.

Я медленно раскрыла его и вытащила короткое черное атласное платье (то, которое я бы никогда не надела) и черные туфли на каблуках с завязками. Я таращилась на них немного удивленно.

- Шестой размер платья и восьмой туфель, так? - шаловливая улыбка Элис выросла еще больше. Она точно гордилась тем, что правильно определила мои размеры.

- Элис, я не могу принять его. Это слишком, - заныла я.

- Надень это для Эдварда, и тогда это будет моим маленьким подарком ему, - она захихикала, - В какое время он должен прийти?

- В 5:30, - ответила я, искренне желая, чтобы это случилось на семь часов раньше.

- Ну, тогда у нас есть достаточно времени, чтобы я помогла тебе до того, как уйду! - весело сказала Элис. Мое сердце провалилось в желудок, когда я подумала о мучениях, которые она приготовила для меня на сегодня.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я взял такси, забрал браслет и купил розы. Я собирался приехать к Белле немного раньше, чем обещал, но, думаю, она не рассердится на меня. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что нет. Я заплатил таксисту, оставив честно заработанные чаевые, пошел знакомым путем к своей Белле. Сейчас было только пять часов, и я немного побаивался ее реакции.

Я постучал в дверь, и неожиданно меня накрыла волна страха: а если я постучался не в ту дверь? Дверь медленно открылась, окатив меня холодным воздухом.

- О, Эдвард! Тебе не нужно было ничего мне покупать! Я же сказала, - захныкала Белла, и я мог сказать, что она была без обуви: ее ступни хлопали по кафельному полу.

- Сегодня день рождения моей девушки, так что - нужно, - я слегка надул губы и услышал ее вздох.

- Ладно, заходи внутрь, - она забрала цветы из моих рук. Я услышал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, - Они чудесно пахнут.

Я зашел за ней, моя рука нашла ее талию. Там меня встретил холодный атлас, и желание схватить ее прямо там стало подавляющим. Я обвил ее талию одной рукой и прижал к себе, целуя в губы достаточно сильно. Она простонала в мой рот, ее руки переместились на мою шею. Мне стало интересно, чем она держала цветы.

После нескольких минут она отстранилась, тяжело дыша, и вздохнула.

- Давай поставим их в воду.

- Если ты мне чуть-чуть поможешь, то я смогу начать готовить картофель на ужин, - сказал я ей, осторожно положив подарок на стол.

- Что тебе нужно? - спросила она, теребя что-то в руках.

- Картофель, чашка с водой и ножик.

- Х-хорошо, - кажется, она растерялась, но все же выполнила мою просьбу, поставив все вещи передо мной.

Я быстро работал, чтобы поскорей закончить приготовление сладкого картофеля. Сделав дырочки в нем, я положил картофель в микроволновку.

- Поставь на тридцать минут, пожалуйста.

Я услышал пикание кнопок, когда она нажимала на них, а, когда машина начала работать – ее энергичный тон:

- Ну, разве ты не шеф-повар? - ее руки скользнули на мою талию.

Я показал ей язык, и она захихикала.

- Знаешь, что… - я поднял ее и посадил на стол. Она засмеялась сильней, ее ноги обвились вокруг моей талии.

- Ты злой, - я наклонился и поцеловал ее плечо, заметив, что оно было оголено.

- Эдвард, мне нужно начать готовить стейк, - отвлеченно сказала она, ее ноги прижали меня ближе.

- Через секундочку. Первым делом ты должна открыть свой подарок, - я взял в руки пакетик рядом с ней и положил его ей на колени.

- Эдвард… не нужно было, - снова заныла она.

- Прекращай это. Тем более, я не смогу вернуть его, так что просто открой и скажи, понравилось ли тебе, - я поцеловал ее сладко пахнущую шею.

Я услышал, как она вытащила подарок из пакета, а затем коробочка с щелканьем открылась. Негромкий вздох сорвался с ее губ, - О…

- Он ужасен? - спросил я, волнуясь за ее ответ.

- Он такой красивый, - она сказала это так, будто была готова расплакаться.

Я взял браслет из ее рук и пробежался пальцами по обеим надписям. На одной было написано имя Беллы, а на другой фраза на Брайле _**(прим. пер.: Брайль – шрифт для слепых)**_. Я нашел ее левое запястье и застегнул на нем браслет. Я поднес ее пальцы к своим губам, медленно поцеловав каждый из них, - Тебе понравился подарок?

- Он очаровательный, - прошептала она. Дотронувшись рукой до ее щеки, я почувствовал влагу на ней. Я прижал губы к ее коже, сгоняя поцелуями слезы и, взяв ее лицо в обе руки, прикоснулся губами к ее лбу.

- А что написано внутри?

Я неприязненно улыбнулся себе, - Это для меня. А тебе придется выяснить это. А сейчас, как насчет стейка?

_**Белла Свон.**_

Ужин вместе с десертом были просто великолепными, но только потому, что все это время я сидела у Эдварда на коленях.

- Это самый лучший день рождения в моей жизни, - честно призналась я, слизывая шоколад с уголка его рта.

- Хотя это и не мой день рождения, но я достаточно счастлив, - поддразнил он меня.

Его руки продолжили путешествовать по моим обнаженным рукам, доходя до запястий. Я взглянула вниз на серебряный ремешок на одном из них. Браслет был чудесным. Мне жутко хотелось узнать, что написано внутри, и как только у меня появится шанс, я сразу же загляну туда.

Я провела его к дивану и вновь вернулась на его коленки, когда он удобно разместился.

- Что-нибудь, чтобы ты хотел поделать?

- Я уже делаю это, - ответил он. Его руки скользнули на мои бедра, переместив ближе к нему. Наши губы вновь встретились, в третий раз за ночь. На этот раз поцелуй был более настойчивым, более страстным. Я оторвалась от его губ, чтобы посмотреть на него. Его волосы находились в беспорядке, к его коже прильнула кровь, а его губы были приоткрыты и блестели от влаги. Слова Элис пробежали у меня в голове. Хотела ли я праздничного _угощения_? Теперь, наблюдая за ним, я знала ответ.

Я наклонилась и нежно прикусила мочку его уха. Он зашипел, а его рука на моей талии сжалась сильней.

- Я хочу показать тебе кое-что.

Он фыркнул перед тем, как прижал губы к моей челюсти.

- Удачи тебе с этим…

Я проигнорировала его сарказм и взяла его правую руку в свою. Пока он продолжал усыпать мою шею поцелуями, я провела его рукой по своему бедру, затем по животу, и закончила на своей груди.

Полученная мною реакция была не такой, какую, я ожидала или хотела.

Он резко отстранился, его руки больше не касались меня. Его губы превратились в твердую прямую линию. Смущение наполнило меня с ног до головы. Он хотел меня, хотел ведь? Он сделал столько много сексуальных намеков. Я просто предположила. Я предположила неверно?

- Извини, я не могу сделать этого, - тихо сказал он. Он нежно пересадил меня с его коленей на диван рядом с собой.

- Почему - нет? - слезы уже катились вниз по моим щекам.

- Ты заслуживаешь большего, Белла, - он поднялся на ноги, но не ушел.

- Я хочу тебя.

- Ты заслуживаешь мужчину, который может сказать людям, какого цвета твои глаза, не спросив тебя сперва. Ты заслуживаешь мужчину, который может прокатить тебя на машине. Ты заслуживаешь мужчину, который может увидеть, насколько ты красива, - его голос был строгим и низким. Как он посмел произнести все эти слова? Он начал двигаться к двери.

Я встала, поспешив за ним, - Я хочу мужчину, который заставляет меня улыбаться и смеяться. Я хочу мужчину, который сделает меня счастливой. Эдвард, это ты, - я схватила его за рубашку, пытаясь остановить и заставить выслушать меня.

- Ты заслуживаешь полноценного мужчину, - сердито прорычал он.

- Ты полноценный мужчина, - сказала ему я, поставленная в тупик. Эмоции быстро кружились в моей голове. Страсть до этого, желание, боль, злость, смущение, печаль и еще много всего.

- Нет, я не такой! - прокричал он, прежде чем открыть дверь, а затем захлопнуть ее за собой.

Я зарыдала сильно и откровенно. Я побежала в свою комнату, боль пронизывала мое тело. Я сняла браслет и швырнула его на стол. Я протерла глаза ладонями, смахивая слезы. Мне нужно было с кем-нибудь поговорить. Я не была уверена, с кем. Взяв свой мобильник, я начала листать телефонные номера. Я выбрала только один, о котором могла подумать.

- Элис, привет, можешь сделать мне одолжение?

- Привет, что случилось? Ты плачешь? - обеспокоено спросила Элис.

- Я… Я… Я просто очень нуждаюсь в подруге прямо сейчас, - зарыдала я в трубку.

- Ты все еще в квартире? – она не дождалась ответа, - Я буду через десять минут.

- Спасибо, - я даже не стала ей говорить, чтобы она не делала этого. Я вела себя слишком эгоистично.

Мне нужен был кто-нибудь рядом, чтобы он обнял меня и сказал, что все будет хорошо.

Мой взгляд упал на браслет на столе. Я подошла к нему и снова взяла в руки. Я внимательно осмотрела его. Расстройство во мне переполнилось через край. Я включила компьютер и набрала в Интернете алфавит Брайля.

Я снова внимательно исследовала внутреннюю часть браслета, выводя каждую букву на бумаге, как только я находила ее. Это заняло примерно десять минут. Слезы покатились сильней, когда я расшифровала надпись.

_Видеть тебя – это видеть небеса._

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я отошел недалеко от ее общежития. Я дошел до конца дорожки и сел на траву. Я снял очки и вытер появившиеся слезы.

Я знал, что она делала. Я знал, где окажется моя рука. Я хотел, чтобы она там оказалась. Я хотел коснуться каждой части ее тела. Но затем сомнения нахлынули на меня: я не достаточно хорош для нее.

И не в состоянии сделать ее настолько счастливой, насколько она сделала счастливым меня. Нечестно, чтобы она попала в ловушку ко мне. Я ограничивал ее от нормальной жизни. Она заслуживает лучшего.

Почему я так поступил на ее день рождения? Я повел себя, как полный идиот. Она плакала из-за меня, и я ненавижу себя за это. Она слишком замечательная, чтобы плакать.

Она нравилась мне так сильно. Я мечтал быть с ней. Она сказала, что хочет меня, но все же. Я не могу причинять ей боль.

- Что, черт возьми, ты такое натворил? - высокий голос Элис резанул по моим ушам. Я быстро вернул очки на место.

- Я был идиотом, - прошептал я, мое лицо упало на руки.

- Я предполагала это! Она позвонила мне в слезах. Ты счастливчик: я не собираюсь бить тебя, - закричала она на меня.

- Я заслуживаю этого, - могу сказать, что мой честный ответ смягчил ее по отношению ко мне.

- Что случилось, Эдвард? - вздохнула она, присаживаясь рядом.

- Мы… целовались на диване. И она захотела зайти дальше, но я просто… струсил. Нет другого слова этому. То есть, я хотел. Правда, очень хотел. Но я страстно желаю, чтобы у нее была нормальная жизнь, без моей неспособности. Она заслуживает быть счастливой, - я шмыгнул носом и вытер последние слезы.

Худенькая ручка отвесила мне подзатыльник. - Ты идиот! Она обожает тебя! Она не перестает улыбаться, когда говорит о тебе, думает о тебе, когда она с тобой. Черт, ты ей даже снишься! Я слышала пару раз, как она произносила твое имя ночью. Так что тебе лучше притащись свою задницу обратно и исправить ситуацию, или я ударю тебя. А сейчас я собираюсь сесть в свою машину и уехать, и мне лучше не получать звонка от нее сегодня. Ты меня понял?

- Элис, я не знаю, смогу ли я.

- Ты ей очень нравишься. Черт возьми, может быть, она тебя даже любит. Она простит. Просто иди обратно к ней, - она встала и подняла меня на ноги.

Я сделал, как она сказала и пошел к квартире Беллы. Я даже не постучал. Я знал, что она не сидела в гостиной, а была в своей комнате. Я знал, что она попыталась спрятаться в своем смущении так же, как это сделал я. В этом мы были похожи.

Слава Богу, я знал, куда идти. Всего несколько препятствий встретилось на моем пути. Я нашел ее дверь и легонько постучал.

Дверь медленно распахнулась, и я услышал негромкий всхлип. Я не ожидал того, что произошло дальше.


	9. Chapter 9

**Blind Глава 9**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Белла несколько раз ударила кулаками по моим плечам, от чего я попятился назад.

- Это… за… то… что… заставил... меня… плакать… на… мой… день… рождения, - каждый удар сопровождался новым словом. Было не очень больно, но я не удивлюсь, если останутся синяки.

Я потер плечи сразу после того, как она закончила. - Я заслужил это и даже больше. Я так виноват, прости меня, Белла. Я просто боюсь.

- Я знаю, Эдвард. Я тоже боюсь. Дай мне свои руки, - тихо сказала она.

- Зачем? - спросил я, но сделал, как она просила. Она прижала мои ладони к своему лицу.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты видел меня, когда я говорю тебе это, - она глубоко вдохнула перед тем, как начала, - Мне нравится, что ты мой парень. Я не была так счастлива уже давно. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя так, как не хотела еще никого. Ты полноценный мужчина.

Искренность в ее голосе сильно задела меня. Я провел своими пальцами по ее мягкой коже. Она была теплой и успокаивающей. На ее лице не было злости, когда она говорила эти слова.

- Я хочу быть полноценным, для тебя. Но я не такой, Белла. Я бы хотел, но…

- Замолчи. Просто замолчи, - она подбежала и прижалась ко мне, впившись в мои губы с такой силой, что сбила меня с ног. Она свалилась вместе со мной, наши губы не отрывались друг от друга. Я сел, прислонив спину к стене, Белла на моих коленях. Ее руки крепко обвились вокруг моей шеи. - Видеть тебя – это видеть небеса.

- Ты расшифровала ее, - улыбнулся я под ее губами.

Она положила голову на изгиб моей шеи и кивнула. Я убрал волосы с ее лица.

- Извини, что сбила тебя.

- Извини, что заставил плакать, - прошептал я. Она снова кивнула и начала целовать мою шею.

Она села на мою талию, получив более удобную позу. Ее губы двигались по разным частям моей кожи, вызывая у меня удивление и все больше возбуждения с каждым поцелуем. Я переместил свои руки на ее ноги, которые были обнажены; ее кожа невероятно мягкая. Я провел руками вверх по ее бедрам, пока не дошел до края ее атласного платья. - Не останавливайся, - прошептала она мне на ухо.

- Ты уверена? - спросил ее я, страх вернулся ко мне.

Она не ответила, но взяла мои руки в свои и направила их еще выше, под платье. Я продолжил их путь сам, двигаясь вверх к ее кружевному белью. Я застонал, когда почувствовал тонкий материал на бедрах. - Ты такая красивая, Белла.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – она немного отодвинулась от меня, смущение чувствовалось в ее голосе, - Откуда ты знаешь, красивая я или нет?

Я вытащил одну руку из под ее платья и коснулся ее лица. - Ты красивая. Позволь мне объяснить, откуда я это знаю. Твоя кожа совершенно гладкая. Твои волосы шелковистые и потрясающе пахнут. Твои губы полные и мягкие. Твоя шея длинная и тонкая. Твое тело стройное и подтянутое. Твои изгибы… м-м-м-м… Я даже не знаю, какое слово подойдет, чтобы описать их. Она больше, чем идеальны. Твои руки изящны, а ноги... я просто не могу перестать трогать их, - я пробежался по всем частям тела, которые описывал, когда говорил. Ее тело реагировало на каждое прикосновение, и я был рад такой готовности слушать меня.

- Изабелла, мне не нужно видеть тебя, чтобы знать, насколько ты красива. Я такой счастливый, что у меня есть ты.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я реагировала на каждое его слово. Я не верила, что это правда, но то, как он сказал это… Я никогда не чувствовала себя настолько желанной и желающей. Вся прежняя злость полностью испарилась. Я вцепилась пальцами в его волосы и прижала ближе к себе. Я страстно поцеловала его, мой язык нежно поглаживал его. Его руки переместились на мои бедра поверх платья.

Я оторвалась от него, чтобы рассмотреть его. Он покусывал нижнюю губу, его правая рука скользнула вверх вдоль моего тела. Нежно дотронулся до моей груди. Я глотнула воздух: он немного удивил меня.

Он отдернул свою руку на мгновенье, но затем прижал ее вновь. Он легонько провел рукой по моей груди и переместил руку на мою шею. Он наклонил меня ближе, и наши губы встретились вновь.

Я дотронулась до его щеки, и он поддался этому движению, прижав щеку плотнее к моей руке. На этом движении желание переполнило меня. Я хотела увидеть его глаза. Он не позволял сделать мне этого раньше, его темные очки всегда были на нем. Я осторожно потянула очки за края с двух сторон, начиная снимать их. Он остановил меня, накрыв мои руки своими. - Белла, не надо.

- Почему нет? – спросила я в замешательстве, - Ты мне нравишься таким, какой ты есть. Позволь мне увидеть их, пожалуйста.

- Большинство людей находят их… устрашающими. Смотрят, но не видят, - его руки все еще лежали на моих.

- Эдвард, доверься мне. Ты слишком красив, чтобы быть _устрашающим_, - он кивнул, убирая свои руки.

Я переместила очки на его макушку, таким образом они остались в его волосах. Его глаза уставились невидящим взглядом на мое лицо. Они были очень зелеными, даже изумрудными. Его длинные ресницы цвета меди обрамляли его глаза идеально.

- Белла? - позвал он, выражение его лица стало сосредоточенным. Он медленно моргнул, его глаза скрылись от меня.

- Ты такой красивый, - честно сказала я. Он горько усмехнулся и попытался вернуть очки обратно. Я вытащила их из его хватки и осторожно бросила в сторону, чтобы не разбить.

- Эй… - тихонько заныл он и начал ощупывать поверхность пола, чтобы найти их.

- Нет, послушай меня. Ты намного красивее, чем думаешь. Эдвард, верь мне, - снова произнесла я.

- Я верю тебе. Я не верю себе, - он обнял меня за талию и притянул ближе.

- Эдвард… Эдвард… - я повторяла его имя снова и снова, целую его шею, - Я хочу, чтобы ты поверил в себя так же, как я верю в тебя.

- Могу сказать то же самое тебе, - ответил он, взъерошив мои волосы.

- Тогда мы можем научиться этому вместе.

- Мне нравится эта мысль, - тихо сказал он. Его кожа вспыхнула под моими поцелуями.

- Эдвард, я хочу тебя, - шепотом произнесла я ему на ухо. Страх того, что он снова скинет меня со своих коленок и убежит, был очень велик, но я крепко держалась за Эдварда.

- Ты уверена? - спросил он во второй раз за вечер.

- Абсолютно.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Она хотела меня. Она правда хотела меня. Это не была жалость или что-то вроде этого. Она хотела меня точно так же, как хотел ее я. Я ликовал, достаточно грубо обрушив свои губы на нее, пробуя ее на вкус. Она застонала в мой рот и тем самым послала сладкую вибрацию вниз по моему телу. Я осторожно поменял свою позицию, прижав ее спину к полу. Я забрался на нее и понял: я хотел поцеловать каждый дюйм ее тела.

Я начал с ее губ и продолжил двигаться вниз. Я целовал ее грудь через прохладное атласное платье. Она извивалась и стонала подо мной, а мои губы двигались все ниже и ниже. Я нашел ее пупок и нежно поцеловал его, затем скользнул по нему носом. Я продолжил свою экспедицию, перейдя на ее бедра. Я сел и взял в руку одну из ее ног. Я целовал каждый миллиметр ее кожи, начиная от бедра и заканчивая лодыжкой. Я поцеловал ее ступню пред тем, как начать массажировать ее своими пальцами.

- Эдвард, ты делаешь это так хорошо.

Мне нравилось слышать, как она произносила мое имя. Это заставляло меня думать, что она вся была только моей.

Я почувствовал себя собственником, и мне захотелось предъявить все права на нее. Я проложил дорожку из поцелуев обратно, покусывая ее в некоторых местах. Она тихонько взвизгнула, когда я укусил ее в первый раз. Я остановился, когда дошел да внутренней стороны ее бедра. Я смог почувствовать ее сладкий аромат, и это удивило меня. Я сделал с ней это, я возбудил ее. Я водил носом по ее нежной коже и целовал ее.

- Ты такая вкусная. Я не могу остановиться пробовать тебя повсюду, - прошептал я в ее теплую кожу.

Она не ответила, но ее ноги обхватили мое тело и притянули ближе к ней. Мое возбуждение прижалось к ее собственному, и я застонал в то время, как она застонала, уткнувшись в меня. Это было болезненно приятно.

- Пойдем в мою комнату, - сказала она после того, как легко поцеловала мой лоб.

Я рассмеялся про себя, потому что забыл, где мы находились. Я кивнул, а затем встал на ноги. Я предложил свою руку Белле, она приняла ее и поднялась с пола. Ее руки обхватили меня за талию, когда она попятилась назад. Мы целовались снова и снова. Белла развернула меня, и теперь я стоял к ней лицом, а затем она толкнула меня. Я приземлился спиной на ее кровать, и она залезла сверху на меня.

- Так странно чувствуется наша близость.

- Тебе она не нравится? - спросила она, в голосе прозвучали панические нотки.

Я сел и схватил ее за талию, затем принялся целовать ее плечо. - Я никогда не говорил этого, - ее дыхание участилось и она глубоко вздохнула, - Так хорошо?

- Ах, ага. Не останавливайся, - она снова набрала воздух в легкие, ее бедра мучительно раскачивались поверх моих.

- Я не планировал останавливаться так быстро, - сказал я ей с огромной улыбкой.

Мои руки отыскали край ее платья и начали поднимать его, мои ладони слегка задевали ее кожу, когда я тянул платье вверх. Я застонал, когда понял, что на ней не было бюстгальтера. Я страстно желал дотронуться до них, но это должно подождать до тех пор, пока я не сниму платье совсем. Она подняла свои руки для меня. Одно легкое движение – и платье уже валялось на полу. Мой живот скрутило, когда я понял, что она сидела передо мной практически полностью обнаженная.

Я почувствовал жгучую необходимость дотронуться до ее груди. Мои руки крепко обвились вокруг ее талии, и я начал целовать ее грудь. Она откинула голову назад и громко застонала. Мне понравился этот звук, и я нуждался услышать его вновь. Я облизывал и целовал ее правую грудь, пока не дошел да ее твердого соска. Я взял его в рот и начал сосать, позволяя языку двигаться вокруг него. Она снова застонала, в этот раз громче. Я поднес руку к ее левой груди и начал массажировать ее. Ее сосок под моей ладонью стал твердым, и это возбудило меня еще больше. Ее руки скользнули в мои волосы, удерживая меня у ее груди.

Я переключился с правой на левую, используя свои руки. Я массажировал ее соски, один из которых был влажным из-за меня. Ее пальчики начали расстегивать пуговицы на моей рубашке. Это заняло некоторое время, но я уверен, что ее было невозможно отвлечь таким образом. Я негромко вздохнул, когда она закончила. Ее руки оттолкнули меня назад, и она стянула рубашку с моих плеч. Прохладный воздух защипал мою обнаженную кожу. Это ощущение было таким долгожданным. Я наклонился вниз и поцеловал ложбинку между ее грудей. - Белла ты такая вкусная, я хочу тебя съесть.

Она хихикнула и обняла меня. Ее щека прижалась к моему лбу, и я смог почувствовать горячую кожу.

Интересно: она была просто горячей или горела от румянца? Мне нравилось чувствать, что она краснела. Я неприязненно улыбнулся себе.

- Знаешь что? Это то, что я собираюсь сделать с тобой, - я осторожно перевернул ее и оказался на ней.

Я поразился, что не сбросил нас на пол. Она захихикала от моих действий.

- И что ты собираешься сделать?

- Я собираюсь… - я начал целовать ее ниже и ниже, двигаясь достаточно большими шагами, - Попробовать тебя.

Она громко вдохнула, когда я добрался до ее трусиков. Они были влажными под моими губами.

- Тебе не нужно делать это, если ты не хочешь.

- Я хочу, Белла. Я хочу этого так сильно. Позволь мне, пожалуйста, - просил я тихо в то время, как целовал ее бедра. Я провел носом по теплой, шелковой коже.

Она помогла мне медленно стянуть ее трусики. Я не был уверен, как это делается, но у меня имелась основная идея: прислушиваться к ее звукам, чтобы понять, правильно ли я делаю. Я взялся за ее бедра и немного раздвинул их. Я наклонил лицо, для начала целуя ее плоский живот, а затем спустился ниже.

Она простонала,немного извиваясь, когда я начал спускаться. Первая проба ее наполнил мой рот слюной еще больше. Я снова прислонил лицо к ней, облизывая и с жадностью целуя. Кончики моих пальцев впились в ее бедра, пытаясь удержать ее ровно.

Когда я лизнул крошечный бутончик между ее ног, она брыкнулась вверх, громко простонав. Я усмехнулся ее реакции. Это то, чего я хотел. Я легко поцеловал его, прежде чем погрузить в рот. Я обсасывал его, вначале нежно, но с каждой секундой мои движения становились все сильней и сильней.

Я дотронулся своей рукой до внутренней стороны бедра, а затем скользнул к ее центру. Я внимательно изучал его своими пальцами, пока продолжал сладкую пытку. Мои пальцы легко скользнули в нее. Я принялся двигать ими, входя и выходя из нее. Белла практически кричала, ее ноги раздвинулись еще больше. Это были самые сексуальные звуки, которые мне приходилось слышать в своей жизни. Я нежно прикусил ее зубами и толкнул пальцы еще глубже.

Она кончила, выкрикнув мое имя. Абсолютная гордость нахлынула на меня. Я сделал это с ней. Как только я снова был на Белле, она захватила меня: ее губы прижались к моим и она подарила мне самый страстный поцелуй. Ее язык путался и боролся с моим. Мысль о том, что она пробовала свой вкус на моих губах завел меня еще больше.

Я прижал ее спину к кровати. - Белла, я хочу заняться с тобой любовью.

Она привстала и поцеловала мои губы, ее тоненькие пальчики начали работать над застежкой на моих джинсах. Я помог ей, пытаясь сбросить их со своих ног. Каким-то образом я умудрился снять все, включая обувь и носки. Я нервничал и не хотел причинить ей боль. Она заметила мои переживания и прижалась своим лбом к моему.

- Пожалуйста, Эдвард, я хочу тебя.

Я сглотнул и кивнул, затем поднялся чуть-чуть выше и легко нашел ее вход. Я засомневался, но Белла приподняла свои бедра вверх, впуская меня немного внутрь. Теплота была потрясающей. Я прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать от удовольствия. Медленно я продолжил погружаться в нее. Последнее движении – и я полностью оказался в ней; она закричала. Ее руки сжали меня крепко, а лицо прижалось к моей шее.

- Тебе больно?

- Совсем немножко. Просто дай мне минутку. Все пройдет.

Я жутко хотел двигаться внутри нее, но также не хотел причинить ей боль. Я сделал то, о чем она попросила, оставаясь неподвижным, борясь с великим неудобством. Она переместила свои руки на мою спину и подняла свои бедра, показывая мне, что хочет продолжить.

Я двигался очень-очень медленно. Она снова застонала, и ее ногти впились в мои бедра. Я немного увеличил скорость. Напряжение в моем животе сплелось в тугой узел. Я начал дышать еще чаще, в то время, как пытался контролировать себя.

- Сильнее, - попросила Белла подо мной, ее голос был нежным.

Я потерял всяческий контроль, который только был в этом мире. Я начал входить в нее так сильно, как только мог. Скорость росла с каждым движением. Она вновь выкрикнула мое имя, и волна наслаждения накрыла ее. Она прижала меня к себе, я все еще был в ней. Я поддался и упал на нее, потеряв всю свою силу. Она обняла меня, наши горячие потные тела приклеились друг к другу. Я зарылся лицом в ее волосы, вдыхая ее роскошный запах.

- Это было потрясающе, - прошептала она в мою кожу. Я кивнул, не в силах говорить. Наконец, я перевернулся и увлек ее за собой. Ее голова разместилась на моей груди, а пальчики медленно перемещались вверх и вниз по ней.

Я уже почти заснул, когда одна мысль, которая ужасно напугала меня, всплыла в моем сознании. - О, Боже мой! Мы не использовали презерватив. Извини меня… Я просто… мы слишком забылись… Я просто… Мне стоило знать лучше… - заикался я, пытаясь сесть.

Она толкнула меня обратно, заставив замолчать, - Я на противозачаточных. Они помогают моей коже, - объяснила она. Я с облегчением выдохнул. Она захихикала, снова ложась на меня. - Но в следующий раз нам стоит его использовать.

Я кивнул и прижал ближе к себе. Она накрыла нас простыней, от чего стало еще уютнее.

- Сладких снов, моя красивая Белла, - пошептал я в ее волосы. Я немного заволновался, когда она не ответила, но затем я заметил ее мирное дыхание. Она уже уснула. Я улыбнулся и провалился в собственный глубокий сон.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blind Глава 10**

_**Белла Свон.**_

Мне приснился самый прекрасный сон. Мы с Эдвардом занимались любовью. Страстной, восхитительной любовью. Он целовал каждую частичку меня, и я чувствовала себя богиней. А когда я проснулась абсолютно голая рядом со своим собственным богом, то широкая улыбка заиграла на моих губах. Это было по-настоящему, и каждая секунда вчерашней ночи приносила наслаждение, несмотря на то, что сегодня мне было немного больно. Он спал так спокойно и, кажется, ему было вполне удобно: мне жутко не хотелось разбудить его. Я взглянула на часы: около семи утра. Я решила, что нужно приготовить нам что-нибудь на завтрак и найти его очки. Уверена, что он расстроится, если мы потеряем их.

Я выбралась из кровати, двигаясь очень осторожно, чтобы не разбудить его. Я подняла одежду и повесила её на стул, а затем взяла его белую рубашку и, прижав ее к носу, глубоко вдохнула аромат. Он был таким приятным. Я накинула ее на себя и быстро застегнула. Она доходила мне практически до колен, рукава также свисали с моих рук. Я завернула их на несколько раз, стараясь сделать это как можно аккуратнее. И наконец, я нашла и натянула свои трусики.

Я шла по темному коридору, внимательно смотря себе под ноги в поисках очков и надеясь, что не наступлю на них по неосторожности. Я услышала, как передо мной кто-то прочистил горло. Моя голова моментально поднялась, а кожа стала цвета спелого томата.

Элис стояла передо мной, громадная улыбка играла на ее лице. Его очки красовались на ее носике, наполовину спущенные вниз. Они выглядели такими огромными на ее маленьком личик. - Хорошо провели время прошлой ночью?  
- Ага, а теперь могу я получить их обратно? - я уставилась на свои ноги, вытянув руку.

Она рассмеялась, прежде чем вручить мне очки. - В таком случае, думаю, что Эдвард сказал тебе, почему я не показалась вчера вечером.

- Нет, что? О, да… Где, ты, черт возьми, пропадала? - должно быть, я еще не проснулась. Я совершенно забыла о своей подруге. Она так и не зашла вчера вечером.

- Ну, я чувствовала себя любимой, - хихикнула она, - По тому, что я успела увидеть – кажется, что у вас все хорошо: вчера вы нашли общий язык. Я рада. Кстати, я не шпионю за вами. Просто забыла кое-что.

- Ты не должна уходить из-за меня, - вздохнула я, убирая прядку волос с лица.

- Поверь мне, крошка, я отлично провожу время. А ты возвращайся обратно к своему мужчине в постель. Хорошего вам утра! - крикнула она мне, а затем скрылась в своей комнате.

Я прихватила оставшиеся маффины и сделала чашку кофе для себя, а для Эдварда наполнила стакан молоком. Я осторожно принесла все это в свою комнату, в которой он все еще спал. Поставив чашки на столик, я счастливо уставилась на него.

Он был моим, а я была его. Я была невероятно рада этому. Забравшись на кровать, я легонько начала целовать его грудь.

- Пора просыпаться, сонная голова.

- Доброе утро, - пробормотал он, протерев глаза. Его сильные руки усадили меня на него, а затем устремились вверх и вниз по моему телу, - Ты в моей рубашке?

- Ты не против? - сбавила я обороты, немного волнуясь.

- Это так сексуально, - улыбнулся он, поднимая ткань выше и выше. Я не нашла, что ответить. Я была слишком опьянена его действиями, чтобы сконцентрироваться.

- Хм… Я принесла… Я принесла для нас завтрак, - после нескольких минут его прикосновений произнесла я, заикаясь.

- У меня уже есть кое-что съедобное, - улыбнулся он и поцеловал мою шею. Я не смогла подавить негромкий стон, сорвавшийся с моих губ. Он продолжал пытать меня с грандиозным успехом.

- Позавтракать. Мы должны позавтракать, - наконец подала я голос, жар ударил по моим щекам за считанные секунды.

- Я обожаю, когда ты краснеешь, Белла.

- Откуда ты знаешь? - отвлеченно спросила я. Он отлично справлялся с задачей заманить меня обратно в кровать.

- Твоя кожа становиться горячей в определенных местах. В таких как щеки и шея. И мне это нравится. Мне нравится знать, что я могу сделать с тобой такое.

- Это совсем не сложно, - честно призналась я.

Он тихо рассмеялся. - И все же: мне приятно осознавать, что я делаю что-то правильно.

Он переложил меня рядом с собой так, что моя голова расположилась у него на плече. Я протянула ему маффин с черникой и стакан молока.

Мы ели преимущественно в тишине. Думаю, что мы были глубоко погружены в свои мысли. Когда я доела, я легла головой на его укутанные простыней колени. Он принялся перебирать мои волосы, пропуская пряди между своих пальцев.

- Какого цвета твои волосы? - тихо спросил он. Кажется, ему было неловко спрашивать. И тут я поняла, что он до сих пор не знал. Но, думаю, что это совсем неважно.

- Коричневого. Таково же цвета, как и мои глаза, - сказала я ему. Всегда считала, что мой цвет был скучным.

- Цвет грязи и стволов деревьев, - пробормотал он себе под нос и облокотился головой на спинку кровати.

Я усмехнулась. - Да уж, что-то вроде этого.

- Я обидел тебя, Белла? - его лицо стало очень сосредоточенным.

- Нет, просто никто раньше не описывал их таким образом.

- Не имею не малейшего представления, какой это цвет на самом деле. Никогда не видел его. Я слепой с рождения. Просто знаю, какими цветами вещи должны быть. Небо - голубое, деревья - зеленые, облака - белые, а солнце - желтое. Единственный цвет, с которым я знаком – это черный. Все черное.

Я поморщилась от этой мысли. Один вопрос начал формироваться в моих мыслях, но я не была уверена, что он не будет звучать грубо. Но, думаю, с тех пор, как мы стали ближе, момент был самым подходящим. - Почему ты слепой?

- Ах, мне все было интересно: когда же ты спросишь? - зажевал слова Эдвард, а затем продолжил более четко, - До моего рождения моя мама отправилась по магазинам. Она была одна, и уже смеркалось. Ей оставалось пройти всего несколько зданий, чтобы добраться до дома… Но… Ее ограбили и избили. Она каким-то образом дошла до дома. Стресс из-за случившегося происшествия, вместе с повреждениями – привели ее к преждевременным родам.

Я прервала его рассказ. - Ты слепой, потому что родился раньше положенного?

- В каком-то образе – да. Это называется ретролетальная фиброплазия или синдром Терри. Обычно проявляется у детей не раньше, чем в возрасте одного года. Существует несколько разных стадий этой болезни. Первая стадия проявляется довольно быстро и прогрессирует до пятой стадии, на которой ты слеп, как чертова летучая мышь.

- И ты сейчас на пятой стадии. Что-нибудь можно сделать, чтобы изменить это? Я имею в виду, есть ли какая-либо операция или что-то еще? - я нежно обняла его, немного успокоив.

- Не совсем. В смысле, всякие вещи вроде этих никогда не срабатывают. Я всегда был таким. И я привык к этому, - сказал он, тяжело вздохнув, а я наблюдала, как Эдвард отвернул лицо, закрыв огромные, блестящие, зеленые глаза.

- У тебя глаза цвета травы, а у меня – цвета грязи, так что, думаю: мы подходим друг другу, - поддразнила я.

Он легонько улыбнулся и беззвучно рассмеялся. - Полагаю, что да. Никогда не думал о нас в таком плане. Но это мило. Очень странно, но мило.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Мне не хотелось уходить, но уже становилось поздно, а утром начнутся уроки. Она подвезла меня до общежития: на улице моросил дождик. Когда мы, наконец, добрались до моей двери, грусть переполняла меня. Я уже скучал по ней, хотя она еще даже не ушла. Я прижал Беллу ближе к себе и начал жадно целовать ее губы.

Я прижал ее к стене, и она тихонько захихикала, а ее руки обвились вокруг моей шеи. Я поцеловал ее ушки, ее подбородок, и даже ее нос. - Приходи завтра, подготовимся к урокам вместе?

- Ага, - все, что она пробормотала. Она закинула одну свою ногу на мое бедро. Одной рукой я прижал ее еще плотнее ко мне.

Наши губы встречались снова и снова, ни один из нас, кажется, и не собирался останавливаться. Мне нравилось, что я мог застрять в собственном мирке рядом с ней. Она была всем для меня, когда находилась рядом.

- Чертов, горячий Эдвард! Бедной девочке нужен кислород, - раздался хохот Эммета рядом со мной. Я оторвался от Беллы и уткнулся носом в ее шею, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение, - Ты, должно быть, та прекрасная девушка, для которой Эдвард купил браслет.

- Я Белла, - сказала она ему, и одна из ее рук соскользнула с моей шеи. Все ее тело затряслось, когда он пожал ее.

- Отличная работа, мужик. Она красавица – это чтобы ты знал, - поддразнил он ее. В эту же секунду шея Беллы стала горячее.

- Поверь мне, я знаю, - в конце концов, поднял я голову и улыбнулся в его направлении.

- Ладно, ребята, ведите себя хорошо и приятной вам ночи! - крикнул он нам, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь в свою комнату. Я выдохнул, приблизив лицо Беллы ближе к своему.

- Спокойной ночи, моя прекрасная Белла.

- Сладких снов, - и, оставив один последний поцелуй на моей щеке, она ушла.

Без нее я тут же почувствовал пустоту вокруг себя. Это было таким чувством, к которому я не привык, и которое мне вовсе не нравилось. Я побрел в свою комнату. Печатание на компьютерной клавиатуре наполняло маленькое пространство. - Привет, Джаспер. Как прошли выходные?

- Превосходно. Может быть, даже лучше, чем ваши, - его голос был полон уверенности. У той маленькой девчонки не только высокий голосок, но и большой рот. Хотя меня это и не особо волновало.

- Я сомневаюсь в этом, - сообщил я ему с огромной улыбкой. Я скинул обувь и положил ее на место, в шкаф.  
Проверив сообщения на автоответчике, я обнаружил три новых от своих родителей. Одно оставлено в Субботу, а другое – сегодня. Каждое звучало все больше и больше с нотками приближающейся паники. Я подхватил телефон и нажал кнопку автоматического набора номера родителей. Моя мама ответила на первом же гудке. Она даже не прикинулась, будто не знает, кто звонил. - О, слава Богам! Эдвард, где ты пропадал?

- Извини, мам. Я был действительно очень занят. Вчера был день рождения моей девушки, и мы праздновали его, - на самом деле я не сожалел о том, что произошло между нами. Но я не собирался рассказывать об этом своей матери. Я раскаивался только за то, что заставил ее волноваться.

- Это не то, что- Подожди, у тебя есть девушка? – голос моей матери превратился из ворчливого в воодушевленный за какие-то полсекунды, - Как ее зовут?

- Белла.

- Белла? Белла? Это все, чем я владею. Расскажи мне о ней, - выпрашивала она. Я не смог отказать в предоставлении некоторой информации.

- Ах, ну, она изучает литературу. Она из Феникса, это в Аризоне. Она отлично готовит, и у нее отличный музыкальный вкус. Она забавная и умная. И она просто… красивая. Мам, она такая красивая, - я улыбнулся на последних словах.

- Красивая, хах? Ладно, надеюсь, это девушка достаточно хороша для моего сына.

Я надеюсь на то, что я достаточно хорош для нее, - честно признался я ей.

Она только фыркнула над моими переживаниями, как сделала бы любая мама на ее месте. - Ты замечательный человек.

- А ты совершенно непристрастна, мама, - передразнился я. Она захихикала, а потом вздохнула.

- Хорошо, думаю, с того времени, как ты стал слишком занятым для меня, я тебя отпускаю. Хорошей ночи, сынок.

- Тебе тоже, и передай папе привет от меня.

- Передам, если пообещаешь звонить мне чаще. Я скучаю по тебе, - голос моей бедной матери звучал так, словно она вот-вот заплачет, и я почувствовал свою вину. Я был так счастлив и занят с Беллой. И я пообещал себе звонить дважды в неделю. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня. По воскресеньям и четвергам.

- Я тоже скучаю по вам. Спокойной ночи, - я повесил трубку и поставил обратно на базу.

В ту ночь мне снилась Белла. Ее голос, ее кожа, ее запах. Все, что касалось нее. Я мечтал увидеть ее. В действительности посмотреть на ее красоту. Сладкий сон медленно перешел в другое направление, и стал настоящим кошмаром: звук голоса Беллы, ее крик, когда она испугалась меня, как я смотрю на нее, раздавался в моих ушах.

Я перевернулся на другой бок и упал на пол, ударившись коленями. Знаю точно: утром на них появятся ушибы. Я нажал на часы и услышал, что было только три часа утра. Слишком рано, чтобы звонить Белле. Я залез обратно в кровать, мое сердце отбивало сумасшедший ритм. Я снова укрылся и постарался провалиться в безмятежный сон.

_**Белла Свон.**_

После того как я отвезла Эдварда до его общежития и добралась до собственной комнаты, я закончила домашнее задание и написала маме е-мэйл. Эмоции в ее письме лились нескончаемым потоком. И все из-за нового мужа, Фила. Кажется, она действительно счастлива. Мне стало интересно: будет ли она счастлива за меня, что я нашла кого-то, кто безумно дорог мне? И я решила написать ей немного о нем.

_Привет, Мам,_  
_В школе все отлично. Средний бал у меня 3,5, но ведь это только начало. Посмотрим, как все пойдет. Мне действительно нравятся мои уроки, во всяком случае, большая часть._  
_Рада слышать, что у вас все так хорошо с Филом. Будь осторожна: не переусердствуй с сальсой. Не сломай_ _Филу пальцы на ногах или что-нибудь еще, скорей всего, они нужны ему._  
_Спасибо за подарок на день рождения. Я люблю книжке по кулинарии. Не могу дождаться, чтобы опробовать какой-нибудь рецепт._  
_Мы отпраздновали день рождения дома, в тихой обстановке. Без выпивки и вечеринки. Ты же знаешь, что я не из таких. Я просто провела время с…_

Я прервалась и попыталась сформулировать правильный способ представить Эдварда своей матери. Стоит ли мне просто написать друг? Но это не самое подходящее слово для него. Он был моим парнем во всех значениях. Я не рассказывала своей маме о нем до этого. Нет, не потому что я стеснялась наших отношений, просто я знала, что думает мама по поводу парней. Но что она сделает, находясь за тысячи миль от меня? Всего лишь поспорит со мной, будет возражать, и я не могу изменить этого. Это не повлияет на мое решение.

_Я просто провела время с моим парнем, Эдвардом. Он отличный человек. Он даже помог мне с ужином. (Я не позволила ему отвести меня в ресторан, ты знаешь меня. А он вошел в такое же разочарование, как и ты)_  
_Как бы то ни было, люблю, поговорим позже._  
_Белла. _

Я просматривала сообщение снова и снова прежде, чем наконец отправить его. Уверена на все сто, что получу либо интересную смску от нее, либо е-мэйл завтра, но мне все равно. Она сможет привыкнуть к этому.

_Она сможет привыкнуть к этому._ Вау. Не произносила, даже не думала об этой фразе раньше. Моей маме не нравилась идея того, что люди женятся, да что там? даже встречаются до тридцати. И все из-за того, что произошло с ней и моим отцом. Но я была счастлива, и меня абсолютно не волнует, что она думает. Что думают все вокруг.

Я посмотрела на серебряный браслет на моем запястье, а затем аккуратно сняла его. Пробежав пальцами по внутренней стороне, я вспомнила: _Видеть тебя – это видеть небеса._ Интересно, а знает ли он, что я чувствую то же самое?


	11. Chapter 11

**Blind Глава 11**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Прошло почти три недели с ее дня рождения, и мы старались проводить вместе каждую возможную секунду. Я наслаждался каждой минутой с ней. Если я не приходил к Белле, то она приходила, чтобы увидеть меня. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы оставались наедине чаще, но, кажется, такое не предвидилось. Джаспер, Элис или Эммет всегда были поблизости. Но, несмотря на это, мы находили время на наши приятные, забавные и интимные моменты вдвоем.

Мы рухнули на мою кровать после долгого пятничного дня. Голова Беллы разместилась у меня на плече, и она заснула глубоким сном. Я не спал, чтобы послушать ее медленное и ровное дыхание. Она начала ерзать в моих руках, прижимаясь ближе.

- У меня задница замерзла, - пробормотала она. Я не был уверен в том, что она проснулась. У нее имелась привычка разговаривать во сне, но она никогда не говорила ничего подобного раньше.

Моя рука скользнула вниз по ее спине, к замерзшему месту. Я почувствовал холод и понял почему. Громкий смех вырвался из моей груди. - Это потому что твоя задница лежит на холодильнике Джаспера.

- О, это многое объясняет, - пробормотала Белла, и на этот раз я был уверен, что она не спала. Я засмеялся сильнее и полностью усадил ее на себя и принялся массажировать ее мягкое место, чтобы согреть.

- Так лучше? Тебе стало теплее?

- М-м-м-м…

- Принимаю этот ответ за "да", - прошептал я, когда она прижалась ко мне, заняв более удобную позу. Я разобрался с одеялом: накрыл ее и удостоверился, что даже кончики пальцев ее ног находились под покрывалом. Она уткнулась носом в мою грудь, ее горячее дыхание обжигало меня. Ее маленькие пальчики бегали по моему телу вверх и вниз, посылая электрические заряды.

- Привет, Эд! Можно мне зайти? - прокричал Эммет через дверь.

- Я бы не советовал делать этого. Ты увидишь то, что тебе не понравится. Что такое?

Смех Эммета прогремел через дверь, и почему-то это заставило рассмеяться и меня.

- Ну, я, Розали, Джаспер и Элис собираемся завтра на Красную Речную Ярмарку. Там будут картины. А еще отличная музыка и еда. В общем, много веселья. Знаю, что дамочкам действительно нравятся такие вещи. Вы двое хотите пойти с нами?

Я обдумывал это предложение около минуты, а затем прислонил свои губы к уху Беллы. - Ты хочешь завтра пойти с нашими друзьями погулять, послушать музыку?

- Конечно, конечно, - пробормотала она. Спрошу ее еще раз, когда она проснется, чтобы удостовериться на сто процентов. Но мне нужно было дать какой-то ответ Эммету в ту минуту.

- Да, мы пойдем. Во сколько? - я рассеяно провел рукой по волосам Беллы, наслаждаясь ощущениями ее шелковистых прядей под своими пальцами.

- В 11:30. Мы хотим попасть на ланч и послушать несколько групп. Знаю, что девчонки хотели пройтись по магазинам. Это занятие на оставшуюся часть дня.

- Заманчиво! Встретимся здесь, прежде чем мы пойдем?

- Хорошо! Увидимся завтра! - крикнул он, а затем я услышал, как он захлопнул свою дверь. Уверен, что он мог прокричать это, не вставая с собственной кровати, и я бы услышал его.

Я заснул с Беллой в моих объятьях. Это было самое замечательное чувство на земле. Мне хотелось остаться так навсегда. Я не хотел просыпаться, ведь это мой прекрасный сон.

- Эдвард, - промурлыкал мой ангел мне в грудь, - Эдвард, мне нужно идти. Уже поздно.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила, - тихо сказал я, прижимая ее ближе к себе.

Она захихикала, - Но я должна, нужно успеть до того, как закроют двери на ночь. Я не хочу попасть в неприятности.

Я прорычал и еще крепче стиснул ее в своих объятьях. Глубоко зарывшись лицом в ее прекрасные волосы, я глубоко вдохнул, ощущая изумительный аромат. Ее ладошки разместились на моих щеках, и она прижалась ко мне, подарив страстный поцелуй. - Мы собираемся завтра на эту выставку. И нам нужно поспать.

- Я уже поспал. Идем обратно, - попытался остановить я ее.

- Я буду здесь завтра в одиннадцать, хорошо? - поцеловала она меня в лоб. Я надул губы, но знал, что она проигнорирует меня.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Ненавижу, когда он надувал губы, потому что это почти всегда означало, что все будет так, как он хотел того. Ненавижу, что он об этом знал и использовал этот нечестный прием при каждом удобном случае.

Я легко поцеловала его губы и вышла. Джаспер проводил меня до двери.

- Увидимся завтра, Белла, - похлопал он меня по плечу.

Рада, что у Эдварда хорошие друзья, так же, как и у меня. Мы полностью подходили к этому месту, о чем ни один из нас не мог утверждать, когда мы только приехали сюда. Мне нравилось здесь. Впервые за долгое время я чувствовала себя частью чего-то.

Когда я добралась до дома, Элис сидела на диване и смотрела телевизор. - Привет, твоя мама звонила: просила перезвонить ей, как только ты вернешься.

- Хорошо, спасибо, - ответила я.

Честно говоря, мне не очень нравилось разговаривать со своей матерью, но я чувствовала себя виноватой, что делала это очень редко. Я быстро набрала ее номер.

- Алло?

- Привет, мам. Что случилось? - спросила я мимоходом, надеясь на то, что все было в порядке. Но с моей матерью всегда происходило что-нибудь трагическое.

- О, ничего. Просто мы с тобой так давно не разговаривали. Чем ты там занимаешься? - узнаю этот голос. Она что-то скрывала, пыталась шпионить за мной, но так чтобы я не догадалась. Ей всегда плохо это удавалось.

- Учусь. Завтра я пойду на художественный фестиваль с друзьями. Хотя я не очень-то уверена, что Эдварду понравится там, - честно ответила я. Мне было нечего таить.

- Ох, _Эдварду_ не нравится искусство? - она произнесла его имя, словно оно было ядовитым.

- На самом деле, ему нравятся некоторые виды искусства. Но, ты знаешь, раз он слепой, то я не уверена, что он получит много впечатлений от всех этих вещей.

- Что ты имеешь в виду, слепой? - спросила моя мать, полностью сбитая с толку.

- То, что он ничего не видит.

- Ты не говорила мне об этом, - сказала она, в ее голосе слышались нотки нескрываемого ужаса.

- Не знала, что обязана рассказывать тебе об этом, - холодно ответила я.

- Почему ты встречаешься с кем-то слепым? Он не сможет позаботиться о тебе.

- Что, прости? - прорычала я.

- Милая, давай будем честными. Каждой женщине нужен такой мужчина, который сможет поддержать ее и обеспечить хорошую жизнь. Тебе не следует тратить время на того, кто не в состоянии этого сделать, - сказала она, как будто это была самая очевидная вещь на земле.

- Мама, может быть, тебе и нужна нянька, но я в ней не нуждаюсь. Эдвард очень сильно заботится обо мне. Мы равны.

- Ох, не говори так. Ты знаешь, что я права, Белла.

- Пожалуйста, не звони мне еще очень долгое время. И не жди писем от меня. Я отказываюсь общаться с тем, у кого такие глупые мысли в голове, - я убрала трубку от уха.

- Изабелла Мари Свон! Не смей говорить таким тоном со мной… - было все что я услышала до того, как отключила телефон.

Смахнув слезы с глаз, я глубоко вдохнула, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Я направилась в зал, где Элис все еще сидела, нога на ногу.

- Эй, все в порядке?

- Сделай мне одолжение, если увидишь номер моей матери на телефоне – не бери трубку, - процедила я сквозь зубы, когда уселась рядом с ней. Рука Элис легла на мое плечо.

- Что она сделала? - она гладила мои волосы и положила свою голову мне на плечо.

- Она сказала, что встречаться с Эдвардом – это пустая трата времени, потому что он не может позаботиться обо мне, - новая порция слез покатилась вниз по моим щекам. И я вытерла их рукавом кофты.

- Белла, я собираюсь сказать тебе что-то, что лучше никогда не повторять моей маме. Хорошо?

Она действительно ждала до тех пор, пока я не кивнула. Затем она выпрямилась и прочистила горло, словно собиралась произнести ошеломляющую речь. - Пошли нахрен ее и ее коня, на котором она скачет. Где, черт возьми, она набралась такой наглости, чтобы сказать такое… такое… РРР! Это просто сумасшествие. Такие люди недалеки умом, и из-за них у нас рождается плохая репутация. Вот почему иностранцы не хотят сюда приезжать!

Я растерянно взглянула на нее, а затем перевела взгляд на экран телевизора. Она смотрела какой-то научно-фантастический фильм. Я громко засмеялась, несмотря на то, что все еще плакала. Положив свою голову на ее колени, я выдохнула негромкое, - Спасибо.

- За что? - ее глаза опустились на меня, взгляд был сконфуженным.

- За то, что дала мне понять, что ты можешь быть сумасшедшей, но при этом не быть убогой.

- Ты что, утверждаешь, что я сумасшедшая?

- А ты – нет? - я посмотрела на нее с широкой ухмылкой на губах. Она откинула голову от смеха и, схватив подушку, несколько раз прихлопнула меня ей.

- Лучше тебе не сопливить мой диван, - взъерошила она мои волосы.

- Ты должна больше волноваться по поводу моих соплей на твоих коленках, - поддразнила я ее. Она с отвращением поморщила носик, заставляя меня рассмеяться вновь. Она снова шлепнула меня подушкой, на лице появилась довольная улыбка.

- Знаешь что? Давай просто досмотрим этот чертов фильм, - она опять взъерошила мои волосы.

Я так и пролежала на ее коленях до конца фильма. Но я почти не смотрела его: была слишком погружена в свой собственный мир. Новый мир. Мир, который не включал в себя моих родителей, даже мою прошлую жизнь. Мне нравилось исследовать его. В этом мире мне было уютнее, я чувствовала себя счастливее в нем.

После того, как фильм закончился, я перебралась в свою кровать, искренне желая, чтобы моей подушкой был Эдвард. Если бы Джаспер не пришел домой, я бы осталась с ним, и мы провели бы вместе всю ночь. Если Эдвард рядом - мне всегда лучше спалось.

_**Эдвард Каллен. **_

Время шло мучительно долго, одиннадцать часов все никак не наставало. Я проснулся рано утром и сразу приготовился к прогулке: побрился и оделся. Чтобы чем-нибудь себя занять, я начал играть на синтезаторе, работая над новыми партиями.

Музыка лилась легко, даже те моменты, которые я никогда раньше не играл. Все, о чем я мог думать – это Белла. О ее красоте, о ее запахе, о ее доброте. Песня была наполнена моими чувствами по поводу всего этого. Я не слышал, как открылась дверь, даже того, как Джаспер крутился вокруг меня.

- Очень красиво, - раздался привычный и самый сладкий голос где-то около двери, когда я закончил.

- Это то, что я чувствую и думаю о тебе, - с улыбкой ответил я Белле.

Я почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать в том месте, где она села. Рядом со мной. Она медленно наклонилась ко мне и ее губы коснулись моей шеи. - Ты удивительный мужчина, Эдвард Каллен.

- Ты удивительная женщина… - я провел носом вдоль ее подбородка. Она вздохнула, ее пальчики поглаживали мое лицо.

- Если вы двое закончили с поцелуй-мое-лицо, то мы идем, - поддразнил нас Эммет из дверного проема. Я застонал, а он рассмеялся над моим мрачным выражением лица.

- Я не знаю, как добраться туда, - призналась Белла очень тихо. Ее выводил из себя тот факт, что она еще не освоилась здесь до конца.

- Мы все можем поехать на моей машине, если кое-кто не возражает сидеть у кое-кого на коленках, - вступила в разговор Розали.

- Думаю, это фантастическая идея, - я прижал Беллу ближе к себе. Она хихикнула и положила голову на мое плечо.

Автомобиль Розали оказался просторным, а октябрьский ветерок приятно обдувал мою кожу. Если бы мы сейчас были в Чикаго, то, наверняка, надели бы куртки, не переставая дрожать от холода. В Луизиане же мы нуждались только в майках с длинными рукавами, чтобы наслаждаться теплой солнечной погодой.

Когда мы немного прогулялись и заплатили за вход, множество разных звуков и запахов ворвалось в мое сознание. Белла держала меня за руку, крепко сжимая ее. Только из-за одного звука, я мог с уверенностью сказать, что в этом месте было полно народу.

- Хорошо, для начала нам нудно купить купоны на еду и перекусить. "Охота на форель" начнут через тридцать минут.

- "Охота на форель"? - задала Белла вопрос, который крутился у меня на языке.

- Ах, это местная группа. Действительно клевая. Я ходил на их выступления три года подряд, - Джаспер похлопал меня по плечу.

Когда мы дошли до еды, запахи стали намного ярче. Сладкие и пряные. В моем животе начало урчать от того, что я не позавтракал. - Что будешь есть?

- Я не уверена, здесь такой большой выбор, - сказала Белла мне на ухо.

Белла буквально пискнула, когда увидела цену купонов, но я это проигнорировал. Я купил тридцатидолларовый чек и потащил ее ближе к замечательному аромату еды.

- Расскажи мне обо всем, я хочу сделать правильный выбор.

Честно говоря, мне просто хотелось, чтобы она снова прикоснулась своим теплым дыханием к моему уху. Хотел почувствовать, как ее губы слегка дотрагиваются до меня. Хотел услышать ее сладкий голос, даже если она собиралась говорить о простой еде.

Мы медленно шли мимо разных столов на улице, и Белла описывала мне все, что на них лежало. Кажется, вкусная еда находилась где-то в другом месте. Тут было все от пахлавы до речных раков.

- Что ты возьмешь? - ее губы снова прижались к моему уху, на этот раз посылая мурашки вниз по моей спине.

- Я собираюсь взять шашлык из аллигатора! - Элис вступила в наш разговор.

- Фу, - пробормотал я и скорчил рожицу.

- Он лучше куриного. Серьезно, это вкусно, - защищалась Элис.

- Что? Видимо, тебе недостаточно того, что с них снимают шкуру на твои модные штучки, и теперь ты собралась съесть одного? - издевалась над ней Белла. Кто-то толкнул Беллу, и она свалилась на меня. Я поймал ее за талию, удерживая от падения. От смеха все ее тело тряслось. Я мог услышать, как смеялась остальная часть нашей компании. Я улыбнулся над своими друзьями.

Мы с Беллой набрали кучу всего. Картошку фри, что-то под названием тигр-бургер, который оказался намного острее, чем я ожидал, и на десерт мы взяли "веселого пса". Когда Белла рассказала мне, что это было замороженное мороженое в форме хот-дога, честно признаться, я не был в восторге. Но когда она настояла на том, что это выглядело аппетитно, я купил одну порцию. Она затратила огромные усилия на то, чтобы объяснить мне что это такое, и наконец, заставила меня просто откусить кусочек. Это был сэндвич из мороженого: между двумя кусочками бисквита находился шоколадный соус со взбитыми сливками. На вкус этот десерт в самом деле очень хорош.

Мы заняли свои места, прихватив с собой еду, и ждали, когда начнется выступление группы. Кажется, они настраивали свою аппаратуру. Думаю, гитару, ударную установку, даже банджо._** (*прим. пер. – Банджо – струнно-щипковый инструмент, родом из Африки. Похож на круглую гитару*)**_

Музыка, которую они играли, отличалась от той, что я привык слушать. Они исполняли разные композиции: от невероятно серьезных до детских мелодий.

- Ооох… - услышал я Беллу и голос других воркующих девушек.

- Что? - спросил я, наклоняясь ближе к Белле.

- Несколько детей танцуют по парам. Это так мило, - прошептала она мне на ухо, и могу сказать, что она улыбалась.

- О! Я хочу потанцевать! - улыбнулся я, поднимая ее на ноги.

- Нет. Нет. Я не умею танцевать. Из меня ужасный танцор, - она попыталась сесть обратно на свое место, но я был сильнее нее.

- Я тоже хочу потанцевать! – захихикала Элис, - Давайте, пойдемте туда все вместе!

- Пожалуйста? - надул я губки и знал, что одержал победу, когда она топнула ногой. Она потянула меня за собой, затем остановилась и обвила руки вокруг моей шеи.

Я снял одну ее руку со своей шеи и переплел наши пальцы. Песня была немного быстрой, но я легко справлялся с ритмом. Моя мама занималась со мной танцами в детстве, чтобы помочь мне с равновесием. Тогда мне жутко не нравились эти уроки, но, кажется, они мне пригодились. Я покрутил Беллу вокруг, и она засмеялась, когда снова оказалась в моих объятьях. Я слышал счастливые повизгивания Розали где-то рядом, и был полностью уверен, что каждый из нас отлично проводил время.

Песня закончилась и началась следующая, намного медленнее. Я вернул руку Беллы обратно на свою шею, и мы начали плавно раскачиваться. Дотронувшись носом до ее волос, я глубоко вдохнул ее сладкий аромат, и прислушался к словам песни.

_- Если горы никогда не рассыплются, и если реки никогда не высохнут. Если океаны продолжат плескаться, и солнце останется в небе. Если яблоки все так же будут падать, а три плюс два будет пять. То я все еще буду тебя любить вне зависимости от того, что правильно, а что нет. Если планета будет крутиться вокруг своей оси, и если падающий снег будет белового цвета. Если огонь будет гореть, и свет будет пропадать каждую ночь. Если цветы будут цвести весной, и птицы будут помнить, как летать. То я все еще буду тебя любить вне зависимости от того, что правильно, а что нет. Не важно, что идет своим чередом, я все равно буду любить тебя. Не важно, что идет своим чередом, я постаю за тебя. И когда влюбленные борются со своими проблемами – это объединяет их сердца, когда хорошие времена пройдут, они смогут разойтись. А я буду любить тебя вне зависимости от того, что пойдет своим чередом. Когда вся эта работа закончится, то наш корабль продолжит свой путь. Ты всегда будешь моей возлюбленной, ты все еще будешь моим другом…_

Я был так расслаблен и погружен в песню, что чуть не пропустил самые красивые слова, которые я когда-либо слышал в своей жизни. - Эдвард, я люблю тебя.

Я немного отстранился от нее и дотронулся руками до ее лица. Мои пальцы пробежались по ее щекам, губам и векам. Маленькая слезинка скатывалась по ее мягкой щеке. Я захватил ее губы в глубоком, но нежном поцелуе. Я прижался своим лбом к ее, ощущая всю ее сладость.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Не знаю, почему я произнесла это вслух. Я думала об этом всю неделю. Песня просто подтолкнула меня на этот шаг. Я вспомнила о своей матери, но не смогла разозлиться. Когда я находилась с Эдвардом, в его объятьях, - я чувствовала себя в безопасности и такой любимой. И я любила его. Слова просто сорвались с моих губ так же невольно, как и слезы с моих глаз.

Эдвард немого отстранился, по выражению его лица было невозможно ничего понять. Его большие, теплые руки дотронулись до моего лица. Он _смотрел_ на меня. Я могла увидеть сосредоточенность на его лице, когда он почувствовал слезинку на моей щеке. Он нежно вытер ее и приблизился лицом ко мне. Наши губы слились в поцелуе, и я старалась сдержать себя, чтобы не заплакать сильнее.

- Изабелла, я люблю тебя. Очень-очень сильно, - прошептал он. На его губах играла самая потрясающая улыбка. Он целовал меня, вытирая своими сладкими губами мои слезы. В этот момент я почувствовала такое блаженство, и ни что на Земле не могло сделать меня счастливее.

Музыка затихла, когда ребята закончила выступление. Мы все зааплодировали и одобряюще закричали этой замечательной, если не странной, группе. Эдвард настаивал на том, чтобы купить все диски, которые они выпустили.

- А теперь пойдемте по магазинам! - от восторга Элис захлопала в ладоши.

На Яморке было множество различных маленьких магазинчиков, где продавались картины, ювелирные изделия, одежда и даже еда. Одно из первых мест, где мы остановились, называлось «Старый шерстяной магазин». В нем мы нашли плюшевых мишек из неимоверно мягко меха. Я взяла руку Эдварда и положила ее на одного мишку.

- Мило. Что это?

- Плюшевый мишка, - ответила я ему с маленькой улыбкой. Я подняла мишку повыше и прижала к груди.

- Тебе нравится? Хочешь его? - поинтересовался он, улыбнувшись.

Я посмотрела на цену и еле сдержала крик ужаса, быстро положив игрушку на место.

- Нет, и ты не купишь мне мишку за восемьдесят долларов.

Его улыбка стала шире. - Хорошо, я не буду покупать тебе мишку за восемьдесят долларов. Но я куплю тебе что-нибудь другое. И даже не думай спорить со мной.

- О, можно на время одолжить твоего парня? - спросила Элис с огромной улыбкой и тут же взяла Эдварда под руку.

- Она сбежала от меня к первому парню, который готов тратить свои деньги на нее. Я все понял. Эд, дружище, на твоем фоне мы ужасно выглядим, - саркастически сказал Джаспер, закатив глаза.

Эдвард самодовольно ухмыльнулся и приобнял нас с Элис. - Мне все равно, как вы_ выглядите_.

- Розали, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не такая простушка? - спросил Эммет у своей симпатичной, высокой подружки, которая закатила глаза из-за его вопроса.

- Вам двоим нужно взять на заметку то, что он говорит.

- Ладно, ладно. Прекратите ссоры из-за МОЕГО парня. Мой, мой, мой, - я стряхнула Элис с Эдварда, оттянув ее за талию. Она игриво завизжала и прыгнула обратно в объятия Джаспера.

Мой парень, который любил меня. Это прекрасная мысль. Я не могла перестать улыбаться.

Розали притормозила у ювелирной лавки. Я наблюдала за девчонками, за тем, как они разглядывали влюбленными глазами дорогие сверкающие вещички. Разместившись поудобней в руках Эдварда, я просто наслаждалась этим зрелищем.

- Эй, Белла, иди сюда. Только посмотри! Оно в твоем стиле! - позвала меня Элис, поманив рукой. Я медленно высвободилась из объятий любви всей своей жизни, чтобы взглянуть на предмет восторга Элис.

Это было красивое серебряное колечко с маленькими голубыми квадратными камушками в центре двух бриллиантов, по крайней мере, выглядели они, как бриллианты. Владелец магазинчика вытащил кольцо, чтобы показать мне поближе. Элис сразу же схватила его и нацепила на мой палец. Оно прекрасно подошло мне. Я тщательно осмотрела его, вращая рукой из стороны в сторону. Стянув его с пальца, я протянула его обратно продавцу. - Спасибо. Оно очень красивое.

- Что это? - спросил Эдвард, стоявший у меня за спиной. Его подбородок разместился на моем плече.

- Мы просто показывали твоей девушке одно прекрасное колечко, - ответила Розали за меня.

- Тебе оно нравится? – поинтересовался он. Я не могла позволить ему сделать это. Я медленно кивнула, в полной уверенности, что он почувствовал это движение, - Мы берем это кольцо.

- О! Нет! Не нужно покупать его для меня. Оно намного дороже, чем тот плюшевый мишка! - громко запротестовала я. Он проигнорировал мои возражения и достал свой кошелек.

- Белла, позволь мне купить тебе кольцо, - сказал он с огромной улыбкой, протягивая продавцу свою кредитку.

Не знаю почему, но, то, как он произнес эту фразу, заставило мое сердце подпрыгнуть, доскочив до горла. Понимаю, что он не имел в виду обручальное кольцо, просто подарок. Но, впервые в моей жизни, меня не тошнило от мысли присутствия кольца на моей левой руке. И хотя сейчас было слишком рано, чтобы думать об этом, - это хорошая мысль на потом.


	12. Chapter 12

**Blind Глава 12**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

После того, как я заплатил за кольцо, я засунул маленькую коробочку к себе в карман. Причитания Беллы, вопреки моим ожиданиям, продолжались совсем недолго, и я был очень рад. Весь остаток дня она вела себя слишком тихо, и каждый раз, когда я спрашивал ее, что не так, она отвечала «Все в порядке».

Этой ночью я решил прогуляться вместе с Беллой до ее общежития.

- Могу я войти? - мягко спросил я.

- Конечно, - ответила она тихим голоском. И я заволновался еще больше.

Она провела меня в свою спальню. Я сел на ее кровать и притянул ее к себе на колени. Нежно обняв Беллу за талию, я зарылся лицом в ее волосах.

- Что стряслось?

- Я просто устала. Я плохо спала этой ночью, - вздохнула она, прижимаясь ко мне сильней.

- Почему?

- Это неважно. Не волнуйся из-за этого, - она коснулась губами моей щеки.

- Если я не знаю проблемы – то не смогу устранить ее. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, - я проложил дорожку поцелуев вдоль ее подбородка, спускаясь на шею.

- Ты не сможешь устранить ее, - Белла выскользнула из моих объятий, поднявшись на ноги.

- Откуда ты знаешь, если даже не даешь мне шанса?

- Это просто… Ох! Эдвард, я разговаривала со своей матерью прошлой ночью, и у нас появились некоторые разногласия, - могу сказать, что она маячила по комнате из стороны в сторону, ее тяжелые шаги было прекрасно слышно на деревянном полу.

- По поводу? - надавил я. Хотя у меня было чувство, что ответ уже известен мне.

- Тебя. Я рассказала своей маме, что ты слепой, и она сказала… - она остановилась и глубоко вдохнула.

- Белла, что она сказала? - встал я с кровати и нашел ее руки. Нежно вырисовывая большими пальцами узоры на ее коже, я требовал продолжения.

- Она сказала, что, встречаясь с тобой, - я теряю свое время, потому что ты не можешь позаботиться обо мне.

- В этом есть смысл. Я не могу позаботиться о тебе, как нормальный человек, - вздохнул я, отступив от нее на пару шагов, и снова сел на кровать.

- Не начинай этого. Обо мне не нужно заботиться! - топнула она ногой.

- Я никогда не говорил этого. Я просто не могу сделать всего того, что мужчина должен быть в состоянии сделать, - я скрестил руки на груди, глубоко вдыхая, - Белла, вне зависимости от того, что твоя мама говорит или думает, ничего не изменится. Это не изменит моих чувств к тебе. Не важно, что говорят.

- Я знаю. Я чувствую то же самое.

- Белла, иди сюда, - я раскрыл руки для нее. Она вновь оказалась на моих коленках. Я нежно провел рукой по ее спине и поцеловал ее плечо, - Я люблю тебя.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, Эдвард, - прижала она свой лоб к моему.

Я вытащил коробочку из своего кармана и вынул из нее кольцо. Затем взял ее правую руку и поднес к своим губам. Надев кольцо на третий палец, я снова поцеловал ее руку.

- Я хочу, чтобы это кольцо напоминало тебе о том, насколько сильно я забочусь о тебе и о том, как ты изменила мою жизнь в лучшую сторону, Белла. Ты потрясающая девушка, и я так счастлив, что ты есть у меня.

Я почувствовал ее кивок. Она прижалась носом в изгиб моей шеи и заплакала. _**(*прим пер – Белла много плачет, будьте готовы*)**_ Не знаю, были ли это слезы счастья или наоборот, но в одном уверен точно, - сейчас самое неподходящее время, чтобы спрашивать об этом. Я прижал ее к себе, покачивая и напевая ей на ухо. Она крепко обняла меня.

_**Белла Свон. **_

Когда он надевал кольцо на мой палец, то на его красивом лице я не видела ничего, кроме любви. Я не заслужила этого. Гнев заклокотал внутри меня, когда я вспомнила слова своей матери. Она не могла видеть, насколько прекрасен Эдвард.

Слезы начали капать из моих глаз. Я была так счастлива и одновременно расстроена. Мысли спутались, и я прижалась носом к его шее, и просто позволила слезам катиться вниз мо моим щекам. Он напевал какую-то песню мне на ухо и покачивал, словно я была чем-то очень драгоценным и нуждалась в любви и заботе.

Когда слезы, наконец, остановились, я села ровно и переместила свои руки на его лицо для того, чтобы снять его очки. Он даже не дрогнул, когда я сделала это, и не закрыл свои глаза, как делал это в самом начале наших отношений. Он медленно моргнул, взмахнув длинными ресницами, и улыбнулся. На этот раз я положила очки на стол, чтобы не потерять их.

От крутившихся на языке слов меня бросило в жар, и я нервно покусывала губу.

- Эдвард, я хочу, чтобы этой ночью ты остался со мной.

- Думаешь, Элис не будет возражать? - его красивые изумрудные глаза уставились на пол, и маленькая улыбка играла на его губах.

- Я напишу ей сообщение. Скажу, что ты остаешься сегодня со мной. Она может переночевать у Джаспера. Знаю, что она будет не против, - я встала с его коленей и взяла телефон. На нем уже имелось одно непрочитанное смс.

_«Привет._  
_Остаюсь у Джаспера. Думаешь, Эдвард сильно будет возражать, если останется с тобой?_  
_Эли»._

Сообщение вызвало маленькую улыбку на моем лице, и я быстро набрала ответ: _"Конечно. Желаю хорошо вам провести эту ночь!"_

Я забралась обратно на коленки Эдварда. - Это уже входило в ее планы.

- Хорошо. Ты бы все равно не смогла заставить меня уйти, - улыбнулся он и потерся носом об мою шею.  
Я накручивала его волосы себе на палец, и почувствовала, что начала краснеть. Знаю, что Эдвард заметил это.

- Эдвард, я хочу, чтобы ты…_ посмотрел_ на меня сегодня.

- На что вы хотите, чтобы я _посмотрел_, мисс Свон? - его улыбка стала шире: он опрокинул меня на кровать и осторожно залез сверху, поставив руки по обе стороны моей головы.

- На всю меня.

_**Эдвард Каллен. **_

Когда ваша девушка говорит, что хочет почувствовать твою ласку – это замечательная вещь. Когда эти мысли пронеслись у меня в голове, я усмехнулся. Услышав, как Белла фыркнула подо мной, я понял, что она дуется на меня. Я наклонился к ней и поцеловал ее долгим, страстным поцелуем.

- Что такого смешного?

- Мне просто интересно, как это я стал таким счастливчиком? - я поцеловал ее шею, пытаясь не рассмеяться вновь.

- Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, то это не сделает тебя счастливее, поверь мне, - пробормотала она.

Это было последней каплей. Я захохотал, прижавшись лицом к ее шее. Она тоже начала смеяться, крепко обняв меня. Я перекатился на другую сторону, усаживая ее на себя.

- Как насчет того, чтобы просто расслабиться этой ночью? Мои ноги гудят после сегодняшней прогулки.

- Отличная идея. Почему бы нам не принять ванну вместе? У нас большая, оформленная в старом стиле, ванная. Она больше обычной, и там достаточно места для нас двоих, и горячая вода будет--

Я прервал ее поцелуем. - Белла, тебе не нужно уговаривать меня. Это замечательная идея.

Она потянула меня за руку, заставляя подняться с кровати, и провела в ванную комнату. Белла включила и отрегулировала температуру воды. Я ждал ее сигнала, чтобы начать раздеваться. Комната наполнилась теплом, и на моем лице появились капельки пота.

Я улыбнулся, когда услышал, как одежда Беллы упала на пол. Она подошла ко мне, ее маленькие ступни щелкали, когда отрывались от линолеума. Я принялся расстегивать пуговицы на своей рубашке, но она остановила меня, положив свои руки поверх моих. Она взяла инициативу в свои руки, и ее пальцы быстро расправились с работой. Стянув с меня рубашку, она прижалась всем телом ко мне. Белла была абсолютно голой, ее грудь плотно прижималась к моей. Я пробежал пальцами вдоль ее гладкой спины.

- Что случилось с расслаблением? - игриво спросил ее я.

- Я расслаблена, а ты разве нет? - задала она вопрос, ее руки спускались вниз по моему животу.

Ненавижу то, как ломался мой голос, когда я ответил. - Очень даже.

Она захихикала, и освободила меня от штанов. Нам предстояло быть друг с другом полностью обнаженными на протяжение еще долгого времени, и я немного нервничал. Ее теплое тело вновь соприкоснулось с моим, посылая электрический ток сквозь него.

- Почему бы тебе не залезть первым, а я сяду на твои коленки? - она помогла мне добраться да края ванны. Я осторожно наклонился, чтобы вычислить какой высоты он была и как высоко нужно поднять ногу. Мне повезло: я залез внутрь и даже не ударился. Белла скользнула на мои коленки немного быстрее, чем предполагалось, ее руки врезались в меня, когда она упала. Она расплескала воду, забрызгав мое лицо. Я обнял ее за талию и прижал ближе к себе. - Ты в порядке?

Я пытался скрыть свое веселье, но у меня плохо получалось сделать это.

- Да, в порядке, - неразборчиво тихо произнесла она. Могу сказать, что она была смущена. Я убрал мокрые волосы с ее лица, когда она прижалась щекой к моей ладони.

Она немного развернулась на моих коленках: и теперь была полностью лицом к лицу ко мне, ее ноги по обе стороны моих. Она подняла руки, и ее крошечные пальчики дотронулись до моего лица.

- Интересно, ты можешь видеть меня так же, как я тебя? - подумал я вслух.

- Думаю, что да, - сказала она и легла на мою грудь.

- О, можешь описать меня в таких словах, которые я пойму? Не используя цвет или что-нибудь вроде этого? - спросил ее я дразнящим тоном.

Она села ровно, ее нижняя часть оказалась на моих бедрах.

- Да, я могу, - ответила она намного серьезнее, чем я ожидал.

Она исследовала все мое тело, начиная с верхушки головы. - У тебя мягкие волосы, и у них самый тонкий и сладкий запах на Земле. Они почти что, как… Я не знаю. Возможно, мед? Твои черты такие четкие, а твой рот… Я обожаю твою кривоватую улыбку. Мне нравится, когда ты не бреешься день или около того. Мне нравится ощущать твою щетину под своими пальцами, когда мы целуемся, а потом, когда ты побреешься, то это такой приятный контраст. Твои плечи такие сильные. Твои мускулистые руки заставляют меня чувствовать себя такой защищенной. А когда я прикасаюсь к твоей твердой груди, то в моем животе появляется тугой узел, - ее руки двигались все ниже и ниже, под теплую воду. Уверен, что она могла чувствовать твердость, которую она сотворила. Я зажмурился и откинул голову, прижавшись к краю ванны. - Я могу продолжить… - прошептала она.

- Если ты сделаешь это, то мы больше не будем _расслабляться_, - честно признался я.

_**Белла Свон. **_

Я не знаю, что нашло на меня сегодня. Но я хотела его так сильно. Это было намного тяжелее, чем я думала: описывать его без использования цветов или слова 'видеть'. Мне понравилось наблюдать за его реакцией, когда я дотрагивалась до него. За тем, как откинулась его голова, когда мои руки двигались вниз по его груди.

Его реакцию было очень тяжело скрыть. Я могла видеть, насколько сильно ему это нравилось.

- Если ты сделаешь это, то мы больше не будем расслабляться.

Я улыбнулась своей возможности. Он был не единственным, кто мог шалить при помощи слов. Черт возьми, я же изучала литературу! Мне следовало лучше владеть словами.

Одна моя рука скользнула вверх по его груди, а другая сползла вниз. - Я обожаю, как ты стонешь, когда я дотрагиваюсь до тебя прямо… здесь, - мои пальцы под водой обхватили его длину. Он буквально подпрыгнул, вытаращив глаза. Мне было тяжело сдержать себя и не захихикать, но я боролось с собой. Если бы моя кожа не была красной от горячей воды, то, несомненно, стала бы таковой прямо сейчас. Мои пальцы обвились вокруг него и принялись массажировать. Его глаза снова закрылись, и голова легла на край ванны.

- Белла, это нечестно, - тихо произнес он.

- Что нечестно? - невинно спросила я.

- То, что ты можешь сделать такое со мной. Тебе хоть известно, какую огромную власть ты имеешь надо мной?

Я убрала свою руку, и он застонал. Обе мои руки дотронулись до его плеч, крепко сжимая их, когда я аккуратно переместилась на свое место. - Если это такая же власть, какую ты имеешь надо мной – тогда да, мне известно, - сказала ему я и скользнула ниже.

_**Эдвард Каллен. **_

Я сидел прямо, мои руки на ее талии. Она двигалась так медленно, сидя на мне, но мое сердце просто вырывалось из груди. Я прижался лицом к ее шее, целуя и посасывая сладкую кожу. Она выдохнула мое имя, и, судя по звуку, ее голова откинулась назад.

- Я люблю тебя, Изабелла Свон, - сказал я ей и поднес ее правую руку к своим губам. Поцеловав ее третий пальчик, я произнес, - Однажды, обещаю, что сделаю тебя свой до конца жизни.

Она сильнее вцепилась в меня, ее руки так крепко сжимали меня, что я мог чувствовать ее пульс. Другая моя рука разместилась на ее спине, помогая ее медленным ритмичным движениям. - Эдвард, о боже. Эдвард, я люблю тебя так сильно.

Мы перешли через этот край вместе, с трудом выговаривая имена друг друга. Она легла на меня, даже не смотря на то, что вода начала остывать.

Когда я окончательно убедил ее, что пора вылезать, она встала и помогла мне выбраться из ванны. Мы вытерли друг друга полотенцами, используя это в качестве предлога, чтобы насладиться прикосновениями еще какое-то время.

Мы забрались в ее кровать, не заботясь об одежде. - Я уже твоя, до конца жизни, - это были те слова, которые она прошептала прежде, чем заснуть. Мое сердце саднило от этой мысли, но затем оно снова подлетело вверх. Так много сомнений и страхов. Я не хотел, чтобы она сожалела о решении быть со мной. Я не хотел, чтобы она разрушила отношения со своей матерью. Я поговорю с ней об этом позже, потому что сейчас она уже тихонько посапывала.

Сегодня грандиозный день. По стольким многим причинам. Он зародил так много надежд и желаний на будущее, но в то же время много, много страхов. Некоторые, я уверен, нормальны для любого мужчины. Другие же были исключительно для меня.

Я прижал ее хрупкое тело к себе. Она промычала что-то сквозь сон и прислонилась ближе ко мне. Никогда еще в своей жизни у меня не случалось ничего такого, но это было до нее. До нее я не испытывал столько разных чувств. Она полностью отдавалась мне и была готова смотреть сквозь пальцы на мои недостатки. Был ли я достаточно сильным, чтобы_ смотреть_ на них сквозь пальцы самому?


	13. Chapter 13

**Blind Глава 13**

_**Эдвард **__**K**__**аллен.**_

- Ни в коем случае, - пробормотал я сам себе. Знал же, что никто меня и слушать не станет. Элис, Джаспер, Эммет и Розали решили устроить костюмную вечеринку на заднем дворе по случаю Хэллоуна. И даже, несмотря на наши с Беллой протесты, мы все равно оказались втянуты в это дело.

- Хорошо, Джаспер займется напитками, Розали и я оформим место, а Белле и Эдварду достается выбор музыки, - радостно проинформировала нас Элис. Я зарычал и зарылся лицом в волосы Беллы.

- А что буду делать я? - с азартом спросил Эммет, словно ребенок в магазине сладостей.

- Тяжелую работу, - ответил Джаспер, и я практически мог слышать ухмылку на его лице.

- Что? Почему всегда я занимаюсь тяжелой работой? - захныкал он.

- Потому что ты такой большой и сильный, - промурлыкала Розали. Белла хихикнула и крепко обняла меня.

- Спасибо тебе, - прошептала она мне на ухо.

- За что?

- За что ты сексуальный _И_ умный, - гордо ответила Белла.

Я рассмеялся и обнял ее еще крепче.

- Эй, ребята, вы там что ли подшучиваете надо мной?

- Ага. Конечно, да, - с гордостью заявила Белла.

Что-то на подобие подушки полетело в наше направление и врезалось в мое плечо. Белла засмеялась сильней и кинула ее обратно, со шлепком задев кого-то.

- Дети, пожалуйста. Нам всем нужно заняться делом. А теперь, в кого мы переоденемся? - пропела Элис.

- О, это так по-взрослому, - пробормотала Белла себе под нос.

Элис проигнорировала ее и продолжила. - Розали, ты первая. У тебя всегда лучшие идеи.

- Я буду девочкой из группы поддержки, а Эмм – защитником бейсбольной команды.

- Почему у меня такое ощущение, что у них уже имеются эти костюмчики? - захихикала Белла в мое ухо. Еще одна подушка полетела в нас.

- Ладно, если вам так не терпится вступить в это обсуждение, то, что вы двое придумали? - спросила Элис таким тоном, будто была учительницей, а мы детьми в школе, которых только что застукали за чем-то очень нехорошим.

- Не знаю, - я почувствовал, как Белла пожала плечами.

- О! Белла может нарядиться ведьмой, а Эдвард вампиром! - добавил Эммет.

- Я не собираюсь наряжаться в костюм вампира, - фыркнул я.

- Почему нет? Мне кажется, это будет очень горячо, - заверила меня Элис, ее голос звучал ближе. Она схватила мою руку, и я боролся с желанием вырваться из ее цепких ручонок.

- Что она делает? - спросил я Беллу.

- Думаю, она пытается узнать твой размер.

- Я не собираюсь наряжаться в костюм вампира, - повторил я.

- Почему нет? - топнула она ногой.

- Я не хочу быть темным созданием. Меня тошнит от темноты. Почему бы мне не быть простым слепым ублюдком, который встречается с самой сексуальной девушкой вечеринки? - я прижал Беллу ближе к своему телу.

- Он снова заставляет нас паршиво выглядеть на его фоне, - сказал Джаспер Эммету.

- Мне кажется, что ты, в самом деле, будешь очень… сексуальным, если оденешься вампиром, - призналась Белла тоненьким голоском. Она снова заерзала в моих руках и прижала губы к моему уху, - Если ты сделаешь это, то я разрешу тебе…_укусить_ меня.

- А ты не разрешишь мне сделать это прямо сейчас? – задал я вопрос Белле, когда она отстранилась от меня.

Она игриво ударила кулачком в мою грудь, и я невинно улыбнулся в ее направление, - Почему бы тебе не пойти мне на встречу и не оставить меня счастливым парнем, который встречается с тобой?

- Брось, мы можем сделать это! Давайте просто измажем Эдда кровью и все! Быстро и со вкусом!

- Твои мысли пугаю меня, малышка, - сказал Джаспер Элис с негромким смешком.

- О! Мы должны одеть Беллу вульгарно! - выкрикнула Розали.

- Ничего вы, черт возьми, не должны, - запротестовала Белла.

- Ну, давай же! - Элис снова топнула ножкой.

- Пусть Белла сама решит, что ей надеть. Что бы они ни выбрала, я уверен, - это будет просто потрясающе, - заступился я за нее. Элис разочарованно вздохнула.

- Спасибо, - прошептала она мне на ухо, во второй раз за сегодняшний вечер.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Эдвард действительно очень хорошо справлялся с поставленной задачей. Он не хотел, не видел в этом смысла, но постарался ради всех своих друзей и записал пару отличных CD с музыкой для нашей вечеринки.

Я посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале и непроизвольно поморщилась. Черные кожаные штаны и черный шелковый корсет. И, конечно же, Элис и Розали победили и приложили руку к моему костюму, несмотря на помощь Эдварда. Они оказались коварнее меня и даже уложили мои волосы в сумасшедшем беспорядке: придали объем так, что крупные кудри были повсюду.

Черная ленточка с серебряным крестом были моими аксессуарами в этот вечер, вместе с моим кольцом и браслетом, с которыми я никогда не расставалась. Я закатила глаза, когда увидела свой темный макияж и цвет лака. Я поправила неудобный корсет и была рада, что Эдвард не сможет посмотреть на меня, но знала, что он попытается _увидеть_ меня.

Я забрала красный, белый и черный крем для макияжа с тумбочки в ванной и направилась к Эдварду, который терпеливо ждал на моей кровати. Он приготовился и уже снял очки. На нем были черные джинсы и белая хлопчатобумажная футболка с черными прострочками. Этот наряд был очень простым, но в нем Эдвард выглядел чертовски сексуально. Он постарался для меня и уложил свои волосы. Я улыбнулась его усилиям.

- Хорошо, а теперь не двигайся, - предупредила я, сперва накладывая белый тон так, что его и без того светлая кожа стала совсем бледной.

- Весело. Я буду выглядеть как труп, - сухо сказал он.

- Как самый красивый труп в этом доме, - уверено произнесла я, размазывая крем по его лбу.

- Конечно, не удивляюсь, что ты так сказала, - он скорчил рожицу, - Это штука пахнет чем-то.

- Я знаю, но это только на вечер, - я аккуратно закончила растирать крем вокруг его глаз. Он сидел очень смирно, его глаза были плотно закрыты. Я осторожно добавила немного черного цвета под его глазами и две маленькие точки на его шее. А затем намазала красным, чтобы это выглядело, словно кровь текла вниз по его шее. Я отодвинулась, чтобы оценить проделанную работу.

- Хм…

- Что?

- Я что-то упустила. Думаю, я знаю что именно, - сообщила я ему с маленькой улыбкой и наклонилась, чтобы прижала свои черные губы к его шее, оставляя след от поцелуя, чуть выше следа от укуса. Он улыбнулся и прижал меня ближе.

- Ох, таким образом ты делаешь меня полостью твоим? - спросил он, одна из его прекрасных бровей удивленно взлетела вверх.

- Ага, какие-то проблемы? - игриво поинтересовалась я.

- Нет. Мне кажется, мне нужно еще немного. Вот здесь, - он начал беспорядочно тыкать пальцем в места на своей шее и лице. Я засмеялась, и его улыбка стала шире.

Я мягко и осторожно поцеловала его в губы, стараясь не измазать его в помаде. Вдруг его лицо стало слишком серьезным.

- Что такое?

- Белла, ты разговаривала со своей мамой?

- Нет, последний раз был, когда она сказала… ну, ты знаешь, - пробормотала я, отодвигаясь от него, - А что?

- Прошел уже месяц. Я не хочу, чтобы ты портила отношения со своей матерью.

- Она сама виновата, - я протянула ему очки, затем трость. Он взял их, не обронив ни слова. Пожав плечами, он встал на ноги.

- Подумай о том, чтобы поговорить с ней, хорошо? Для меня, - он наклонился и положил руку на мою талию. Прислонив губы к моей шее, он нежно поцеловал ее.

- Я подумаю об этом.

- Это все, о чем я прошу. Ладно, а теперь давай закончим с этим, моя маленькая красивая мегера.

- Ох, и как ты узнал, что я красивая? - беззаботно спросила я. Он встал ровно, и его руки прошлись от моих обнаженных плеч до задницы, скрытой под кожаной тканью.

- Умоляю тебя. Сегодня мне предстоит отгонять от тебя парней своей тростью, - сказал он, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись.

- Хорошо, что ты умеешь с ней обращаться.

Он засмеялся, запрокинув голову назад. - Пошли. Я хочу потанцевать со своей очаровательной девушкой.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я много думал об отношениях Беллы со своей матерью. Она на протяжении долгого времени не разговаривала с ней, но я уверен, что ее это волновало. Знаю, насколько важна семья для меня, и я хотел, чтобы у нее были такие же теплые чувства со своей мамой.

Музыку, которую я выбрал, громко гремела за домом. Кто-то хлопнул меня по плечу и крикнул в ухо, - Хорошая музыка, Эд! - это был Эммет. Могу сказать, что он уже немного выпил.

- Привет, маленькая Красная Шапочка! - доносилось из системы. Белла качнула бедами, позволяя им коснутся моего тела. Я положил на них свои руки и начал управлять ее движениями. Она рассмеялась и легла головой на мое плечо. Я пропел следующие слова на ее ухо, - Привет, маленькая Красная Шапочка, ты уверена, что ищешь хорошо? Ты все то, чего может желать большой плохой Серый Волк.

Она засмеялась громче и, убрав мои руки со своих бедер, обвила их вокруг своей талии.

- У тебя хороший вкус в музыке, - она повернулась, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу ко мне, - Я хочу пить. Тебе принести что-нибудь?

- Нет, спасибо, - ответил я с маленькой улыбкой.

Я услышал, что кто-то позвал меня по имени и повернул голову в направлении голоса.

- Хорошо проводите время?

- Ну, мы здесь совсем недолго. Но, да, мне все нравится. А ты как. Джазз?

- Все хорошо. Больше народу, чем я бы хотел, но, знаешь, это нравится Элис, так что…

- Ты под каблуком.

- Ты тоже, - защищался он.

- И рад этому.

- Кстати, Белла отлично выглядит сегодня, - осторожно добавил он. Знаю, что он не пытался приударить за ней. Он просто хотел проинформировать меня.

- Я знаю, - сказал я, слегка улыбнувшись.

Пришла очередь другой песни, и из колонок раздалось громкое, - Я танцевала с грязным блондинистым техасцем. - До меня донеслись радостные вопли Элис.

- Думаю, меня только что позвали, - сказал он со смешком и хлопнул меня по плечу.

Я услышал голос Беллы где-то рядом, но обращалась она не ко мне. - Нет, спасибо. Правда.

- О, давай же. Хотя бы назови свое имя, - просил какой-то парень, голос которого мне был незнаком.

- Я бы отказалась.

- Пожалуйста, - жалко выпрашивал он.

- Я сказала нет. Оставь меня в покое, - ее голос был ближе ко мне, практически так близко, чтобы схватить ее и прижать к себе.

- Так одеваясь, как ты можешь ожидать, что парни оставят тебя в покое?

- Руки прочь от меня! - вскрикнула Белла справа от меня. Моя рука взлетела в воздух и притянула ее к себе. Она прижалась к моей груди.

- Она сказала, чтобы ты оставил ее в покое, - прорычал я.

- И что ты сделаешь?

Это был хороший вопрос. И я действительно знал на него ответ. Впервые в своей жизни.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я хотела всего лишь воды, но какой-то идиот увязался за мной. Понятия не имею, что это за парень, но он был жутко упрямым и не понимал намеков.

Когда я вышла из дома и направилась к Эдварду, - думала, что он поймет, что я не одна.

- О, давай же. Хотя бы назови свое имя.

- Я бы отказалась, - сказала я, не поворачиваясь к нему. Мои глаза наблюдали за Эдвардом. Его лицо было повернуто в моем направлении, и я знала, что он слышал все это.

- Пожалуйста.

- Я сказала нет. Оставь меня в покое, - мой голос был на грани крика.

Он схватил меня за правое запястье и потянул к себе, - Так одеваясь, как ты можешь ожидать, что парни оставят тебя в покое?

Я уже достаточно получила от этого пьяного придурка, - Руки прочь от меня! - прокричала я ему в лицо. До того, как я успела сделать что-нибудь еще, Эдвард сжал мое левое запястье и притянул к себе. Я шагнула вперед и оказалась полностью прижатой к его твердому телу.

- Она сказала, чтобы ты оставил ее в покое, - мне не нужно было даже смотреть на его лицо, чтобы узнать, насколько грозным оно было.

- И что ты сделаешь?

У меня ушла секунда, чтобы понять, что происходит. Эдвард резко выдвинул трость так, что она больно ударила этого парня по ноге. Тогда я осознала, что она двинулась выше, и удар пришелся прямо в живот. Парень согнулся, а Эдвард продвинулся вперед и крепко схватил рубашку придурка одной рукой, а другой ударил его в лицо, и он повалился на землю, как гиря.

Откуда ни возьмись, появились Джаспер и Эммет. Джаспер оттянул Эдварда назад, а Эммет занялся пьяным дураком, - Ладно, мальчик, думаю, тебе пора.

Когда этот идиот скрылся из виду, Джаспер отпустил Эдварда. Быстро преодолев расстояние между нами, я обвила свои руки вокруг его шеи, - Спасибо тебе большое.

Он уткнулся в мою шею, и я кожей почувствовала, что он плакал. Практически задыхаясь от слов, Эдвард произнес, - Белла, знаю, что тебе никто не нужен, чтобы заботиться о тебе, но я хочу. Теперь я знаю, что могу, и я хочу доказать это твоей матери или кому-либо, кто сомневается в этом. Мы позвоним ей завтра и попытаемся убедить ее.

Я кивнула, прижимая его к себе. Не уверена, чем это обернется, но сейчас я согласилась бы на что угодно. Он отстранился, весь его белый макияж смазался. Я поняла, что тоже плакала, и негромко засмеялась от смущения. Я попыталась оттереть белую краску со своих щек, но Эдвард положил руки на мое лицо и грубо поцеловал меня. Закрыв глаза, я полностью погрузилась в его страстные объятья.

- Боже, Эдвард! Ты выбил все дерьмо из того парня! - восхищался Эммет рядом с нами, но мы проигнорировали его. Руки Эдварда нашли мои бедра и он приподнял меня так, что мои ноги болтались в воздухе.

- Дети, здесь полно людей, - сказал Джаспер, откашлявшись.

- Они не слушают тебя, - вступила Элис – Найдите комнату!

Эдвард медленно поставил меня на ноги. Его лицо было замазано черными пятнами.

- О, хорошо выглядите, - засмеялась Розали рядом с Эмметом.

Я густо покраснела и спрятали лицо в его груди.

- Эй, почему бы нам не пойти и не отмыть все это? - прошептал он мне на ухо. Я снова кивнула. Подняв его трость, я протянула ее обратно владельцу и повела Эдварда в дом.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Полностью владеть ситуацией – это было… потрясающе.

Когда мы остались наедине в запертой ванне, я поднял Беллу и посадил ее на тумбочку. Обняв ее за талию, я жадно поцеловал ее.

- Нам нужно умыться, - выдохнула она, ее голова откинулась назад, давая мне лучший доступ к своей шее.

- Белла, я хочу, чтобы ты поняла кое-что, - сказал я ей между поцелуями. Я поцеловал основание шеи, и шелковая ленточка защекотала мои губы, - Никогда раньше я не чувствовал, что могу защитить тебя.

- Мне не нужна защита, - прошептала она, ее ноги обвились вокруг моей талии.

- Я понимаю. Но это не уменьшает моего желания попробовать, - мои поцелуи спускались ниже, ее кожа стала горячей, и я был рад, что мог производить на нее такой эффект. Могу понять, почему тот парень заинтересовался ей. Ее полная грудь с трудом помещалась в этой тряпочке, которую она называла топиком. Я прошелся носом по краю топа, она застонала, но подняла мое лицо ближе к своему.

- Эдвард, ты так много делаешь для меня. И вовсе не нужно, чтобы защита входила в этот список, - убрала она несколько упавших прядей с моего лица.

- Изабелла, послушай меня. Я знаю. Но я уверен, что я смогу. Если понадобится – я смогу.

- У меня никогда не было сомнений на этот счет, - сказала она с такой уверенностью, что я не смог не поцеловать ее вновь.

- Я так сильно люблю тебя, Белла, - выдохнул я ее имя.

Я чувствовал себя, словно еще чуть-чуть и просто выпрыгну из своей кожи. Мне хотелось заняться с ней любовью здесь и сейчас, во время этой глупой вечеринки. И я бы сделал это, если бы не громкий стук в дверь ванной. Я зарычал, яростно желая, чтобы стук исчез. Белла вздохнула и спрыгнула с тумбочки. Затем я услышал щелкающий звук позади меня, - Пойдем в мою комнату и снимем все это.

- Это лучшая идея за день, - ответил я.

- Я имела в виду, макияж, - пробормотала она, и даже не имея способности взглянуть на нее, я знал, что она покраснела. Но уверен, что ей навилась эта идея так же сильно, как и мне.

- Это то, что ты сказала сейчас… - поддразнил я ее. Она шлепнула меня по плечу и толкнула меня так, что я упал на ее кровать. Я рассмеялся и подложил свои руки под голову.

Белла села на мою талию и сняла с меня очки. Раньше я никогда не ощущул себя так комфортно без них. Даже рядом со своими родителями я предпочитал ходить в очках. Белла была единственной. Она была единственной в стольких многих значениях.

Она осторожна начала двигать мягкой влажной тканью по моему лицу. Ее движения были такими нежными, она обращалась со мной, словно я был редким кристаллом, который может разбиться в любой момент. Знаю, что будь это при других обстоятельствах, то я бы, несомненно, обиделся, но Белла делала это из-за любви, не из жалости.

- Белла, завтра, когда мы позвоним твоей маме, ты побалуешь меня кое-чем? - медленно задал я ей свой вопрос.

- Это зависит от обстоятельств, - настороженно ответила она.

- А ели я скажу, что для тебя это важно так же, как и для меня, то это изменит ситуацию?

- Возможно.

- Белла, я хочу показать тебе, как это быть мной. Я хочу, чтобы мы были завтра одни, без неожиданных вмешательств. Почему бы мне не снять номер в отеле? - мои руки скользнули на ее бедра.

- Что ты имеешь в виду: покажешь, как это быть тобой? - спросила она, растерянные нотки играли в ее красивом голосе.

- Ты доверяешь мне?

- Всем сердцем, - сказала она с такой страстью, что желание овладеть ей здесь и сейчас снова вернулось ко мне. Тяжело сглотнув, я сказал:

- Тогда я покажу тебе завтра.


	14. Chapter 14

**Blind Глава 14**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я был больше, чем счастлив, когда добрался до общежития в ту ночь. Я устал, прилив адреналина уже прошел. Но не эффект, который создали химические вещества. Я могу защитить Беллу. Может быть не от всего на свете, но, точно, от некоторых вещей.

Я удивился, что она не стала спорить со мной по поводу своей мамы. Все, чего я хотел – это поговорить с этой женщиной. Знаю, что она не одобряла меня, но я, как минимум, мог рассказать, что я чувствовал к ее дочери. К тому же, я хотел прояснить одну вещь: я никуда не денусь от Беллы, и никакие чертовы обстоятельства не изменят этого. Только Белла обладала такой силой.

Джаспер и я ушли вместе, оставляя девчонок в своих постелях в час ночи. Я рад, что вечеринка не длилась вечно. У меня еще были планы на сегодня.

- Эй, Джазз… Какой самый хороший отель в Шриверпорте?

- Планируешь особую ночь для вас с Беллой?

- Что-то вроде того, да. У тебя найдутся какие-нибудь рекомендации?

- Ну, когда я устраивал такую ночку, то повел Элис в "Подкову".

- Казино? – недоверчиво спросил я. Азартные игры – образ жизни в Шриверпорте. Здесь было пять речных лодок, наземное казино с ипподромом и бесчисленное количество маленьких зданий. У самых крупных казино имелись отели, как я понял. И, к тому же, в некоторых готовили самые вкусные блюда.

- Ага, мы отпраздновали там ее день рождения, и она осталась довольна. Ей понравилась каждая минута, проведенная там.

- Можешь сделать мне одолжение и достать номер отеля? Сегодня же, если получится, - попросил я умоляющим тоном. Уже было поздно, и мы изрядно устали, но мне нужно было позаботиться об этом.

- Конечно, дружище. Я сейчас посмотрю, - он перемещался по комнате, а затем я услышал, как он набрал что-то на клавиатуре.

Это не заняло у него и пяти минут, чтобы найти нужную мне информацию, и я сразу же набрал заветную комбинацию цифр. В ожидании ответа, я нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по столу.

- Казино и отель "Счастливая Подкова", с вами говорит Нэнси, чем я могу помочь вам? - спросила женщина с южным акцентом.

- Да, я хочу зарезервировать самый хороший номер на завтра и на следующую ночь, пожалуйста.

- Конечно. У нас есть премиум и люкс – номера.

- А который вы порекомендуете? Цена не имеет значения, - сообщил я, уже держа наготове свою кредитку, чтобы продиктовать номер.

- Номера премиум-класса более просторные, и из них открывается самый лучший вид.

Я прикусил язык, и почти что сказал, что это не имело никакого значения, но я решил не тратить время на длительное объяснение причин. - Да, хорошо. Также я бы хотел обговорить с вами некоторые детали…

_**Белла Свон.**_

После того как я умылась – сразу же залезла в кровать. Я так устала, что очень быстро провалилась в блаженный сон.

Мне снился предстоящий разговор с матерью, который произойдет через несколько часов. Моя кричащая мама, кипящий от злости Эдвард, и я, плачущая. Это было не то, чего бы мне хотелось. Сон закончился, когда Эдвард вышел, бросив меня, и я упала на пол. Буквально упала на пол. Я проснулась спутанная в простынях и одеяле. Я потерла ушибленную задницу, желая всем сердцем, чтобы Эдвард был здесь и держал меня в своих объятьях. Мне никогда не снились плохие сны, когда Эдвард был рядом.

Я крутилась и ворочалась в постели, но у меня так и не получилось снова заснуть. Я встала около семи утра и пошла в гостиную. Элис была уже там, широко улыбаясь. Я зарычала, заметив ее энтузиазм. По крайней мере, в доме и во дворе уже стоял идеальный порядок, и мне не пришлось заниматься хотя бы этим.

- Доброе утро, солнышко, - поддразнила меня Элис, сладкая улыбка играла на ее идеальном личике.

- Укуси меня, - простонала я, прижавшись лбом к стене.

- Ты вампир, не я. Хочешь кофе?

Я кивнула, не отходя от стены.

- Почему ты такая… веселая… с самого утра? - сухо спросила она.

- Эдвард хочет поговорить с моей мамой, - пробормотала я куда-то в стенку.

Элис протянула мне кружку восхитительно кофе. Одна вещь, с которой я не могу не согласиться, - это то, что Элис – отличная соседка.

- Ох, понятно.

- Какие-нибудь советы? – спросила я, прежде чем отхлебнуть из чашки.

- Купи Адвил? - произнесла она с надеждой в голосе. _**(прим. пер.: Адвил - лекарство от головной боли)**_

- Спасибо, - тихо отозвалась я.

Она подошла ко мне и крепко обняла. - Эдвард любит тебя, он будет по-прежнему любить тебя и после разговора с твоей сумасшедшей мамашей. Так что…Чем вы займетесь после этого?

- Мы поедем в отель. Он сказал, что сделает все сам, а моя задача – лишь взять вещи, которые могут понадобиться мне за два дня. Не думаю, что мы останемся там до утра понедельника.

- Мне кажется это заманчивым.

- А я немного напугана, - тихонько призналась я. Элис забрала мою пустую кружку и наполнила ее вновь.

- Почему, скажи мне на милость, у тебя есть хоть одна причина, чтобы бояться? - спросила она, подняв брови.

- Он хочет показать мне, как это быть им, - я болтала чашкой по кругу, наблюдая за появлявшимися кругами, вглядываясь в них, словно они могли дать ответы на все мои вопросы.

- Ох, он собирается завязать тебе глаза? Это так сексуально! - захихикала она.

- Элис, - простонала я ее имя, - Я и так жутко неуклюжая.

- Почему ты не подумала, что он все рассчитал? Нет, правда, что ты можешь сделать, находясь в одной комнате?

Я одарила ее злобным взглядом, и она рассмеялась. - Ты знаешь, что я могу с собой сделать. Угх, да я же убьюсь сама или убью Эдварда!

- Он не позволит тебе умереть. Максимум, что тебе грозит – эта пара синяков, но это же ты, - снова дразнилась она, а затем успокаивающе погладила меня по руке. - Белла, доверься ему так же сильно, как самой себе.

- Я доверяю, - пробурчала я.

- Тогда докажи это сегодня.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Договорившись еще о некоторых деталях, я закинул вещи в свой рюкзак и направился к Белле.  
Новоприобретенная уверенность еще не выветрилась, но я немного волновался по поводу предстоящего звонка. Не знаю, что я скажу, или что она скажет. Если вообще, она хоть что-нибудь скажет.

Я постучал в дверь и почувствовал, как пара тоненьких ручек обвилась вокруг моей шеи. Меня встретили множеством поцелуев, и я рассмеялся, приподняв Беллу так, что ее лицо оказалось напротив моего. - Ты скучала по мне?

- Больше, чем ты можешь представить себе, - ответила она, только любовь звучала в ее голосе. Она поцеловала изгиб моей шеи, посылая мурашки вниз по спине.

- Ну, в таком случае, обещаю, что не отпущу тебя до утра понедельника.

- Это рай для меня.

- Для меня тоже, - признался я с улыбкой. Поставив ее на ноги, я сказал, - Заходи, давай позвоним твоей матери и покончим с этим.

- А это может подождать до следующей недели? - без всякой надежды спросила она.

- Белла, чем раньше – тем лучше. Я не хочу, чтобы ты потеряла контакт с мамой из-за меня. Я буду с тобой, что бы ни случилось, и хочу, чтобы ты помнила об этом. Твоей матери придется смириться с этим. И чем раньше мы попытаемся достучаться до нее – тем лучше.

- Ладно, - пробормотала она и, стянув рюкзак с моего плеча, поставила его куда-то рядом, а затем медленно повела меня в свою комнату.

Я слышал, как она набирала номер, а затем пошло соединение. - Поставь на громкую связь, хорошо? - тихонько попросил я. Моя рука нашла ее бок и нетерпеливо сжала. И я медленно забрал телефон из ее дрожащих рук.

Не прошло и двух гудков, как последовал ответ. Довольно-таки безумная женщина начала быстро бормотать что-то:

- Ох! Боже, Белла! Я так волновалась за тебя! Почему ты не звонила мне? Мне все равно, если ты злишься на меня, у тебя не было никаких прав игнорировать меня так долго! Я уже собиралась прилететь к тебе, только чтобы поговорить…

Я снова сжал бок Беллы, но знал, что она и без моих предупреждений ничего не скажет. - Здравствуйте, Миссис Двайер?

- Да, кто это? Белла в порядке? Где она? - пробормотала она еще более безумно.

- С ней все хорошо, миссис Двайер, меня зовут Эдвард Каллен и я... - она оборвала меня до того, как я успел закончить.

- Ох, ты тот _мальчик_.

Я почувствовал, как Белла напряглась. Знаю, что она боролась с желанием закричать в телефон, и поэтому решил взять ситуацию под контроль. - Да, мадам. Я тот парень, с которым встречается Белла, и мне бы хотелось обсудить с вами некоторые вещи.

- Что, например? - спросила она больше с раздражением, чем с любопытством.

- Я люблю вашу дочь и не собираюсь никуда уходить от нее. Я не в силах защитить ее ото всех напастей, но я буду там для нее. Я не хочу, чтобы Белла была несчастна. А то, что она не разговаривает со своей мамой, делает ее таковой.

- То, что я не разговариваю со своей дочерью также делает меня несчастной, - тихо сказала она.

- Но, мадам, со всем уважением к вам, то, что вы плохо отзываетесь обо мне, отнюдь не делает Беллу счастливой. Вам не нужно любить меня, но я буду оберегать Беллу от вещей, которые огорчают ее, даже если это ее собственная семья. Белла упряма и готова игнорировать вас до конца своей жизни. Я не хочу, чтобы это произошло, и знаю, что она тоже. Так что, вам придется найти золотую середину.

Думаю, я ошеломил ее. Думаю, я ошеломил даже себя. Я не собирался разговаривать с ней таким образом. Прошла почти минута, перед тем как она ответила, - Я только хочу быть лучше для своей дочери.

- В таком случае, мы согласны хоть в чем-то.

- Пожалуйста, скажи Белле, что мне жаль. Но я придерживаюсь своего мнения, - сообщила она с негромким вздохом.

- Это нормально. Это ваш выбор, но достаточно ли вы ее любите, чтобы держать свое мнение при себе, когда будете разговаривать с ней?

Белла фыркнула рядом со мной. Она встала с кровати и начала маячить по комнате.

- Конечно, я люблю ее! Я должна сказать ей--

- Нет, вы должны позволить жить ей собственной жизнью, принимать собственные решения. Если она чувствует, что я достаточно хорош для нее, то я останусь. Если нет – я уйду. Но вы не можете сделать этот выбор за нее.

- Мам, я счастлива, и я в безопасности, - Белла выхватила телефон из моей руки.

- Белла, дорогая--

- Нет, выслушай меня, мам. Я люблю Эдварда. И он никуда не уйдет. Он тоже любит меня. Я надеюсь, что ты будешь счастлива, что я счастлива. Но, если ты такая тупоголовая и будешь продолжать заворачиваться в собственное предвзятое мнение, тогда я больше никогда не позвоню тебе. Это была идея Эдварда позвонить тебе в первую очередь! - последнюю часть она просто прокричала. Я встал, и мои руки нашли ее. Она прижалась ко мне всем телом, немного трясясь.

Меня беспокоило, что ее мать производит такой эффект на нее. На другом конце связи стояла абсолютная тишина, и мне стало интересно, повесила ли Белла трубку.

- Это была идея Эдварда? - наконец-то спросила она.

- Да, - ответили мы хором. Я провел рукой по локтю Беллы, быстро поднимаясь вверх, и дотронулся до ее браслета, а затем забрал телефон из ее пальцев.

- Вы можете постараться быть, по крайней мере, вежливой? - поинтересовался я почти умоляющим тоном.

- Да, - медленно проговорила она, - В мои интересы никогда не входило ранить ее, и, Эдвард, я уверена, что ты хороший мальчик, но ты должен понять, откуда берутся мои страхи.

- Хорошо. Но я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы позаботиться о ней. - Я понимал, но я хотел быть сильнее этого. Белла сделала меня сильнее.

- Белла, ты приедешь на День Благодарения? - с надежей спросила она.

- Нет. Чарли будет здесь.

Это было новостью для меня. Я не был уверен, сколько ее отец слышал про меня, и я все еще боялся пистолета, который носил при себе шеф полиции. Хотя я думаю, что каждый парень, с которым встречалась Белла, имели такие же опасения.

- Ох, понятно, - сказала ее мать, грусть так и сквозила в ее голосе, - Я так понимаю, что поговорим с тобой позже? Хорошо?

- Ладно, мам. Я отправлю тебе е-мэйл в понедельник.

- Тогда до связи, дорогая, - произнесла она с большим энтузиазмом.

- Пока, мам, - тихо откликнулась Белла.

Я отключил телефон, бросил его на кровать и притянул к себе Беллу, зарывшись лицом в ее волосах. Она глубоко вздохнула, уткнувшись носом в мою грудь. - Ты в порядке?

- Ага, - пробормотала она, ее рот посылал горячее дыхание через ткань моего свитера, - Спасибо.

- За что?

- За то, что любишь меня. - Она подняла голову и коснулась губами моего подбородка. Я прижался своим лбом к ее.

- Тогда мне тоже следует поблагодарить тебя.

_**Белла Свон.**_

- Куда мы едем? - переспросила я в полнейшем шоке.

- В "Счастливую Подкову", ты знаешь как туда добраться?

- Да, Эдвард, я знаю. Она гигантская. Как я могла допустить это? Это слишком дорого. Я не хочу, чтобы ты тратил такие деньги на меня, - громко заскулила я.

- Белла, это и для меня. Пожалуйста, порадуй меня.

- Эдвард…

Мы сидели в моем грузовичке, еще не доехав до нужного места. Он поднял меня с моего сидения и усадил себе на коленки.

- Белла, позволь мне отвезти тебя в хорошее место. Я планировал кое-что особенное на сегодняшнюю ночь и уже договорился о паре вещей с отелем. Было бы чудовищно отменить все в последний момент.

- Ладно, - сдалась я. Он улыбнулся и прижал свои гладкие губы к моей щеке.

- Тебе понравится, обещаю.

- Мне бы понравился любая ночлежка, если бы там был ты.

Он тихонько рассмеялся и провел носом по моей щеке. - Только лучшее для моей возлюбленной.

От слова _возлюбленная_ по моей спине пробежали мурашки, и он заметил это. Он прижал меня ближе к себе и провел губами по моему уху, нежно прикусил мочку моего уха, нежно посасывая ее.

- Ты такой мошенник.

- Я не мошенник, просто в играх я лучше тебя, - сообщил он с красивой кривоватой ухмылкой. Мое сердце закипело страстью, и я забыла, о чем думала минуту назад. Я помотала головой, а затем перепрыгнула обратно на водительское сидение.

Поездка получилась недолгой: наш университет находится не так далеко от отеля, который я первым же приметила, только приехав в этот город. Нужно было хорошенько постараться, чтобы не заметить огромное желтое здание. Я никогда не понимала, чем такие места привлекали людей, хотя и ни разу не бывала там. По-видимому, они нужны для того, чтобы уталить чувство голода чем-нибудь хорошим в четыре часа утра.

Я припарковалась на стоянке, прямо перед входом. К моему большому удивлению, мой ржавый пикап не казался таким уж нелепым на общем фоне. Я вытащила свой рюкзак и направилась к дверце Эдварда. Он еще не вышел и ждал, с протянутой для меня рукой.

Только место у лифта было снащено плоскими телевизорами и плюшевыми коврами. А сами лифты были полностью прозрачными.

Когда мы прошли дальше, моему взору представилась центральная часть отеля, и я не смогла сдержать невнятного бормотания, - Черт побери!

Все было просто потрясающим. Мраморный пол и гигантская люстра. Казалось, что все здесь сделано, словно из золота и блестело в мягком освещении. Целая стена была украшена экзотическими ракушками и рыбками. Пространство было огромным, и я просто потерялась в нем.

Я заметила стол регистрации и направилась к нему.- Белла, я уже достал ключи, - шепнул мне Эдвард.

- Как? - удивленно спросила я.

- Я заехал сюда сегодня утром, чтобы убедится, что все готово.

- Тебе не нужно было делать этого, - упрямо заявила я.

- Да, нужно. Это должно быть абсолютно идеальным.

- Это будет идеальным в любом случае, если ты будешь рядом, - сказала ему я и легонько поцеловала.

- Я чувствую то же самое, но все же. Просто перестань спорить со мной, и пройдемте в нашу комнату, мисс Свон, - он протянул мне маленький черный ключик, который гласил «Люкс 1001».

Мы подошли к лифту, и я внимательно изучала таблички, пытаясь вычислить нужный нам этаж. Наш номер располагался на втором этаже. Я вздохнула, прекрасно понимая, что Эдвард заплатил слишком много за этот вечер, и нажала на кнопку.

Рука Эдварда оказалась на моей талии, прижавши меня спиной к его груди. - Ты чудесно пахнешь.

- Ты слишком много меня балуешь.

- Вовсе нет! - он игриво шлепнул меня, когда двери открылись перед нами, и взял меня за руку, потянув за собой.

Он остановился перед дверью, которая находилась справа от нас, но ее было нетрудно найти: она была одной из четырех на этаже. Прислонившись спиной к двери номера, он спросил, - Ты доверяешь мне?

- Всем сердцем! - ответила я без раздумий. Я доверяла ему, даже, если я не доверяла себе.

Из своего кармана он вытащил длинный черный шелковый шарф. Он отлично подготовился к этой ночи, как я успела заметить. Его рука дотронулась до моей щеки и нежно провела по ней, а затем он аккуратно накинл шарф на мои глаза и осторожно завязал его сзади. Все стало черным. Он наклонился и прижал свои губы к моим. - Ты видишь что-нибудь?

- Нет, - мой голос по какой-то причине превратился в шепот.

Его губы передвинулись к моему уху, и его горячее дыхание обожгло мою кожу, когда он произнес:

- Тогда позволь _показать_ тебе мой мир.


	15. Chapter 15

**Blind Глава 15**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

- Я точно убью себя, - громко захныкала она, когда я открыл дверь. Я взял ее за руки и осторожно провел в комнату.

- Ты только что сказала, что доверяешь мне.

- Я доверяю тебе. Никогда не замечал, насколько я неуклюжа? - снова заскулила она.

Забрав у нее рюкзак, я бросил его на диван. - Замечал. Все дело в том, что ты просто не замечаешь вещей вокруг себя. И, думаю, это должно тебе помочь.

- Неужели? - спросила она и отошла, а затем раздался громкий стук. - Ой, твою ма--

Я оборвал ее, прежде чем она смогла закончить, - Белла, любовь моя. Жди меня.

Я встал перед ней и нашел ее руки. Прислонившись губами к ее уху, я прошептал, - Что ты слышишь прямо сейчас?

- Я слышу… - она задумалась, - Я слышу, как бьется мое сердце, и как ты дышишь.

- Хорошо. А сейчас сделай два маленьких шага вперед. Прислушайся к своим шагам.

- Что значит: прислушайся к своим шагам?

- Просто попробуй, Белла, - вздохнул я.

Я услышал ее шаги. Они были медленными и неуверенными. - Эдвард… - захныкала она, - я ударюсь обо что-нибудь.

- Может быть, я начал не с того. Давай попробуем что-нибудь другое. - Я взял ее за руку и подвел к столу. Пробежавшись по нему руками, я убедился, что все стояло на своих местах.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Он усадил меня на какой-то мягкий стул.

- Проголодалась? - сладко поинтересовался он, положив свои руки мне на коленки, и, кажется, он опустился на колени передо мной.

- Немножко, - ответила я и по какой-то причине покраснела. Быть такой уязвимой – так необычно, и меня это смущало.

- Большинство людей оценивают еду по внешнему виду. Я не удивлюсь, если ты когда-нибудь говорила своей маме, что не будешь это есть, потому что еда выглядела ужасно.

- Каждый ребенок вытворял такие штучки, по крайней мере, большая часть, - хихикнула я, вспоминая некоторые битвы со своей матерью.

- Я же говорил своей маме, что не буду это есть, потому что еда отвратительно пахла или была ужасной на вкус. Как тут поспоришь с этим? – он тихонько засмеялся, - Знаешь, некоторые люди даже не могут понять, что они едят, не посмотрев в тарелку. Если только не сильные запахи.

- Думаю, я могу.

- Можешь ли ты определить, что это, просто потрогав? Узнать по запаху?

- Да… - мой ответ был больше похож на вопрос. Он поднял руки к моему лицу и провел большими пальцами по моим губам, а затем прислонил к ним что-то холодное.

- Что это?

Я наклонилась вперед, медленно откусила кусочек и улыбнулась, как только поняла, что это было.

- Клубника.

- Я люблю клубнику. Она напоминает мне о тебе, - он снова провел большими пальцами по моим губам.

- Почему?

- Твой запах. Ты всегда пахнешь так вкусно. Я бы мог съесть тебя, - его голос был непринужденным, но я знала, что за ним скрывалось что-то большее.

До того как я успела ответить, что-то еще оказалось у меня на губах. Ощущения и запах были абсолютно другими. Они оказались приятными, но я сомневалась с выбором. - Это… Сыр?

- Очень хорошо. Ты справляешься лучше, чем я думал. Но что это за сорт? - поддразнил он меня. Его свободная рука бродила по моим бедрам, посылая мурашки по коже.

- Я… Я понятия не имею, - заикаясь, сказала я и закусила губу, снова почувствовав смущение.

- Один из моих любимых. Молодой Гауда. Когда я был маленьким, то часто попадал в неприятности из-за того, что таскал его из холодильника, мне было около… восьми. Моя мама всегда прятала его от меня, а я все равно находил.

- Пообещай мне, что расскажешь мне больше о своем детстве? - попросила я, дотронувшись руками до его лица.

Я пробежала пальцами по его лицу и поняла, что он был расстроен: уголки его рта поползли вниз. - В другой раз, Белла. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы сегодняшняя ночь была более приятной.

- У тебя было тяжелое детство? - мягко спросила я.

- У любого, кто отличается от нормы, тяжелое детство, - ответил он достаточно спокойно. Я поняла, что лучше расспросить его потом. Я услышала, как он передвинулся и взял что-то со стола, с негромким шумом стянув тарелку с деревянной поверхности. - Думаю, пришло время для чего-нибудь сладенького.

Он чем-то намазал мои губы, и я медленно облизала их, тщательно дегустируя. - Это что-то вроде… пудинга? - тихо спросила я.

Он пододвинулся ближе и поцеловал меня в губы, слизывая остатки шоколада. - Ты почти угадала. Это мусс.

Положив свои руки на его щеки, я легко поцеловала его. Он улыбнулся под моими губами и снова нежно поцеловал. - Я планировал, что сегодня ты попробуешь сама есть ложкой, но я не хочу, чтобы ты испачкала свою одежду, - издевался он. Я была бы в большой опасности, если бы мне доверили вилку сейчас. И, вероятно, он выбрал лучший вариант.

Он продолжил кормить меня разными вкусностями: зернистым хлебом со сливочным маслом, фруктами и другими сортами сыра. Шампанское удивило меня больше всего, пузырьки щекотали кончик моего носа. - Как ты достал его? Мы же несовершеннолетние.

- Деньги творят чудеса, Белла, - сказал он, прежде чем отпить маленький глоток. Я начинала слышать все больше и больше: мягкий шипение, когда жидкость коснулась его губ; затем тихий глоток.

После того, как мы закончили с едой, он предложил мне перебраться на кровать. Я неуверенно зашагала и, споткнувшись, упала, приземлившись на ладони и коленки. Он оказался рядом со мной и помог подняться. - Это так тяжело, - прошептала я.

- Я знаю, - также шепотом ответил он и провел меня к кровати. - Могу я показать тебе еще кое-что?

- Покажи мне свой мир целиком, - попросила я с ласковой улыбкой.

Когда он ничего не ответил, я заволновалась и завертела головой, пытаясь расслышать хоть какие-нибудь звуки. Я уже хотела сорвать повязку с глаз, но кровать опустилась рядом со мной.

Эдвард взял мою руку и провел чем-то мягким по коже. Ощущения были потрясающими. Мурашки пробежали от макушки головы до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Он провел этим по моему плечу, поднялся на шею и, в конце концов, прислонил к носу. Запах был чудесным и сладко-цветочным. У меня ушла минута, чтобы понять, что передо мной. Роза.

Он провел цветком вверх и остановился на моем ухе. От его ласковых прикосновений я улыбнулась, но в животе завязался тугой узел, когда я вспомнила, что он не может видеть.

Его руки легли на мою рубашку и начали расстегивать ее. Я залилась краской, словно это происходило в первый раз. Каждое прикосновение казалось более интенсивным, чем раньше. Он стянул ткань с моих плеч и швырнул ее куда-то. Его горячие губы нашли мое плечо и нежно поцеловали его.

- Белла, я люблю тебя. Твои… ощущения. Твои прикосновения, заставляют чувствовать себя на небесах. На вкус ты точно амброзия, словно боги послали тебя только для меня, чтобы попробовать.

- Эдвард, - выдохнула я его имя. Даже, несмотря на то, что я не могла ничего видеть, я закрыла глаза. Мое тело била мелкая дрожь, а дыхание стало неровным. Как он смог так быстро добиться такого результата?

Он подарил мне долгий поцелуй, но затем вновь пропал.

Я на ощупь пыталась отыскать его тело и застонала, уже скучая по нему.

- Ты такая нетерпеливая, - тихо рассмеялся он.

Музыка наполнила комнату, красивая и нежная. Кто-то начал петь на испанском или итальянском, или на каком-то другом романтическом языке. Но я не могла сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы выяснить это. Но, во всяком случае, мелодия была прекрасна. Я легла на кровать и скинула свою обувь, в надежде, что она не будет мешаться на дороге.

Руки Эдварда дотронулись до моих лодыжек, заставив меня подпрыгнуть. Он хихикнул и забрался около меня.

- Не ожидала?

- Совсем чуть-чуть, - с улыбкой призналась я и положила руки на его лицо, направилась вниз, чувствуя каждый мускул и изгиб.

Он застонал, когда я добралась до его живота, мышцы напряглись под моими руками. - Если ты продолжишь в таком же духе, то я больше не смогу контролировать себя и не сделаю всего, что входило в мои планы.

- Что входило в твои планы?

- Это сюрприз, - гордо заявил он. Я зарычала и резко приподнялась, наши носы стукнулись друг об друга.

- Я не люблю сюрпризы, - промямлила я, потирая ушибленное место.

Он снова тихонько рассмеялся. - Вся является сюрпризом для меня. Я хочу показать тебе свой мир, и это входит в его часть.

- Но, Эдвард... - начала я, но его губы оказались на моей груди, эффективно заканчивая все мои слова. Его прикосновения были такими мягкими и нежными, ласковыми и медленными. Он опустился к моим джинсам и быстро стащил их.

Он положил мои руки себе на грудь, и я почувствовала, что он уже избавился от рубашки. Не представляю, когда успела пропустить это. Мои пальцы жадно пробежались по его гладкой коже и твердым мышцам. Я знала, как он выглядит, но эти ощущения заставили работать мое воображение в сумасшедшем режиме.

- Могу я заняться с тобой любовью? - его губы коснулись моего уха. Я покрылась мурашками и кивнула, не в состоянии говорить.

Он снова слез с кровати, но на этот раз я знала для чего и услышала, как оставшаяся одежда упала на пол. Я улыбнулась, представив себе эту картину. У него было прекрасное тело, и мне посчастливилось увидеть его.

Я села, чтобы расстегнуть бюстгальтер, но его руки остановили мои пальцы, сделав это за меня. Он стащил лямки с моих плеч, позволяя своим мягким пальцам исследовать чувствительную кожу. Его огромные руки вернулись на мою грудь, нежно сжимая ее, а затем спустились вниз, к трусикам. Я осторожно привстала, помогая избавиться ему от ненужной детали.

Я попыталась лечь обратно, но он держал меня за руки, а затем усадил на себя. Я повернулась так, что мои ноги обвились вокруг него. Его руки крепко сжали мою талию, и он прислонил свое лицо к моей груди. - Это тяжелее, чем ты думала? - пробормотал он в мою кожу.

- Да, - прошептала я и потянула его за волосы, чтобы наши лица оказались наравне. Его губы страстно впились в мои поцелуем, и это немного поразило меня. Он рассмеялся, но не отстранился.

- Как ты делаешь это?

- Я не уверен наверняка. Просто… я слушаю твое тело. Я чувствую твои движения и пытаюсь угадать, что ты сделаешь в следующий момент, что тебе понравится, а что нет, - в то время, как он говорил, он медленно опускал мои бедра, и я сползла на него. Я заскулила от столь полного ощущения. - Тебе нравится то, что я делаю?

- Очень сильно, - выдохнула я, и мы начали раскачиваться в одном такте. Его руки прижались к моим лопаткам, держа меня еще ближе к себе.

У меня не ушло много времени, чтобы стать скользкой и потной. Наши движения становились все быстрей и неистовей: мы оба подходили к краю наслаждения. Я грубо схватила его за волосы и ворвалась в его рот.

- Эдвард, я хочу увидеть тебя. Я хочу увидеть твое лицо. Пожалуйста, - зашептала я, подходя ближе и ближе к концу.

- Теперь ты знаешь, что я чувствую каждую секунду каждой минуты, когда я с тобой, - он схватил мои запястья одной рукой, удерживая меня от желания сорвать шарф. Каким-то образом он перевернулся, и я оказалась на своей спине. Наши тела не отрывались друг от друга, и я пискнула от удивления, но звук получился глухим: рот Эдварда заглушил его.

- Пожалуйста, - прошептала я, умоляя.

- Нет, - твердо стоял он на своем. От тона его голоса мой живот скрутило, - Не сейчас, любовь моя.

Он никогда раньше не был со мной таким строгим, но мне это понравилось. Я хотела, чтобы он доминировал надо мной. Мои ноги прижали его ближе, его тело полностью навалилось на меня.

- Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… пожалуйста… - бормотала я при каждом движении, как будто слово обладало магической силой. Не знаю, чего именно я просила, но все, что он даст мне, - я с радостью приму.

Его губы обрушились на мои, его сладкое дыхание заполнило мои ощущения. - Я хочу почувствовать тебя, Изабелла. Пожалуйста, мне нужно почувствовать тебя.

Я знала, о чем он просил меня. Мое тело действовало по своей собственной воле, встречая каждое его движение. Его правая рука все еще держала мои запястья над головой, а левая разместилась у меня на бедре, направляя меня. Если бы это не было так прекрасно, то я бы возненавидела то, как реагирует мое тело, повинуясь каждому его желанию.

Я простонала его имя, и мое тело начало встречать его сладостные движения. Я провела ногтями по его спине, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, за что можно удержаться, словно я могла взлететь. Он громко простонал, я знала, что сейчас он летел вместе со мной. Я вцепилась в него крепче, прижимая сильнее к себе. Давление его тела увеличивала высоту полета. Я вдохнула его изумительный запах, наполняя им свои легкие.

Мы пролежали пару минут, задыхаясь, никто из нас не говорил. Наконец, он поцеловал макушку моей головы и развязал шарф. Я медленно открыла глаза и прищурилась, пытаясь привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. В комнате стояла абсолютная темнота, но мне было все равно. Если я с ним – это не имело никакого значения.

В конечном счете, он слез с меня и положил голову на мою грудь, а его ладонь оказалась на моем животе. - Я люблю тебя.

- Я так сильно тебя люблю. Спасибо.

- Спасибо за что? - спросил он, в его голосе звучало непонимание.

- За то, что позволяешь мне быть с тобой. Ты действительно удивительный, у меня бы никогда не вышло…справиться с этим столь же грациозно, как делаешь это ты.

- У меня не очень хорошо получается, просто я не разрушаю все вокруг себя, - издевался он, - Ты уверена, что не страдаешь плохим зрением?

- 20/20, - подыграла ему я. Он рассмеялся и поцеловал то место, где мое сердце все еще билось в сумасшедшем ритме.

- Эдвард, ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, несмотря ни на что? Что я буду любить тебя, и если ты будешь видеть, и если ты будешь слепым и глухим?

Он ничего не ответил, лишь медленно кивнул.

- Я чувствую то же самое, Белла. Каждая частичка меня. Я не могу жить без тебя. Я нуждаюсь в тебе больше, чем в воздухе, - с каждым словом он сжимал меня крепче.

- С тобой я чувствую себя такой особенной. Я не знаю, что делать.

- Тебе не нужно ничего делать. Просто позволь мне быть рядом, - он склонился надо мной так, что его лицо находилось в нескольких дюймов от моего. Я немного приподнялась и дотронулась до его носа своим. Он легонько улыбнулся, и я не смогла удержаться от соблазна прикоснуться до его губ и нежно поцеловать.

- Можем мы остаться так на… навсегда? - игриво спросил он, его руки прижали меня ближе к нему.

- Мне нравится слово навсегда, - сообщила ему я, прежде чем провалиться в глубокий и спокойный сон.  
Вчерашние кошмары были давно забыты, и только самая сладкая картинка крутилась в моей голове.

_Только Эдвард, всегда Эдвард. Мой Эдвард._


	16. Chapter 16

**Blind Глава 16**

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я проснулась рано утром, свет только начал наполнять комнату. Я медленно перевернулась, и что-то гладкое и мягкое защекотало мое лицо. Красные лепестки роз валялись на моей подушке. Догадавшись, откуда они взялись, я подняла руку к волосам и вытащила стебель цветка, нахмурившись от того, что уничтожила розу.

Мои глаза оглядели прекрасную комнату в первый раз за два дня. Практически все было выполнено в дорогих коричневых и золотых цветах. На столе осталась вчерашняя еда, и в вазе стояло с два десятка разноцветных роз. Я улыбнулась, обдумывая, как стащу одну, чтобы сохранить ее на память.

Я посмотрела на Эдварда, который крепко спал рядом со мной. Одна его рука разместилась под его головой, а другая лежала на голом животе. У него было прекрасное тело, и мой желудок скручивало каждый раз, как только я его видела.

Я обмотала белую простыню вокруг своего тела и встала с кровати. Для начала, я решила приготовить кофе и прошла на кухню, по размерам напоминающую аэропорт, а затем подошла к окну и выглянула на улицу. Линия горизонта была чудесной, несмотря на пасмурные ноябрьские деньки. Красновато – коричневая река, подгоняемая ветерком, быстро бежала. Я могла увидеть панораму всего города, старые здания, которые напоминали Старый Орлеан. Я не так долго знала Шриверпорт, но он, определенно, нравился мне.

Я снова задвинула шторы и подошла к столу. Со вчерашней ночи осталась некоторая еда, в основном это были фрукты. Я засунула в рот красный виноград и медленно прожевала его. Мой взгляд остановился на красивых розах, которые, я знала, Эдвард приготовил исключительно для меня. Розы всевозможных цветов украшали комнату, и мое сердце провалилось в желудок, понимая, что он не сможет увидеть их.

Я вытащила белую розу из вазы и поднесла ее к носу, вдыхая сладкий аромат. В моей голове появилась маленькая идея. Я устала бодрствовать в одиночестве, и мне захотелось приобрести компанию. Забравшись на кровать с его стороны, я нависла над ним.

На его губах играла едва заметная улыбка, и мне стало любопытно: проснулся он или еще нет. И я решила найти ответ, - подняв розу, прошлась ей от его уха до пупка. Очень заметные мурашки появились на его теле. Он вытащил свою руку из-под головы и провел ей от лица до живота, слегка царапая. Глубоко вдохнув, Эдвард произнес нетвердым голосом, - Доброе утро».

- Доброе утро, красавчик.

- Кто-то чересчур весел этим утром, - пошутил он. Честно говоря, так и было. Я чувствовала себя счастливой и не могла держать эмоции в себе.

- Это потому что у меня есть ты, - искренне сказала я и наклонилась, чтобы дотронуться до его манящих губ.

- М-м-м… виноград, - тихонько рассмеялся он, облизывая свои губы.

- Кто-нибудь хочет есть? - спросила я, перебирая пальчиками по его животу.

- Да, кое-чего хочется, - пробормотал он себе под нос. Я хихикнула и шлепнула его по руке. Он ухмыльнулся и слегка покраснел, заставляя меня улыбнуться еще шире.

- Почему бы тогда нам не поесть, а затем не обдумать планы на день? - села я рядом с ним. У него не отняло и пяти секунд, чтобы усадить меня на себя.

- Ты обмоталась простыней, - заскулили он, а я рассмеялась и поцеловала его в нос.

- Еда, Эдвард. Сконцентрируйся.

- Я концентрируюсь, - пробормотал он и начал разматывать мою простыню. Вероятно, мне следовало остановить его, но он получал огромное удовольствие от совершаемого, и к тому же выражение его лица было чертовски возбуждающим. Он плотно закрыл глаза и провел носом по моему животу, а затем нежно поцеловал.

- Эдвард… - хотела я возразить, но из моих легких вырвался лишь стон. Он зарычал и уткнулся носом в мой живот. Я беспомощно взвыла, мечтая, чтобы он поскорее расправился с простыней.

Наконец-то он полностью освободил меня от ткани и поцеловал то место, где сейчас я хотела его больше всего. Вдруг он остановился и, оставив один последний игривый поцелуй, произнес, - Так чем ты хотела заняться сегодня?

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

- Ты злая похотливая сволочь! - полусмеясь–полукрича, заявила она. Мне нравилось доводить ее до такого состояния. После моего интересного пробуждения, она заслуживала этого. Белла снова шлепнула меня по руке, залезла верхом и поцеловала мою грудь.

- Ты такой злой. Знаешь об этом?

- Я просто целовал свою девушку, - невинно произнес я.

- Ага, конечно, конечно, - поддразнила она, игриво укусив меня за плечо. Я зарычал на нее, и она снова рассмеялась. Я схватил ее за руки и уложил на спину. Ее руки переместились на мою шею, и я собирался напасть на нее снова, но ее живот громко заурчал.

- Он разговаривает со мной, - тихо сказал я и спустился к ее животику.

- И что он говорит? - подыграла она мне.

- Он говорит "покорми меня".

- Ты голоден? - спросила она во второй раз. Я медленно кивнул и положил свою голову ей на плечо.

- Разве здесь поблизости не должно быть кафешки? Например, МДБ?" _**(*прим.пер. – в оригинале это место зовется страшным словом **__**IHOP**__**, что расшифровывается как **__**The**____**International**____**House**____**of**____**Pancakes**__**, а по-русски просто Международный Дом Блинов*)**_

- Я уже поставила кофе... И подумала, что мы могли бы доесть фрукты со вчерашнего вечера...- тихо сказала она. Уверен, что она не хотела, чтобы я снова тратил свои деньги. И я решил взять дело в свои руки.

- О-о-о, но я так хотел вафли, - захныкал я и защекотал ее бока, заставляя хихикать.

- Ты точно не достанешь вафли в МДБ, - она попыталась остановить меня.

- И почему нет? - упрямо поинтересовался я, словно мне было десять лет.

- Потому что... Это просто неправильно, - ответила она таким же тоном. Затем она вздохнула и сдалась, - Ладно, пойдем, позавтракаем. - Она сказала это таким голосом, будто это самая ужасная вещь на земле.

Мы быстро оделись. Было только девять утра, и я знал, что к тому времени как мы закончим наш завтрак, магазинчики около отеля откроются. Здорово, если у нас получится пройтись по ним.

По звукам, кажется, народу было совсем немного. Управляющий кафе быстро нашел нам место, и Белла выбрала стул справа от меня.

- Ты действительно хочешь заказать вафли? - задала она мне вопрос, положив голову на мое плечо.

- Нет, я хочу полный завтрак.

- Знаешь, для худого парня ты так много ешь.

- Я сжигаю много энергии, когда я с тобой, что я могу сказать? - я поцеловал ее в щечку и почувствовал горячую кожу под своими губами. Она покраснела из-за меня. Я улыбнулся и провел носом по ее подбородку.

- Эдвард, расскажи мне о своем детстве.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Его хорошее настроение бесследно исчезло, и мне стало стыдно, что это случилось по моей вине. Я хотела знать. Его детство не могло быть настолько ужасным. Я наклонилась и чмокнула его в щеку. - Не нужно, если ты не хочешь.

- Нет, все нормально, - вздохнул он, - Откуда хочешь, чтобы я начал?

- Когда ты осознал, что отличаешься от других детей? - мягко спросила я, полагая, что именно поэтому он не хотел начинать этот разговор. Возможно, ему будет лучше, если он сразу все выскажет.

- Я ясно понял это, когда мне было пять, и я играл в парке. Я слышал, как дети вокруг меня болтали о цветах. Понимаешь, как правило, я играл с другими слепыми ребятами, и это никогда не было проблемой. Помню, что тогда я очень сильно расстроился, потому что не знал, как выглядит синий.

- Мне жаль, - я не имела понятия, что еще можно сказать в такой ситуации, - Моя кофта сегодня синяя.

Я взяла его руку и провела ей по своему шерстяному свитеру, и он легонько улыбнулся.

- Могу поспорить, ты выглядишь бесподобно в ней, - он поцеловал макушку моей головы.

- Ты сказал, что играл только со слепыми детьми. А ты когда-нибудь ходил в… обычную школу? - мне не понравилось, как это прозвучало. Я чуть ли не сказала «нормальную», но вовремя поняла, что это было бы бесчувственно по отношению к нему.

- Ходил. Примерно две недели. В девятом классе у меня что-то заклинило, и я думал, что нормальный, хотел учиться среди нормальных детей.

- Ты нормальный.

- Нет, Белла, я не такой. И никогда не стану нормальным. Но, как бы там ни было… - продолжил он, прежде чем я смогла возразить, - На второй недели обучения в этой самой школе меня избили, и я решил уйти обратно.

- Зачем кому-то в мире понадобилось избивать тебя? - в ужасе спросила я.

- Ну, они сказали, что я флиртовал с девушкой одного парня, с которой я, кстати, не флиртовал. И еще они сказали, что я урод.

- Ты не урод! - мой голос сорвался на крик. Я ударила кулаком по столу и со злостью прорычала:

- Ты самый замечательный парень, кот--

Он оборвал меня своими губами, его рука оказалась на моей щеке. - Только для тебя, любовь моя.

- Эдвард, ты удивительный человек, и я не могу понять, зачем кому-то понадобилось делать с тобой такое, - выдохнула я, все еще немного оглушенная неожиданным поцелуем.

- Хорошо, хотела бы ты узнать еще что-нибудь? - он положил свою голову на мою и приобнял за плечо.

- Эм, а ты встречался с кем-нибудь в школе?

- Ты спрашиваешь, были ли в моей жизни другие женщины, Изабелла? - дразнился он.

- Может быть, - коротко ответила я. Он рассмеялся и поцеловал меня в висок.

- Я встречался с одной девчонкой около трех недель. Мы вместе пошли на танцы. Но, как ты знаешь, ты моя первая… мое первое все.

- Ох, какая она?

- Таня нормальная. Мы вместе веселились и стали хорошими друзьями. Я был первым человеком, с которым она заговорила, когда только пришла в нашу школу. Но мы не долго просуществовали как пара. Она ослепла не так давно, и мы ссорились из-за всяких глупых вещей. Она не смогла принять, что мы оба были слепыми. По какой-то причине это досаждало ей.

- Ох… - тихо ответила я, пытаясь понять, почему это вызвало у нее столько проблем.

Наконец-то, к нам подошла официантка, пожилая женщина с широкой улыбкой. По ее акценту можно было с уверенностью сказать, что родилась и выросла она на юге. - Привет вам, как поживаете? Что я могу принести для вас?

До того, как я успела сказать хоть что-нибудь, Эдвард произнес, - Графин шоколадного коктейля с двумя стаканами, пожалуйста. И еще я бы хотел заказать два полных завтрака с яичницей.

- Окей, принесу через минутку, сладенькие.

Когда официантка ушла, я тихонько рассмеялась. - Графин шоколадного коктейля? Эдвард, ты пытаешься откормить меня?

- Возможно. Ты ведь не возражаешь, что я сделал заказ за тебя, правда? - он выглядел немного расстеряно.

- Нет, - хихикнула я, - Все равно это было именно то, чего мне хотелось.

- Уф, - расслабился он. Его пальцы пробежались по моим губам, и он улыбнулся, - Ты счастлива?

- Очень даже.

- Тогда пришла твоя очередь рассказывать о своем детстве.

- Я скучная. Родители развелись, когда мне было шесть месяцев. Мы с мамой переехали в Калифорнию, затем, наконец, в Аризону. Каждое лето я навещаю своего папу, - пожала плечами я.

- Твой папа офицер полиции, так? Он же не пристрелит меня на День Благодарения, или пристрелит? - Эдвард действительно выглядел нервным из-за этой мысли.

Я засмеялась. - Нет, я сказала ему о нас. Он хочет встретиться с тобой, и не думаю, что он причинит тебе вред. Он может принять немного больше вещей, чем моя мама.

- Он знает, что я слепой?

- Да, моя мама позвонила ему в тот день, когда я отказалась разговаривать с ней. По каким-то глупым причинам она наорала на него. Его точными словами были "Прекрати быть такой стервой. Она не отпустит его, несмотря ни на что", - честно сказала я, подумывая о том, что нужно будет ответить на его письмо. Почему-то я не рассказывала об этом Эдварду. Я не хотела, чтобы моя семья вновь причиняла ему страдания.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Пока мы ели, я старался уйти от темы моего детства. Не хотел, чтобы Белле было известно что-то кроме верхушки айсберга. Не хотел, чтобы она знала о том, как я злился, как переживал. Как мне пришлось обратиться к психологу и о том, как меня задирали даже слепые дети. Хотя, думаю, в этом нет ничего необычного для любой школы. Когда-нибудь я расскажу ей, но это будет не сегодня.

Мы гуляли вдоль магазинчиков, прохладный ноябрьский ветерок щекотал мою кожу. Я поднял лицо к небу, пытаясь отыскать солнышко. - Говори мне названия всех отделов, мимо которых мы проходим, - попросил я Беллу.

- Давай посмотрим… Обувной магазин, одежда для мужчин и женщин, магазин свеч, парфюмерия, магазинчик сладостей. Называется "Шоколадный Крокодил", - она захихикала.

Я понял, что мы находились около парфюмерного отдела: резкий запах витал и за пределами стен. Я поморщил нос, и Белла рассмеялась, заметив мою реакцию.

- Почему бы нам не купить немного шоколада, на потом?

Она завела меня в теплое помещение, где вокруг моей головы крутился карамельный аромат, приглашая за покупками.

- Боже мой, как вкусно пахнет! - прошептала Белла больше для себя, чем для меня.

Я шел до тех пор, пока не наткнулся на прилавок, и тоненький голосок спросил, может ли он мне помочь. - Что за потрясающий запах?

- Должно быть, вы говорите об известных огромных карамельных яблоках.

- Они размером с мою голову, - прошептала Белла. Я тихонько рассмеялся.

- Мы возьмем яблоко.

После того, как нам его отрезали и упаковали в коробку, я заплатил к большому неудовольствию Беллы. Но я, конечно, проигнорировал ее возражения.

Мы повернули налево, следуя в неизвестном направлении. - Что там?

- Мороженое царство, кинотеатр, одежда Guess… - огласила она список.

- Это объясняет сладкий запах. Скорей всего, они делают здесь вафельные рожки, - сказал я.

Несколько минут мы шли в молчании. - Хм-м-м… Хочешь сходить в кино?

- Я думала, тебе не нравятся фильмы, - ответила она.

- Ну, я хочу провести время с тобой, и, к тому же это не честно, ты забросила просмотр телевизора и разных фильмов из-за меня.

- Я совсем не против, - произнесла она абсолютно искренне. Я улыбнулся, влюбляясь в нее больше с каждой минутой.

- Я хочу пойти с тобой на нормальное свидание.

- Мне не нравятся нормальные свидания. Я люблю наши свидания, - она остановилась и обняла меня.

- В таком случае, думаю, я найду компромисс.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Спустя два часа и поездку в Wal-mart мы вернулись в отель. Эдвард настоял на этом, и, когда он рассказал, сколько радости приносит ему это занятие, я не смогла отказаться. Я вытащила все CD из пакета. - Какой первый?

- Эдди Иззард, - сообщил он с маленькой улыбкой на губах, и улегся на кровать. Я включила проигрыватель и засунула в него диск. Я рухнула возле Эдварда после того, как скинула свою обувь.

Никогда не слышала, чтобы Эдвард так много смеялся. Этот звук согревал каждую частичку моего тела. Видеть его улыбку, слышать его смех: что может быть лучше?

На некоторых моментах он крепко обнимал меня и смеялся в мое плечо, посылая приятные вибрации вниз по моему телу. Практически все время просмотра его пальцы играли с моими волосами. Кроме того, он кормил меня яблоком, купленным ранее в магазине. Я чувствовала такую связь между нами. Я чувствовала себя такой любимой.

Я любила его и знала об этом, только не имела понятия, почему меня внезапно осенила эта мысль . Словно удар в голову: я была по уши влюблена в него. И это не просто влечение или эмоции, которые скоро исчезнут. Я любила его и хотела провести с ним остаток всей своей жизни.

Я уткнулась в его грудь и улыбнулась своему новому пониманию. Скоро я поделюсь этими мыслями с Эдвардом. Но сейчас мне не хотелось пугать его. Но, уверена, он тоже так считает. Я приподнялась и прислонилась губами к его щеке.

- За что это было? - спросил он, слегка улыбнувшись.

- За то, что это ты.


	17. Chapter 17

**Blind Глава 17**

_**Белла Свон.**_

- Папочка! Я так сильно скучала по тебе! - я подбежала к нему в аэропорту и быстро обняла.

Мой отец выглядел немного измотанным, но был рад видеть меня. Перелеты на самолете никогда не входили в список его любимых занятий. Он нежно сжал мои плечи.

- Как дела, малышка? - спросил он, когда мы забрали его багаж. При нем была лишь одна сумка: он приехал только на два дня. Совсем немного, но я решила сделать все, что смогу. Я скучала по своему отцу.

- Хорошо. Я уже сходила в магазин за продуктами для ужина. Индейка, брокколи и запеченный сыр, зелень, кукуруза, фарш и булочки. Как тебе?

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я растолстел? - поддразнил он.

- О, я забыла о тыквенном пироге и печеньках.

- Боже, девочка моя, на кого ты пытаешься произвести впечатление? - произнес мой папа со смешком, пока залезал в мой старый грузовичок, который достался мне от него на мой семнадцатый день рождения.

- Вообще-то, я хотела сказать тебе, что Эдвард присоединиться к нам. Он не любит уезжать куда-нибудь на праздники. И значит, что он будет один, а я не хочу этого, - я закусила губу, наблюдая за его реакцией. Я не хотела вести машину и одновременно спорить с ним.

- А, хорошо, конечно. Кажется, он хороший парень, - сказал он, пожав плечами.

- Ты правда не возражаешь? - надавила я для полной уверенности. Мне не хотелось, чтобы завтра началась битва за праздничным ужином.

- Милая, это твой ужин, приглашай, кого хочешь. Я не такой сумасшедший, как твоя мама. Ты ведь знаешь это, правда? - он вскинул бровь, дразня меня еще немного.

- Да, - ответила я, широко улыбнувшись, и завела грузовик. Он шумно пришел к жизни, - Как в Форксе?

- Сыро. Дожди.

- Тогда там ничего не изменилось, - улыбнулась я, вспоминая о зеленом мирке, в котором жил мой отец. Я не навещала его уже пять лет, но у меня остались некоторые воспоминания.

Когда мы приехали домой, Элис сидела на диване и смотрела телевизор. Кажется, она помешалась на различных ситкомах и телевизионных шоу, которые, как я думаю, придуманы совсем не для нее; но она не переставала удивлять меня.

- Здравствуйте, мистер Свон! Хорошо долетели? - спросила она с легкой улыбкой.

- Хорошо, хорошо. Ты можешь называть меня просто Чарли, - мой папа протянул руку и обменялся с Элис рукопожатием.

- Меня зовут Элис, - представилась она.

- Ох, я разговаривал с тобой по телефону! Спасибо, что заботишься о моей Беллз, - сказал он и плюхнулся рядом с ней на диван. Я закатила глаза, услышав детский вариант моего имени. Элис повернулась ко мне и слегка улыбнулась.

В дверь постучали, и Элис хлопнула себя по лбу, совсем как персонаж из мультика. - Ох, я хотела кое-что спросить у тебя…

Я покачала головой и подошла к двери. Я удивилась, когда обнаружила за ней Джаспера, Эммета, Розали, и последнего, но не менее важного, Эдварда. Джаспер увидел мое выражение лица и посмотрел на Элис.

- Полагаю, ты не спросила у нее?

- Нет, прости, Джаззи, - созналась Элис с маленькой улыбкой, - Мы хотели спросить, пойдем со всеми нами на ланч? Наш обед в честь Дня Благодарения, мы не собирались все вместе уже сто лет.

- Ох… - тихо выдохнул мой отец, - Иди, Беллз. Хорошо провести время. Я пока займусь заселением.

- Нет! Нет, нет, нет. Я думаю, вы не поняли меня. Мы приглашаем вас тоже, Чарли, - Элис положила свою маленькую ручку на папино плечо.

- Мы хотим послушать неловкие истории из жизни Беллы! - выкрикнул Эммет из дверей, за что получил подзатыльник от Розали.

Папа улыбнулся моей маленькой подружке и засмеялся, - Конечно! Ланч – это заманчивое предложение.

Все прошли внутрь. Эдвард вошел последним, странное выражение застыло на его лице. Когда он оказался в квартире, я разместила свои руки по обе стороны его лица и поцеловала в лоб.

- Ты в порядке? - шепотом спросила я.

- Я в норме, - также шепотом ответил он. Но я была убеждена в обратном.

Я положила его руки на свое лицо, чтобы он чувствовал выражение моего лица.

- Не переживай, - тихо сказал он.

- Ты нервничаешь? - надавила я.

- Немножко, - подтвердил он со вздохом.

- Не стоит, - заверила я, широко улыбнувшись.

Он улыбнулся, когда почувствовал, что уголки моих губ поползли вверх. Я приподнялась на носочках и поцеловала его губы. Они были сладкими и вкусными. Мне хотелось сорвать с них поцелуй намного дольше этого, но пока мой папа рядом – это не самая лучшая идея.

- Хорошо, позвольте мне представить всех, - сказала я, когда провела Эдварда в гостиную. - Это Эммет и Роуз, Джаспер и мой Эдвард. Все, это мой папа, Чарли.

- Отлично, хватит любезничать, что на ланч? - спросил мой отец с огромной улыбкой.

- Думаю, мы поладим с твоим папой, Беллз, - засмеялся Эммет. Я боролась с желанием пнуть его. - Мы собиралась совершить налет на японскую кухню и зайти в местечко вниз по улице, которое называется "Ичибан", если никто не против.

- Конечно, я всегда за, если дело касается чего-то нового.

Я фыркнула, и он одарил меня угрожающим взглядом. Я пожала плечами, когда он поднял брови.

- Кто с кем поедет? - задала вопрос Элис, игнорируя нашу молчаливую беседу.

- Вы все можете ехать с Эммом на его джипе. А Эдвард, я и папа можем поехать в моем грузовичке.

- Весело, - пробормотал Эдвард себе под нос. Я ударила его локтем в живот, и он засмеялся, скрыв смех за кашлем, - Прости.

- Хорошо, а то я уже умираю с голода! - Джаспер предложил руку Элис, чтобы она залезла в джип. Мой отец как-то странно посмотрел на меня, а затем пожал плечами.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

А я говорил им, что это плохая идея, но они не слушали меня. Честно, я еще не был готов к встрече с шефом Свон, но Эммет настоял на том, чтобы пригласить его. Я влип. Ведь уже согласился отобедать с ними. Я просто хотел чем-нибудь занять свой день, чтобы не так сильно скучать по Белле. Я хотел дать ей целый день, чтобы она провела его с отцом.

Она удивила меня, когда согласилась пойти. Я думал, что она предпочтет провести время наедине с отцом. Но, очевидно, он не имел никаких возражений против нашей компании.

Итак, я был зажат между Беллой и её отцом в грузовике. А хотел было спросить могу ли я сесть в кузов грузовичка, но знал, что Белла будет против этого. К тому же, на дворе уже стоял конец ноября, и снаружи было холодно, так же холодно, как обычно бывает в Луизиане.

Белла держала меня за руку, пока мы ехали. Я чувствовал себя неуютно рядом с ее отцом, находившимся так близко, но я так любил её прикосновения, что не мог от них отказаться.

Мы ехали в тишине все семь минут нашей поездки. Я знал, что прошло семь минут, потому что отсчитывал каждую секунду.

Не знаю, почему я так сильно волновался. Я хорошо общался с её матерью. Но это было по телефону. Белла сказала, что я ему понравился больше, потому что он более понимающий.

Я еще никогда не встречался с отцом своей девушки, и поэтому не хотел произвести неправильное впечатление.

Очевидно, наши друзья приехали раньше и заняли столик. Белла осторожно провела меня к ним и села рядом со мной, не выпуская руки. Меня интересовало, волновалась ли она.

- Ты любишь суши? - мягко спросила Белла, наклоняясь ближе ко мне. В ресторане было громко, но я все-таки услышал её.

- Обожаю, - наклонился и я, вдыхая ее сладкий аромат.

- Я никогда не пробовала их.

- Тогда ты просто обязана сделать это сегодня! - сказал я, перекладывая руку на спинку ее стула. - Ты можешь взять у меня. Думаю, это то, что я закажу.

- Ты серьезно? - недоверчиво спросила она. А я улыбнулся: она такая глупышка.

- Конечно, я ни в чем не могу тебе отказать.

- Эй, Эд, если ты возьмёшь суши либо специальный Маки, или возьмешь 2 ролла из этого списка по хорошей цене или по специальной дневной, ты получаешь 2 кусочка красного снэппера и 2 кусочка любой рыбы, которую ты выберешь, плюс острый ролл, - прокричал Эммет с другого конца стола.

- А здесь делают суши с лососем или тунцом? - спросил я.

- И с тем и с другим - ответил Джаспер. Кажется, он сидел за моей стороной стола.

- Думаю, я определился с выбором, а что вы хотите, мистер Свон? - вежливо спросил и понял, что её отец ничего не сказал с тех пор как мы приехали.

- Я думаю, что хочу коробку бенто со стейком и жареным рисом. И я прошу называть меня Чарли. Белла, а что ты будешь заказывать?

- М-м-м... Думаю, что буду цыпленка темпиньяка с пареным рисом, - ответила Белла и положила голову на мое плечо. Я прислонился щекой к ее голове и почувствовал мягкость ее волос.

- Что будете пить? - поинтересовалась женщина. Она испугала меня, заставив немного подпрыгнуть. Белла хихикнула и поцеловала меня в щеку.

Я боролся с желанием поцеловать её в ответ и вместо этого решил сделать заказ:

- Я возьму зеленый чай.

_**Белла Свон.**_

- Мне тоже, - сообщила я официантке, молодой азиатке примерно моего возраста. На ее губах играла ослепительная улыбка, которая, думаю, никогда не исчезала с ее лица.

Мой отец внимательно наблюдал за мной и Эдвардом. Я чуть было не сказала ему сделать фотографию - ее хватит на дольше. И что-то щелкнуло внутри моей головы. У меня до сих пор не было ни одной фотографии Эдварда. У нас не было фотографий вдвоем. Ему они не нужны, но не мне. Интересно, будет ли он возражать, если я сфотографирую его завтра?

После того, как официантка закончила с нашими заказами, мой папа наклонился ко мне, улыбаясь. - Так что ты хочешь на рождество, Беллз?

- Мне ничего не нужно, - честно ответила я.

Он фыркнул, Эдвард вздохнул, заерзав на стуле. - Она всегда была такой? - спросил Эдвард с ухмылкой на своих потрясающих губах.

- Всегда. Даже в детстве, - вздохнул папа, откинувшись на спинку стула. - Да брось ты, должно же быть хоть что-нибудь, чего ты хочешь.

- Ничего подобного, - сказала я с улыбкой. Он закатил глаза.

- Представляете, она отказалась сообщить мне о своем дне рождении, чтобы я ничего не купил ей, - произнес Эдвард рядом со мной. Я шлепнула его по плечу, и он рассмеялся. - Что? Это правда. Единственная причина, по которой ты сдалась, так это то, что я _угрожал_ заваливать тебя подарками до тех пор, пока ты не расскажешь.

- Бьюсь об заклад, это действовало ей на нервы, - рассмеялся мой отец.

- Почему все повернулись против меня? - пробормотала я, немного надув губки.

- Потому что, Белла, ты единственная девушка в истории, которая не любит подарки, - издевалась надо мной Розали.

Официантка вернулась к нашему столику с напитками. Она поставила два стакана с водой перед нами, вместе с чайничком с зеленым чаем и двумя маленькими чашечками.

Мой отец наблюдал с нескрываемым восхищением за тем, как Эдвард налил чай в наши с ним кружки. Не так уж много, но и совсем не мало. Я послала папе предостерегающий взгляд, чтобы он не сказал ничего лишнего.

- Готовы сделать заказ?

- Мне, пожалуйста, специальный Маки с тунцом и лососем. Еще бы я хотел два кусочка лосося и тунца, каждого по два, пожалуйста. А ей - курицу тепаньяки с пареным рисом, - заказал он за меня. Люблю, когда он так делает.

- Стейк бенто, средний, - мой папа взглянул на Эдварда, и я подняла брови, тем самым спрашивая у него, что происходит. В ответ он только покачал головой.

Мой папа решил, что еще не закончил с рождественской темой и спросил, - Так что ты хочешь?

- Ладно, как насчет книжек для детей?

Смысл моих слов дошел до меня только тоода, когда ответ вырвался из моего рта. Эдвард, который пил воду из стакана, подавился и закашлял, а лицо моего папы стало томатно-красным. - На кой черт тебе понадобились детские книжки? Ты беременна?!

- Нет! Боже, пап! Нет, это для учебы. Мне нравится, когда они рядом. Так легче выбирать имена. Ты же помнишь, что я учусь на отделении Английской литературы, правда? - практически прокричала я в ответ.

Джаспер навалился на Элис, сидящую рядом с Эдвардом, и с силой похлопал его по спине. Лицо Эдварда покраснело. - Ты в порядке? - переключила я свое внимание на Эдварда, постепенно приходящего к нормальному цвету.

Он кивнул достаточно резко, переместил свои очки на макушку и вытер заслезившиеся глаза. Он провел большими пальцами вверх и вниз по своему лицу и снова глотнул воды.

- Ох, хорошо, - успокоился мой отец, - Полагаю, это меняет дело.

Эдвард наклонился и прошептал мне на ухо, - Твой отец собирается пристрелить меня, я просто уверен в этом.

Я не смогла удержаться и рассмеялась, а он ухмыльнулся. - Он не станет этого делать. Я не позволю.

Его взгляд заскользил по моему лицу и остановился на моих глазах. Знаю, что на самом деле он не видел меня, но, тем не менее, это заставило мое сердце биться чаще. Я аккуратно дотронулась до него и спустила его очки на место, зная, что без них он чувствовал себя неуютно.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

- Ладно, как насчет книжек для детей? - спросила она с разочарованием в голосе.

Она должна была предупредить меня или хотя бы намекнуть. Боже, неужели она беременна? Вода, которую я пил, скользнула вниз по моему горлу, закупорив легкие. Я громко закашлял, трясясь всем телом от действия.  
Я не слышал, что говорили после этого, но большая рука похлопала меня по спине. Я благодарен тому, кто это сделал, искренне надеясь, что это был не Чарли, который только что хотел меня задушить за беременность своей дочери.

- Нет! Боже, пап! Нет, это для учебы. Мне нравится, когда они рядом. Так легче выбирать имена. Ты же помнишь, что я учусь на отделении Английской литературы, правда?

Как только она сказала это, я почувствовал колоссальное облегчение и надеялся, что это являлось действительной причиной. Я безумно люблю Беллу и хочу провести с ней остаток своей жизни, но я совсем не готов становиться папочкой. - Ты в порядке?

Я просто кивнул, все еще не в состоянии говорить. Кашель, наконец-то, остановился. Я снова глотнул воды и потер лицо. Мои глаза наполнились слезами, и я убрал очки с пути, чтобы вытереть их.

- Ох, хорошо. Полагаю, это меняет дело, - спокойно произнес Чарли. Интересно, он притворяется?

Когда я окончательно пришел в норму, то наклонился к Белле. - Твой отец собирается пристрелить меня, я просто уверен в этом.

Она рассмеялась, и мне захотелось ущипнуть ее, чтобы она перестала. - Он не станет этого делать. Я не позволю.

Между нами появился тихий момент. Я точно знал, что ее лицо находилось очень близко к моему: ее сладкое дыхание касалось моей кожи. Я практически наклонился к ее губам для поцелуя, но решил, что сейчас не лучшее время для этого. Белла переместила мои очки обратно на глаза, и знаю, что ей не нравилось, что я ношу их, но она никогда ничего не говорила по этому поводу. Она просто хотела, чтобы мне было комфортно, и я люблю ее за это.

Официантка поставила суп и салат на стол, и я был рад, что можно занять чем-нибудь рот. Ведь что-то должно было держать нас подальше от разговоров.

Я медленно проглотил ложку горячего супа. Мисо – один из моих любимых.

Я услышал восхищенный отклик рядом со мной. - Как вкусно!

- Так и знала, что тебе понравится это местечко, - сказала Розали, сидящая на другом конце стола.

- Попробуй, - мягко произнесла Белла, прислонив что-то к моим губам. Люблю, когда она так делает; мурашки прошлись вниз по моей спине. Я открыл рот и попробовал салат. Соус оказался просто потрясающим, и я облизал губы.

- Действительно, очень вкусно. Я закажу его в следующий раз, - сообщил я ей с улыбкой. Я услышал, как ее отец прочистил горло, и я тут же выпрямил спину. Как же я не заметил, что наклонился к ней так близко?

Я очень долго доедал свой суп. Не могу поверить, но я все еще чертовски сильно нервничал. И все эти детские разговоры не улучшили ситуацию, и я обрадовался, когда принесли еду.

Я взял свои палочки после того, как наполнил соусом специальную чашечку, и услышал как Белла цокнула языком возле меня. - Ты можешь есть палочками?

- Да? - ответ был больше похож на вопрос.

- Я не умею, - заскулила Белла.

- Я научу тебя как-нибудь, - успокоил ее.

Я взял один ролл и окунул его в соус. - Попробуй это.

- Я заболею и умру. Рыба сырая, - вновь захныкала она.

- Тогда я тоже умру, и мы вместе отправимся на небеса, - поддразнил я.

Она засмеялась и вздохнула, признав мою победу, затем наклонилась вперед и забрала губами еду с бамбуковых палочек. - Вау, очень вкусно, - пробормотала она.

- Мы приедем сюда еще раз и попробуем другие суши, - сказал я ей с улыбкой. Я больше не смог сдерживаться и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее мягкую щечку.

Оставшаяся часть обеда прошла довольно тихо. Эммет пытался уговорить Чарли рассказать неловкие истории из жизни Беллы, но он сказал, что Белла была скучной девчонкой. Я не мог представить, что Белла была когда-нибудь скучной.

Когда официантка спросила, хотим ли мы чего-нибудь еще, я быстро вытащил свою кредитку из кошелька и попросил позаботиться о счете. Все запротестовали, включая Беллу.

- Сколько я тебе должен? - спросил Джаспер.

- Да, мы можем сами оплатить наш обед. Мы позвали тебя просто так, а не за тем, чтобы ты за всех платил, - добавил Эммет.

- Я хотел заплатить, - заявил Чарли строгим голосом.

- Мне очень жаль, но вы не можете ни за что платить. Я хочу угостить своих друзей обедом. Если желаете, можете позаботиться о чаевых. Она отлично справилась с работой, - с уверенностью сказал я.

Элис наклонилась, обняла меня за шею и поцеловала в щеку. - Белла, ты уверена, что я не могу одолжить его?

- Я все еще здесь, - пробормотал Джаспер.

- Терпеть не могу говорить тебе это, Элис, но я полностью и бесповоротно ее, - я вырвался из объятий Элис и обнял Беллу. Она вздохнула и поцеловала мой лоб.

- Тебе следует хоть иногда позволять людям платить за себя, - прошептала она мне.

- Нет,- коротко ответил я.

Когда официантка вернулась, я быстро подписал чек и протянул его обратно ей.

Мои друзья попрощались с нами и отправились праздновать День Благодарения каждый своей компанией, оставив меня с Беллой и ее отцом.

- Я схожу в дамскую комнату, а потом мы можем идти, - тихо сообщила она нам. Я практически спросил, могу ли я пойти с ней, просто чтобы не оставаться наедине с ее отцом.

Она ушла и прошла целая минута, прежде чем Чарли произнес, - Хорошо, сынок, я скажу это только один раз. Кажется, ты хороший парень и ты действительно дорог Белле. Я не имею ничего против тебя, но если ты причинишь моей дочери боль, я достану тебя из под земли и убью, а затем скормлю тебя аллигаторам, ты меня понял?

- Да, сэр. Вам абсолютно не о чем беспокоиться. Я люблю вашу дочь и лучше скормлю себя аллигаторам сам, чем причиню ей боль, - ответил я.

- Ты любишь ее? - кажется, мой сарказм немного смутил его.

- Всем сердцем.

- Тогда тебе следует хорошо себя вести с ней. Знаю, что она чувствует то же самое, - громко прошептал он.

Белла положила руки на мои плечи и спросила, - Готовы идти, мальчики?


	18. Chapter 18

**Blind Глава 18**

_**Белла Свон.**_

- Мне жаль, что я настолько бесполезен, что даже не могу помочь тебе, - пролепетал Эдвард сладким голоском и положил подбородок на руку, поскольку сидел за столом.

- Все хорошо. А почему ты не идешь слушать футбол с моим отцом? - спросила я, дорезая броколли.

- Я предпочитаю бейсбол, - пробормотал он, поменяв руку.

- Все еще побаиваешься его? - дразнилась я. Еще никогда не видела, чтобы Эдвард так быстро ходил, как вчера. Он шел на спринтерской скорости к своему общежитию.

- Нет, - вздохнул он и выпрямился, - А в путешествия он берет свой пистолет?

Я рассмеялась, он слегка улыбнулся. Я бросила в него немного овощей, и он начал меня целовать. Я не могла сопротивляться Эдварду: уже через секунду наклонилась к нему и жадно поцеловала. Но он быстро отстранился.

- Он спит, - прошептала я. Эдвард кивнул и снова наклонился ко мне.

Я никогда не понимала смысл Дня Благодарения и мужчин, заснувших перед телевизором. Наверное, это была такая же традиция, как и индейка.

У нас оставалось мало времени до начала обеда. Индейка должна была приготовиться через тридцать минут, так же как и бобовый суп. Все, что мне оставалось сделать - это запечь сыр, брокколи и положить все в духовку. Я наслаждалась готовкой, ведь она делала меня счастливой, потому что я могла накормить вкусной едой двух самых любимых мужчин в моей жизни.

- Эдвард… - я остановилась, обдумывая то, что хотела сказать. Я думала об этом всю ночь, потому что провела её в кровати одна. - Можно я сделаю несколько фотографий?

- Конечно, почему ты спрашиваешь? - он снова положил свой подбородок на руку.

- Я думала, что это может расстроить тебя или что-нибудь еще... - осторожно сказала я.

- Белла, любимая, почему ты думаешь, что расстроишь меня? Если честно, считаю, что это отличная идея, - произнес он с улыбкой.

- Правда? Почему? - не знаю, зачем я это спросила. Я была счастлива от того, что он согласился, а в кармане у меня уже лежал фотоаппарат.

- Ну, моя мама попросила, чтобы я сделал фотографии. Она хочет увидеть тебя. Она бы расстроилась, узнав, что ты меня заставила, - он прижался к моей спине и обнял за талию.

- Твоя мама хочет увидеть мои фотографии?

- Она хочет знать, как выглядит девушка, от который я схожу с ума, - сказал он и потерся о мою щеку.

- О-о-о… - только и произнесла я, слегка улыбнувшись. Мне немногое известно о его родителях, и я не знала, сколько они знали обо мне.

- Вот так, а сколько времени?

- Час дня, а что? - я повернулась к нему лицом, немного растерянная.

- Я должен позвонить родителям и пожелать счастливого Дня Благодарения, - он вытащил телефон из кармана, нажал цифру два, затем вызов и поднес гладкий серебристый телефон к уху.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

- Привет? - весело произнесла моя мама в телефон.

- Привет, счастливого Дня Благодарения, - ответил я соответствующим тоном и услышал спортивные состязания на заднем фоне. Думаю, мой отец нашел бы общий язык с Чарли.

- Как проходит твой день, дорогой?

- Хорошо, хорошо. Мы еще не поели.

- Я надеюсь, вы не будете есть индейку перед телевизором, - дразнилась она. Как ей всегда удавалось узнать, что я буду делать, а что нет?

- Конечно, нет! Моя замечательная девушка никогда бы такого не позволила, - я немного сжал талию Беллы.

Она захихикала и начала ворочаться. Бежала вода, и, кажется, Белла мыла посуду. - Мам, думаю, она тебе понравится. Она шикарно готовит.

Белла фыркнула, а моя мама засмеялась. - Передай спасибо Белле за заботу о моем сыне.

- О, хорошо. Между прочим, она планирует украсть мою душу с помощью злой машины под названием фотоаппарат, - передразнил я свою мать, потому что она знала, насколько я ненавидел фотографироваться, ведь я не мог посмотреть на снимки. Я чувствовал, что это бессмысленно, но у нее всегда получалось уговорить меня.

В трубке раздался смех моей мамы. - Она молодец! И не забудьте прислать мне копии.

- Хорошо, это входило в мои планы, и передай папе счастливого Дня Благодарения от меня.

- Хорошего тебя дня, дорогой. И я услышу тебя в воскресенье? - с надеждой в голосе поинтересовалась мама. Думаю, она честно сидела около телефона, пока я ей не позвонил. Это было такое хорошее чувство - осознавать, что я многими любим.

- Хорошо, люблю тебя, - радостно сказал я.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, - произнесла она мягко, но с некоторой грустью. - Счастливого Дня Благодарения.

Я засунул свой телефон в карман. Белла вела себя подозрительно тихо. - Все в порядке?

- Ты не поехал домой из-за меня? - тихо спросила она.

- Белла, ты бы расстроилась, если бы я ответил да?

- Да. Я не хочу держать тебя вдали от семьи, - ее голос дрожал, словно она с трудом сдерживала слезы.

- Белла, теперь ты - моя семья. И это не единственная причина, по которой я сейчас здесь. Я не люблю путешествовать, и это чувство обостряется во время отпусков. И неужели так плохо то, что я хочу быть с тобой? - я положил свои руки ей на лицо, которое уже было мокрым от слез. Я наклонился к её губам и легонько поцеловал. - Почему ты плачешь?

- Ты слишком хорош для меня. Ты очень милый, заботливый и намного талантливей меня... - шмыгнула она носом, а я прижал её к себе.

- Никогда не говори так. Я люблю тебя. Ты удивительная. Если на то пошло, то это ты слишком хороша для меня и, пожалуйста, не плачь. Я думаю, этот день должен быть счастливым, - пробормотал я ей в волосы, попутно целуя их.

Таймер пропищал возле нас, и Белла громко вздохнула. - Мне нужно перевернуть пирожки.

- Уверена, что я ничем не могу тебе помочь? Ты же знаешь, что я не совсем бесполезный? - поддразнил ее я, притянув ближе к себе.

- Не думаю, что ты бесполезный, - сказала она сердито, пытаясь показаться строгой.

- Я знаю. Это одна из причин, почему я считаю тебя удивительной, - я прижал свои губы к ее, и она ответила на поцелуй.

Я схватил её и притянул к себе. Я целовал её со всем тем расстройством, что я чувствовал. Мне не понравилась её быстрая смена настроения, и я хотел вернуть его обратно как можно скорее.

- Эдвард… - прошептала она мое имя, - Ты должен был поехать к своей семье.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал?

- Нет. Ты же знаешь, что не хочу. Но я также не хочу отрывать тебя от твоих родных, - ответила она практически шепотом.

- Моя мама не может дождаться встречи с тобой, она просила дать ей номер твоего телефона, чтобы поговорить с тобой. Она хочет познакомиться с девушкой, которая сделала меня счастливым. Ты не отрываешь меня от семьи, и я хотел остаться с тобой. Если ты не хочешь меня видеть, то я могу уехать. Я пойму, если ты захочешь побыть некоторое время со своим отцом, - заявил я. И сказал чистую правду. Я уеду, если она скажет, даже если сам не буду хотеть этого.

Она поцеловала меня дрожащими губами. - Останься. Прости меня. Я устала и на эмоциях сегодня.

- Это все из-за беременности, - пошутил я.

- Угх. Я не беременна! И зачем я только попросила эти идиотские книги? - она одновременно засмеялась и засопела. Я наконец-то позволил ей вернуться к готовке, а сам сел обратно за стол.

- Обед пахнет восхитительно, - слегка улыбнулся я.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Не знаю, почему телефонный звонок так расстроил меня. Голос Эдварда казался настолько счастливым и грустным одновременно. Они говорили друг с другом с такой заботой. Это были настоящие семейные отношение, а не те, что у меня с моей семьей.

Я чувствовала, что удерживала его от родных. Я не хотела быть причиной, из-за которой он остался; уверена, что он скучал по семье, даже больше, чем я.

Когда он спросил, хочу ли я, чтобы он уехал, мне хотелось кричать о том, что это не так; но также я не желала, чтобы он чувствовал, что я держала его возле себя.

Он пытался заверить, что я - его семья, но это не сработало. Я должна поговорить с ним об этом позже, а сейчас моя задача – быть храброй.

- Останься. Прости меня. Я устала и на эмоциях сегодня, - мягко сказала я, вытирая слезы, скатившиеся из глаз.

- Это все из-за беременности,- сказал он с улыбкой на своих прекрасных губах. Он пытался поднять мне настроение.

Я никогда не прощу себе этого. Элис вчера вечером перед сном дразнила меня этим. - Угх. Я не беременна! И зачем я только попросила эти идиотские книги?

Он наконец-то позволил мне вернуться к готовке, а сам сел обратно за стол. - Обед пахнет восхитительно.

- Все почти готово, остались только пирожки, - ответила я через плечо, поскольку раскладывала еду на кухонном столе. Я подумала о спящем отце и выключила телевизор, а он стал просыпаться.

- Эй, я смотрел это,- пробормотал он, протирая глаза после сна.

- Обед почти готов. Иди мыть руки, - поглаживая его по плечу, сказала я.

- Хорошо, - ответил он и медленно поднялся с дивана.

Мой таймер для пирожков сработал, и я побежала к духовке, боясь их сжечь. Это была единственная вещь, про которую я забывала, и в итоге они всегда полностью сгорали.

Когда отец вернулся из ванной - мы все пошли за стол. Я наложила еду для себя и Эдварда. - Эй, Белла, почему ты не помолилась перед едой?

Он очень удивил меня этим. Мы обычно это делали только по праздникам, и то иногда забывали. Мы не очень-то религиозная семья, если не хуже. Возможно, мой отец хотел произвести впечатление на Эдварда и этим еще больше поразил меня.

Я медленно взяла руку Эдварда и отца и опустила голову, пытаясь вспомнить все слова молитвы, которую читала в последний раз в дошкольном возрасте. - Бог велик, Бог хорош, позволить нам благодарить его за эту пищу, его руками мы все питаемся. Спасибо, Бог, тебе за хлеб насущный. Аминь.

Я посмотрела на Эдварда, который немного улыбнулся. - Я говорил то же самое в Воскресной школе перед едой, когда был ребенком. Я уже и забыл про нее.

- Я пошла в Лютеранское дошкольное учреждение, которое навсегда вбило это в наши головы. Я даже не знаю, почему я туда пошла, - бормотала я, передав тарелку ему.

- Потому что твоя мама назначила свидание пастору, - ответил отец, не отрываясь от еды.

Я засмеялась. - Правда? Это немного грустно… Рада, что ничего не помню.

- Белла, все очень вкусно, Ты великолепный повар, - сказал Эдвард с улыбкой. Я поняла, что он пытался сменить тему, и за это я ему очень благодарна. Грязное белье не должно обсуждаться за обеденным столом.

После пирога, печенья и кофе мы перешли в гостиную. Времени было только 2:30, но я уже очень устала. Этот день отнял у меня много сил. Я посмотрела на Эдварда и увидела, что его голова лежит на спинке дивана: он или заснул или слушал ESPN _**(*прим. пер. : В основном **__**ESPN**__** показывает бои начинающих боксёров, либо заканчивающих карьеру*)**_.

Я достала камеру из кармана и быстро сделала фотографию. Голова Эдварда момнентально поднялась. - Ты только что сфотографировала меня?

- Возможно, - невинно пролепетала я.

- Отлично. И название этой фотографии "турецкая кома"?

- Возможно, - я засмеялась и сделала очередной снимок.

Он вздохнул и попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась под названием "я не хочу улыбаться". Я наклонилась вперед и поцеловала его. Хоть это и нечестно, но после этого он улыбнулся более естественно. А я снова сфотографировала его.

- А почему бы мне вас обоих не сфотографировать? - предложил отец. Я закивала, передала камеру Чарли и подбежала к Эдварду, а затем положила голову ему на плечо. Он обнял меня за талию и притянул поближе к себе.

После пары фотографий в разных позах, я забрала камеру и сделала несколько снимков Чарли, к его огромному недовольству.

_**Эдвард Кален**_ .

Мы с Беллой заснули. Она спала сидя на моих коленях, положив голову мне на грудь. Я же спал, облокотившись на спинку дивана. Кто-то коснулся моего плеча, заставив проснуться.

- Счастливого Дня Благодарения, - тихонько прошептала Элис.

- Тебе тоже. Вы рано вернулись, - я потер лицо, и мои очки соскользнули на пол или на диван.

- Ну, не слишком и рано, сейчас приблизительно семь часов. А где Чарли? - похлопал меня по плечу Джаспер.

- Я не знаю, думаю, мы заснули, - встревожено ответил я, обыскивая поверхность дивана.

Мои движения разбудили Беллу. Я почувствовал, что она потянулась и её кости немного захрустели. - Где отец?

- Вы все спрашиваете меня об этом. Я не видел, но, может, он уехал или еще что-нибудь? - пробормотал я. Белла стукнула меня по плечу, а потом вложила что-то в мою руку.

Я аккуратно надел очки обратно, радуясь, что не надо их искать у Беллы на коленках, когда неподалеку находился её отец.

Белла поднялась на ноги. - Я пойду найду его.

Я услышал негромкое «а-га!», когда открылась дверь и пошел в уборную: дорога к ней проходила мимо черного входа, около которого я притормозил.

- Итак, ты действительно любишь его? - задал вопрос Чарли.

- Всем сердцем, - ответила она, её голос звучал твердо и уверенно.

Я улыбнулся над ее ответом, ведь вчера я сказал то же самое.

- Ты на него смотришь, как будто он волшебный, - Чарли казался немного расстроенным от этой мысли.

- Так и есть, и он мне очень дорог.

- Белла я не хочу, чтобы он причинил тебе боль.

- Я доверяю ему. Он любит меня также, как и я его. Я больше боюсь причинить боль ему, - печально сказала она.

Это удивило меня. Как она может причинить мне боль? Она была ангелом, освещающим мой темный мир. Она заставила меня чувствовать себя любимым и защищенным. Она заставила меня почувствовать себя настоящим полноценным человеком. Я хотел проводить с ней каждую секунду, каждый день, и чтобы она чувствовала то же самое.

Я решил, что хватит подслушивать. В ванной я, не торопясь, вымыл лицо и руки. Я хотел дать им возможность поговорить наедине, ведь у них осталось совсем мало времени. Самолет Чарли рано утром.

Я вернулся в комнату, но Беллу не услышал. По телевизору шел какой-то фильм или показ, и я решил сесть обратно на диван.

- Ну, и как тебе понравилась еда в честь Дня Благодарения? - поинтересовался Джаспер, который сидел рядом со мной.

- Да, Белла великолепно готовит, - улыбнулся я.

Я годов есть её блюда до конца своей жизни.

- Эй, Белла! Ты не хочешь поехать со мной завтра утром на рождественские распродажи? - счастливо произнесла Элис. Я даже почувствовал, как она подпрыгнула на другой стороне дивана.

- Угх, ты разбудишь меня утром? - простонала она, вернувшись на мои коленки.

- Где Чарли? - спросил я, пытаясь отвлечь их от магазинных тем. Мне известно, как Белла не любила этого.

- Он решил пойти поспать в моей комнате.

- Так ты будешь спать сегодня на диване? - эта идея мне не понравилось: я решил предложить пойти ко мне, но я все еще побаивался её отца.

- Да, это хорошая мысль. Я смогу поспать где-нибудь, - сказала она, тихонько хихикнув. Она казалась намного счастливее, чем раньше. Мне не хотелось, чтобы Белла грустила.

Я наклонился и крепко обнял её, а она обняла меня в ответ. - Изабелла, я люблю тебя всем сердцем. Ты самая удивительная девушка, и я не знаю, что бы делал без тебя.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Его признание немного озадачило меня. Я отодвинулась от него, чтобы посмотреть на прекрасное лицо своего ангела, и из него лилась только любовь. Мой отец сказал, что я смотрела на него, словно он волшебный. И он прав: я так и поступала. Эдвард сделал мою жизнь сказкой. Он - мой прекрасный принц, и я чувствовала себя его принцессой.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, - прошептала я ему на ухо. Он повернулся ко мне лицом и начал целовать меня до потери воздуха, посылая мурашки вниз по спине.

- Хорошо, вы двое, может, уже прекратите целоваться, ведь вы так и не ответили на вопрос? - дразнилась Элис, бросив в нас подушку.

- М-м-м, а какой был вопрос?

- Шоппинг. Рождественские распродажи, - напомнила она, вновь подпрыгнув.

- Нет, мне нужно рано встать, чтобы проводить Чарли в аэропорт, - тихо ответила я, прижимаясь к Эдварду.

- Но ты уже вернешься к этому времени. Пожалуйста, - умоляла Элис. Было трудно сопротивляться ей, она такая же упрямая, как Эдвард, когда надувала губки. Но на сей раз она проиграла.

- Нет. Мне жаль. Может после Рождественских распродаж? - произнесла я, а она вздохнула и повернулась к Джасперу.

- Это означает, что со мной идешь ты! - она запрыгнула к нему на колени. Он застонал и уступил ей.- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, со взбитыми сливками и вишенкой на вершине.

- Ты же знаешь, что я соглашусь, - недовольно сказал он, - Но я также хочу получить что-нибудь хорошее от этой сделки. - поддразнил ее он и прижал к себе.

- Хм, я думаю, что придумала кое-что, - передразнила его Элис. Она наклонилась, и начало жадно его целовать. Они не были такими публичными, как Эммет и Розали, не вели себя даже, как мы с Эдвардом, но когда они были вдвоем, все указывало на то, что они будут вместе до конца жизни. Я улыбнулась своим друзьям: они были такими милыми.

- А они нас обвиняли, - прошептал Эдвард мне на ушко, прежде чем поцеловать мою шею.

Я улыбнулась ему, касаясь лица. Мне интересно: видели ли наши друзья вечность в наших действиях? Видели ли бесконечную любовь, которую чувствовала я?

- Хорошо, я не хочу делать этого, леди, но, думаю, что пора идти домой, чтобы набраться сил перед походом с эльфом по магазинам, - рассмеялся Джаспер, поднявшись с дивана. Он дотронулся до плеча Эдварда, - Ты поедешь со мной?

- Иди, мы еще завтра увидимся, - сказала я и уткнулась носом в его шею, - Иди отдохни, я тоже собираюсь пойти отдохнуть, так или иначе.

- Только, если ты уверена. - Эдвард провел рукой по моей спине.

- Да, я, правда, устала. Спокойной ночи, - я чмокнула его в щечку, прежде чем слезть с его коленок и пересесть на место Джаспера.

Он ничего не сказал, просто наклонился и поцеловал меня. Сладость этого поцелуя удивила меня, он был глубоким и спокойным, медленным и нежным. - До завтра и спокойной ночи.


	19. Chapter 19

**Blind Глава 19**

_**Белла Свон.**_

После того, как Эдвард ушел, я решила принять ванну. Мне хотелось смыть всю свою усталость, но, кажется, ничего не получится.

Я глубоко вздохнула и погрузилась под воду с головой: слышать звуки воды повсюду – весьма странное ощущение. А чтобы я чувствовала, будь я с некоторыми отклонениями? Возможно, не слепой, но если бы что-то случилось, и я бы оглохла? Что было бы со мной и Эдвардом? Это странная мысль, но, зная мою удачу, не исключено, что такое могло произойти.

Я вынырнула и медленно наполнила легкие воздухом. Не знаю, почему постоянно разражаюсь из-за всяких мелочей. Может быть, это из-за праздника? А, может быть, я просто поняла, на сколько он удивителен и насколько неудивительна я?

Я вылезла из ванной и уставилась на свое отражение в зеркале. Простая, обычная, скучная, я. Знаю, что моя внешность не имеет значения для Эдварда, но что подумают его родители, когда увидят фотографии? Подумают ли они, что я не достойна их очаровательного и талантливого сына?

Ненавижу эти вопросы. Они разжигают жгучую боль в моем сердце. Я обмотала полотенце вокруг головы и обула тапочки. Когда я вышла, Элис все еще сидела в гостиной.

- Ты в порядке? - спросила она и крепко обняла меня.

- Да, я только… это бред. Я не знаю, кто я. Я счастлива, но разбита. Я запуталась, - положив голову ей на плечо, я почувствовала себя защищенной. Элис больше, чем просто подруга; я считала ее своей сестрой.

- Хорошо, давай начнем с самого сложного. Из-за чего ты расстроилась?

- Я считаю, что недостаточно хороша для Эдварда.

Она отвесила мне подзатыльник, отчего полотенце свалилось с моей головы. - Никогда больше так не говори. Ему очень повезло, что вы сейчас вместе. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты удивительна! Белла, Эд - замечательный парень. Но ты самый лояльный, добрый и заботливый человек, из всех кого я знаю. А теперь скажи мне, почему ты запуталась?

- Ой, - я потерла ушибленное место, глубоко вдохнула и начала, - Меня смущает то, что я хочу, чтобы он всегда был рядом. Я чувствую себя виноватой, удерживая его. Не хочу, чтобы он был заложником.

- Белла, он бы с удовольствие заперся с тобой в одной комнате до конца своей жизни. Ты видела его лицо? Оно излучает только счастье.

- Ты действительно так думаешь? - спросила я, пытаясь найти ответ в ее глазах.

- Каждый раз, когда ты прикасаешься к нему, он светится от счастья. Каждый раз, когда ты целуешь его, он готов умереть от него. Эдвард очень сильно любит тебя.

- Я знаю, и это пугает меня,- честно сказала я и легла на ее коленки.

- Почему?

- А вдруг я его потеряю? Я безумно люблю Эдварда и не смогу жить без него.

- Белла, посмотри на меня, - мягко произнесла она. Я повернула голову так, что наши взгляды встретились. Она улыбнулась и продолжила, - Будь счастлива с тем, что имеешь на сегодняшний день. Живи так, будто это ваш последний день. Ты не можешь знать, потеряешь ты его или нет; просто люби его, и он будет любить тебя взамен. Так и у нас с Джасом. И именно поэтому я думаю, что вам просто необходимо пойти с нами по магазинам утром.

- Боже, Элис, - рассмеялась я, а она захихикала, накручивая прядку моих волос на свой палец . - Нет, ты должна насладиться походом по магазинам наедине с Джасом.

- Хорошо, но я, по крайней мере, попыталась. А теперь почему бы тебе не пойти спать ко мне в комнату? Моя кровать вполне вместительная, и до тех пор, пока ты не начнешь пинаться, все будет прекрасно.

- Я не пинаюсь, я разговариваю во сне, - честно предупредила я.

- О, да, я знаю. Иногда мне слышно твое бормотание, - пошутила она, а затем схватила меня за руку и потащила за собой, - Но ничего страшного, ведь это очень забавно.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Всю эту ночь я провел в раздумьях о прошедшем дне. Некоторые воспоминания были хорошими, некоторые не очень. Мне не понравилось, что Белла плакала, это убивало меня изнутри. Но когда она заснула у меня на руках, то все прошло - она исцелила меня.

Интересно, как она себя чувствовала в связи с тем, что ее отец завтра улетает? Уверен, что она скучает по нему. У Беллы не было нормального детства, как и у меня. Ее отец действительно более уравновешенный и уверенный в себе человек, чем ее мать. Белла никогда не рассказывала мне всей истории, но если она хочет держать это в себе, значит, таков ее выбор. И я понимаю ее. Думаю, ей было намного тяжелее, чем она пыталась изобразить.

Также меня интересовал вопрос: связаны ли ее страхи по поводу меня с ее родителями? Приезд отца так повлиял на нее? Мне показалось, что Чарли все еще что-то чувствовал к матери Беллы; в его голосе звучала ревность, когда он говорил об отношениях Рене с пастором.

Я бросил это дело и перевернулся на другой бок. Обеспокоенность Беллы заставляла меня чувствовать такое же беспокойство. Все, чего мне хотелось сделать, так это обнять ее и успокоить, чтобы все ее страхи ушли, и мне не нравилось, что я не мог сделать этого. Также мне не понравилось то, что она будет спать на диване. Может быть, она и прошлой ночь спала на диване, но не смогла уснуть - и поэтому была такой нервной? Маловероятно. Как сказала Белла, она может спать в любом месте.

Этот семестр почти закончился; осталось всего три недели до Рождества. Я еще даже не думал об этом. Три недели без заданий и уроков. Уверен, что мои родители ждут, что я приеду домой. Я хочу и не хочу этого одновременно. Мысль о расставании с Беллой причиняет мне физическую боль. Я точно не знаю, что она запланировала, но, думаю, она поедет в Аризону или в дождливый Форкс, к отцу. Если она останется, то и я останусь. Если она уедет, я попрошу взять меня с собой. Но мне кажется, что это очень эгоистично.

Мои мысли перешли в другое русло. Картины дня. Белла действительно, любит проводить время со мной, хватаясь за любой шанс. И то, как она прижалась ко мне, когда нас фотографировал её отец… Я был бы счастлив фотографироваться хоть каждый день, если бы она так делала. Я расстроился из-за того, что не мог видеть её, ведь если бы все было иначе , она бы всегда была рядом со мной, пусть и всего лишь на фотографии. Зато со мной всегда ее голос: я записывал ее на магнитофон. Некоторые записи сделаны сознательно, а о существовании других она даже не догадывается. Я люблю слушать ее смех, а еще больше люблю смех, вызванный мной.

Я нажал на часы и услышал, что было только три часа ночи. Застонав, я перевернулся на живот и спрятал лицо в подушку, мечтая наконец-то заснуть.

Я думал о Белле; хотел коснуться её нежных губ, запустить свои пальцы в ее мягкие волосы, дотронуться до ее кожи, которая мгновенно вспыхнет под моими прикосновениями.

Прошло немного времени, и я, наконец, провалился в блаженный сон.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Элис каким-то образом проснулась раньше меня и папы. Не знаю, откуда она берет столько энергии. Как такое количество кофе могло сделать с ней это? Хотя столько сахара и меня заставит прыгать до потолка.

На часах было около пяти утра, когда я проснулась. Я перетащила себя в гостиную и нашла там Элис и Чарли, которые наслаждались совместным завтраком.

- Я сделала тебе кофе, и мы оставили тебе блинчики! - радостно сообщила Элис. Я практически зарычала на нее, но Чарли вряд ли бы понравилась такая реакция, он бы подумал, что я веду себя невежливо. Чарли – ранняя пташка, в отличие от меня.

Я села за стол, держа в одной руке тарелку с блинчиками, а в другой кружку кофе. Моя голова гудела и молила меня вернуться в постель. Мне тоже очень хотелось этого, но вылет моего отца в 7:30.

- Элис, я очень признателен, что ты так хорошо заботишься о моей девочке! - весело произнес Чарли. Могу с уверенность сказать, что он уже попал под ее чары.

- Ох, я не могу принять всю благодарность. Думаю, это заслуга Эдварда. Господи, да он ужасно балует ее, - издевалась Элис.

- Я бы хотела, чтобы он не делал этого. Мне не нужны подарки и рестораны, - пробормотала я себе под нос.

- А я рад. Тебя не слишком-то баловали в детстве, - сказал Чарли и взъерошил мои волосы.

- Все было хорошо, - честно ответила я. Меня не нужно было баловать, ни в пять лет, ни в семнадцать.

- Эх, ты всегда была такой хорошей; слишком взрослой для своего возраста. И я рад, что сейчас ты немного расслабилась и веселишься. У тебя отличные друзья, - он улыбнулся Элис, которая засияла в ответ.

- Да, у меня отличные друзья, - подтвердила я.

- Ладно, дети. Давайте выдвигаться. Вы ведь, знаете, какая сумасшедшая обстановка в аэропорту во время праздников. - Он поднялся на ноги, сделав последний глоток из кружки.

Дорога прошла в абсолютной тишине, но никто из нас не чувствовал неловкости. Нам было очень уютно, мы не нуждались в словах.

Мы сидели в терминале и ждали объявления нужного рейса. Чарли купил мне еще одну кружку кофе, мотивируя это тем, что ему бы не хотелось, чтобы я заснула на обратной дороге домой.

- Эй, Белла… - тихо сказал он, опустив взгляд на свои руки.

- Что такое, пап? - спросила я и сосредоточено посмотрела на него. Кажется, я начинаю волноваться.

- Ты действительно счастлива.

- Я знаю, - я села обратно на свое место, мечтая узнать, зачем он говорил мне все это.

- Тебе нужно держаться за своих друзей. Они по-настоящему любят тебя. Я волновался, что ты будешь здесь совсем одна, но теперь я вижу, как все идет хорошо, - улыбнулся он, но его лицо все еще выражало небольшую печаль.

- Да, у меня все хорошо, - кивнула я, улыбнувшись.

- Тебе следует быть хорошей и с тем парнем. Он любит тебя так, как я любил твою маму, - сказал он, но так и не поднял взгляд на меня. Вот почему он такой грустный. В Эдварде он видел себя.

Эти два предложения потрясли меня до глубины души. Мой отец никогда не прекращал любить мою маму, это очевидно. Любит ли меня Эдвард так же сильно, как люблю его я? Но я не похожа на свою мать, и главное наше различие в том, что я не люблю перемен. Если я нашла то, что люблю и то, что мне дорого – то я буду держаться за это. Я буду держаться за это так долго, как только возможно. Я хочу держаться за Эдварда так долго, как только возможно. Я не хочу провести ни единой минуты в волнениях или переживаниях. Элис права. Ты не знаешь, что ждет тебя завтра. Ты должен жить настоящим.

Наконец, объявили посадку на самолет в Форкс, и я вынырнула из своих мыслей. Чарли крепко меня обнял и поцеловал в лоб. - Веди себя хорошо, малышка.

- Ты тоже, пап. Удачного полета, - я посмотрела на своего отца в новом свете. Он взрослый и ответственный мужчина, а Рене была такой глупой, что позволила ему уйти. Он заслуживает только счастья, и, надеюсь, однажды так оно и будет.

Когда я подъехала к общежитию Эдварда, на часах было около семи утра. Знаю, что сейчас началась пытка Джаспера. Бедный парень. Элис будет мучить его весь день, заталкивая в каждый понравившийся ей отдел.

Я с облегчением обнаружила, что двери общежития уже были открыты, и я постучалась в его дверь. Мое сердце вырывалось из груди, кровь прилила к щекам. Мне нужно увидеть его, мне нужно увидеть его прямо сейчас.

Эдвард открыл дверь, заспанный и без майки. На нем не было его очков, а это означало, что я разбудила его. В тот момент мне было абсолютно все равно. Он, мы можем поспать позже. Я обвила руки вокруг его шеи и напала на его гладкие теплые губы.

Он застонал и вернул поцелуй. В следующее мгновенье он обнял меня за талию и попятился в свою квартиру. Я захлопнула дверь ногой, ни на секунду не отрываясь от Эдварда. Он прижал меня к двери, рукой пытаясь отыскать дверной замок. Через пару секунд раздался громкий щелчок.

Нам обоим понадобился воздух, и мы остановились, стараясь восстановить дыхание. Его кожа вспыхнула от неожиданного контакта, и мне тоже стало очень жарко.

- Эдвард, ты нужен мне сейчас, - умоляла его я.

Негромко зарычав, его руки скользнули на мои ноги, и он приподнял меня вверх, а мои ноги автоматически обвились вокруг его талии. Его губы вновь обрушились на мои, мы боролись за господство, и он все сильнее прижимал меня к двери. Ни один из нас не хотел сдаваться и ни один из нас не хотел останавливаться. Мои руки оказались в его непослушных волосах, прижимая его ко мне.

- Я думал о тебе всю ночь, - прошептал он в мои губы.

- О чем именно? - я поцеловала его шею, позволяя своим губам изучить каждый миллиметр его кожи.

- О том, как ненавижу разлуки с тобой, даже если они длятся всего лишь секунду. Я чувствую себя целым только когда ты рядом. Ты моя вторая половинка, Изабелла.

Мои губы не прекращали свою атаку, пока он говорил. Его голова откинулась назад, открывая мне лучший доступ к его гладкой коже. Его утренняя щетина колола мои губы, но мне нравилось это грубое ощущение.

Наконец, я проложила путь к его лицу и поцеловала его подбородок, прежде чем провести носом по его губам. Он прошипел, а затем глубоко вдохнул.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

- Боже, ты потрясающая, - прошептал я, наслаждаясь ощущениями ее губ на своей коже.

Она чертовски удивила меня этим утром. Когда я услышал стук в дверь, то мне жутко хотелось кинуть чем-нибудь в нее, и я рад, что не сделал этого. Когда Белла напала на меня, то что-то зажглось во мне. Та грусть и похоть, которые накопились во мне за эти дни, дали о себе знать.

Я никогда не допускал такой возможности, что это окажется не она. Я знаю ее губы. Я знаю каждый сантиметр ее кожи. То, как она нагревалась под моими прикосновениями.

Я стянул ее майку и бросил на пол. Опустив свои губы на ее идеальную грудь, я целовал каждый доступный миллиметр. Ее ногти впились в мою спину, оставляя царапины, которые пощипывали от прохладного воздуха.

Я отнес ее на свою кровать и положил нас обоих. Ее ноги все еще были на моей талии, прижимая меня к ней. Я осторожно расцепил их и поцеловал низ ее гладкого живота. Я быстро стащил ее штаны и швырнул их куда-то на пол. Я зубами стянул ее трусики, и она застонала, приподняв бедра для меня. - Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Белла. Я сделаю все что угодно, чтобы осчастливить тебя.

- Мне нужно почувствовать тебя внутри. Пожалуйста. - Ее голос был полон отчаянья. Она легко сняла мои пижамные штаны. Я забрался на нее и прошептал, - Я тоже хочу почувствовать, что мы - единое целое.

Я наклонился и прижал свои губы к ее со всей страстью, которую смог найти в своем теле. Я нажал на ее влажный вход, дожидаясь нужного момента, но Беллы была нетерпеливой. Она подняла свои бедра, впустив меня глубоко внутрь.

- Ты чувствуешь, что мы одно целое? - спросил я, войдя в нее еще глубже.

- Да.. - практически выкрикнула она. Это был очень сексуальный звук. Мне хотелось слышать его снова и снова.

Я схватил ее ногу и закинул себе на плечо. Она буквально взвизгнула, когда я оказался так глубоко, как только возможно, и по мере моих движений ее звуки становились все громче и громче.

Я не был с ней нежным или милым. А должен был, ведь она такая чувствительная; но звуки ее тела, соприкасающегося с моим, ее стоны делали меня диким. Все, чего я хотел – это заставить ее стонать еще громче. Мне все равно, что мы сейчас в общежитии в семь с чем-то утра. По крайней мере, большинство учеников уехали на праздники.

Я закинул ее вторую ногу на свое плечо и схватил ее бедра; таким образом, я смог задать самый быстрый темп.

- Эдвард… пожалуйста, не останавливайся… не останавливайся… пожалуйста… - умоляла она, словно я мог остановиться.

Она вскрикнула, когда кончила; ее тоненькие пальчики схватили меня за волосы, оттягивая мою голову назад. Это все, что было нужно, чтобы подвести меня к блаженному краю. Я рухнул на Беллу, потный и задыхающийся. Немного отдышавшись, Белла прижала свои губы к моему лбу. - За что это? - мягко спросил я.

- Я только что поняла, что не хочу провести ни дня без твоих объятий, - нежно прошептала она. Кажется, вся ее энергия иссякла, и ей было тяжело даже говорить.

Я перекатился на спину и усадил ее на себя. Она накрыла нас одеялом и легла на меня, отыскав удобную позу.  
Не прошло и пяти минут, как мы оба провалились в сон.

Мне очень повезло, что ее не так легко разбудить. Я проснулся от того, что услышал, как кто-то открывает дверной замок. Я удостоверился, что грудь и спина Беллы полностью закрыты: знаю, что ей будет жутко неловко, если она узнает, что Джаспер видел ее обнаженной.

- Ох! Привет…прости… - прошептал он, стараясь не разбудить Беллу.

- Извини… Я не знал, что она придет сюда утром. Если бы знал – то предупредил бы тебя.

- Все нормально. Я сейчас вернусь к Элис или пойду в библиотеку. Хорошо провести время, - быстро сказал он и закрыл за собой дверь.

Я тихонько рассмеялся, чувствуя вину перед своим другом. Думаю, это расплата за то, что мы слышали, чем они занимались. Но, по крайней мере, мне не пришлось смотреть на это.

Мой смех разбудил Беллу. Она потянулась и зевнула. - Что случилось?

- Ничего, любовь моя. Я проголодался. Почему бы нам не вернуться к тебе и не съесть то, что осталось со вчерашнего вечера? - нежно спросил я, погладив ее по голове. Так Джаспер сможет вернуться в общежитие. Уверен, что у него есть дела, иначе он был бы с Элис.

- Звучит заманчиво, - снова зевнула она.

- Белла, мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что, прежде чем мы пойдем… - я замер, просто желая услышать ее голос.

- Что такое? - сладко, но все еще немного сонно спросила она.

- Я люблю тебя, никогда не забывай об этом.


	20. Chapter 20

**Blind Глава 20**

_**Белла Свон.**_

После того утра мы каждую ночь проводили вместе. Джаспер не возражал и ночевал с Элис. Думаю, Эдварда действительно радовала эта идея. Я чувствала себя немного виноватой за то, что выгнала его из собственной квартиры, но, кажется, он все понимает. А он чувствовал то же самое по отношению к Элис, даже если это не было столь сильно, как у нас с Эдвардом.

Все наши занятия закончились, и зимние каникулы только начались. После последнего урока я кинулась в его объятия и не покидала их до сих пор. Это было два дня назад, в пятницу. Изумительные выходные. Несмотря на то, что в них преобладали лишь пицца, китайская еда и занятие любовью.

Сейчас на нас было больше одежды, чем пару часов до этого. Я надела одну из его белых рубашек с крупными пуговицами и пару боксеров. Он же просто натянул пижамные штаны.

Мы вставили диск в CD-проигрыватель и слушали его, лежа в кровати; это было то, чем мы часто занимались в последнее время. Нас прервал звонок в дверь. Мне пришлось встать, чтобы открыть ее. Я была полностью прикрыта, так что мне абсолютно нечего смущаться. При мне имелся даже лифчик.

- Привет, Беллз! Привет Эд! - весело поприветствовал нас Эммет, когда я открыла дверь. - Мы с Роуз собираемся пойти в "Rose Center" сегодня вечером на Рождественский салют. Там будет выступать группа. Хотите присоединиться?

Я посмотрела на Эдварда и прикусила губу. Ему не понравилась эта идея, по крайней мере, мне так показалось. Я была не против, но заставлять его совсем не хотелось. - Что скажешь?

- Великолепная идея, но только если ты этого хочешь, - сказал он с улыбкой на лице. Эдвард сцепил руки за головой и выглядел расслабленным. Даже снял свои очки.

- Круто! Ладно, мы собираемся около семи. Хотите перекусить перед этим?

Я оглянулась на Эдварда, и он кивнул. Думаю, он начинал неуютно себя чувствовать, даже если любил компанию. - Конечно, с удовольствием. Встретимся в районе шести? - предложила я.

- Отлично, до встречи, - помахал мне Эммет. - Пока, Эд!

Я закрыла дверь и вновь очутилась в объятиях Эдварда. - Ты точно не возражаешь?

- Нисколько. В садах всегда прекрасно пахнет и там будет музыка. А ты хочешь пойти? - спросил он, его лицо при этом стало серьезным.

- Я не против. Просто не хочу заставлять тебя.

- Белла, ты не заставляешь меня. Я твой раб и пойду за тобой хоть на край Земли, - произнес он, немного переигрывая, стараясь меня рассмешить. Это сработало, и я шлепнула его по руке.

Тут снова раздался стук в дверь. - Наверняка, это снова Эммет. Интересно, что он забыл?

- Думаю, ты права, - сказал он и игриво шлепнул меня по заднице. - Почему бы тебе ни пойти и не прогнать его? У нас есть дела, которые мы должны успеть сделать до вечера. - Под конец он перешел на шепот. Точно знаю, чем мы займемся... друг другом.

Я снова соскочила с кровати. - Эммет, может, ты пойдешь уже и перекусишь или еще что-нибудь? - крикнула я, прежде чем открыть дверь.

Передо мной стояли два самых красивых человека, которых я когда-либо встречала. Мужчина - высокий блондин с голубыми глазами и женщина, чуть выше меня, с волосами цвета карамели и зелеными глазами. Мужчина понимающе улыбнулся и уставился на свои ноги. Женщина посмотрела на Эдварда в комнате и вновь перевела взгляд на меня. - Здравствуйте, могу я вам помочь? - спросила я в надежде, что они ошиблись дверью. Но мне никогда не везло.

- Ты, должно быть, Белла, - мягко произнесла женщина.

- Мама? - Эдвард сел на кровати.

Мама..._дерьмо_... Это его родители, а я стою перед ними в его одежде, а мои вещи разбросаны по всей комнате. Мне захотелось найти дыру и провалиться в нее.

- Сюрприз…, - пробормотал мужчина, стараясь сдержать смех.

- Ты Белла, правда? - снова спросила женщина обеспокоенным голосом.

Мама! - засмеялся Эдвард, встав с постели.

Я закрыла рот, осознав, что до этого он был открыт. Просто потрясающий способ знакомства с родителями. Они оказались красивыми и идеальными, такими же, как Эдвард. - Рада знакомству, миссис Каллен. - Я подала ей свою руку, но она не пожала ее. Вместо этого она шагнула вперед и обняла меня.

- Так здорово, наконец, встретиться с тобой, Белла. Мой сын только о тебе говорил.

Эдвард подошел к нам и позволил родителям обнять себя. Он не чувствовал себя неудобно в этой ситуации, за что мне захотелось ударить его. Конечно, он бы не позволил мне пережить такое смущение, и я уверена на все сто, что он и понятия не имел об их визите. Плюс, мы согласились на встречу с Эмметом и Роуз сегодня вечером.

- Эдвард рассказал мне много интересного о вас, миссис Каллен, - вежливо сказала я. Это правда. Я чувствовала ревность каждый раз, когда он говорил о них. Он любит их, и это чувство абсолютно взаимно. Они те родители, за которыми не нужно присматривать.

- Пожалуйста, перестань называть меня миссис Каллен! Я не настолько стара, - поддразнила она. - Я Эсме, а этот чудесный мужчина – мой муж, Карлайл.

Карлайл шагнул вперед и, взяв мою руку, осторожно пожал ее. Его ладонь была теплой и мягкой, прямо как у Эдварда. Теперь я вижу, от кого Эдвард унаследовал свою красоту: точно такая же кривоватая улыбка озарила лицо его отца. Я покраснела, почувствовав смущение, и опустила голову. - Приятно познакомиться.

- Мне тоже, сэр. Знаешь, Эдвард я дам тебе немного времени наедине с родителями. Знаю, что ты давно не виделся с ними, - я вырвала руку из ладони Карлайла. Лицо Эдварда стало заинтересованным, но я старалась игнорировать его. Я подошла к столу и схватила свой рюкзак и куртку, не обращая внимания на свою одежду.

- Позвони мне, - бросила я у порога, оставляя позади его родителей.

- Белла... - позвал он, но я ушла слишком быстро, чтобы успеть отреагировать. Холодный декабрьский воздух атаковал мои босые ноги, пока я бежала к машине. Я не могла вести грузовик достаточно быстро, чтобы доехать до дома. Я рада, что Элис уехала с Джаспером, чтобы провести эту неделю с ее родителями в Миссисипи, а на следующие семь дней они запланировали отправиться в Техас.

Я побежала в ванную и сбросила с себя его одежду. Чувствовала себя грязной, словно нас застукали. Конечно же, они поняли, чем мы занимались. Кажется, Эдвард совсем не волновался по этому поводу, но он не мог видеть их лиц. Мне так стыдно за эту мысль. Они не выглядели удивленными или расстроенными этим фактом, который заставил меня так себя чувствовать. Эдвард всегда рассказывал мне, какими добрыми и понимающими они были. Думаю, это правда.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

- Наверное, я напугала ее, - сказала мама, когда Белла побежала в гостиную.

- Я тоже так думаю, - честно ответил я. Никогда не слышал, чтобы Белла передвигалась так быстро, при этом ни разу не споткнувшись. Она, должно быть, была полна решимости уйти. Я даже не уверен, захватила ли она свои туфли.

- Прости, мы должны были предупредить заранее. Мы просто хотели сделать тебе сюрприз, - произнес отец с сожалением.

- Всё в порядке. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы позвонили, но я рад вас видеть. Я скучал, - улыбнулся я и снова обнял маму.

- Мы тоже скучали по тебе, - в ее голосе звучали слезы. Я приобнял ее за плечи и закрыл дверь.

- И надолго вы в городе? - поинтересовался я.

- На пару дней. Вообще-то, мы надеялись, что ты вернешься с нами на праздники, - ответил мой отец.

- Я уже говорил вам, что не хочу оставлять здесь Беллу одну, - вздохнул я. Я-то думал, что они все поняли, когда я разговаривал с ними по телефону, и понятия не имел, что они собираются так поступить.

- О, да, мы знаем. Именно поэтому мы хотим, чтобы Белла присоединится к нам. Как ты думаешь, она согласится? - спросила мама с надеждой в голосе.

- Я не знаю. Всё, что мы можем сделать - это спросить у нее, - ответил я, думая о том, как чудесно было бы показать Белле другую часть моей жизни. - Но если она откажется, я остаюсь.

- Конечно, Эдвард! Как думаешь, она согласится поужинать сегодня с нами или мы слишком напугали ее? - рассмеялся отец.

Я усмехнулся. Бедная Белла. - Я позвоню ей. У нас были планы с друзьями на вечер, но, думаю, они все поймут.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я сидела на диване в самом большом удобном свитере и с полотенцем на голове. Телевизор не работал, я просто сидела там и кусала ногти. Зазвонил телефон и мне не нужно обладать экстрасенсорными способностями, чтобы понять, кто это был.

- Алло? - спокойно ответила я, хотя мне не хотелось сейчас разговаривать.

- Любимая, ты в порядке? - спросил Эдвард сладким голосом.

- Нет... твоя мама видела меня в твоем нижнем белье, - промямлила я.

К моему большому раздражению, он рассмеялся, - Белла, ты была полностью одета. Моя мама хочет извиниться за то, что потревожила нас. Она чувствует себя виноватой.

- Виноватой? С какой стати она чувствует себя виноватой? Ведь это она поймала меня за _возней_ со своим сыном.

- Возней? Правда? Я думал, это было больше похоже на занятие любовью или страстный секс в различных позах по всей комнате. Но, знаешь, мне нравится слово возня. Оно вызывает улыбку, - пошутил он.

- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что твои родители сейчас далеко, - я закрыла глаза, сделав глубокий вдох.

Он снова рассмеялся. - Да, Белла, они вернулись в свой отель. Кстати, они хотели, чтобы я пригласил тебя на ужин.

- Я не могу показаться им! Они, должно быть, ненавидят меня… - прокричала я, покраснев.

- Белла, они не ненавидят тебя. Как они могут? Изабелла, любимая, приходи на ужин. Пожалуйста. Они хотят узнать тебя получше, и я уже соскучился, - произнес он своим бархатным голосом.

Я обреченно вздохнула. - Хорошо. Во сколько? - спросила я, посмотрев на часы.

- В пять. Кстати, у меня вопрос, - его тон стал мягче.

- Какой?

- Ты убежала отсюда не обувшись? - точно могу сказать, что он еле сдерживал смех.

- Может быть, - пробормотала я, пытаясь с достоинством выйти из положения. Эдвард больше не смог сдерживаться и рассмеялся.

- Ты моя маленькая глупенькая девочка, могла хотя бы забрать свои туфли, - сказал он, продолжая смеяться.

- Я забыла их! - защищалась я.

Я вспомнила о них, как только мои ноги коснулись тротуара, но была слишком смущена, чтобы вернуться и забрать их.

- Я люблю тебя, мой робкий сладкий ангел, - усмехнулся он.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, даже, несмотря на то, что ты, шутник, смеялся надо мной.

- Извини, но, если бы ты не была такой милой, я бы мог себя сдержать. С тобой это иногда так трудно. Будь готова, мы скоро приедем за тобой.

- Ладно, пока, - сказала я перед тем, как выключить телефон. Бросив его на диван, я побежала в ванную. Мне нужно еще выбрать одежду, сделать прическу и макияж, а у меня не было Элис поблизости, чтобы помочь мне. Я застонала, взглянув на свое отражение.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

За два часа, что были у меня, я принял душ и переоделся. Мне жаль Беллу. Ее реакция оказалась в точности такой, какая должна была быть у меня, когда ее отец прилетел в Шривпорт. Она действительно боялась произвести плохое впечатление, но это просто невозможно. Ведь моя мама уже любила ее, потому что Белла делала меня счастливым.

Эммет не слишком-то расстроился из-за нашего отказа. Не думаю, что он возражал провести время наедине с Розали.

Мои родители вернулись в 4:45: достаточно времени, чтобы показать им, как добраться до Беллы. Я настоял на том, чтобы мы забрали ее.

- Часто ты здесь гуляешь? - спросил отец. Мама взяла меня под руку, будучи счастливой лишь оттого, что я рядом.

- Почти каждый день. Я могу найти дорогу даже во сне.

- Ты же не думаешь, что она боится нас? - обеспокоено спросила мама.

- Нет, хотя она чувствует себя немного неловко.

- Из-за чего она должна чувствовать себя неловко?

- Эсме, а ты как думаешь, из-за чего? - поддразнил мой отец. Он считал всю эту ситуацию весьма забавной.

- О, я поняла. Но вы оба взрослые люди. И в этом нет ничего плохого.

- Мама, пожалуйста. Я не хочу говорить об этом с кем-либо из вас, - я почувствовал, что покраснел. Меня не волновало то, что они знали; мне просто не хотелось обсуждать это с ними.

Я очень обрадовался, когда мы, наконец, дошли. Я постучал в дверь, и прошло не более двух секунд, как она открылась.

- Добрый вечер, милая, - мягко поприветствовала Беллу моя мама, - Ты прекрасно выглядишь.

- Спасибо миссис…Эсме - исправилась Белла и закрыла дверь на замок. Я слышал звук ее туфель. Видимо, она обула каблуки, хотя и ненавидела их. Она очень хотела произвести хорошее впечатление на моих родителей.

- Наша машина припаркована через улицу. Мы можем поехать на ней, если ты не хочешь идти пешком, - предложил ей отец.

- Нет, нет. Всё в порядке. Я не против пройтись пешком.

Теплая ладонь Беллы скользнула в мою, и я крепко сжал ее. Она была сконцентрирована на каждом шаге, чтобы не упасть. Мама по-прежнему шла рядом, держа меня под другую руку.

- Надеюсь, ты не против, что мы уже зарезервировали место?

- Нет, сэр. Всё нормально. Спасибо, что пригласили меня, - вежливо ответила Белла моему отцу.

- Нам это только в удовольствие, дорогая.

- Вау... - выдохнула она себе под нос.

- Что? - спросил я, наклонившись к ней.

- Это лимузин… - прошептала она.

- Белла, я говорил тебе, что моя семья... _обеспеченная_.

- Ну, не настолько же обеспеченная, - тихо ответила она, - Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что вы постоянно на нем ездите.

- Не волнуйся, Белла, он только для особых случаев, - успокоил ее мой отец. Я точно слышал, как она хмыкнула.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я забралась на заднее сиденье лимузина, Эдвард сел рядом. Его родители были уже внутри, заняв места напротив нас.

Я скрестила ноги, чувствуя себя неудобно. Рука Эдварда лежала на моей коленке, слегка сжимая ее. Эдвард и его родители вели непринужденную беседу. Рада, что они не заставляли меня участвовать в ней. К счастью, дорога не заняла много времени.

Когда мы подошли к камердинеру, я была немного удивлена. Мы стояли перед казино. Это не «Счастливая подкова», но одно из лучших заведений такого рода по эту сторону реки. «Город Сэма».

- Это отель, в котором мы остановились. Я надеюсь, ты не против, - с улыбкой сказала Эсме. Я кивнула и постаралась улыбнуться.

Мы остановились у двойных дверей, надпись над которыми гласила: "Бифштексная Вильяма Б".

- Я собираюсь помыть руки, - Карлайл чмокнул Эсме в щеку; ее лицо не выражало ничего, кроме любви.

- Думаю, я присоединюсь к тебе, - ответил Эдвард и легонько сжал мою ладонь, перед тем как уйти с отцом.

Эсме сладко улыбнулась мне, и я сделала глубокий вдох, - Я хочу извиниться за то, что произошло утром.

- За что, дорогая? - уточнила она, подойдя ближе.

- Мне так стыдно. Я знаю, как, должно быть, выглядела... Я, наверное, показалась вам… - я не успела закончить - Эсме перебила меня, подняв свою тоненькую ручку вверх.

- Белла, мой сын счастлив. Счастливее, чем когда-либо. Это все, что имеет для меня значение. К тому же, вы взрослые люди. Должна признаться, мы с Карлайлом были такими же в вашем возрасте. Пожалуйста, не смущайся. Это я хочу попросить прощения за то, что потревожили вас так. Мне следовало догадаться, - хихикнула она. Взяв мою ладонь в свою, она успокаивающе погладила ее.

- Спасибо, Эсме, - ответила я.

Весело смеясь, Эдвард с отцом вернулись к нам. Мы вошли в ресторан и сразу же заняли наш столик. Я сидела рядом с Эдвардом, который изучал меню на Брайле, уже лежавшее на столе. Его родители очень внимательны к своему сыну, и мне это нравится.

Я взяла свое меню, заинтересовано просматривая наименования, и отбросила кожаную книжку, будто обожглась, когда увидела цены.

- С тобой все в порядке, Белла? - шепотом спросил Эдвард.

- Я не могу позволить твоим родителям потратить так много на меня! - прошипела я в ответ.

- Белла, пожалуйста, не будь такой, хотя бы сегодня, - взмолился он, его рука опустилась на мою коленку и слегка ущипнула ее.

- Все нормально? - спросил отец Эдварда, беспокойство окрасило его красивое лицо.

- Белла не любит, когда на нее тратят деньги,- чуть громче ответил Эдвард. Я ткнула его в бок, и он недовольно произнес, - Что? Ты же не...

- Не смеши, дорогая. Мы пригласили тебя. Ты и понятия не имела, какое место мы выберем. Пожалуйста, заказывай, что пожелаешь, - вступила в разговор Эсме.

- Просто я чувствую себя так неудобно... - пробормотала я.

Эдвард облокотился на руку и приложил палец к моим губам, - Не стоит.


	21. Chapter 21

**Blind ****Глава 21**

_**Белла Свон.**_

- Хорошо, хорошо… - пробормотала я, а он ликующе улыбнулся, наклонился вперед и быстро поцеловал меня в губы.  
- Так и о чем же ты думаешь? - спросил он, все еще улыбаясь.

- Я не знаю… просто открыв меню, первое, что я увидела, были цены, - призналась я.

Он рассмеялся над моим ответом, - Знаешь что, не смотри на цены. Тут готовят стейк. Хочешь?

- Да, было бы замечательно, - я честно старалась не думать о цене, но ничего не получалось.

Я наблюдала, как Эдвард быстро пробежался пальцами по меню, - Давай посмотрим. Думаю, можно взять маленький бифштекс со спаржей?

У меня аж слюнки потекли, - Потрясающе!

- Закажу себе то же самое. Это и вправду должно быть вкусным,- мягко улыбнулась его мама.

- Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в "Вильям Б". Вы уже выбрали, что будете сегодня пить? - радостно спросил официант.

- Мы уже готовы сделать заказ, - Карлайл сразу же стал управлять процессом. Он ждал, пока официант вытаскивал ручку с блокнотом , - Я буду ножку ягненка с салатом, политым бальзамическим уксусом. Она будет филе со спаржей. Также принесите лучшую бутылку Пино Нуар. Эдвард?

Итак, получается, что он обратились к нам. - Мы также будем филе со спаржей и две колы.

Я наклонилась к нему и улыбнулась. Он уткнулся в мои волосы, прежде чем мягко поцеловать мое ухо.

- Белла, мы хотели поговорить с тобой кое о чем, - мягко сказал Карлайл.

Все мое волнение, которое недавно ушло, вернулось с удвоенной силой. - Да, сэр?

- Ох, дорогая, успокойся! Ты выглядишь, как олененок перед фарами машины. Ничего плохого не будет, - захихикала Эсме, коснувшись руки мужа для того, чтобы он продолжил.

- Мы хотели спросить, можно ли украсть Эдварда на Рождество?

- Ох… да… конечно, - спокойно ответила я. Прикусив губу, я повернулась к Эдварду, он не казался удивленным, но он внимательно слушал.

- Хорошо, я соглашусь, но при одном условии, - наконец-то вмешался он.

- При каком?

- Если ты поедешь со мной, - наклонился он ближе.

- Нет, я не могу злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством. Поезжай, Эдвард, и проведи время хорошо. И у меня нет денег на… - но он приложил свою руку к моему рту, не давая возможности продолжить.

- Это была их идея. И ты не будешь злоупотреблять, просто отнесись к этому, как к части рождественского подарка, - его пальцы лежали на моих губах, пока он говорил, а затем он медленно убрал их. - Пожалуйста?

- Белла, мы бы хотели, чтобы ты поехала. Пожалуйста? - добавила его мама. Я посмотрела на них: вот откуда Эдвард научился этому? Ему и не нужно быо даже видеть их, чтобы копировать своих родителей. Возможно, у него это с рождения, но я просто не могла сопротивляться их семейству.

- Да, - тихо прошептала я.

- Ты согласна? - радостно переспросил Эдвард.

«Да, я не могу устоять перед такими лицами, - пробормотала я и вздохнула.

Он наклонился ко мне и подарил долгий поцелуй. - Спасибо тебе, - он поцеловал еще раз, - я не могу дождаться.

Я хихикнула, увидев счастье на его лице, - Когда выезжаем?

- Завтра днем. Вам хватит времени, чтобы упаковать вещи? - спросил Карлайл.

- Да, сэр. Думаю, хватит.

- А ты сможешь остаться после Рождества? - поинтересовалась Эсми.

Я закусила губу; они действительно смогут так долго выдержать меня?

- Да, мадам, у меня нет планов на праздники.

- Теперь есть, - подпрыгнул Эдвард на месте, напомнив тем самым Элис.

К столику подошел официант и принес нам наши напитки: колу и бутылку вина. Он также принес четыре бокала. Карлайл налил немного в каждый бокал и передал нам. Я смотрела на красную жидкость в бокале, медленно размешивая её.

- За нас, - с улыбкой произнес доктор Каллен, чокаясь бокалом со своей женой.

Эдвард наклонился ко мне и прошептал на ухо. - За любовь всей моей жизни. - Я чокнулась с ним, и он улыбнулся. Он выпил всю жидкость залпом, я же медленно потягивала ее, стараясь не гримасничать.

За ужином мы болтали о разных вещах в Чикаго, о большинстве я ничего не слышала, и поэтому почувствовала себя необразованной. Эдвард держал мою руку под столом, рисуя на ней круги своим большим пальцем.

- Чтобы вы хотели на десерт? - спросил официант с улыбкой,- Сегодня вечером у нас особый хлебный пудинг и знаменитый шоколадный мусс.

- Белла, ты поделишься со мной десертом?

- Несомненно. Я поделюсь с тобой всем, что бы ты ни заказал.

- Один хлебный пудинг и две ложки, пожалуйста, - попросил он официанта. Я улыбнулась, вспомнив наше первое свидание, он, наверное, думал о том же.

- Ладно, я уже наелся. Эдвард, ты не возражаешь, если мы с мамой пойдем немного поиграем? - спросил отец Эдварда, подразумевая казино.

- Идите, но не просадите слишком много денег, - поддразнил он, а его родители уже встали со своих мест.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Наверное, мои родители еще не дошли до игрового стола, а я уже пересадил Беллу себе на коленки, - Спасибо тебе.

- За что? - сладко спросила она.

- За то, что едешь со мной. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я счастлив, - я зарылся носом в её волосы.

- Мне любопытно узнать, где ты вырос, - она положила голову мне на плечо, усаживаясь поудобнее.

Официант принес нам десерт. Я аккуратно взял ложку и поднес к её губам. - Вкусно?

- Очень.

Я наклонился и поцеловал её. Я смог почувствовать сладкий сливочный соус в уголках её губ.

- Ты права, это очень вкусно.

- Эдвард… - простонала она так, что услышал только я.

- Да?

- Не дразни, - пробормотала она.

- Обещаю, что не буду дразнить тебя сегодня вечером.

- Разве мы не должны упаковывать вещи? - немного повернулась она, чтобы посмотреть на меня.

- Мне надо взять только несколько вещей, у меня там есть одежда. Я буду с тобой вечером, пока ты будешь упаковывать вещи и… - я поцеловал её еще раз, - Пока не надо будет поехать в аэропорт.

- Оу, Карлайл, посмотри, как они хорошо смотрятся вместе, - я услышал, как мама шепотом сказала это отцу. Я почувствовал, что Белла покраснела, поняв, что мои родители рядом. Она попыталась слезть с меня, но я крепко держал ее.

- Удачно? - мило поинтересовался я.

- Немного. Но когда официантка начала флиртовать с твоим папой, я решила положить этому конец, - подразнила мама отца.

- Она не флиртовала, а просто была вежлива.

- Ты такой наивный, и даже не знаешь, насколько щедрый.

Я простонал от того, что мои родители флиртовали у нас перед глазами, а Белла хихикнула.

- Они любят так делать, - прошептал я.

- Думаю, это замечательно: то, насколько они влюблены друг в друга.

- Надеюсь, мы будем также любить друг друга с возрастом, - прошептал я ей на ушко и нежно поцеловал.

- Думаю, они говорят, что мы старые, Эсме, - громко сказал папа, а я усмехнулся в сторону его голоса.

- Да, я тоже так думаю, мы старики для них. Ладно, позволим двум молодым вернутся домой. Завтра будет долгий день, - передразнила нас мама.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я тихо сидела в лимузине по пути домой. Эдвард болтал со своими родителями, а у меня было слишком много мыслей, чтобы сконцентрироваться. Этим вечером Эдвард сказал несколько важных вещей, и они заполнили все мои мысли.

- Любимая, мы приехали, - прошептал он мне. Возможно, он подумал, что я заснула.

- Дорогая, мы замечательно провели время и мы увидимся завтра, - Эсме наклонилась ко мне и крепко обняла, поцеловав в лоб.

- Спасибо, Эсме и Карлайл. Я тоже прекрасно провела сегодняшний вечер. Спокойной ночи, - сказала я и вышла из машины, Эдвард вылез следом за мной.

- Хорошо, завтра мы приедем в пять, будьте готовы. Хорошей вам ночи.

- Ладно, пап, и вы двое ведите себя хорошо, - рассмеялся Эдвард.

- Я-то думал, что отец здесь - я, - ответил Карлайл с улыбкой и подмигнул мне; прежде чем дверца закрылась, я услышала хихиканье Эсме внутри.

- Они всегда так себя ведут? - спросила я.

- О, да, они это делают, чтобы побеспокоить меня, но теперь мне не кажется это "грязным", потому что я могу понять такое поведения, - пожал он плечами.

Я рассмеялась. - Ох, и что же ты понимаешь? - спросила я, открыв дверь.

- Я знаю, что такое быть влюбленным, - сладко ответил он. Подойдя ко мне, он взял мою руку.

Он закрыл дверь и прижал меня к ней. - Знаю, каково это чувствовать, что не можешь сдерживать эмоции в себе, и я должен освободить их, чтобы не взорваться.

- Ты точно не учишься на писателя? - пробормотала я. Он всегда был лучше меня в словах, и поэтому я немного завидовала.

- Белла, я не могу подобрать слов, чтобы описать, что ты заставляешь меня чувствовать. Я мог бы говорить на разных языках, но так и нашел бы слов, чтобы передать, насколько ты прекрасна.

Руки Эдварда оказались по обе стороны моей головы. Его губы были в сантиметре от моего уха, но он ничего не говорил, а вместо этого провел носом по подбородку и скользнул ниже.

- Эдвард, я хочу кое-что спросить у тебя… - спокойно сказала я, пытаясь не нарушить ту нежность между нами и в тоже время не расшатать себе нервы.

- Что ты хочешь? - спросил он на одном дыхании, - Я отдам тебе целый мир, если ты захочешь.

Я сжала губы и закрыла глаза, - Я любовь всей твоей жизни?

- Да.

Ответ был короток и очень сладок. Он даже не задумывался над ответом, он сам слетел с его губ. Он наклонился и страстно поцеловал меня. Я запустила пальцы в его волосы, притягивая ближе.

- Одним прекрасным днем я надену кольцо на твой пальчик и буду тратить оставшееся время на то, чтобы делать тебя счастливой, - прошептал он мне на ухо, вызывая крупную дрожь во всем теле.

Мое сердце готово было взорваться. Я была так счастлива и напугана. Действительно ли это его цель, или он просто поддался романтическому настрою? Но этот вопрос не имел для меня значения, ведь мы были вместе только четыре месяца. Слишком рано для брака, даже если я уверена, что готова провести остаток жизни с ним.

- Мне достаточно только тебя, я больше не нуждаюсь ни в чем, - тихо прошептала я.

- Поэтому я и хочу отдать тебе весь мир - ты его не просишь. Я хочу, чтобы ты принимала мои подарки и предложения более легко. Я хочу баловать тебя. Я хочу купить тебе шелковую одежду и сладкие духи. Я хочу исполнить все твои потаенные желания.

- Но я не хочу, чтобы ты баловал меня.

- Белла, - прорычал он, - Это сделает меня счастливым.

- Я хочу отдавать столько же, сколько ты даешь мне. Ты знаешь, как это сложно? - заскулила я, уткнувшись носом в его шею.

- Быть рядом с тобой - самый драгоценный подарок. Это все, о чем я могу просить.


	22. Chapter 22

**Blind**** Глава 22**

_**Белла Свон.**_

Чтобы упаковать вещи, кажется, потребовалась целая вечность. Эдвард пытался отвлечь меня своими поцелуями и жаркими прикосновениями. Каждый раз, когда я начинала собираться, Эдвард удерживал меня, толкая на кровать. Он целовал мои губы, щеки, нос, уши, шею и вcе, куда мог дотянуться.

- Эдвард, мне нужно собрать вещи, - громко простонала я, но он меня проигнорировал. Его рука скользнула в мои волосы, а сам он не отрывался от моих губ.

- Нет. Не нужно. Я куплю тебе все, что захочешь, когда мы приедем, - он навис надо мной, опускаясь губами к ключице.

- Нет, - промямлила я.

- Все, что тебе нужно сделать - это взять несколько теплых вещей и кошелек. Я куплю все остальное, - улыбнулся он, стягивая мою блузку вниз, чтобы открыть больший доступ для поцелуев.

- Мне нравятся мои вещи.

- Мне тоже, когда они на полу, - он опустился губами к моему животу, немного задрав блузку, и накинулся на кожу. Все, что я могла видеть - это моя рубашка поверх его головы. Я захихикала, почувствовав его сладкие прикосновения.

- Я превратила тебя в маленького похотливого монстра, - я попыталась сесть, но ничего не вышло. Мое тело отказывалось двигаться: оно получало слишком много удовольствия от его действий, чтобы слушаться меня.

Он игриво что-то проворчал в мою кожу и снова начал покусывать ее. Я вскрикнула, не в силах держать эмоции в себе. - Да, мэм. Думаю, ты сделала именно это.

- Эдвард... - я сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, - Дай мне собраться.

- Хорошо. Но не бери много вещей. Я в любом случае собираюсь купить тебе новую одежду. Твоя слишком легкая для Чикаго, - он смягчился, вытащив голову из-под моей блузки.

- Ладно, ладно, - побормотала я, когда поднялась на ноги. Он шлепнул меня по заднице, заставив пискнуть.

- Похотливый монстр, - сказала я со вздохом.

- Тебе это нравится, - улыбнулся он.

- Я и не говорила, что не нравится, - нахально ответила я.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я знал, что надоел ей немного, но был так счастлив, удерживая ее в своих объятиях. Я сказал правду, когда признался, что собираюсь купить ей новые вещи. Если она укажет на что-нибудь своим крохотным пальчиком, я куплю ей это, просто чтобы сделать ее счастливой.

Закончив собираться, она забралась ко мне в кровать. На ней была ее пижама, а на мне лишь боксеры. Она счастливо прижалась ко мне.

- Чем бы ты хотела заняться в Чикаго? Может, есть какое-нибудь место, которое ты хотела бы увидеть? - спросил я ее.

- Если честно, то я ничего не знаю о Чикаго.

- Давай посмотрим. Там много художественных музеев и тому подобное. Парки, зоопарки, - я погладил ее волосы.

- Но тебе не нравятся такие вещи, - ответила она немного грустно.

- Мне они нравятся, потому что ты со мной, глупенькая моя, - я прижал ее ближе к себе, вдыхая ее сладкий аромат.

- Но я хочу, чтобы ты тоже получил удовольствие.

- Ладно, дай подумать. Я мог бы отвести тебя в оперу или в филармонию. Или на концерт?

- Мне все нравится. Все, что ты захочешь, - пробормотала она в мою кожу. Ее голос был уставшим.

- Когда мы приедем, думаю, у нас будет, чем заняться. Конечно же, нас ждет большой шоппинг завтра. Потом Рождественская вечеринка и само Рождество.

- Какая вечеринка? - приподнялась она в моих руках.

- Прости, совсем забыл тебе сказать. Мои родители устраивают вечеринку каждый год. Там собираются все их друзья и коллеги. Клиенты и прочие люди.

- Мне нечего надеть, - Белла попыталась встать, но я остановил ее.

- Я же сказал тебе, что куплю все, что нужно.

- Тогда тебе лучше не дарить мне подарка на Рождество.

- Ты же знаешь, что все равно подарю, - улыбнулся я.

- Эдвард, нет, - прорычала она.

- Пожалуйста. Будь хорошей девочкой и наслаждайся вниманием, - умолял я.

- Не люблю внимание, - пробормотала она.

- Даже, если его уделяю я? - спросил я, шутя. Коснувшись ее шеи, я притянул ее к своим губам и нежно поцеловал ее, посасывая кожу.

Я улыбнулся своей победе, когда она застонала. - Ты знаешь, что нет.

- Тогда позволь мне побаловать тебя, - сказал я ей, перед тем как поцеловать в шею с еще большей страстью.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я проснулась немного позже, чем планировала. На дворе стоял уже день, когда я выскользнула из объятий Эдварда. Он пошарил рукой по кровати и, схватив подушку, прижал ее к своему телу.

Я подошла к столу и вытащила пачку фотографий, что были сделаны на День Благодарения. Я просмотрела их, улыбаясь. Рада, что напечатала их в тройном экземпляре. Я отобрала фотографии с Эдвардом и одну, где мы стояли с ним вдвоем. Я взяла рождественскую открытку, которую собиралась отправить его родителям и засунула фотографии в конверт, после того как оставила запись в поздравительной открытке:

_«Я наслаждаюсь каждым днем, с тех пор как ваш сын появился в моей жизни. Нет лучшего подарка для меня. Спасибо, что пригласили меня в свой дом._

_Изабелла Свон»._

Я положила открытку в свою сумку. Надеюсь, что этого будет достаточно, и они поймут. У меня не было много денег. Я жила на стипендию и деньги, что я накопила, когда училась в старшей школе. Действительно большой подарок был только для Эдварда. Я отправила маме книгу о хиромантии - ее новой одержимости, а отцу картинку под рамочкой в форме двадцати долларов.

Купить что-то для Эдварда было невозможно. У него водились деньги, а, значит, никаких подарочных карт, даже если это было самым простым. Хотя я не хотела, чтобы подарок был простым. Я хотела, чтобы он что-то значил. Это оказалось труднее, чем я думала. Самым важным в его жизни являлась музыка, кроме меня, во всяком случае. У меня заняло неделю, чтобы найти место, где бы сделали всю работу за меня, но это того стоило. Сотни листов бумаги с музыкой были переведены на Брайль. "Композитор: Эдвард Энтони Каллен." Даже линии были проведены так, чтобы он знал, где писать. Все это сшили в кожаный блокнот. Подарок окупит свою цену, если осчастливит его.

Я вытащила его подарок из шкафа и положила его в сумку. Я бросила взгляд на свою кровать и улыбнулась. А затем забралась обратно в постель и обняла его за талию. - О, мистер Каллен, пора вставать.

- Только если ты голая или принесла завтрак, - пробормотал он.

Я ударила его по плечу, удивление застыло на его лице. - Что?

- Я не твоя обнаженная рабыня, - поддразнила я. Я не сошла с ума. Просто хотела увидеть его реакцию.

- Черт... - усмехнулся он. Приобняв за талию, Эдвард наклонил меня для поцелуя. - Все в порядке. В любом случае я не хочу, чтобы ты была моей рабыней. Я не это имел в виду.

- О, ты хочешь, чтобы я была твоей госпожой с кожаной плеткой?

- Не совсем так, но если ты захочешь одеться в кожаный костюм для меня, то это будет прекрасно... - улыбнулся он. Я чмокнула его в плечо, и он засмеялся. Поднеся мою ладонь к губам, он нежно ее поцеловал. - Мне нужно вернуться в общежитие ненадолго, взять кое-что.

- Я подумаю, - коснулась я губами его лба, - Хочешь, я пойду с тобой?

- Нет. Все нормально. Я уверен, у тебя тоже есть дела, которые нужно закончить до вечера.

- Совсем немного: сделать несколько звонков и отправить пару писем, - ответила я ему честно. Но мне было страшно звонить, особенно Рене.

Кажется, он заметил беспокойство в моем голосе, так как наклонился, чтобы поцеловать меня.

- Тебе нужна помощь? - спросил он перед тем, как отстраниться.

- Все будет хорошо. Поторопись, чтобы быстрее вернуться обратно.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Бедная Белла собиралась позвонить родителям, чтобы сказать им, куда мы едем. Уверен, что для Чарли это не будет большой проблемой, а вот для Рене…

Белла говорила ей, что не планирует поездок на Рождество и поэтому Рене устроит истерику. Что будет, когда она скажет ей, что планы изменились и она проведет Рождество с моей семьей? Я знал, что легким этот разговор точно не будет.

Когда я вернулся в общежитие, то сразу же начал собирать вещи. Мой i-pod, подарок для Беллы и набор для бритья. Больше ничего не нужно. Остальное я оставил дома. Я принял душ и переоделся, а затем вытащил теплые вещи, которые никогда бы не понадобились в Шривпорте, но в Чикаго все по-другому. Я надел свой кожаный пиджак, в кармане которого все еще лежали мои перчатки. Я вытащил шарф из комода и обернул его вокруг шеи. Если честно, мне было жарковато, но я мог потерпеть до самолета.

Я попросил родителей забрать меня от Беллы и удивился, что, несмотря на поздний декабрь, на улице было так тепло. Только в Луизиане может стоять такая погода в Рождественское время.

Я постучал в знакомую дверь и перекинул рюкзак на другое плечо. Я уже собирался просто войти, как дверь открылась.

- Нет, мам. Нет, - бормотала Белла. Она до сих пор разговаривала по телефону. Она схватила меня за руку и провела внутрь. Я закрыл дверь за собой, прислушиваясь к шагам Беллы, когда она протопала обратно.

- Хм, знаешь что? Это мое решение. У тебя нет права голоса. Я взрослая. Ты не поддерживала меня ни деньгами, ни чем-либо другим.

Белла разговаривала очень холодно, что было для нее совсем не свойственно. Должно быть, Рене окончательно вывела ее из себя. Я знал: Белла не любила ссориться с матерью, и я чувствовал себя виноватым, что являлся причиной всех разногласий.

Она громко буркнула, - Боже, Рене. Повзрослей. Ты ведешь себя как маленькая. Но, знаешь, ты права. Я люблю Эдварда больше тебя. Он, по крайней мере, относится ко мне с уважением.

Я услышал клик кнопки отключения телефона, и Белла бросила его куда-то. Я ждал, пока она заговорит и сел на краешек дивана. Она скользнула на мои коленки и положила голову мне на плечо, тихо заплакав.

- Мы можем остаться, если хочешь, - прошептал я.

- Забери меня отсюда. Избалуй. Делай что хочешь. Только позволь быть с тобой, - проплакала она мне в шею, и я вздрогнул. Я прижал ее крепче к себе и зарылся лицом в ее волосы. - Мне повезло, что ты у меня есть.

- Изабелла, я могу сказать тоже самое о тебе, - прошептал я ей на ушко.

Ее тонкие пальцы вцепились в мой пиджак, прижимая ближе к себе. Ее слезы стекали по моей шее, впитываясь в шарф. Но мне было все равно. Я просто не хотел, чтобы она плакала.

- Спасибо, - прошептала она мягко.

- За что?

- За то, что ты терпишь меня. Ты мог бы найти кого-нибудь получше, но вместо этого ты выбрал меня. И все, что касается тебя - чудесно. У тебя чудесная семья.

Я передвинул очки на макушку головы и поднял ее лицо. - Изабелла, посмотри на меня. Мне не приходится терпеть тебя. Я просто расцветаю, когда ты рядом. И знаешь, что еще?

- Что? - спросила она, напомнив мне маленького ребенка.

- Я собираюсь избаловать тебя, сейчас, - усмехнулся я.

Она громко застонала. - Я сказала очень глупую вещь.

- О, нет. Совсем нет. Я думаю, что ты лишь сказала правильную вещь. Это именно то, чего я и хотел услышать от тебя. Можешь считать это моим подарком на Рождество.

- Ты и есть мой подарок. Купленную вещь нельзя считать подарком, - пробормотала она.

Я снова усмехнулся, и она захихикала. Я наклонился и чмокнул ее в губы. - Больше никаких слез. Я сделаю все, что в моих в силах, чтобы ты оставалась счастливой.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Его родители приехали ровно в пять. Мне было неудобно из-за того, что его отцу пришлось помогать нести две мои сумки и рюкзак в машину. Они не были огромными, просто вещевая сумка и спальный мешок с моим рюкзаком. Я знала, Эдвард прав: мои вещи недостаточно теплые. Ему придется купить мне несколько вещей: свитер, куртку, шарф, варежки и платье для вечеринки. По пути в аэропорт Эдвард держал меня за руку, постоянно сжимая ее.

- Мам, не могла бы ты завтра пойти с нами, чтобы подобрать Белле некоторые вещи? - ни с того, ни с сего спросил Эдвард. Мне захотелось стукнуть его по плечу, но я быстро подавила это желание.

Эсме захлопала в ладоши и улыбнулась. - Ох! Звучит заманчиво! Я знаю несколько мест, которые хотела бы показать тебе, Белла!

Я не удержалась и захихикала. - Вы говорите прямо как моя соседка Элис.

- Как? - подняла она брови.

- Она любит магазины. Думаю, она вам понравится, - ответил за меня Эдвард, - Она девушка моего соседа. Так мы и начали встречаться. Мы виделись раньше, но... - замялся он.

- Но, что? - Карлайл переключил свое внимание от окна к нам.

- Я был настоящей задницей и вел себя очень грубо по отношению к Белле, когда мы впервые встретились. Она просто пыталась быть милой, а я этому не верил. Она не знала, что я не вижу.

Я прикусила губу и повернулась к окну.

- Хм, это так похоже на тебя, - поддразнила его мама, - Белла, я должна вручить тебе премию за то, что терпишь его. Он красивый, добрый, умный... если ты понимаешь сарказм.

Эдвард сжал мою ладонь на словах _"терпишь"_. - Эсме, все не так. Я чувствовала себя ужасно за то, что оскорбила его. Было так мило, когда он извинялся. Ах, ты помнишь, как я упала и пролила воду на тебя? - захихикала я.

Он ничего не сказал, но улыбнулся. Он наклонился и прижался губами к моей щеке. Меня поражало, откуда он знал, куда целовать. Я склонилась к нему и выдохнула, чувствуя себя спокойнее.

Мой отец спокойно принял мое решение. Он пожелал мне хорошо провести время и позвонить в Рождество. Я пообещала и почувствовала необычайную легкость после этого звонка. Я надеялась на одобрение мамы, чего, конечно же, не произошло.

Когда она сказала. - Ты любишь его больше, чем меня! - мне захотелось увидеть ее перед собой и дать пощечину. Я очень люблю свою маму. И Эдварда тоже люблю. Но это разная любовь. И их нельзя сравнивать. Это просто несправедливо.

По прибытии в аэропорт мы загрузили все наши вещи (большая часть из которых была моей) в тележку.

- Какой терминал? - спросила я.

Мне не ответили, так как к нам подошла миниатюрная женщина с полными губами и копной светлых волос. Она точно была стюардессой. - Мистер и миссис Каллен? Я Лорен, следуйте за мной на ваш самолет.

- Ваш самолет? - шокировано переспросила я.

- Мы арендуем частный самолет. Иногда! - прошептал он в ответ, защищая себя.

- Так насколько _обеспечена_ твоя семья? - поддразнила я.

- Последний раз, когда я разговаривал с нашим бухгалтером, у меня было тридцать шесть миллионов на счету, но все могло измениться. Я практически не снимал их, с тех пор как унаследовал. Я потратил немного на учебу и на тебя, но не так много, как хотел бы. Насчет родителей точно не знаю. Мне известно только одно: у них много сбережений, намного больше, чем у меня, - сказал он так, будто это было нормальным.

Я подавилась собственной слюной и закашляла. Я замерла, пытаясь восстановить дыхание:

- Ч…чт…что?

- Я знаю, что ты не любишь говорить о деньгах, Белла. Зато ты можешь не волноваться из-за того, что я трачу их на тебя. Ведь я почти не трачу их на себя. Намного охотнее я делаю это для тебя, - ответил он.

В это время мы уже подошли к маленькому белому частному самолету. Мужчина забрал наши вещи до того, как стюардесса провела нас внутрь. Самолет был обшит мягкой тканью с большими сиденьями и даже столами. Здесь так же висел огромный плоский телевизор. Я растерялась, почувствовав себя недостойной всего этого.

Я даже не заметила, как доктор Каллен взял мою сумку и положил ее на пустое сиденье. Я медленно села, утопая в мягком кресле. Эдвард сел рядом. Его лицо было сосредоточенным, - Ты в порядке?

- Я… Я не знаю, - честно ответила я. Кажется, я была в состоянии глубочайшего шока.

- Что такое? - обеспокоено спросил он, взяв мою ладонь в свою. Она была теплой и мягкой.

- Как я могу быть равной тебе? Я имею в виду... Эдвард... Боже. Ты всё, а я ничто. Ты красивый, умный, сильный, добрый, богатый… - я хотела продолжить, но он прервал меня, прикрыв рот ладошкой.

- Ты никогда не будешь равной мне, потому что ты лучше меня. Как может простой смертный сравниться с таким ангелом, как ты? Нет большей красоты, чем твоя. Этот мир не достоин твоей красоты. Белла, ты такая преданная и умная. Как ты можешь так думать?

Я была настолько заворожена Эдвардом и его словами, что забыла о его родителях, сидящих напротив. Эсме широко улыбнулась, а Карлайл смотрел на свою жену. Я хихикнула от удивления и смущения. Щеки залились румянцем.

- Спасибо, - прошептала я так, чтобы только он мог услышать.

- Карлайл, кажется, он говорит, что мы тратим много денег, - громко прошептала Эсме.

- Сынок, ты представляешь нас в дурном свете, - поддразнил Карлайл.

- Вы же знаете - это я могу, - улыбнулся Эдвард и обнял меня за плечи.


	23. Chapter 23

**Blind**** Глава 23**

_**Белла Свон.**_

Не знаю, как долго мы летели. Я заснула в самолете, но это не удивило меня. Я почти не спала всю прошлую ночь.

Я проснулась в незнакомой комнате. Было темно и я ничего не видела. Я осмотрелась и увидела часы, они показывали одиннадцать часов вечера. Я попыталась найти лампу или что-нибудь еще, но мои поиски закончились безуспешно.

После этого страх зародился внутри меня и начал давить на грудную клетку.

- Эдвард ... - хрипло позвала я, но он не ответил, и я позвала немного громче, - Эдвард?

Я заплакала, сама не знаю, почему. Скорее всего, от усталости и растерянности, - Эдвард?

Дверь медленно приоткрылась. - Белла? Любимая, Все в порядке?

Я всхлипнула, стараясь скрыть слезы. - Да, просто не знаю, где я.

- О! Мне очень жаль, - он подошел и сел на кровать,- Ты просто так устала, что мой отец принес тебя в дом на руках. Ты даже не пошевелился, когда мы приехали, поэтому я отнес тебя на свою кровать и решил, что тебе нужно немного отдохнуть.

- Как долго я спала? - тихо спросила я.

- Около пяти часов.

- Пяти часов? - я снова чуть не разрыдалась и быстро села, - Твои родители, наверное, теперь думают, что я очень невоспитанная.

- Они так не думают. Они думаю, что ты - студентка колледжа, которая не высыпается,- мягко прошептал он. Его рука коснулась моей щеки, и я увидела, что он нахмурился, - Почему ты плачешь?

- Не важно, - попыталась я сказать серьезным голосом, а затем нежно поцеловала его в губы. Он счастливо вздохнул.

- Белла, я хочу показать тебе кое-что, - произнес он с улыбкой. Он взял меня за руку и помог встать с кровати.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я стащил Беллу с кровати и повел в прихожую своего дома.

- Ничего себе, это место просто удивительное, - восхищалась она.

- Моя мама точно полюбит тебя, - сказал я.

- Ты чувствуешь себя лучше, соня? - спросил мой отец у Беллы. Он, наверное, все еще читал, сидя на диване - там же, где я его и оставил, услышав голос Беллы.

- Да, сэр. У меня всегда проблемы со сном перед поездкой. Нервы, наверное.

- Я тебя понимаю. У Эсме то же самое. Она уже в постели, и я, пожалуй, пойду присоединюсь к ней.

- Спокойной ночи, пап, - ответил я.

Я наконец-то смогу показать Белле то, что хотел. Я нашел пальто, висевшие около двери. Я взял два: для себя и Беллы, и аккуратно накинул одно на ее плечи.

- Там около двери должны быть сапоги.

- Эдвард, куда мы идем? - смущенно поинтересовалась она.

- Я должен сам обуть на тебя сапоги? - спросил я, сняв очки и подняв брови.

Он рассмеялась, - Нет. Надеюсь, твоя мама не обидится, если я возьму её обувь.

- Не обидится. Пойдем, я хочу показать тебе кое-что! - взволнованно повторил я.

Когда она обулась, я открыл дверь, и ветер подул мне в лицо. Я шагнул вперед, взяв Беллу за руку.

- Идет снег, - спокойно сказала она.

Я поднял свое лицо к небу и позволил маленьким снежинкам упасть на него. Я счастливо улыбнулся.

- Я люблю снег. Он напоминает мне о синем цвете.

- Синем?

- Моя бабушка говорила, что если я не вылезу из снега, то стану синим. Я всегда думал, что это забавно. Всякий раз, когда кто-нибудь говорит о синем, я вспоминаю…это.. - я поднял руки и начал ловить снежинки.

- Холодно, - смеясь, сказала она, и прижалась ко мне, - Мы должны вернуться обратно, пока не подхватили грипп.

- Минутку, я хочу кое- что сделать, - я притянул ее ближе, - Я всегда мечтал об этом.

- Что… - я не дал ей закончить вопрос; запустив пальцы в ее волосы, я прижал её к себе и страстно поцеловал. Она простонала, и её руки стали блуждать под моим пальто.

_**Белла Свон.**_

После поцелуев под снегом он повел меня обратно в дом. К этому времени я была наполовину замерзшей, но абсолютно счастливой. Его поцелуи согревали меня.

Мы решили вернуться в комнату. На этот раз он включил свет для меня, ведь только он знал, где выключатель. Комната оказалась восхитительной. Мягкий белый ковер и большая сине-черная кровать. Одна стена была полностью заставлена дисками, в то время как другая вмещала в себя гигантскую звуковую систему. На стенах не висело ни одной картины, ведь он не нуждался в них.

- Итак, где я буду спать? - спросила я, присаживаясь на краешек кровати.

- Здесь, со мной, естественно, - сказал он, как будто это так очевидно. Он подошел к одной из своих полок и провел по корочкам дисков кончиками пальцев: на каждой была этикетка на Брайле, так что он вытащил один CD и подошел к стереосистеме.

- А что твои родители думают по этому поводу?

- Они уже знают. Белла, мы проведем это время вместе. Я уважаю их и тебя. И не будет никаких проблем. Кроме того, если ты останешься в гостевой комнате, я все равно проберусь к тебе, чтобы обнимать тебя во сне, - он вставил диск и нажал на кнопку воспроизведения.

Я рассмеялась, услышав песню, - Incubus?

- Очень хорошо. Ты не возражаешь? - он залез ко мне на кровать.

- Нисколечко, - я прижалась к нему, - Музыка играет слишком громко. Твои родители не будут возражать?

- Их комната в другом конце дома: они ничего не услышат,- поцеловал он меня в макушку.

Я не знаю, как долго мы так лежали, слушая диск Incubus. Эдвард снял свои очки и убрал их на тумбочку. Я следила за его глазами, как они сверкали в тусклом свете комнаты, любовалась, как его бронзовые ресницы прекрасно обрамляли их. Когда он улыбнулся мне, это было словно он заглянул ко мне в душу.

Некоторые песни я знала, а некоторые нет. Мы иногда напевал знакомые композиции. Он играл на моем животе, как будто я была гитарой, заставляя меня смеяться. Когда начала играть новая песня, он усадил меня на себя.

И начал петь мне на ухо, - Как ты делаешь это? Заставь меня почувствовать то, что я чувствую к тебе сейчас. Как ты делаешь это? Это лучше всего, что я знал. Как ты делаешь это? Заставь меня почувствовать то, что я чувствую к тебе сейчас. Ты звезда. Ты звезда… ("How do you do it? Make me feel the way you do. How do you do it? It's better then I ever knew. How do you do it? Make me feel the way you do. You are stellar. You are stellar...")

- Эдвард, ты слишком хорош, ты знаешь об это? Ты слишком очарователен. Почему у тебя нет девушек, которые падают к твоим ногам? Ты красив, харизматичен, талантлив, богат ... Боже, и ты мой. Ты мечта любой девушки.

- Ох, вот теперь я кто? – он положил свои руки мне на живот и немного задрал мою рубашку,- Я думаю, что нет. Я думаю, что я только твой.

- Это правда. И ты - моя сбывшаяся мечта, - я повернулась у него в руках, так чтобы мы оказались прижаты животами друг к другу. Я положила свои руки по обе стороны от его головы и сладко ухмыльнулась.

- Божественно красив, - прошептала я.

Он улыбнулся и прижался своим лбом к моему, - Давай, ангел, нам нужно немного поспать.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я проснулся раньше Беллы, к своему большому удивлению. Я был слишком взволнован и не мог больше спать. Надев удобную одежду - спортивную футболку и шорты - я спустился на кухню.

- Доброе утро! - сказал я и услышал, как кто-то что-то наливал. По запаху я понял, что это горячий чай.

- Доброе утро, сынок, - ответил папа. Я услышал шелест газеты; наверное, он убрал её.

- Я собираюсь сделать яичницу, ты будешь? - я подошел к холодильнику и нагнулся; яйца лежали там же, где и обычно. Я положил их на стол, прежде чем достать масло.

- Нет, спасибо. Хочешь я сам приготовлю? - мягко спросил он. Знаю, что он не хотел обидеть меня. Я не готовил месяцами, ведь я не повар. Обычно я питался омлетом и едой, приготовленной в микроволновке, и иногда делал бутерброды с сыром.

- Нет, я справлюсь, - радостно ответил я. Ничто не могло испортить моего хорошего настроения. Я поставил сковородку на плиту и включил среднюю температуру, затем залил сковородку маслом. Взяв глубокую тарелку, я разбил в нее яйца и начал взбивать их вилкой. Я немного покрутил сковородку, чтобы масло распределилось равномерно.

Готовить яичницу – целая наука. Я вылил яйца на сковородку и услышал, как они зашипели. Я размешивал их до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что яйца затвердели. Могу с уверенностью сказать, что все получилось просто превосходно. По крайней мере, я был еще жив.

- Существует ли что-нибудь на этом свете, чего Эдвард Каллен НЕ умеет делать? - услышал я дразнящий голосок Беллы. Она обняла меня и поцеловала в плечо.

- Я не могу не поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, - прошептал я ей на ухо. Она покрылась мурашками и прижала свои губы к моим.

- Хочешь яичницу? - спросил я после нашего сладкого поцелуя и почувствовал, как она кивнула у меня на плече.

- Хорошо, тогда иди садись и позволь мне доделать твой завтрак, - я подтолкнул её своим бедром.

- У вас двоих ужасно хорошее настроение, - рассмеялась мама где-то позади нас.

- Белла разрешила купить одежду для нее, - усмехнулся я, а Белла громко застонала.

- Ты не должен радоваться из-за этого, - проворчала она.

- Ты ступил на скользкий путь, сын мой, будь осторожен, - передразнил мой отец. Я услышал, что мама шлепнула его.

- Ой, - пробормотал он.

- Я считаю, что это замечательно. Мы могли бы сходить в "Милю" за покупками. И там можно пообедать. Давайте проведем там целый день? - проигнорировала мама слова моего отца.

- Думаю, это хорошая идея, - я разложил еду на две тарелки и поставил их на стол. И прежде чем сесть за стол, я прихватил несколько вилок и стаканов для сока.

- Большое спасибо, Эдвард, - Белла дотронулась ладонью до моей щеки и, наклонившись, подарила нежный поцелуй.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Понятия не имею, где мы были. Я видела удивительно высокие здания, которые пролетали над моей головой. Видимо, центр предназначался для роскошных магазинов, и это напугало меня. Я посмотрела на своего прекрасного Эдварда: он выглядел просто замечательно в этой кожаной куртке.

Как бы я ни сопротивлялась, он оказался прав: моя одежда не достаточно теплая. Мне пришлось одолжить куртку у его матери и надеть ее вместе со своим свитером и тонкой кофточкой.

- Почему бы нам не начать с "Ньюман Маркус"? - предложила Эсме. Я кивнула. Я никогда там ничего не покупала, но слышала об этом месте.

Карлайл припарковался на другой стороне улицы, чуть подальше от центра. Я увидела, что стоянка стоит 20 долларов за день, и прикусила язык, чтобы ничего не сказать.

Мы зашли в женский отдел, и как только мы сделали это, нас встретила женщина удивительной красоты. Она улыбнулись, увидев Эсме и Эдварда, и сразу же нахмурились, взглянув на меня. Я боролась с желанием сболтнуть чего-нибудь лишнего.

- Чем я могу вам помочь сегодня?

- Мы хотим купить много разной одежды для этой замечательной девушки, - Эдвард обнял меня за талию, - Нам нужна зимняя одежда, обувь, а также вечерние платья и туфли. И у меня есть одна личная просьба.

- Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь вам, сэр, - улыбнулась она.

- Она не должна видеть цену. Не показывайте ей ее.

Я посмотрела на него, открыв рот. Женщина удивилась, но все-таки согласилась.

- Эдвард… - прошипела я.

- Ты не купишь того, что захочешь, если посмотришь на цену. А я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. И не важно, сколько это стоит, - он поцеловал меня в лоб.

- Глупый богатенький мальчишка.

- Глупая упрямая девчонка, - передразнил он меня.

Эсме выбрала много, очень много разных вещей для примерки, пока продавщица вымеряла мои размеры. Я чувствовала себя глупо, когда меня затолкнули в раздевалку с тремя десятками комплектов одежды. Они даже принесли мне нижнее белье. Я демонстрировала все это Эсме, и она честно говорила, что сидит на мне хорошо, а что нет. Все, что ей понравилось - унесли на кассу.

После того, как мы выбрали одежду для зимы (включая несколько видов сапог), мы перешли на коктейльные платья.

Эсме выбрала только одно безумно красивое шелковое платье для меня.

- Это для тебя, Белла, примерь его, милая.

Я прошла в раздевалку и надела его. Корсет, который туго затянула продавщица, прекрасно скрывал мои маленькие недостатки. Я повернулась к зеркалу и покраснела, увидев свое отражение. Оно удивило меня: никогда раньше я не видела ничего подобного.

- Выходи. Я хочу увидеть это! - позвала Эсме.

Я вышла, и она ахнула. Я снова покраснела и повернулась вокруг своей оси, чтобы она разглядела меня со всех сторон.

- Скажи мне, как ты выглядишь, - попросил Эдвард немного грустно. Я подошла к дивану, на котором он сидел, наклонилась и прижала свои губы к его.

- Я похожа… на снег.

Он улыбнулся и притянул меня ближе к себе. Он поцеловал меня немного настойчивей и продолжал бы дальше, если бы его мама не стояла за нами, тихонько хихикая.

- А теперь нам нужно подобрать туфли к этому платью!

_**Эдвард Каллен. **_

Белла была в бешенстве, когда я попросил маму подержать её в коридоре, пока я оплачивал покупки. Кто-то должен был помочь перенести мне все пакеты в машину. Я никогда не скажу Белле, что потратил столько денег, сколько обычно люди тратят на автомобиль. На новый, хороший автомобиль. Но я наверстывал упущенное. Если она сказала, что ее можно избаловать, то я это сделаю.

После шоппинга мы пошли в бистро 110. Белла навалилась на меня, полностью вымотанная, ведь ей несколько часов пришлось притворяться куклой Барби. Я ощупывал пальцами свое меню, - Что ты будешь?

- Мне без разницы. Удиви меня, - пробормотала она, прижимаясь лбом к моему плечу.

- Белла, я бы хотела попросить тебя о маленьком одолжении, если ты, конечно, не возражаешь, - мягко сказала моя мама. Белла тут же выпрямилась.

- Да, мэм?

- Видишь ли, я завтра поеду в спа-салон, чтобы подготовиться к нашей вечеринке. И мне не с кем пойти. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты присоединилась ко мне, пожалуйста? - я знаю, мама надула губки; я понял это по её голосу.

- Ох, вы серьезно? - спросила Белла в смущении.

Моя мама рассмеялась, - Конечно, серьезно. Ведь я не могу взять Эдварда и проэпилировать его ноги.

- Оу, - пробормотал я, поджав ноги под свой стул. Белла захихикала над моей реакцией.

- Я с удовольствием присоединюсь к вам, Эсме.

- Ох! Это просто фантастика. Мы поедем около десяти, если это нормально. И у нас хватит времени для массажа тела, массажа лица, маникюра, педикюра, восковой эпиляции и обеда. Мы будем чистыми и нам уложат волосы. Вечеринка начинается в шесть, так что времени нам хватит…

Мама лепетала что-то еще, но я не слушал. Я был слишком занят Беллой, наслаждаясь тем, что она находилась в моих объятьях. Это именно то место, где она должна быть. Мне больше ничего не нужно для счастья. Я сидел с двумя своими самыми любимыми женщинами на свете. Белла так гармонично вписывалась в мою жизнь, что по-другому, кажется, и быть не могло. Я зарылся лицом в ее волосы и глубоко вдохнул сладкий аромат.

И я осознал одну вещь.

_Я хочу жениться на ней._


	24. Chapter 24

**Blind**** Глава 24**

_**Белла Свон.**_

Вздремнув немного, остаток ночи мы с Эдвардом провели в его комнате. Мне не хотелось ничего делать - просто лежать в его объятиях.

- Это так мило, что ты согласилась составить моей маме компанию завтра. Я знаю, что она признательна тебе за это, - сказал он, погладив меня по голове.

- Здорово, что она предложила, даже несмотря на то, что мне будет жутко неловко завтра. Вы тратите столько денег на меня.

- Глупенькая. Деньги не имеют значения, главное - компания, - он прижался губами к моему лбу.

Спустя некоторое время после этого короткого разговора я снова заснула. Он держал меня в своих объятьях всю ночь, а я использовала его грудь в качестве подушки. Его сильные руки обнимали меня за талию, время от времени гладя по спине, и это заставляло чувствовать себя защищенной.

Я проснулась, как только солнце засветило в окно. Конечно, это не помешало Эдварду, но заставило меня проснуться. На часах было восемь утра, и я решила, что не буду принимать душ, а займусь этим позже.

Я переоделась и решила прогуляться по дому. Он был огромным и потрясающим. Теперь я могу понять, почему они устраивали все вечеринки здесь. Эсме сказала мне, что гости приедут днем.

Я направилась на кухню. Она оказалась пуста. Видимо, я встала раньше всех. Я подумала о том, как Эдвард приготовил завтрак мне вчера. Это показалось мне очень милым. Я решила проверить содержимое холодильника, чтобы приготовить всем завтрак.

- Нужна помощь? - спросил меня Карлайл, выглядывая из-за двери. Я подпрыгнула от неожиданности и улыбнулась.

- О, я хотела приготовить завтрак для всех, вы не против?

- Ты не должна этого делать, Белла, - он положил руку на мое плечо, - Но не буду тебе возражать. Эдвард упоминал, что ты превосходно готовишь.

Я усмехнулась и залилась румянцем, - Я бы так не сказала, но мне действительно хочется приготовить что-нибудь, - я заглянула в холодильник и обнаружила бисквиты, бекон, молоко… Теперь я точно знала, чего хочу. - У вас есть мука?

Примерно через час с помощью Карлайла завтрак был готов. Я разложила все по тарелкам и поставила их на стол. Эдвард и Эсме вошли на кухню как раз, когда я расставляла пустые стаканы.

Эсме выглядела прекрасно, впрочем, как и Эдвард, одетый в белую майку и баскетбольные шорты. Очки были подняты на макушку. Он остановился в дверном проеме. - Пахнет чем-то вкусным.

- Я подумала, что нужно вернуть тебе долг и приготовить что-нибудь, - я взяла его за руку и подвела к столу.

- Молоко, сок или кофе?

- Молоко. Не хочу показаться грубым, но что это? - поинтересовался он, пока я наполнила стакан соком и поставила его справа от его тарелки.

- Это бисквиты с подливкой. Как тебе? - спросила я, немного волнуясь.

Эсме чмокнула меня в щеку и села за стол. - Выглядит очень аппетитно.

- Спасибо, - улыбнулась я и заняла свободный стул рядом с Эсме. Эдвард уже вовсю поглощал свой завтрак. Я хихикнула, заметив подливку на уголке его губ.

- Стоит ли мне делать это почаще?

Эдвард кивнул, так как его рот был занят едой. Я повернулась к доктору Каллену, и он тоже энергично закивал головой. Я рассмеялась и снова улыбнулась. Я чувствовала себя так уютно рядом с этими людьми.

Убрав все со стола, я подарила Эдварду легкий поцелуй. Мы с Эсме отправились в СПА чуть раньше, чтобы успеть выпить по дороге кофе. И мы пришли в салон как раз вовремя.

День оказался на удивление расслабляющим, даже несмотря на эпиляцию ног. Я старалась пережить это так же спокойно, как Эсме, но все-таки проронила несколько слезинок. После душа я оказалась в кресле рядом с Эсме, полностью готовая к макияжу.

- Белла, я хочу кое-что спросить у тебя, - сказала она, прикрыв глаза ладошкой.

- Да?

- Слепота Эдварда совсем тебя не беспокоит, правда? - она повернулась ко мне и грустно улыбнулась.

- Правда. Это даже привлекает меня в какой-то степени. Он сильный и то, что он делает просто удивительно. Я даже наполовину не такая грациозная, как он. Поэтому порой я немного завидую, - призналась я, вздохнув.

- Я никогда не видела его таким счастливым. Белла, он очень любит тебя. И я успела понять, что ты тоже его любишь. Это просто потрясающе. Вы напоминаете мне нас с Карлайлом. Знаешь, ведь мы поженились в вашем возрасте.

Я не знала, что нужно ответить и просто улыбнулась ей.

Я наклонилась и сжала ее ладонь. Она ответила мне мягкой улыбкой.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

- Папа, мне нужна твоя помощь, - сказал я, когда Белла ушла.

- С чем?

- Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне выбрать обручальное кольцо, - ответил я с улыбкой.

- Эдвард, ты серьезно? – его голос звучал немного растерянно, – Ты уверен?

- Более чем, - с уверенностью ответил я, обуваясь и стараясь при этом не упасть.

- Но вы встречаетесь всего несколько месяцев, - серьезно произнес он.

- Пап, сколько ты встречался с мамой, прежде чем жениться на ней? Два месяца? Я же не прошу Беллу поехать со мной в Вегас сегодня же ночью. Мне просто нужна она. Хочу, чтобы она была моей навсегда. С нашего первого поцелуя я понял, что она та единственная, которая нужна мне, - сказал я, подойдя вплотную к нему. Я чувствовал себя девчонкой за эти слова, но мне было все равно. Я знал, отец понял меня.

Мой папа усмехнулся, - Не удивлен. Ты, как и я, не любишь ждать. Тем более, она хорошо готовит, - поддразнил он.

Я улыбнулся, запустив пальцы в волосы. - Я знаю, чего именно хочу, но ты ведь понимаешь… в чем трудность. Я хотел попросить маму, но она с Беллой. Я пойду в Тиффани. Хочу для нее только самого лучшего. Не знаю, будет ли более удобный случай, чтобы сходить за кольцом.

Он остановил мое бормотание, опустив руку на мое плечо. - С удовольствием помогу тебе, сынок. Почему ты еще не готов? Нам нужно успеть до вечеринки.

Я одарил отца широкой улыбкой и обнял его, он похлопал меня по спине. - Если бы ты мог видеть свое лицо, когда слышишь ее голос. Никогда не видел тебя таким счастливым.

Меньше, чем через час, мы были уже в Тиффани. Здесь толпилось полно народу: ведь сегодня был Рождественский вечер. Но меня это абсолютно не волновало, я мог прождать хоть целый день.

- Ты говорил, что у тебя есть какие-то идеи? - спросил отец.

- Думаю, нужно что-нибудь классическое. Может платина? И что-то синее. Это ее любимый цвет. Мне кажется, у нее шестой размер, - ответил я, задумавшись на минутку.

- Как думаешь сделать само предложение? - поинтересовался он.

- Я не знаю. Пока что. Но пойму когда придет время.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Когда мы вернулись, дом полностью преобразовался. Вся мебель исчезла, а посреди гостиной возвышалась огромная елка. Свободного пространства было много. Я могла представить, что за вечеринка ожидала нас. По всей комнате расставили свечи и хрустальные вазы с розами. Но я не увидела самого главного – моего Эдварда. Платье для вечеринки висело у Эсме в комнате, поэтому я направилась именно туда. Официанты оборачивались мне вслед, когда я проходила мимо них. Я прикусила губу от смущения.

Эсме помогла мне одеться. Корсет был узким, но он заставлял платье сидеть точно по фигуре, так что я не жаловалась. Хотя я и испытывала неловкость, стоя в одном нижнем белье перед матерью своего парня, как бы она мне не нравилась.

Я посмотрела на себя в зеркало и несколько раз повернулась. Я улыбнулась своему отражению. Волосы были уложены довольно просто, обрамляя мое лицо, Эсме закрепили их синими заколками. Браслет Эдварда и мое кольцо отлично сочетались с платьем.

- Дорогая, ты выглядишь потрясающе. Но чего-то не хватает... - Эсме прижала палец к своим идеальным губам. Она выглядела шикарно в своем зеленом бархатном платье. Я снова взглянула в зеркало, пытаясь понять, что же она имела в виду.

Эсме подошла сзади и надела на мою шею украшение: простое, но очень милое. Это была серебряная цепочка с подвеской в виде бриллиантового сердца.

- Это один из первых подарков Карлайла. Я буду очень признательна, если ты наденешь его сегодня, - призналась она и поцеловала меня в щеку. Я очень обрадовалась, что практически вся моя косметика сегодня - водостойкая. Даже губная помада не сотрется после поцелуев.

- Обещаю позаботиться о нем, - я коснулась груди в том месте, где находились мое сердце и подвеска.

В дверь постучали, и в проеме появилась голова Карлайла. Судя по тому, что мне удалось разглядеть – выглядел он великолепно. Его волосы были аккуратно уложены, а лицо озаряла счастливая улыбка. - Должен сказать, что вы две самые прекрасные женщины, которых я когда-либо видел.

Я покраснела, а Эсме захихикала. Он подмигнул мне, заставляя рассмеяться. Невероятный шарм исходил от всей этой семьи.

- Гостей становиться все больше. Я просто зашел предупредить вас, - сообщил он, перед тем как выйти.

Эсме коснулась моего плеча, после того, как обула свои красивые туфли. - Выходи, когда будешь готова, милая.

Я смотрела вслед ее удаляющейся фигуре, сидя на краешке кровати. Я вытащила туфли и обулась. Подойдя к зеркалу, я снова рассмотрела себя, нервно теребя платье. Я чувствовала себя красивой. В груди заныло, когда я подумала о том, что Эдвард этого не узнает. Но он всегда думал, что я красивая. Может быть, моя временная уверенность будет переполнять меня, и он заметит это.

_**Эдвард Каллен. **_

Я нервничал, вспоминая о бархатной коробочке в своем кармане. Может, сделать предложение сегодня?! Это зависило от многого. Но мне не хотелось строить никаких планов. Предложение не должно подготавливаться заранее. Момент должен быть идеальным, естественным, как и сама Белла.

Я стоял в гостиной с отцом, приветствуя новых гостей. Судя по многочисленным голосам, в комнате было полно народу.

- Эдвард, как я рад тебя видеть! - голос друга моего отца эхом отозвался в моих ушах.

- Рад вас слышать, сэр.

- Пожалуйста, зови меня Аро. Как тебе в колледже, сынок? - спросил он, похлопав меня по плечу.

- Намного лучше, чем я мог себе представить, - честно ответил я. Он рассмеялся и вновь хлопнул меня по плечу.

- Мне нужно отойти, но я хотел бы кое-что обсудить с тобой позже, если предоставится шанс.

- Хорошо, сэр, - согласился я. Мне всегда было неудобно называть его по имени. Тем более, он мой врач.

- Эдди! - послышался другой знакомый голос.

- Джеймс, как ты? - спросил я, пожав ему руку.

- Хорошо. Знаешь, я недавно женился.

- Ох, и как Виктория?

- Коварна, как всегда, - усмехнулся он, - Наверняка, сейчас сплетничает с твоей матерью.

Мы с Джеймсом никогда не были особо близки, но мы росли по соседству. Виктория жила через улицу. Они старше меня, и я знал их всю свою жизнь.

- О, мой... - сказал он со вздохом, - Только что вошла прекрасная брюнетка, - тихонько произнес Джеймс, наклонившись ко мне.

Я улыбнулся себе. Ко мне закралось чувство, что я знал эту девушку.

- И как она выглядит?

- О, Эдди, она шикарна. Невысокая, худенькая. Длинные волосы, большие карие глаза, одно из красивейших созданий, что я когда-либо видел.

Я старался скрыть ухмылку. Я сделал глубокий вздох, чтобы не выдать свои чувства.

- Что подумает об этом Викки?

- Она отрежет мои... - он остановился, понизив голос, - Эта девушка идет сюда.

- Эдвард, вот ты где, - Белла взяла меня за руку, - Я скучала по тебе, - прошептала она мне на ухо.

- Я тоже по тебе скучал, любимая, - улыбнулся я и поцеловал ее в щечку.

Я услышал, как Джеймс прочистил горло, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Я бы сказал, он чувствовал себя засранцем (коим он и являлся).

- Привет. Так как Эдвард не очень вежлив, то... я – Джеймс.

- Белла, - ответила она коротко, прижавшись ко мне, - Я проголодалась. Не хочешь пойти со мной?

- С удовольствием, - на одном дыхании произнес я.

Не сказав ни слова, мы оставили Джеймса. Я усмехался, пока Белла не сказала, - Его глаза были прикованы к моей груди.

- Если он снова тебя побеспокоит, я побью его, - честно предупредил я. Хихикнув, она обняла меня за талию.

- Ты не должен этого делать.

- Мне это только в радость, - мои руки скользнули на ее тонкую талию. Ее шелковое платье было узко затянуто. Оно казалось оберткой, которая так и ждала, когда ее развернут. Я украл с ее губ поцелуй.

- Изабелла, ты пахнешь раем.

Белла снова хихикнула. - Любимый, мы посреди вечеринки, а ты выглядишь так, будто готов съесть меня живьем.

Я вздохнул и крепко прижал ее к себе. - Прости, просто ты... м-м-м. Я не могу держать руки при себе.

- Постарайся. Я хочу пить. А ты? - она отстранилась, но не выпустила мои руки из своих.

- Я тоже, - сказала я, прижавшись спиной к стене, - Я подожду тебя здесь.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я ушла от самого прекрасного на свете мужчины. Он выглядел превосходно. И это заставляло мое сердце нестись галопом.

Парень, с которым он говорил: высокий светловолосый мужчина, смотрела на меня, как на кусок мяса. Эдвард чувствовал себя рядом с ним неловко, и я очень обрадовалась, что смогла избавить нас от общества Джеймса.

Я счастливо выдохнула, дойдя до бара. Эсме помахала мне, а Карлайл улыбнулся, держа жену за руку.

Я бы пустилась в пляс от радости, не будь я такой неуклюжей. Я была так счастлива и чувствовала такую легкость, что, кажется, могла бы взлететь.

- Имбирный эль, пожалуйста.

Я терпеливо ждала, прикусив губу. Симпатичная рыжеволосая девушка подошла ко мне. Она была красивой, даже несмотря на свои очки.

- Привет, - улыбнулась она.

- Привет, - ответила я и спустилась с небес на землю, чувствуя себя не такой привлекательной.

- Я не видела тебя раньше. Ты с Эдвардом? - напрямую спросила она.

- Да, - кивнула я и, забрав свой заказ, отвернулась от девушки, но, прежде чем я успела уйти, она схватила меня за руку.

- Повезло. Раньше я не знала, от чего отказалась. А теперь поняла, - кивнула она в сторону Эдварда.

- Ты, должно быть, Таня, - со вздохом предположила я.

- Он говорил обо мне? - с надеждой поинтересовалась она.

- Однажды. Прости, мне нужно вернуться к своему парню, - я бегло взглянула на него. Рядом с ним стоял седоволосый мужчина средних лет. Эдвард не выглядел счастливым.

- Не волнуйся. Я не собираюсь отбивать _твоего_ парня. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, что если ты его бросишь - я утешу его, - добавила она перед тем, как отстать. Я застонала: из-за нее мое хорошее настроение куда-то пропало.

Мне было необходимо вернуться к источнику своего счастья. Я шла медленно, стараясь не пролить напиток и не испортить свое платье.

Разговор между Эдвардом и мужчиной становился все громче и громче, по мере того, как я приближалась к ним.

- Нет, сэр. Я не думаю, что это вариант.

- Эдвард, многое изменилось со времен твоего детства. Я уверен, что твой отец рассказывал тебе об этих изменениях.

- Теперь я совершеннолетний, сэр. Если я выберу не делать операции, то не имеет значения, что скажет мой отец. Он введен в курс дела и знает, как я отношусь к этому, - практически прорычал он.

- Возможно, ты даже сможешь водить автомобиль после операции, но, конечно, тебе придется ходить в очках, - отрезал он.

- Так же мне известно о риске.

Я остановилась. Знаю, что подслушивать невежливо, но у меня не было выбора.

- Риск значительно уменьшился. По статистике, в шестидесяти случаях из ста пациент мо-- , - Эдвард поднял руку, заставив мужчину замолчать.

- Нет, Аро. И это мое последнее слово.

- Тебе даже не нужно будет уезжать из колледжа. Кто бы мог подумать, но в Луизиане есть хирургический центр, - голос мужчины становился все более настойчивым.

- Нет, - процедил Эдвард сквозь зубы.

Он сможет видеть? Он говорил, что это невозможно и ничего нельзя сделать. Он всегда говорил о вещах, которые хотел сделать, если бы видел... У него есть выбор? И он не хочет воспользоваться шансом. Риск ведь ничтожен? От операции он не станет еще более слепым. Что же его останавливает?

Злость и боль заполнили мое сердце. Я чувствовала обиду. Я поставила стакан на поднос проходящего мимо официанта и выбежала из комнаты так быстро, как только могла. Глаза наполнились слезами. Почему я так реагировала?

Если бы я была честна с собой, то сказала бы, но это признание сделает меня ужасным человеком. Оно расстроило бы меня еще больше.

Я сбросила с ног туфли, как только достигла комнаты Эдварда, и включила свет. Из гостиной доносились звуки вечеринки, но никто не мог слышать меня. Подойдя к CD-проигрывателю, я нажала кнопку воспроизведения немного сильнее, чем было нужно.

В нем все еще стоял диск Incubus, который продолжил играть с того места, где остановился прошлой ночью.

_«Earth to Bella, You think you've got it all figured in. Earth to Bella, everything you know is wrong…»_

Я простонала, услышав первые слова и выключила стерео. Сев на его кровать, я дала волю своим слезам. Я ужасный человек из-за того, что так сильно расстроилась.

Я не заметила, как дверь открылась и не услышала, как он вошел в комнату.

- Белла, что случилось?


	25. Chapter 25

**Blind**** Глава 25**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Доктор Тори подошел ко мне еще раз сразу же после того, как ушла Белла. Я тяжело вздохнул, когда услышал его голос.

- Эдвард, я бы хотел обсудить с тобой кое-что.

- Да, я знаю, что вы хотите обсудить, - прямо сказал я. То же самое, что и после окончания школы.

- Современная хирургия шагнула на новую планку, и достижения в этой области действительно колоссальны. Ты же дружил с Таней, я не ошибаюсь?

- Не ошибаетесь, а что?

- Это помогло ей. Можешь ты хотя бы рассмотреть это как возможный вариант? - разочарованно вздохнул он.

- Нет, сэр. Я не думаю, что это вариант.

- Эдвард, многое изменилось со времен твоего детства. Я уверен, что твой отец рассказывал тебе об этих изменениях, - уверенно произнес он.

- Теперь я совершеннолетний, сэр. Если я выберу не делать операцию, то не имеет значения, что скажет мой отец. Он введен в курс дела и знает, как я отношусь к этому, - я почувствовал, как в груди разгорается злость. Мы обсуждали это снова и снова.

- Возможно, ты даже сможешь водить автомобиль после операции, но, конечно, тебе придется ходить в очках, - фыркнул он.

- Так же мне известно о риске.

- Риск значительно уменьшился. По статистике, в шестидесяти случаях из ста пациент мо-- , - я остановил его, прежде чем он успел закончить. Он замолчал сразу же после того, как я поднял руку. Я упрямее этого мужчины.

- Нет, Аро. И это мое последнее слово.

- Тебе даже не нужно будет уезжать из колледжа. Кто бы мог подумать, но в Луизиане есть хирургический центр, - я слышал злость в его голосе и не мог понять, откуда она взялась. Это не его дело. Знаю, что он – друг моего отца, но этот факт не дает ему никакого права. Не сейчас, особенно, не на этой вечеринке.

Нервы. Вот оно что. Я понял, что он не из этого города, что он учился только в лучших учебных заведениях. Столетний колледж очень хорош, ничем не уступает Оксфорду, тем не менее.

- Нет.

Он прочистил горло, видимо, окончательно осознав, что не ему не выйти победителем из этого спора сегодня.

- Хорошо, хорошо. Ладно, я хочу поговорить с твоим отцом. Наслаждайся вечером, Эдвард.

Я вздохнул и привалился к стене. Куда же запропастилась моя Белла? Она все еще не пришла, хотя отсутствовала уже долгое время. Интересно, она просто встретилась с моими родителями и задержалась с ними? Надеюсь, что Джеймс не побеспокоит ее еще раз. Не думаю, что свадьба остановит его от флирта с Беллой, если это так вообще можно назвать.

Кто-то дотронулся до моего плеча. - Эдвард, что-то случилось с Беллой. Я видел, что она побежала в твою комнату, - прошептал папа мне на ухо.

- Спасибо, - ответил я.

Я осторожно дошел до своей комнаты, стараясь никого не задеть по дороге. И не знаю, как у меня получилось без проблем преодолеть весь путь. Все, о чем я мог думать - это Белла. Кто-то обидел ее? Я убью Джеймса, если он довел ее до слез.

Когда я был у двери в свою комнату, то услышал музыку, доносившуюся из моего проигрывателя. _«Earth to Bella, You think you've got it all figured in. Earth to Bella, everything you know is wrong...»_

Белла громко фыркнула. Должно быть, она серьезно расстроена.

Не думаю, что она заметила, как я подошел. Я услышал, как она села на кровать и остановился позади нее.

- Белла, что случилось?

Она ничего не ответила, но я слышал ее слезы, даже чувствовал запах соли. - Тебя Джеймс обидел? - серьезно спросил я, сев рядом с ней, и чертовски боялся, что мои опасения оправдаются.

- Нет, Джеймс меня не обидел, - четко произнесла она, удостоверившись, чтобы каждое слово звучало грубо.

- Тогда что случилось? - снова спросил я и попытался взять ее за руку. Она выдернула ее из моей ладошки.

- Ты соврал мне!

- Соврал? Нет, Белла. Должно быть, произошло какое-то недоразумение, - произнес я в полном шоке.

- Ты сказал, что ничего нельзя сделать! Ты сказал, что не существует операции! - она выплюнула эти слова.

- Белла, нет, я сказал, что не существует операции, которая могла бы быть достаточно эффективной. - Я вздохнул. Видимо, она слышала мою беседу с Аро. Почему же она так расстроилась?

- Шестьдесят процентов – достаточно, черт возьми, эффективно, Эдвард.

- Есть риск.

- Серьезно, и какой же?

- Ты не понимаешь, - я снова вздохнул и встал. Я услышал, как скрипнула кровать, и она тоже поднялась на ноги.

- Умоляю, Эдвард. Я не такая идиотка, как ты думаешь. Я, конечно, понимаю, что мне не так повезло с интеллектом, как тебе, но я думаю, что могу понять это!

В моей груди стало больно, когда она сказала эти слова. Словно она ударила меня кулаком, но при этом даже не притронулась ко мне. - Как ты можешь говорить такое? Белла, ты знаешь, что я не считаю тебя идиоткой. Я люблю тебя. Я думаю, что ты удивительная.

- Избавь меня от своей лести. Какой риск? Пожалуйста, постарайся объяснить мне. Ты же не можешь ослепнуть еще больше! - последнюю часть она прокричала мне в лицо.

Злость разнеслась по моим венам и ударила в мозг. Почему она так разозлилась? Какое право она имела? Какую причину?

- Что если, давай просто предположим, это не сработает. После неудачной попытки меня, возможно, больше нельзя будет оперировать. На коже вокруг глаз будет слишком много шрамов и рубцов. И когда-нибудь я узнаю, что появилась более эффективная операция, которая сможет мне помочь, но я не смогу сделать ее, потому что потратил свой шанс? - я попытался сказать это спокойно.

- А что, если это и есть твой шанс? Что, если это та операция? И ты не идешь на нее, потому что боишься.

- Что, если они изуродуют мое лицо, или я потеряю свои глаза окончательно, став еще большим уродом, чем я есть сейчас?! - громко прокричал я.

Она долгое время ничего не говорила, но я мог понять, что она пыталась спрятать от меня свои слезы.

- Ты не урод, - прошептала она.

- Ох, ты в этом так уверена? Белла, не знаю, заметила ли ты, но я кое-чего лишен. Чего-то, что делает меня менее человечным, чем ты, - прошипел я, все еще злясь на нее. Я запустил пальцы в волосы, стараясь взять себя в руки.

- Ты не хочешь увидеть меня? - спросила она слабым голосом.

Не знаю, как я не рухнул на пол от ее слов. Как, черт побери, она могла говорить такое? Конечно, я хотел. Я хотел этого больше, чем чего-либо на этой планете. Я не знал, что сказать. Я попятился назад и врезался в дверь. Дверная ручка больно уперлась мне в спину, и я крепко сжал ее.

Мне нужно было выйти, немного пройтись. Я нуждался в свежем воздухе.

Я снова пробрался через толпу людей, но на этот раз мне хотелось поскорее выбраться на улицу, и поэтому я без конца сталкивался с людьми. Я добрался до задней двери и рывком открыл ее.

Я знал, что на улице холодно, но не чувствовал этого. Моя кожа горела от злости и обиды. Слезы катились вниз по моему лицу. Я глубоко вдохнул, ощущая себя полностью разбитым.

- Эдвард, дорогой, что случилось? - мягко спросила мама.

- Доктор Тори решил, что сегодня – отличное время для дискуссии, касающейся моего зрения, - сказал я низким голосом.

- Почему ты так расстроился? Что он наговорил тебе? - растерянность слышалась в ее нежном голосе.

- Белла все слышала.

- Ох… - это больше походило на свист воздуха, нежели на настоящее слово. Она положила свою руку на мое плечо. - Теперь понятно, почему она сбежала с вечеринки.

- Какое право она имеет расстраиваться из-за этого? - задал я вопрос резким тоном, закрыв лицо руками.

- Эдвард, ты должен понять. Она любит тебя таким, какой ты есть, но, возможно, она чувствует, что ты живешь не так, как тебе хотелось бы.

- И как мне бы этого хотелось, мама? - спросил я ее, прорычав эти слова.

- Ты умный. Выясни это сам. Ты говорил ей, что однажды операция станет возможной?

- Она невозможна.

- Полагаю, это ответ «нет», - она вздохнула, - Карлайл рассказал мне о кольце. Эдвард, если ты хочешь, чтобы она была частью твоей жизни, то тебе придется делиться с ней всем.

- Но--

- Нет, Эдвард. Если ты хочешь стать мужем, то запомни: хороший муж всем делится со своей женой. Он рассказывает ей обо всем. Если ты скрываешь что-то вроде этого, то как она может знать, что ты не скрываешь что-нибудь еще?

- Но я не скрывал этого! - возразил я.

- Ты уверен насчет этого? Я думаю, она с тобой не согласна. Я бы рассердилась на Карлайла, если бы он не рассказал мне, - спокойно призналась она.

- Я идиот, - простонал я, потерев лоб.

- Нет, ты упрям и независим. И не считаешь нужным делиться своими проблемами с другими.

- Белла не должна разбираться с этим, это моя проблема, - произнес я, снова спрятав лицо в руках.

Мама взяла мои руки в свои, убрав их от моего лица. - Эдвард, она когда-нибудь стеснялась тебя из-за твоей слепоты?

- Нет, но--

- Тогда почему ты думаешь, что убежит от твоих проблем? - нежно спросила мама.

- Она… я… - я вздохнул, - Не знаю. Думаю, мне нужно обсудить это с ней.

- Ты думаешь или ты знаешь? - поинтересовалась она.

- Я знаю, - прошептал я.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Не могу поверить, что сказала это. Слова просто слетели с моих губ.

- Ты не хочешь увидеть меня?

Он выглядел так, словно я сбросила на него мешок кирпичей. Его лицо исказилось от боли, и он выбежал из комнаты.

Я начала задыхаться. Я ужасный человек. Как я могла так поступить с ним? Как я могла обойтись с ним так жестоко в его комнате, в его доме?

Я упала на его кровать и спрятала лицо в подушки. Горячие слезы катились быстро, несмотря на мои попытки остановить их. Они были неумолимыми и безжалостными. Я все испортила. О чем я думала? Я находилась в незнакомом месте, где у меня не было ни денег, ни возможности вернуться домой. Я оказалась рядом с его слишком красивой бывшей подругой, которая пялилась на меня, словно я была закуской к ужину, а затем я услышала тот разговор.

Не знаю, как долго пролежала там и сколько слез пролила. Мое горло болело, буквально сгорало. Мой нос был заложен, и мне не хватало воздуха. Я так сильно кусала свои губы, пытаясь сдержать слезы, что была уверена в том, что совсем скоро почувствую привкус крови во рту.

- Белла, мне нужно поговорить с тобой, - мягко сказал Эдвард, когда дверь в комнату открылась.

Мое сердце забилось чаще. Ох, боже, он собирается бросить меня. Я умру. Он – мое сердце, и если он уйдет, то в груди ничего не останется. Я старалась дышать, хватая воздух ртом, но это не помогало.

Я не могла смотреть на Эдварда, на его красивое лицо и прекрасное тело: это приносило еще больше боли.

- Я никогда не рассматривал операцию как вариант. Мои родители всегда считали, что это только мое решение, но желали, чтобы я согласился. Но я… я… слишком боюсь.

Это не те слова, которых я ожидала. Я взглянула на него: он прислонился к стене, спрятав руки в карманы.

- Почему ты боишься? - тихо, практически шепотом, спросила я.

- Если делать операции такого вида, то у тебя только один шанс и он может оказаться неудачным…

- Но что, если операция поможет? - настаивала я.

- Ну, даже если она пройдет удачно, то я все равно буду практически слепым. Вероятней всего. Так происходит всегда, не стоит рассчитывать на слишком многое.

Я снова почувствовала разочарование. - Но ты же сможешь по-прежнему носить очки. Эдвард, ты будешь видеть что-то. Ты будешь видеть все.

- Я смогу увидеть тебя, - тихо сказал он, опустив лицо вниз, и прикусил губу, - Прости меня. Мне следовало рассказать тебе. Мне следовала пояснить причины.

- Я не понимаю их.

- Я знаю, - произнес он со вздохом, - Но это все еще мое решение.

- Ты хотя бы рассмотришь все возможные варианты?

- Разве ты не думаешь, что я уже сотню раз рассматривал их? – практически прокричал он, и я заметила, как руки сжались в кулаки в его карманах, - Изабелла, ты не понимаешь, как это – быть слепым…

- Тогда покажи мне, - прошептала я.

- Я пытался.

- Тогда попытайся еще раз! И еще! Пытайся, пока я не пойму. Покажи мне причину, по которой ты не можешь пойти на этот шаг! - мой голос звучал все сильнее с каждым словом.

Он снова вздохнул и переместил свои очки на макушку. И, протерев глаза, он сказал, - Белла, я… рассмотрю все варианты. Но я ничего не обещаю.

- Почему ты не сказал мне?

- Не думал, что мне следовало, - я открыла рот, чтобы возразить ему, но он продолжил, прежде чем я успела сделать это. - Но теперь вижу, что ошибался.

Мы долгое время не решались нарушить тишину. Я была не готова разговаривать, а он выглядел так, словно у него в голове крутилась целая череда мыслей. Я закрыла глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь, но моя голова просто раскалывалась на части.

- Белла, ты хочешь уехать домой?

Ох, а вот это именно то, чего я ожидала. Он больше не хочет, чтобы я была рядом. Слезы, вопреки моему желанию, покатились из глаз, и я встала с кровати. - Я знала, что мне никогда не следовало появляться здесь. Мне жаль, что я вторглась в твою семью. Я соберу вещи и--

Он бросился ко мне с невероятной скоростью, чертовски удивив меня. - Это НЕ то, что я имел в виду, - прорычал он. Его лицо стало красным, а пальцы крепко сжали мои запястья. - Белла, если ты уйдешь - я уйду с тобой. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала здесь себя неуютно. Мне безумно нравится, что ты приехала ко мне домой, так же, как и моим родителям. Они о тебе очень и очень хорошего мнения. То, что ты здесь со мной, заставляет меня чувствовать себя полноценным.

- Тогда почему ты хочешь, чтобы я уехала? - спросила я.

- Глупенькая девочка. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала. Это последнее, чего я желаю. Здесь столько вещей, которые я хочу показать тебе. Ты не понимаешь… - его губы находились на расстоянии в несколько сантиметров от моих, когда он сказал это. Его темно-зеленые глаза были направлены на меня, и мне показалось, что они заглянули в мою душу.

- Сделай так, чтобы я поняла, - на выдохе произнесла я.

Его губы оказались на моих, прежде чем я успела сказать что-нибудь еще. Его губы двигались отчаянно и грубо, а мои ничуть не уступали его. Я вцепилась в его волосы, прижимая Эдварда ближе к себе. И меня абсолютно не волновало, что после этого на моих ладошках могут остаться царапины. Боль оказалась приятной.

- Белла… моя Белла… Белла… - бормотал он мое имя в перерывах между нашими грубыми поцелуями. Мои губы немного опухли, но мне это нравилось.

Его рука подняла мой подбородок вверх, а его губы переместились на мою шею, облизывая и посасывая мою кожу. Я растворилась в его прикосновениях.

Не знаю, почему слова вырвались из моего рта, но мои губы просто не слушались меня. Я пыталась остановить их, прежде чем я произнесу эти слова, но я… не смогла.

- Я думала, ты хочешь порвать со мной.

Он тотчас напрягся, перестав двигаться. - Как ты могла подумать такое?

- Ты… ты был так… так зол… То, как перекосилось твое лицо. Я думала, что причинила тебе слишком много боли, - попыталась я сказать что-нибудь вразумительное.

- Я никогда не брошу тебя. Ты моя, а я – твой. Я лучше умру, чем буду жить без тебя.

Я выдохнула и снова почувствовала губы Эдварда на себе. Я громко простонала в его губы, а он улыбнулся и прижал меня ближе к себе.

- Я люблю тебя, Изабелла.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, - прошептала я и легонько прижалась своим лбом к его.

В дверь тихонько постучали. - Все в порядке? - осторожно спросил Карлайл, словно опасался прервать нас. Я выпрямила спину и попыталась вытереть остатки слез.

- Да, все хорошо, пап. Мы будем через минутку, - ответил Эдвард и убрал прядки волос с моего лица.

- Не знаю, смогу ли я появиться там, - тихо призналась я.

- Белла, пойдем со мной, подари мне танец. Пожалуйста. Я не отойду от тебя ни на шаг. И кроме того, ты выглядишь слишком хорошо в этом платье, чтобы прятаться в моей комнате, - сказал он, слегка улыбнувшись. Его большой палец нежно обвел контур моих губ.

- Как… как… как… - начала я свой вопрос, но, кажется, он меня понял.

- Белла, звуки твоих шагов, запах твоих волос, ощущения твоей мягкой кожи, звук твоего платья, когда ты прижимаешься ко мне. Как ты можешь быть некрасивой? Я хочу похвастаться перед всеми своей красивой, удивительной, сексуальной девушкой. Пожалуйста.

Я ахнула, когда он попросил меня об этом. Если он будет уговаривать меня на что-то таким голосом, то я соглашусь на все, что взбредет в его голову.


	26. Chapter 26

**Blind**** Глава 26**

_**Белла Свон.**_

Эдвард не отходил от меня ни на секунду. Он даже проследовал за мной в ванну, когда я пошла поправить макияж. Я простонала, увидев свои опухшие глаза и бледные губы.

- Я выгляжу ужасно, - пробормотала я себе под нос.

Эдвард взял меня за руку, - Ничего на свете не может заставить выглядеть тебя ужасно.

- Это ты так думаешь, - тихо проворчала я.

Он схватил мое лицо и страстно поцеловал меня. - Прекрати, просто прекрати это, - прошептал он. Кажется, он очень расстроился.

- Эдвард… Я… - я медленно выдохнула, не зная, что сказать.

- Нет, Белла. Ты прекрасна. Тебе не нужно краситься или носить дорогую одежду; ты можешь выйти туда в пижаме, и все будут лежать у твоих ног, - его большие пальцы аккуратно прошлись по моим щекам.  
Я улыбнулась и вздохнула.

- Хорошо, хорошо. Ну, по крайней мере, позволь мне накрасить губы.

Я не знаю, сколько мы отсутствовали, но количество людей, несомненно, увеличилось. Людей было целое море. Я шла, держась за руку Эдварда. Музыка заполняла все комнаты, и официанты ходили мимо нас.

- Потанцуй со мной, Белла, - прошептал он мне на ухо.

- Ты же знаешь, что я не умею танцевать, - я тихо заскулила, так, чтобы никто не услышал.

- Раньше мы танцевали.

- Это другое, - прошипела я – Это совсем разные движения.

- Я вынесу тебя в центр зала и буду танцевать с тобой всю ночь, если ты не… - он злобно усмехнулся и замолчал.

Я зарычала. - Прекрасно. Один танец.

На его красивых губах появилась кривоватая улыбка. - Два - и мы договорились.

Я без лишних слов потащила его к танцующим парочкам. Я увидела его родителей, они танцевали, погрузившись в свой маленький мирок, где существовали только они. Их взгляды переполняла любовь.

Я не знаю, какая играла песня, но она была мелодичной и очень красивой. Эдвард обнял меня за талию, взял мою руку в свою и придвинул ближе к себе. Он начал кружить меня в ритм музыке. Я восхищалась им. Как он это делал и, почему мы не падали? Как у него получалось так танцевать и не мешать другим людям?

Кто-то схватил меня за плечо, немного испугав. Таня стояла за моей спиной и широко улыбалась.

- Могу я вмешаться?

Мой рот открылся и, прежде чем я успела хоть что-нибудь сказать, Эдвард опередил меня.

- Таня, рад тебя слышать, но я должен отказаться от твоего предложения. Я сейчас наслаждаюсь компанией своей девушки.

Это было вежливо и грубо одновременно. Он не хотел оскорбить ее; просто высказаться прямолинейно. Таня раздраженно фыркнула и ушла прочь.

- Почему ее пригласили? - спокойно спросила я, поглядывая на его родителей.

- Её родители - клиенты моей мамы. Но мама ненавидит их. Таню тоже. Ей жутко не нравилось то, что мы встречались в средней школе. И она была больше, чем рада, когда мы расстались. Если бы они не тратили миллионы… - он притянул меня поближе к себе, – Я точно сказал бы ей, что думаю о ней и её родителях.

Песня закончилась, и кто-то снова коснулся моего плеча. На этот раз я не испугалась, но обернулась, чтобы наорать на Таню.

Карлайл улыбнулась мне. - Могу ли я потанцевать с тобой?

- О… - я улыбнулась и посмотрела на Эдварда. Его мама взяла его за руку, чтобы потанцевать с ним.

- Да, сэр.

Я наблюдала, как Эдвард танцевал со своей матерью. К ней он прижался не настолько близко, как ко мне пару минут назад. Они мило разговаривали, улыбались и смеялись над чем-то. Карлайл обнял меня за талию и взял меня за руку, совсем как Эдвард до этого.

Они с сыном были практически одного роста, одинаково сложенные и сильные.

- Мне очень жаль, но я не очень хороший танцор, - предупредила я его.

- Дорогая, это всего лишь движения, - он улыбнулся, – Ты все хорошо делаешь.

- Спасибо вам, - прошептала я, – За все. За то, что пригласили меня к себе домой и сделали все, чтобы я чувствовала себя уютно.

- Мы с Эсме чувствуем, что ты – часть нашей семьи. Я должен сказать - Эсме очень любит тебя.

- Я тоже ее очень люблю, - я подумала о нашей поездке в спа-салон и улыбнулась.

- Хорошо, это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Я хотел спросить все ли в порядке? Ты выглядела такой расстроенной, - отеческая забота захлестнула его.

- Да, сэр. Это было недоразумение… - я покраснела и, закусив губу, отвернулась.

- Понимаю. Ну, я надеюсь, что недоразумений больше нет. Мне больно видеть, как страдает столь красивая девушка, - его кривоватая улыбка вернулась; он очень похож на Эдварда.

Я хихикнула и еще больше покраснела. - Теперь я вижу, где Эдвард научился своему обаянию.

- Ну, он же должен был получить что-то хорошее от меня, - кружил он меня.

- Пап, прекрати флиртовать с моей девушкой, - рассмеялся Эдвард, – Теперь, если не возражаешь, ты должна мне еще один танец. - Он забрал меня из рук своего отца и притянул к себе.

_**Эдвард Каллен. **_

В конце концов, гости начали расходиться. И я был очень рад этому. Мои ноги просто гудели, и я знал, что Белле очень неудобно в ее туфлях. Я слышал, как люди вокруг нас начали наводить порядок.

Остаток ночи я играл с коробочкой в кармане, думая, как мне следует поступить. Сегодня выдалась не самая идеальная ночь, равно как и любая ночь в скором времени. Я должен все проконтролировать, прежде чем это случиться.

Мы, наконец, извинились и ушли к себе в комнату.

- Эдвард, можешь помочь расстегнуть платье? - тихо спросила она, зевнув.

Я нашел ее спину и осторожно потянул молнию вниз. Я стянул лямки с плеч, и платье упало на пол. Я скользнул рукой по ее гладкой коже и почувствовал жесткий корсет, который весь вечер прятался за мягкой тканью. Кажется, он был из атласа. Мои руки легко скользнули вниз, почувствовав крошечные трусики. Я вздохнул полной грудью, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Вся прежняя сонливость бесследно испарилась.

Она немного подпрыгнула, когда я сжал ее мягкую попку, но сразу же расслабилась в моих объятьях. - Эдвард… твои родители еще не спят… и внизу много людей, - она пыталась протестовать.

Я наклонился и поцеловал её плечо. Одна моя рука легла на ее живот, а другая скользнула к груди.

- Я знаю ... Я просто хочу увидеть тебя, прежде чем лечь в кровать.

Она тихо простонала и наклонилась ко мне, когда я начал делать массаж груди через корсет. Моя рука соскользнула в ее трусики, и я продолжил свой массаж там. Губами я прислонился к мочке ее уха и начал нежно посасывать ее сладкую кожу.

Мне понравилось, как она растворилась в моих прикосновениях, как она извивалась и стонала мое имя. Ее рука переместилась на мою шею, и она притянула меня для долгого поцелуя. При каждом движении моих пальцев она глухо стонала мне в рот.

- Ты все еще полностью одет, - пожаловалась она.

- Этот вечер для тебя, не для меня. Я хочу чувствовать тебя, - произнес я. Она прижались своими бедрами ко мне и начала медленно тереться об меня. Конечно, она знала, как это действует на меня. Её голова опустилась на мое плечо после того, как я начал быстрее работать пальцами.

- Эдвард … - громко простонала она, когда волна наслаждения накрыла ее. Белла упала на меня не в состоянии удержать равновесие.

Я легко поднял ее на руки и перенес на свою постель. Первое, что она сделала, когда легла - сняла мои очки. Она знала, что убрав мои очки, сделает меня более голым, чем сняв всю мою одежду.

Я скинул одежду на пол, оставляя на себе только боксеры. Я забрался в постель к Белле, которая прижалась ко мне. Она все еще была в удивительном корсете, и я хотел снять его, но услышал ее размеренное дыхание. Она уже спала.

Я улыбнулся и накрыл нас одеялом. Белла перевернулась так, что ее голова лежала на моей груди. Я ласкал ее плечи, ощущая теплую обнаженную кожу. Я обнимал ее и вдыхал её восхитительный запах.

- Я тебя люблю, - тихо сказала она сквозь сон.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, Изабелла. И однажды я собираюсь сделать тебя своей женой, - прошептал я.

- Тебе лучше действительно сделать это... - она подвинулась ближе ко мне и прижалась лицом к моей груди. Мне пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Это, определенно, не тот ответ, который ожидает мужчина, сказав своей женщине, что хочет сделать ее своей до конца жизни. Но я запомню его до тех пор, пока не задам ей этот вопрос, когда она не будет спать.

_**Белла Свон. **_

- Проснись, милая! С Рождеством, - прошептал Эдвард мне на ухо. Я перевернулась и взглянула на часы: семь часов утра. Я застонал, абсолютно не готовая к пробуждению. Я поняла, что на мне все еще было белье с прошлой ночи, и улыбнулась, когда вспомнила о том, что произошло перед сном.

- Мне нужно в душ и переодеться, - сонно ответила я, когда села. На Эдварде по-прежнему были одни боксеры.

- Я провожу. Пошли, - он поставил меня на ноги и повел в ванную комнату. Она была в три раза больше, чем в общежитии. И мне это понравилось: огромная душевая кабинка и большая ванна в углу.

Эдвард включил и отрегулировал воду. - Тебе нужна помощь? - спросил он с самодовольной ухмылкой.

- Нет, я думаю, что справлюсь. Кроме того, я уверена, что твои родители ждут нас.

- Я буду хорошим, - он немного надул губки.

- Ты всегда хороший; ты просто не всегда хорошо себя ведешь. _(*прим. перев.: гениальная фраза, нужно взять на заметку ;)*)_

Он улыбнулся и хмыкнул, прежде чем шагнуть в душевую кабинку. Я сразу же проследовала за ним.

Мы быстро закончили мыться, не отвлекаясь на что-то еще кроме быстрых поцелуев и мимолетных прикосновений. Я высушила волосы и надела удобные спортивные брюки и рубашку с длинным рукавом. Эдвард надел пижамные брюки и майку, утверждая, что он не планирует выходить сегодня из дома.

- Ты иди, а мне нужно сделать кое-что, - сказала я ему, поцеловав в щеку. Он кивнул и оставил меня наедине с моими мыслями.

Я вытащила конверт и подарок для Эдварда из своего рюкзака. Я села и посмотрела на них, искренне надеясь на то, что этого будет достаточно. Я прижала подарки к своей груди и вышла из комнаты.

Дом вернулся к нормальному виду, за исключением красивой Рождественской елки в углу комнаты с грудой подарков под ней. Если бы я не была здесь раньше, то никогда бы не подумала, что вчера в этом доме проходила шумная вечеринка. Эдвард сидел на диване напротив своих родителей в пижамах.

- Доброе утро, дорогая! - весело сказала Эсме.

- Я приготовил кофе для тебя, как ты любишь, - сладко произнес Эдвард. Я подошла к дивану и быстро чмокнула его в щеку. Положив подарки под елку, я села рядом с Эдвардом. Он протянул мне кружку и приобнял за плечи.

- Кто будет первым? - спросил Карлайл, словно маленький ребенок. Я хихикнула над его энтузиазмом.

Эсме тихонько рассмеялась. - Почему бы тебе не раздать всем подарки?

Карлайл кивнул и вытащил для каждого пакет из-под елки. Мне он протянул огромную коробку в серебряной обертке.

- От кого этот подарок? - поинтересовалась я, уже зная ответ.

- Думаю, он от Эдварда, - сказал Карлайл, тряся собственную коробочку.

- Он слишком большой, - заскулила я, прежде чем даже успела открыть его.

- Ты даже не знаешь, что это. Открывай, - рассмеялся Эдвард.

Я сорвала оберточную бумагу с коробки и неуверенно открыла ее. Внутри лежало несколько вещей: очень хорошая цифровая камера вместе с фотопринтером, бумагой для печати, чернилами, батарейками, несколькими картами памяти и маленькой железной баночкой. Я взяла баночку в руки и заглянула в нее, обнаружив внутри две подарочные карты.

- Надеюсь, тебе понравилось. Я помню, как тебе понравилось фотографировать на День Благодарения, и мне показалось, что тебе придется по вкусу мой подарок. И еще я подумал, что тебе понадобится альбом для фотографий и еще что-нибудь такое, поэтому попросил Элис помочь мне выбрать самый лучший магазин для тебя. Не думаю, что без нее я бы смог сделать это, даже если не был бы слепым. Она посоветовала мне «Мишель» и «Хобби Лобби». Я не смог определиться, какой из двух тебе понравится больше, поэтому просто дарю тебе подарочные сертификаты на пятьсот долларов в каждый магазин… - протараторил он.

Я смотрела на него с открытым ртом, находясь в состоянии глубочайшего шока. Мне понравился подарок, несмотря на стоимость всех этих вещей. Моя камера давно устарела и частенько тормозила. Но его подарок – это слишком. Ему не нужно было спускать на меня такое количество денег. На то, что он никогда не увидит. Это было так чутко и нежно, что я начала плакать.

- Белла? Белла, если тебе не нравится, я все верну в магазин, - сказал Эдвард с паническими нотками в голосе.

- Нет! Нет, мне нравится. Это так… так потрясающе. Так чутко,- я положила все вещи на пол перед собой и кинулась в его объятья. - Ты такой милый.

Он обнял меня в ответ, зарывшись лицом в мои волосы. - Я очень рад, что тебе понравилось.

- Я без ума от твоего подарка. Огромное спасибо тебе. Я не знаю, что сказать, - рыдала я, уткнувшись в его шею.

- Ну, для начала тебе нужно перестать плакать. Это еще не все подарки для тебя, так что тебе следует вернуть свое праздничное настроение, - произнес он.

Я тихонько рассмеялась и села прямо. Он еще не открыл своего подарка: огромную коробку от его родителей, которая лежала у его ног.

Я решила набраться новыми силами и отхлебнула немного кофе. Я взглянула на Эсме и Карлайла, которые с улыбкой наблюдали за нами с Эдвардом, и густо покраснела, закусив губу.

- Ох, круто! Гитара! - восхищался Эдвард, как ребенок в конфетной лавке, когда открыл свою коробку.

- И мы уже договорились об уроках гитары в Шриверпорте. Ты не против? - спросил Карлайл с широкой улыбкой на губах: ему понравилась реакция сына.

- Это просто потрясающе! Спасибо! Я только за, - он положил гитару к себе на колени и начал медленно перебирать струны.

Я улыбнулась. - Не возражаете, если я вручу вам свои подарки? Они не такие большие, но… - я поставила кофе на столик и подошла к елке. Подняв подарки с пола, я протянула Эсме конверт, а затем коробку Эдварду.

Эдвард быстро расправился с оберткой, и я захихикала над выражением его лица. Он вытащил книгу в кожаном переплете и пробежался по ней пальцами. Он нашел краешек и открыл ее.

- Ох, Белла, - он выглядел так, словно был готов расплакаться, - Спасибо тебе.

- Тебе нравится? - спросила я, немного нервничая.

- Твой подарок идеален, - он провел кончиками пальцев по первой странице и его улыбка стала шире.

- Что это? - растерянно спросил Карлайл.

- Белла сделала нотный альбом под заказ специально для меня.

- Ты такая заботливая! Отличная идея, Белла, - сказала мне Эсме. И я увидела, что она все еще держала в руках конверт.

- Надеюсь, вам понравится ваш, - я кивком указала на конверт. - Это не так много.

- Ох! Так вот они какие, фотографии с Дня Благодарения, - разглядывала их Эсме, передавая Карлайлу. Над некоторыми снимками она хихикала, над другими же просто улыбалась. - Посмотри, какой он счастливый, Карлайл, - прошептала она своему мужу.

Она поднялась со своего места и крепко обняла меня. - Спасибо.

- Я рада, что вам понравилось.

- Ох! Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько осчастливила нас, когда вошла в нашу жизнь, дорогая, - чуть не плакала она.

Я отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть на ее лицо, и глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь сдержать слезы.

- Эдвард, как насчет того, чтобы проигнорировать этих чрезмерно сентиментальных женщин и открыть остальные подарки? - спросил Карлайл громким шепотом. Эсме цокнула языком и показала ему кулак. Притянув ее к себе за руку, Карлайл усадил Эсме к себе не коленки и поцеловал.

Я наблюдала за тем, как они разворачивали свои подарки. Украшения для Эсме, набор перьевых ручек для Карлайла, несколько CD-дисков для Эдварда и множество других вещей. Я даже нашла еще один от Эдварда: шелковую голубую пижаму.

Под елкой остался один последний подарок. Он был маленьким, и я подумала, что о нем просто забыли. Я не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь остался без подарка. - Я думаю, кое-кто кое-что забыл.

- О боже, ты права. Почему бы тебе не посмотреть, чей это подарок, дорогая? - произнесла Эсме с улыбкой.  
Я подошла к елке, и мне пришлось в буквальном смысле залезть под нее, чтобы достать подарок. Я прочитала надпись на ярлычке: _Белле от Эсме и Карлайла._

- Вам не нужно было ничего покупать для меня! - сказала я, возможно, громче, чем мне следовало.

Карлайл рассмеялся. - Белла, мы собирались подарить тебе их в независимости от того, приехала бы ты или нет. А теперь открывай свой подарок.

Я осторожно открыла коробку и заглянула в нее. Внутри оказались два билета в любой уголок мира, которые действовали в течение целого года.

- Мы подумали, что вам с Эдвардом может захотеться рвануть куда-нибудь на пару деньков. Или приехать к нам… - сказала Эсме, разглядывая свои ноги и стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело намеком.

Я подлетела к Эсме и крепко обняла ее. - Я всегда мечтала о таких родителях. Вы просто идеальные!

- Белла, я должен разрушить твои розовые мечты, потому что, если бы они сбылись, наши отношения звались бы инцестом… - поддразнил Эдвард. Я рассмеялась и сжала Эсме сильней в своих объятьях.

- Может быть, однажды ты станешь моей дочерью, - сказала она и поцеловала меня в лоб. Я покраснела и опустила голову вниз.

- Мне кажется, они пытаются женить тебя, Эдвард.

- Я не возражаю, - произнес он с улыбкой. - А теперь, что насчет завтрака?


	27. Chapter 27

**Blind**** Глава 27**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Остаток рождественских праздников мы провели дома, бездельничая и даже не вылезая из наших пижам. Я играл рождественские мелодии на рояле, а Белла сидела на моих коленях. Эти дни выдались чудесными.

Я хотел подарить Белле кольцо, но не смог найти подходящего случая. Не знаю, почему. Момент должен быть более... особенным. Более романтичным, наверное?

А я, следую традициям нашей семьи, все праздники просидел в пижаме. Так здорово ничего не делать и просто отдыхать.

Ужин прошел отлично. Белла помогала моей маме готовить тушеное мясо на кухне. Конечно, не совсем традиционная еда, но тем не менее, очень вкусная.

Я был рад, что этот день выдался относительно спокойным. Мы не выходили из дома. Думаю, нам с Беллой не хватало именно этого: просто сидеть и слушать музыку, или читать. Именно того, на что у нас не хватало времени из-за больших нагрузок в колледже.

Мысли о будущем вертелись в моей голове. Я думал о переезде из общежития и покупке дома для нас с Беллой. Мне нравилась идея жить с Беллой, возможность обнимать ее каждую ночь, ни о чем не думая, ни на кого не оглядываясь.

На следующий день после Рождества мы сидели в моей комнате. Она устроилась на моих коленях, а я гладил ее шелковистые волосы. - Белла, хочешь сходить завтра на концерт?

- Конечно, кто играет? - спросила она, развернувшись в моих руках.

- Three doors down, - ответил я будничным тоном. Я не хотел, чтобы она догадалась, что я уже купил билеты.

- О, это будет здорово! Я хочу пойти! - радостно воскликнула она и чмокнула меня в подбородок.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я понятия не имела, что следовало надеть на концерт. Я знала, что нужно выбрать что-то повседневное, но на улице было так холодно. Я натянула на себя джинсы и черные кожаные сапоги, доходившие до колен, которые Эдвард купил для меня. Я надела топ, рубашку и сверху свитер. Поверх я нацепила свою куртку.  
Я чувствовала себя большой. Взглянув на свое отражение, я громко застонала. Натянув шапку до самых ушей, я обернула шею шарфом и надела перчатки. И как люди выдерживают такую погоду, когда на улице так холодно?

Я вернулась в гостиную, где меня ждал Эдвард. Он принял душ и переоделся раньше меня, предоставив мне немного личного времени. За эту пару дней мы не расставались ни на минуту и, возможно, нам нужен был перерыв.

Я остановилась, увидев Эдварда. Он выглядел таким аппетитным в своих черных джинсах, кожаной куртке и кожаных сапогах. Должно быть, он услышал, как я вошла: Эдвард повернулся в мою сторону и улыбнулся.

Почему я всегда так реагировала? Я любила его, несмотря ни на что. Для меня он был идеальным, таким как есть. Ему не нужно было меняться ни ради меня, ни ради кого-то еще.

- Только посмотрите, кто готов к снежной буре! - поддразнил Карлайл. Я покраснела и опустила голову. - Прекрасно выглядишь, дорогая, - подбодрил он меня.

- Спасибо, - улыбнувшись, подошла к Эдварду и взяла его за руку.

- Такси будет здесь через пару минут, - наклонился он, чтобы поцеловать меня в щеку.

Я предложила Эдварду добраться своим ходом, если его родители разрешать одолжить их машину, но он возразил, мотивируя это тем, что я не знала города, а он не смог бы помочь мне. Я согласилась. Ведь он был прав. Но я до сих пор чувствовала себя неловко, когда он платил за меня.

Я уставилась в окно, рассматривая тускло освещенные улицы, пока мы ехали по городу. Мы оба молчали и просто держались за руки, и я затерялась в собственных мыслях.

Мы быстро добрались до "Дома Блюза". Эдвард заплатил таксисту, и мы вышли на прохладный воздух. Я прижалась к Эдварду, чтобы немного согреться.

- Эдвард, я хочу извиниться, - вырвалось у меня, прежде чем я успела осознать это.

- За что? - в недоумении спросил он.

- За вечеринку. Я повела себя просто ужасно. Нужно было сразу же поговорить с тобой, - я нервно покусывала губу, стараясь не смотреть на его прекрасное лицо.

- Изабелла, это я должен был сразу тебе все рассказать, - он махнул рукой перед собой, привлекая мое внимание, - Тем более прошло уже два дня.

- Когда мы вернемся, я хочу поговорить об этом подробнее. Пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы ты снова завязал мне глаза, - я сжала его ладонь, показывая свою серьезность.

- Что тут еще обсуждать?

Я вздохнула. - Я хочу узнать больше об операции. Хочу понять, почему ты не желаешь пойти на нее. Хочу, чтобы ты показал, что это значит - быть тобой.

- Белла, ты знаешь все, что нужно, - перебил он меня.

К этому времени мы уже сидели за нашим столиком. - Это неправда, и ты это знаешь.

- Я не хочу загружать тебя этим.

- Ты не загружаешь меня! - простонала я. Мне жутко не хотелось ссориться, но он меня вынудил сделать это. - Перестань быть таким упрямым. Я просто хочу знать. Что в этом плохого?

- Ты не должна этого знать, - ответил он спокойно и настолько тихо, что я с трудом расслышала его слова.

- Эдвард, пожалуйста, - взмолилась я.

Он опустил голову и выдохнул. - Ладно. Мы поговорим об этом когда вернемся в Луизиану.

- Отлично, спасибо, - улыбнулась я, сняв перчатки, и положила их в карман вместе с шапкой.

Группа вышла на сцену, и ребята сразу же начали играть. Для разогрева они выбрали одну из своих самых популярных песен. _«Внутри меня есть другой мир, который ты можешь никогда не увидеть... Есть много секретов в этой жизни, которые я не могу утаить... Где-то в темноте есть свет, который я не могу найти... Может, он слишком далеко, может, я просто слепой, может, я просто слепой... Так возьми же меня за руку, когда я рядом, исправь меня, когда я не прав, возьми за руку, когда я испуган, и люби меня, когда меня нет рядом... Я – это все, и все во мне… И я хочу быть тем, кем ты б хотела, чтоб я был...Я никогда не отпущу тебя. Даже если бы я мог, я бы бросил все, если бы это было хорошо для тебя... Так возьми меня за руку, когда я рядом, исправь меня, когда я не прав, ты можешь взять за руку, когда я испуган, ты не всегда будешь со мной... Так люби меня, когда меня не станет, люби меня, когда меня не станет...»_

Я заерзала на своем стуле, а Эдвард выглядел расстроенным. Он вздохнул и опустил голову, запустив длинные пальцы в свои мягкие волосы. Его губы стали жесткой прямой линией.

Он фыркнул, прежде чем пересадить меня со стула на свои колени. Это удивило меня, и я чуть ли не свалилась на пол, но сильные руки удержали меня от падения.

- Я до смерти напуган, - прошептал он мне на ухо.

- Почему?

- Я боюсь боли, боюсь изменений. Буду ли я тебе нужен, если стану нормальным? Понравится ли мне мир, который я увижу? Смогу ли я выдержать это? Мне придется узнать столько нового. Я даже не смогу выйти на улицу, не узнав, что меня там ждет. Я должен буду научиться читать и различать предметы. Я буду, как маленький ребенок, - прошептал он.

- Да, какое-то время, какое-то ничтожное время. Ты быстро освоишься, - попыталась убедить его я.

- Мне придется пропустить год в колледже и посещать специальные занятия.

- Разве это так ужасно?

- Я потеряю свою стипендию.

Я фыркнула. - Когда это деньги для тебя что-то значили?

Он нахмурился и отвернул лицо от меня. - И потом, а что, если это не сработает, а мне придется пройти через болезненную операцию?

- А если сработает? Ты видишь только недостатки, - я пробежалась пальцами по его щекам, - попробуй взглянуть на вещи более оптимистично.

- Хорошо, я попробую. Я смогу увидеть тебя. Стану нормальным человеком. И больше не буду всех постоянно беспокоить.

- Ты никого не беспокоишь! Боже, Эдвард, ты самый удивительный человек, которого я когда-либо встречала. Пожалуйста, не говори глупостей.

- Пожалуйста, не старайся развеять мои страхи, - он снова отвернул от меня лицо, и я заметила, что Эдвард немного покраснел от злости.

Я развернулась на его коленях так, что обнимала ногами его за талию. Меня не волновало, что вокруг находилось полно народу. - Эдвард, я не стараюсь развеять их. Но и ты не создавай новых.

- Будешь ли ты любить меня, если я откажусь от операции? - повернул он свое лицо обратно ко мне. Одинокая слезинка катилась вниз по его щеке.

- Ох, Эдвард! Конечно, буду. Я буду любить тебя, несмотря ни на что. Мне жаль... Мне жаль, что ты не можешь видеть, насколько сильно я люблю тебя, но я могу сделать так, чтобы ты почувствовала это, - я положила руки на его щеки и наклонилась к его губам, украв с них долгий поцелуй.

Я почувствовала горячие слезы, скатывающиеся по его щекам, пока мы целовались. Мир вокруг нас остановился. Я поняла, что песня стала другой, и теперь группа играла какую-то громкую композицию. Он запустил пальцы в мои волосы и грубо притянул к себе. Я простонала в его рот.

- Я хочу тебя, - прошептал он рядом с моим губами, - Белла, пошли к чёрту отсюда. Пойдём куда-нибудь в укромное место.

- Эдвард, ты уверен? - тихо спросила я. Мои губы переместились на мочку его уха, и я нежно прикусила ее, заставив его негромко зарычать.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Мне не хотелось ничего обсуждать, но когда песня начала играть, и я услышал ее текст, в моей груди защемило от боли. Я проглотил свою гордость и решил: сейчас или никогда. Я пересадил ее на свои колени, возможно, немного грубее, чем следовало. Она должна была услышать это, она должна была услышать это сейчас.

Белла отгоняла каждую из моих проблем, пытаясь развеять все мои страхи, но была такой упрямой.

- Будешь ли ты любить меня, если я откажусь от операции?

Я не смог остановить слёзы, которые хлынули из моих бесполезных глаз.

- Ох, Эдвард! Конечно, буду. Я буду любить тебя, несмотря ни на что. Мне жаль... Мне жаль, что ты не можешь видеть, насколько сильно я люблю тебя, но я могу сделать так, чтобы ты почувствовала это. - И когда я почувствовал её руки на своих щеках и её губы на своих губах, я предался ей и своим слезам.

Они безжалостно катились по моим щекам. Я придвинул её настолько близко к себе, насколько это было возможно. Она простонала мне в рот, и это сделало свое дело: я испытал яростное желание почувствовать ее любовь, почувствовать ее на себе.

- Я хочу тебя. Белла, пошли к чёрту отсюда. Пойдём куда-нибудь в укромное место.

- Эдвард, ты уверен? - шепотом спросила она. Если бы я не увёл её оттуда, то взял бы её прямо на столе.

- Да. Пошли. Снимем комнату в отеле, - ответил я.

Sax – отель, связанный с «Домом Блюза» и, думаю, что он являлся одним из самых лучших в нашем городе. Но это не имело абсолютно никакого значения в тот момент, ведь я был с Беллой.

Она повела меня к стойке регистрации. Я не думал, как трудно, возможно, было получить комнату в это время года. Но нам повезло и мы получили маленький номер-люкс в наше распоряжение: единственная оставшаяся комната у них. Белла не спорила на этот раз по поводу того, что я потратил так много денег. Полагаю, что ей не терпелось остаться со мной наедине так же сильно, как и мне. Или, может быть, она была слишком занята, обнимая меня, чтобы обратить внимание на цену.

Как только мы оказались в лифте, и я удостоверился, что никого не было рядом – я толкнул Беллу к стене и страстно поцеловал её. Она буквально взвизгнула в мой рот, удивлённая быстрым движением, и это заставило меня усмехнуться.

Когда двери открылись, Белла схватила меня за руку и потянула за собой. Она взяла карточку–ключ и открыла дверь номера.

- Ох, ничего себе… - прошептала она, когда я закрыл за нами дверь.

- Что такое? - спросил я, обняв ее за талию, и оставил легкий поцелуй на ее шее.

- Комната прекрасна. Слишком красива. Я бы хотела... - начала она, но я перебил ее.

- Ш-ш-ш… Возможно, однажды.

- Я не понимаю, - захныкала она тихо, - Это не справедливо. Ты такой красивый и хороший. Ты заслуживаешь видеть, - ее голос задрожал, и мне показалось, что она была готова расплакаться.

Я развернул ее лицом к себе. - Белла, единственная причина, по которой я лёг бы под нож хирурга - это причина увидеть тебя.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал из-за меня, - она обняла меня за шею и уткнулась лицом в мою грудь.

- Это того стоит. Каждая частичка боли стоит того, чтобы увидеть тебя, хотя бы на несколько минут. Придать моей тёмной жизни немного яркости. Если бы я смог увидеть твое лицо хотя бы на несколько минут – я бы сохранил это изображение в своём сердце на всю оставшуюся часть жизни. Увидеть твое лицо – это моя мечта, - твердо сказал я.

- Не делай этого. Не для меня. Ты должен сделать это только для себя. Только если ты этого хочешь, - тихо прохрипела она, её рыдания расстраивали меня.

- Белла, давай больше не будем говорить об этом сегодня вечером, - тихо успокаивал я,- Пожалуйста.

Я почувствовал её кивок на своей груди и притянул ее к себе для поцелуя, который получился медленным и сладким. Я позаботился о её куртке, позволив ей упасть на пол. Я почувствовал, как ее руки начали стягивать мою куртку.

- Ты знаешь, насколько горячо ты выглядишь в этой одежде? - спросила она, рассмеявшись, но её голос был всё ещё хриплым от слёз.

Я ухмыльнулся. - Если ты так говоришь. Гм, мне жаль, что в Луизиане не так холодно, чтобы я смог одеваться так для тебя почаще.

- Я могу включить кондиционер в квартире, - поддразнила она. Я тихонько рассмеялся и осторожно погладил её щеку. Я снял свою куртку и швырнул её в сторону.

Она взяла меня за руку и повела куда-то. Мои коленки задели спинку чего-то, и я медленно сел, таща её за собой. Мы неистово углубили поцелуй. Я почувствовал, что моё сердце было готово буквально выпрыгнуть из груди.

Я взялся за свитер Беллы и стянул его с её головы. Под ним была рубашка с пуговицами. Я попытался осторожно расстегнуть их, стараясь просто не разорвать её, чтобы не расстроить Беллу. Я застонал, почувствовав еще одну кофту. - Сколько слоёв одежды ты носишь?

- Я просто одеваюсь по погоде, - хихикнула она, - Здесь холодно, знаешь ли.

Я рассмеялся. - Да, но ведь и мы не на лыжах катаемся.

- Ты собираешься дразниться или ты, может быть, хочешь, чтобы я сняла одежду? - проворчала она.

- Эм, хоть я и люблю поддразнивать тебя, но… - я снял рубашку с неё и бросил ее на пол, - Так-то лучше.

Она засмеялась, расстегивая мою рубашку. Я быстро сорвал ее с себя, и она вздохнула, резко проводя ногтями по моей груди. Она отодвинула меня так, чтобы я лёг на диван, и легла сверху на меня. Она нежно целовала мое лицо, щекоча своими волосами мои щёки.

Она легонько поцеловала низ моего живота, прежде чем спуститься ниже. Она схватилась за мои ботинки, стараясь снять их с меня как можно быстрее. Она поползла вверх по моему телу и коснулась губами моего пупка. Белла медленно провела языком по моему животу, одновременно стягивая с меня штаны и боксеры.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Он выглядел удивительно, растянувшись на диване. Я быстро сняла остальную одежду с себя, а затем снова оседлала его. Я наклонилась к нему, и он зашипел, когда моя обнаженная грудь мягко прислонилась к его. Я сняла его очки и положила их на тумбочку рядом с диваном.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты носил очки всё время, - призналась я, - У тебя красивые глаза. Мне нравится смотреть на них.

- Если тебе нравится, то я не буду их больше надевать, когда мы одни, - его рука прикоснулась к моей щеке, поглаживая её кончиками длинных пальцев.

Я набросилась на его рот, показывая, насколько мне понравилась эта идея. Я атаковала его губы, ощущая их сладость. Его пальцы запутались в моих волосах, и он застонал в мой рот, а я не смогла не улыбнуться.

Я оторвалась от его губ, полностью опускаясь на него. Я наблюдала за тем, как он откинул голову назад от удовольствия. Он схватился рукой за спинку дивана позади себя. От этого действия все его мускулы напряглись, и это было крайне сексуально.

- Господи, Белла, наверное, хорошо, что я не могу видеть тебя прямо сейчас…

Этот комментарий удивил меня, и я остановилась.

- Почему?

Обе его руки оказались на моих бёдрах, и он перевернул нас, оказавшись на мне. Он наклонился ко мне и прошептал, - Потому что не думаю, что смог бы смотреть, как двигается твоя грудь, когда ты скользишь вверх и вниз по мне…

Он быстро вошёл в меня, вынуждая забыть обо всем на свете. Я громко простонала его имя, и моя спина прогнулась к нему навстречу, но он не замедлял движения. Он двигался быстрее и быстрее, входя сильнее в моё чувствительное тело.

- Эдвард, пожалуйста… пожалуйста, - тихо стонала я.

- Что, Белла? - спросил он, продолжая усиливать свой темп. Я почувствовала, как узелок в животе скрутился и сжался, ожидая развязки. - Скажи мне, что ты хочешь.

Мои ногти отчаянно впились в его спину. Чувства были настолько сильными, что я практически почувствовала боль. Мои ноги обвили его талию, чтобы он вошел в меня как можно глубже.

- Пожалуйста, - захныкала я.

- Я не телепат, - дразнился он. Я почувствовала, как он усмехнулся, прислонившись губами к моей коже.

- Прекрати дразнить меня… - тихо попросила я. Могу сказать, что это позабавило его ещё больше.

- Я не дразню, - игриво усмехнулся он, - Как я дразню тебя?

- Ты дразнишься, потому что я нуждаюсь в тебе! Просто… просто… гррр. - Я густо покраснела и полностью расстроилась. Я глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь успокоиться, но эта попытка не увенчалась успехом.

- Белла, я тоже нуждаюсь в тебе, - серьёзно сказал он и наклонился к моим губам, чтобы подарить мне долгий поцелуй. Его рука скользнула между нашими телами. Он начал поглаживать меня в очень, очень чувствительной области. Узел наконец-то развязался, и крик вырвался из моего горла. Я содрогалась всем телом, когда настал кульминационный момент. Эдвард громко застонал, и я почувствовала, как он наполнил меня своим оргазмом.

Мы оставались так на протяжении долгого времени. Но, когда, наконец, он вышел из моего восприимчивого тела, я тихо захныкала. Он перекатился на свою сторону и притянул меня к себе.

Я легла на его твёрдую грудь и прислушалась к музыке сердечных ударов. Он нежно гладил меня по спине своими большими, сильными руками. Я почувствовал, как начала таять от его мягких прикосновений.

Его грудь была моей подушкой, а биение его сердца - моей колыбельной.

- Я никогда не смогу никого полюбить, кроме тебя, - призналась я, прежде чем провалиться в безмятежный сон.


	28. Chapter 28

**Blind**** Глава 28**

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я проснулась внезапно. В комнате было темно, а я лежала полностью обнаженная. Мне потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, где я находилась, и вспомнить, что произошло. Я улыбнулась и пошарила рукой по кровати, чтобы найти Эдварда. Но, не обнаружив его рядом с собой, я обернулась простыней и вылезла из постели.

- Эдвард? - тихо позвала я.

Он не ответил, и я начала беспокоится. - Эдвард, где ты? - спросила я громче.

Эдвард схватил меня сзади, обняв за плечи, и я вскрикнула. Я повернулась в его руках и чмокнула его в плечо. На его губах играла широченная улыбка. - Что? - протянул он.

- Ты очень сильно напугал меня! - я чмокнула его снова, смеясь.

- Оу, прости. Я не хотел подкрадываться к тебе, - и он невинно опустил голову и закусил губу.

- Да, но это ты сделал, - надула я губки.

Я не собиралась простить ему это так легко.

- Хорошо… может, чуть-чуть. Но, если честно, это было проще простого, - он пробежался пальцами по моему лицу, чтобы узнать, насколько я сердилась. Я выпятила свою нижнюю губу больше, чем следовало. - Пожалуйста, прости меня… - сказал он более серьезно.

- Я не знаю, Эдвард, ты очень сильно напугал меня… - произнесла я немного наигранно. Он это заметил, и уголки его губ начали дергаться, но он пытался скрыть улыбку.

Он опустился на колени передо мной, обнял за бедра и зашептал, - Пожалуйста, Изабелла, прости меня… - он начал водит своим носом по моему животу, посылая теплое дыхание, которое чувствовалось даже через простынь.

Я открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но мой желудок громко заурчал, и Эдвард усмехнулся.

- Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо. Я прощаю тебя. Думаю ... - дразнилась я, - Но, ты должен накормить меня.

- Ну, это легко сделать. Я заказал пиццу для нас, и она будет здесь с минуты на минуту, - он поднялся на ноги, и я заметила, что на нем были штаны.

Я посмотрела на часы: два часа ночи.

- Ты заказал пиццу так поздно?

- Да, здесь есть заведения, которые работают круглосуточно. Кроме того, я хочу, чтобы ты попробовала чикагскую пиццу, - сказал он с улыбкой. Он перенес меня на диван и усадил к себе на колени.

- Подожди секундочку, а нам разве не надо возвращаться домой? Твои родители не будут волноваться?

- Я уже позвонил им и сказал, что мы останемся тут на ночь.

Я покраснела. - И что они сказали?

- Моя мама сказала " Желаю хорошо провести время, но не шалите слишком много", - усмехнулся он.

- Твоя мама не считает меня легкомысленной?

- Белла, не думаю, что ты сможешь сделать что-нибудь, чтобы упасть в глазах моей матери. Я думаю, если между нами что-то произойдет, но этого, конечно, не будет, она отречется от меня и примет тебя, - он играл с прядью моих волос.

Я тихонько хихикнула, - Мне нравится твоя мама. И твой отец тоже.

Кто-то постучал в дверь, и Эдвард аккуратно пересадил меня на кровать. Я посильнее закуталась в простынь, поскольку он уже открыл дверь. Я поняла, что он уже приготовил деньги. Я чувствовала себя виноватой из-за того, что не могла помочь ему: была слишком смущена, чтобы подойти к двери.

- Здравствуйте, одна большая пицца с пепперони, грибами и канадским беконом плюс два литра колы – ваш заказ? - спросил грубоватый молодой человек. Я покраснела и отвела глаза от его оценивающего взгляда. Я была рада, что Эдвард не мог видеть его, потому что в противном случае он точно бы врезал ему. По крайней мере, я думаю, что все произошло бы именно так.

Эдвард протянул деньги и забрал пиццу и газировку. Парень задержался на секундочку, но, взглянув на меня еще раз, сразу же ушел. Как только захлопнулась дверь, я подошла к Эдварду, чтобы помочь все донести. Я взяла холодную бутылку и прижала ее к груди.

- Ты знаешь, люди не должны глазеть на мою девушка, даже, если она только в одной простыне… - произнес он, с маленькой улыбкой на губах.

- Аргх, как ты узнал?

- Пожалуйста, он же парень, и ему надо быть мертвым, чтобы не захотеть посмотреть на тебя, - сказал он с улыбкой, – Я надеюсь, что из-за него ты не почувствовала себя некомфортно.

Я закатила глаза, потому что он дразнил меня. Он казался таким светлым. Я налила нам два стакана газировки, прежде чем сесть на диван. Эдвард пододвинул поближе журнальный столик, чтобы поставить на него пиццу. Он поднял крышку коробки, и моя челюсть упала на пол.

- Она такая большая! Не думаю, что смогу все съесть, - пожаловалась я.

- Это хорошо. Я обещаю… эта пицца самая лучшая в городе, - он предложил мне кусочек.

Честно говоря, было бы легче, если бы мы вооружились тарелками и вилками.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Белла стонала от удовольствия, поедая пиццу, и я был счастлив, но немножко ревновал. Мне безумно нравилось, что только я один мог заставить издавать её такие звуки.

Я действительно не хотел пугать Беллу тогда. Я просто хотел быть рядом с ней, но когда она вскрикнула и подпрыгнула, я не смог удержаться и начал её дразнить.

По каким-то причинам мне стало намного легче. Возможно, это из-за того, что я знал, что будущее с Беллой – самое безопасное будущее. Нет, я еще не сделал ей предложение, но я уверен, что она любит меня, не смотря ни на что. Вот что важнее всего для меня.

Я не солгал, когда сказал ей, что думал о своих родителях. Они будут за нее, полагаю. Они безнадежно влюблены в нее, как и я. Белла - прекрасная девушка, как ее можно не любить?

Когда я услышал учащенное дыхание парня, от которого воняло пиццей, я вздохнул про себя. Сначала я злился, но потом другая эмоция овладела мной: гордость. Он хотел мою девушку, но не мог получить. Я единственный, кто мог быть с ней.

Бедная Белла смогла съесть только пару кусочков, а я, признаюсь, немного переел. Она дразнила меня, когда я расправился с четвертым куском.

- Ты лопнешь.

- Нет, - в меня уже точно ничего не влезет, – Я должен запасаться энергией. Ты так изматываешь меня.

- Да, мне очень жаль. Возможно, мне следует остановиться ... - она понизила свой голос до тихого шепота.

Я злобно усмехнулся и набросился на нее, а она завизжала от восторга, когда я начал целовать и покусывать ее нежную шею. - Нет, не останавливайся, потому что я знаю, что я - никогда не смогу...

Я поднял ее на руки, чтобы снова отнести в постель. На этот раз я присоединюсь к ней, и мы заснем вместе, но не раньше, чем я еще раз покажу, как сильно люблю ее.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Свет лился через открытые шторы, и я застонала. Я начала ворочаться и хотела закрыть глаза подушкой, но увидела Эдварда. Он лежал на животе, повернувшись лицом ко мне. Он все еще спал, его мягкие волосы находились в диком беспорядке. Я улыбнулась, вспомнив, как это случилось. Честно говоря, я удивлюсь, если он сможет сегодня ходить. Мы действительно не были вместе неделю, за исключением Сочельника, и я рада, что получила разрядку. Думаю, за эти дни у него накопилось сексуальное неудовлетворение, но этой ночью он избавился от него... четыре раза.

Я вылезла из кровати и прошла в гостиную нашего номера. Одежда валялась по всей комнате. Я решила собрать её, чтобы Эдвард об нее не споткнулся. Я переложила её на кресло. Последнее что я подняла – это кожаную куртку Эдварда.

Куртка была такая большая и мягкая на ощупь. Она пахла сладко и очень вкусно, как и он. Я надела её на свое обнаженное тело. Она доходила мне до колен, и мне было трудно найти свои руки в длинных рукавах: и я подняла их повыше. Я закуталась в его куртку, в результате чего воротник прижался к моему носу, и я глубоко вдохнула знакомый запах. Что-то ударило меня по бедру. Любопытство взяло верх, и я залезла в карман.

Я думала, что это его мобильный телефон или что-нибудь еще, но то, что я вытащила, удивило меня. Эта была крошечная черная бархатная коробочка. Я медленно открыла её, чтобы заглянуть внутрь и ахнула. Внутри я нашла кольцо. Оно показалось мне очень красивым и немного старинным: зеленовато-голубой квадратный алмаз, окруженный маленькими белыми бриллиантами. Не знаю, зачем вынула его из коробки и примерила на палец. Оно прекрасно смотрелось на моей руке.

Это то, о чем я подумала? Неужели он собирался сделать мне предложение? Каким будет мой ответ? Готова ли я к этому? Я закусила губу и отвела взгляд от кольца. Может, я волнуюсь напрасно? Может, это просто очередной рождественский подарок? Но он слишком дорогой.

Я тяжело вздохнула и положила кольцо обратно в коробочку.

- Белла, любимая? - позвал он хрипловатым ото сна голосом. Я торопливо закрыла коробку и убрала обратно в карман. Я сняла куртку с себя и кинула поверх остальной одежды.

- Что ты делаешь? - спросил он из дверного проема. Он стоял совершенно обнаженный, и сладкая улыбка играла на его красивом лице.

- Просто собираю вещи, - честно ответила я. Я подошла к нему и обняла за талию. Его руки пробежали вниз по моему телу, проверяя отсутствие одежды.

- Хм, еще рано. Почему бы нам не вернуться в постель? - он легонько поцеловал мой лоб. Я могла назвать точную причину, почему он хотел вернуться обратно в постель.

- Почему бы нам лучше не пойти в душ, а потом что-нибудь поесть? - возразила я.

- Если мы должны… - игриво вздохнул он. Его пальцы запутались в моих волосах, и он притянул меня ближе к себе. Он поцеловал меня губы, опустив руку на мою попку, чтобы придвинуть меня как можно ближе. - Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он, отстраняясь.

- А я тебя, - призналась я, пробегая пальцами по его щеке. Он наклонил лицо к ладони и слегка поцеловал ее.

Душ был долгим и приятным. Я не удивлюсь, если мы израсходовали всю горячую воду в отеле.

- Белла, ангел, ты бы хотела пойти со мной на Морской Пирс? - спросил он.

- Что за Морской Пирс?

- Я не знаю, заметила ли ты, но тут есть колесо обозрения. И ты правда не можешь пропустить это. Это – Морской Пирс.

Он надел свои очки, впервые за четырнадцать часов. Я печально вздохнула, но наклонилась для того, чтобы поцеловать его губы. - Кажется, будет весело, - я старалась говорить серьезно.

_**Эдвард Каллен **_

- Что случилось?

- Очки. Я буду скучать по твоим глазам, - тихо призналась она.

Я вздохнул, сняв очки, и убрал их в карман куртки. - Так лучше?

- Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было неудобно из-за меня.

- Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было грустно из-за меня, - возразил я.

Она вытащила очки из кармана и вернула их на моё лицо, оставив свои теплые руки на моих щеках. - Их отсутствие заставляет мое сердце биться еще чаще. Но мы восполним это позже, ладно?

Я улыбнулся её сладкому действию и опустил губы к ее лбу.

Мы взяли такси до пирса. Выдался холодный денек, но на этот раз ветер был не таким уж свирепым. Мы шли, держась за руки. Белла трепетала при виде некоторых вещей, и, ощущая её восторг, у меня на душе становилось легко и спокойно.

- Мы можем пойти на колесо обозрения? - тихо спросила она.

- Если это твое желание - то это моя команда, - с улыбкой произнес я. Она хихикнула и потащила меня на карусель.

Мы были единственными в кабинке, и я благодарен за это. Уверен, что вид на город и озеро здесь просто удивительный. Белла прижалась ко мне, положив голову на мое плечо.

- Здорово, Эдвард. Я так рада, что я приехала с тобой в Чикаго.

Я уткнулся в ее волосы и нежно поцеловал ее в щеку. - Я тоже рад, что ты приехала.

- Если бы мы могли остаться здесь навсегда, - мечтательно сказала она.

- Ты же знаешь, что мы можем это сделать. Мы могли бы переехать сюда и купить маленькую квартирку. И пойти учиться здесь. Мне нравится Столетний колледж, но быть с тобой и с семьей здесь – это рай на земле, - я запустил пальцы в её волосы.

- Возможно, после окончания колледжа. Как думаешь, наша маленькая команда отправиться с нами? Элис умрет от счастья, если пройдется по местным магазинам. Джаспер мог бы заняться историей. Розалии всегда мечтала жить в большом городе. Шриверпорт слишком мал для нее. А Эммет поедет хоть на край света, если там будет Розали, - рассмеялась она.

- Если мы будем жить в разных квартирах – то я не имею ничего против, - усмехнулся я.

- Спасибо. Спасибо, что привез меня сюда. Спасибо, что показал мне много нового. Я люблю тебя. Ты отличный парень, ты знаешь это? Однажды… - она замолчала, обдумывая свои слова.

Потом покачала головой, и я почувствовал укол в груди.

- Что однажды? - переспросил я.

- Неважно, - она попыталась отодвинуться, но я прижал её к себе.

- Что, Белла? - требовательно спросил я.

- Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что все слишком быстро развивается? - внезапно спросила она.

- Нет. Не совсем так. Но это не то, что ты хотела сказать. Так что ты говорила? - настаивал я.

Она вздохнула, и я позволил ей высвободиться из своих объятий. - Белла, ты думаешь, что все развивается слишком быстро?

- Немного, - тихо призналась она. Мне показалась, что она была готова расплакаться, и я снова притянул её к себе.

- Белла, если это слишком быстро, то мы можем замедлиться. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, - я пытался успокоить её, мне не хотелось пугать её.

- Правда?

- Конечно, да, глупенькая девочка. Я никуда не уйду. Я дам тебе все, что нужно. Если ты хочешь помедлить, то мы замедлимся. Если ты захочешь поехать в Лас-Вегас, чтобы пожениться…

Она засмеялась и прижалась лбом к моей груди. - Нет, никакого Лас-Вегаса, - её руки скользнули мне под куртку, и она пересела мне на колени, - Я хочу, чтобы все шло своим чередом, хорошо?

Я кивнул и поцеловал её в макушку.

Она знала, что я собирался сделать ей предложение? Моя мама или отец проболтались, или это так очевидно? Но в чем я абсолютно уверен, так в том, что она пыталась не задеть моих чувств. Это и вправду немного огорчало, но я понял одну вещь. Она не сказала " нет". Она сказала "не сейчас". Я мог понять это. Мы встречались только несколько месяцев. Я собирался провести с ней остаток своей жизни. И я дождусь, когда она будет готова к этому.

Я мог понять, почему она не хотела замуж. Её родители подали ей плохой пример. Я всегда был рядом со своими родителями, которые до сих пор любят друг друга. Они влюбились и поженились так быстро, что это кажется нереальным. Большинство людей, обручившихся через несколько месяцев после знакомства, ждет распад. Должен признать, мои родители - большое исключением из этого правила.

Когда мы сошли с Колеса Обозрения, я потянул Беллу в сторону музыки. - Куда мы идем? - засмеялась она.

- Если ты получила поездку на колесе, то я получу поездку на карусели, - дразнился я.

Она рассмеялась над моей игривостью, но пошла вместе со мной. Я помог ей залезть на одну из лошадок и сам встал рядом, когда началась поездка.

- Ты не хочешь сесть? - поинтересовалась она.

- Нет… - усмехнулся я.

- Знаешь что? – спросила она. Я почувствовал её дыхание на себе и её губы были в сантиметре от моего уха,– Я просто думаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я покаталась на чем-то еще.

Я откинул голову, рассмеявшись. - А ты горячая штучка, мисс Свон.

Она хихикнула. - Ну, сказать по правде, я удивлена, что вы можете ходить, мистер Каллен.

- Оу, и почему же я не должен ходить?»

- У тебя ничего не болит после… произошедшего этой ночью? - я мог только представить себе румянец на её щеках, когда она сказала это. Я протянул руки к её лицу и почувствовал тепло. Я усмехнулся про себя.

- Ты забыла, что я бегаю, по крайней мере, четыре раза в неделю и получаю от тебя немного _упражнений_?

- Да, но, в общем, это не оправдание. Нечестно, что ты хорош абсолютно во всем, - пробормотала она.

- Я не во всем хорош… - я остановился на секунду и шире улыбнулся, – Постой, ты только что сказала, что было бы лучше, если бы я лежал?

- Эдвард Энтони Каллен, - она упрекнула меня, ударив по плечу. Я снова рассмеялся, и она засмеялась вместе со мной, – Ты такой плохой. Остановись.

- Хорошо, хорошо… Я буду хорошим, - немного надулся я. – Но только потому, что ты попросила. Давай пойдем, пообедаем.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Меня удивило, насколько хорошо Эдвард понял мой маленький намек. Он как будто не расстроился. Мне не хотелось, чтобы он меня неправильно понял. Я хотела выйти за него замуж, я действительно этого хотела. Просто не так быстро. Думала, что это его обидит, или, по крайней мере, расстроит. Но он, кажется, пребывал в хорошем настроении, и я была очень рада. Я задумалась на тему кольца: как давно он купил его? Что он запланировал? Он даже никак не намекал.

Я сидела у него на коленях в самом сумасшедшем Макдональдсе, который я когда-либо видела. Я ела куриное крылышко и наблюдала за играющими в игровые автоматы детьми. - Это ненормальный Макдональдс, правда? - спросила я.

Он засмеялся. - Макдональдс отличается от всех заведений быстрого питания, и мне это нравиться. Думаю, нам нужно скорее доедать и ехать домой.

Я кормила его картошкой, а он шутливо кусал мои пальцы. - Эдвард, ты думал о Новом годе?

- Немного. А что?

- Что твои родители обычно делают? Они ведь не устраивают вечеринок, да? - тихо поинтересовалась я. Не думаю, что переживу еще один вечер с Таней.

- Они ходят на них. Как правило, они празднуют в «Темноте». А зачем тебе это?

- Мы можем просто остаться дома? Просидеть весь день в пижамах? - снова спросила я, нервно кусая нижнюю губу. Мне не хотелось разрушить его планы, если такие имелись.

- Ты не хочешь пойти посмотреть фейерверк или что-нибудь еще? - удивился он.

Я наклонилась к нему поближе и покраснела от своих мыслей. - Я больше всего хочу заняться с тобой любовью, когда часы пробьют двенадцать.

- Думаю, это идеальный способ положить конец старому году и начать новый.


	29. Chapter 29

**Blind**** Глава 29**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

- Хорошего вам Нового года! Увидимся днем, - сказал отец, и я услышал улыбку в его голосе.

- Спасибо, и вам, - ответил я, когда мама обняла меня.

Я знал, что Белла не уйдет, не обняв маму. - Оу, у меня есть кое-что для вас в холодильнике, - я услышал, как мама чмокнула Беллу. Думаю, что мама будет скучать без нас. И, если честно, то я не удивлюсь, если мы бы с Беллой будем тосковать по ним. Мне понравился наш маленький отпуск: в нем было как хорошее, так и плохое.

Как только они вышли за дверь, я сразу набросился на губы Беллы. Она таяла в моих объятьях. Я провел руками по шелковистому материалу ее пижамной рубашки. Этот набор я подарил ей на Рождество. - Хм, мне было так интересно, когда ты её наденешь.

- Тебе нравится? - спросила она, уткнувшись головой в мою грудь.

- Она очень приятная на ощупь. Но это ничто по сравнению с твоей голой кожей… - я усмехнулся и поцеловал её.

- Эдвард, ты пытаешься соблазнить меня? - поддразнила она.

- Всегда, - передразнил я и начал щекотать ее бока. Она засмеялась и попыталась вырываться из моих объятий.

- Давай, давай чего-нибудь поедим, - сказала она, затаскивая меня на кухню, стараясь отвлечь меня от моего веселого нападения. - Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? - сладко спросила она.

- Тебе не нужно готовить, мы можем что-нибудь заказать. - Вечер только начался. Ужин бы не занял много времени, но я должен был спросить.

- Нет, ты и так тратишь слишком много. Кроме того, я думала тебе нравится моя стряпня.

- Конечно, нравится, - усмехнулся я. Мы несколько дней подряд ходили по ресторанам. Думаю, ей не нравилось, сколько я на нее тратил. Если так я смогу избаловать ее – я не против. Но, в любом случае, я люблю то, что она готовит.

Она открыла холодильник, и я услышал, как она достала несколько предметов и поставила их на стол. - Гм, у нас есть все для спагетти с трюфелями. Как тебе?

Я обнял её за талию. - Я люблю все, что ты готовишь, но это будет просто фантастически.

Я сидел на столе, прислушиваясь к тому, что она делала. Я сосредоточил внимание на каждом мелком звуке: на шелест её одежды, на ее шагах, на шуме льющейся воды, даже на разбивании яиц. Я хотел понять, чем она занята, не спрашивая у нее. Но проще сказать, чем сделать, и мне повезло, что у меня было много практики в моем детстве. Я постоянно крутился возле мамы на кухне, угадывая, что она делала. В каком-то смысле Белла напоминала мне маму.

- Угх, мне нужна твоя мужская сила, - простонав, сказала она. Я почувствовал, как стеклянная банка проскользнула в мои руки. Я улыбнулся, когда крышка с легкостью открылась. Я провел пальцем по ней и поднес его к губам.

- М-м-м, соус для спагетти… - я слизал остатки соуса с пальца и услышал стон Беллы, а затем ее бормотание.

- Хорош во всем…

- Я думаю, ты мне льстишь, - сообщил я с самодовольной ухмылкой и откинулся назад, встав на локти.

- Нет, это правда. Ты красив, умен, силен, мил и сексуален, а твой шарм способен убить любую женщину, - ответила она.

- Во-первых, ты единственная, кто так думает, - я остановился и покачал головой,- А, во-вторых, меня не привлекают мертвые женщины.

- Это полезно знать, - рассмеялась она, прежде чем подойти и быстро поцеловать меня.

- Так значит, вот, как все будет, когда мы будем жить вместе? - обыденно спросил я.

- Жить вместе? Что ты имеешь в виду? - она перестала что-то мешать в кастрюле.

- Ты не думала об этом? Жить в собственной квартире. Может быть, этим летом?

- У меня нет столько денег. И я не хочу, чтобы ты за платил за меня. Квартира в таком случае будет не нашей, а только твоей. И я не знаю, смогу ли я с этим смириться. - Она вздохнула.

- Белла, что мое, то и твое. Ты должна знать об этом. Кроме того, я проверю, чтобы жилье записали на наши имена, и тогда оно будет нашим, - успокаивал я.

- Из-за того что там будет стоять мое имя совсем не следует, что квартира станет моей, - попыталась возразить Белла.

- Именно это оно и значит. И, Белла, если у меня будет отдельная квартира, но в ней не будет тебя, то я не смогу считать ее своим домом, а только местом для сна, - я взял её за руки и притянул к себе. Я прислонился к ее шелковистым волосам и поцеловал в макушку, – Белла, я понимаю, что ты не хочешь спешить. Я не говорю, что мы должны сделать это завтра. Думаю, мы просто должны обсудить будущее. И, Белла, ты - мое будущее, несмотря ни на что, ты это знаешь?

- Я чувствую тоже самое. Ну, мы сможем поговорить об этом и после Нового года, - она дотронулась губами до моей шеи.

- Белла ... - Я остановился, обдумывая, о чем хотел сказать: мне не хотелось обидеть ее, - Разве это плохо, что я хочу заботиться о тебе таким образом? Дарить тебе одежду и подарки? Я не чувствую, что делаю что-то особенное.

- Одежду, которую ты покупаешь для меня, а не просто даришь, стоит очень и очень много, - ее рука гладила мою щеку.

Я не мог сообразить, что она делала, но раздавались хлопающие звуки. Я поморщил нос. - Что ты делаешь?

- Я делаю фрикадельки, - объяснила она мне.

Я позволил ей работать дальше. Она ходила по кухне, негромко шлепая босыми ногами по плитке. Молчание было удобное, и мне это нравилось.

Я услышал лязг металла и негромкий шум.

- Ой-ой-ой-ой. Черт возьми. Ой... - захныкала Белла.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я расслаблялась, работая на кухне с Эдвардом, по-своему «наблюдающим» за мной. Мне нравилась совершенная улыбка на его губах. Мне нравилось, что он снял свои очки.

Я немного удивилась, когда он начал говорить о нашей совместной жизни. Я думала об этом, честно. Но я не хотела пользоваться Эдвардом и его деньгами, как бы мне не хотелось проводить с ним каждую секунду своей жизни. Но мы поговорим об этом позже. Быть вписанной в документ – это не то, чего я хотела. Может быть, мне удастся найти работу, и я смогу заплатить за свою часть.

Я сняла крышку с горячим кастрюли и начала бросать фрикадельки в кипящий соус. Мне оставалось опустить последнюю, когда горячий соус брызнул мне на руку.

- Ой-ой-ой-ой. Черт возьми. Ой... - я не могла остановить слез, которые наворачивались на мои глаза.

Эдвард спрыгнул со стола и быстро оказался возле меня. - Что случилось?

- Я… обожглась… - заикалась я сквозь слезы. Они неумолимо катились по моим щекам.

- Так, Изабелла, я хочу, чтобы ты послушала меня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты точно описала, где ожег и насколько он велик, - он потянулся к крану и включил воду.

Я сделала глубокий вздох, позволяя ему руководить мной. Я с трудом соображала из-за ожога. - Он на моей правой руке, на запястье, внутренняя сторона, около пальцев. Он не очень большой.

- Хорошо, хорошая девочка. Иди сюда. - Он осторожно взял мою руку и, закатив рукав, подставил ее под холодную воду. Он держал ее там долгое время. Я хныкала, как ребенок, кусая губы, чтобы не заплакать опять. Немного подождав, Эдвард убрал мою руку от воды и повернул кран. Он нежно вытер капельки воды с моей кожи. - Все еще горит?

- Немного, да, - хныкала я.

Он поднес мое запястье к своему рту и начал дуть, остужая ожег своим прохладным дыхание. - Так лучше?

- Да ...

- Хорошо, вот ... - Он схватил меня за талию и посадил на свое недавнее место на столе. Он подошел к шкафу и вытащил маленький рулон медицинского бинта, марлевую прокладку и что-то в небольшом тюбике. Он пробежал пальцами по ним, проверяя этикетки Брайля на предметах. Затем он быстро вернулся ко мне.

- Хорошо, давай мне свою руку.

Я вложила свою руку в его. Он открутил крышку зубами и выдавил немного мази на ожог. Я прошипела, но он меня успокоил. Самым нежным и любящем движением он втер мазь в кожу. Потом он накрыл ее марлей и забинтовал.

Я была в шоке. Он взял всю ситуацию под свой контроль, заставляя почувствовать себя в безопасности.

- Как ты это сделал? - тихо спросила я.

- Что сделал? - переспросил он, вымыв руки.

- Это… - я помахала рукой перед собой, не осознав свой глупый поступок. Он не мог видеть меня и мои действия. – Я хочу сказать, насчет ожога.

- Ну, Белла, мой отец - врач. Я знаю несколько хитростей. Это очень помогло мне, когда я учился готовить, потому что я постоянно обжигался. Так что у меня есть практика, - произнес он с улыбкой. Эдвард подошел ко мне и встал между моими ногами.

- Ты ошибаешься, - выпалила я, прежде чем подумала.

- Относительно чего? - Он склонил голову набок; смешанные чувства были написаны на его лице.

- Ты сказал, что не можешь заботиться обо мне. Эдвард, ты ошибаешься.

- Белла, я...

Я поцеловала его, прежде чем он успел возразить. Я была права, и он это знал. Он просто такой упорный, но я не собиралась сдаваться. - Эдвард, ты заботишься обо мне даже больше, чем думаешь.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я стоял между её ногами, совершенно потрясенный тем, что только что сделал, и что она только что сказала. Я понимал, что она права, но я понимал и то, что не всегда смогу позаботиться о ней. Мне жаль, что я не смогу. Но мой поступок заставил меня чувствовать себя хорошо, ведь я действительно сделал так, что ей стало лучше.

Я рад, что обед прошел без происшествий. У Беллы всегда получалось удивлять меня качеством своих блюд. От одного только запаха у меня потекли слюнки.

- Так ты видела, что моя мама оставила для нас? - поинтересовался я, когда мы закончили есть.

- Нет, не видела. А что? - смущенно спросила она.

Я усмехнулся и подошел к холодильнику. Я точно знал, что она припасла для нас. Она хотела, чтобы эта ночь была особенной, и, поскольку мы решили не выходить из дома, то сегодня нам разрешалось выпить.

- Боже мой. Дом Периньон? Ты знаешь, какой оно дорогое и из чего сделано? - сболтнула она, и я услышал, что она ударила себя по губам.

Я усмехнулся. - Белла… честно, милая, расслабься. Сегодня особый случай, и я тоже буду пить. Не беспокойся о цене. А теперь, ты хочешь выпить сейчас или подождать до полуночи?

- Подождать, наверное. У меня есть идея относительно того, чем мы можем заняться. Если ты не возражаешь, - она как будто стеснялась своих слов. Я положил бутылку обратно в холодильник и подошел к ней.

- Конечно, нет.

- Ты бы мог сыграть для меня? Я имею в виду, фортепьяно. Я немного слышала, как ты играешь, но в основном это были Рождественские мелодии.

Я взял ее за руку и без лишних слов провел в комнату, где стоял мой рояль. Я посадил её на скамейку рядом с собой.

- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сыграл? - с улыбкой спросил я.

- Не знаю… - она навалилась на меня, обдумывая ответ.

Я решил сыграть то, что хорошо знал. Я выбрал композицию Скотта Джоплина – Entertainer (*перев.: Эстрадный артист*). Белла хихикнула и еще больше прижалась ко мне.

- Это не то, что я имела в виду, - снова хихикнула она.

- Оу, ну тогда что ты хотела услышать? - вскинул я бровь, продолжая играть мелодию.

- Я хочу услышать что-нибудь из твоего собственного. То, что ты написал.

- Тогда почему ты мне сразу не сказала? - я остановился на середине песни и переключился на другую мелодию - ту, что написал для Беллы, когда я впервые встретил ее. Она слышала только часть, но далеко не всю мелодию.

Я позволил своим пальцам скользить по клавишам. Голова Беллы лежала на моем плече, и я пытался сыграть для нее превосходно. Мне очень хотелось, чтобы ей понравилась эта композиция. - Я написал ее для тебя, после нашей встречи.

- Я помню, - сказала она так тихо, словно, если бы она произнесла эти слова громче, то, непременно, заплакала бы. Я повернулся к ней лицом и быстро поцеловал, поскольку я все еще был занят игрой.

Последний аккорд растворился в воздухе, и я позволил своим рукам отдохнуть, положив их на свои колени. В комнате повисла тишина, и я не знал, что и думать. Белла положила свои ладони на мое лицо и поцеловала меня. Поцелуй был мягким, но страстным. В нем не было похоти, была только любовь. Мои руки повторили ее движения, и я пробежался большими пальцами по ее скулам.

Я поднял ее на руки и отнес на кровать в свою комнату. Я не имел в виду никакого сексуального подтекста. Я только хотел, чтобы ей было комфортно. Я положил ее на кровать и лег рядом, снова поцеловав ее губы.

Мы провели остаток ночи на том же месте, целуясь и наслаждаясь друг другом. Я никогда не чувствовал себя таким сдержанным ранее. Ее пальцы оказались у меня в волосах, массажируя затылок, в то время как ее губы целовали меня. Она – моя радость, и каждое ее прикосновения наполняло меня счастьем до самых краев.

- Почти полночь, - прошептала она.

- Давай ты включишь радио, и мы услышим отсчет. А я схожу за шампанским, - я поцеловал ее в лоб и быстро соскочил с кровати.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я уставилась на стереосистему и пыталась выяснить, какую кнопку нужно нажать. Я почувствовала себя такой глупой из-за того, что не знала, что нужно делать. Наконец, я догадалась и включила какую-то станцию. Приятный женский голос оповестил о том, что до нового года оставалось пять минут, и поэтому заиграла еще одна мелодия. Это была классическая рок-станция. Песня, которую я не знала, продолжала играть, когда Эдвард подошел ко мне с двумя бокалами и шампанским в руках.

- Я люблю эту песню, - улыбнулся он.

- Как она называется?

- «Золотые годы» Дэвида Боуи, - он поставил бутылку и бокалы на стол и потом схватил меня за руки.

Он танцевал рядом со мной, двигая меня в такт музыке. Я хихикнула над его игривостью, и мои бедра коснулись его. Его руки легли на мою спину. - Знаешь это совсем не то, что я планировала сделать.

- Я люблю все, что мы делаем, когда мы вместе, - сказал он и развернул меня спиной к себе. Я рассмеялась и положила руки на его шею.

Он начал подпевать, и улыбка не сходила с его лица. - _"Я останусь с тобой ребенком на тысячу лет, никто не тронет тебя в эти золотые годы…"_

Я никогда ни с кем не танцевала, кроме него. Но здесь, с ним, я охотно двигалась под музыку, внимательно наблюдая за его эмоциями, когда я терлась об него. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, закрыл глаза и продолжил танцевать - Тебе нравиться это?

- Да… - всхлипнул он. – Но если ты хочешь послушать отсчет, то нам нужно срочно остановиться.

Я хихикнула, его щеки покраснели, и я потянулась, чтобы поцеловать кончик его носа. - Я налью нам шампанского, - он кивнул, и я не смогла сдержать улыбки. Мне понравилось, что я могу получить такой ответ.

Я наливала медленно, старясь не разлить жидкость повсюду. Я протянула бокал Эдварду, а радио-ведущая начала отсчет.

- Белла, ты единственная, с кем я могу хорошо провести эту ночь, - тихо признался он.

- Ты единственный, с кем я хочу провести эту ночь. И не только эту, а все ночи.

Я чокнулась с ним, прежде чем сделать крошечный глоток. У меня защекотало в горле и носу, когда я сделала глоток шампанского. Все оказалось не таким уж ужасным, как я ожидала. Эдвард опустошил бокал и, забрав мой из моих рук, поставил их на стол.

Он взял меня за руки, и медленно притянул к себе.

_3 ... 2 ... 1 _

- С Новым годом, - прошептал он, прежде чем поцеловать меня. Он положил мои руки на свою шею и обнял меня за талию. Он оторвал меня от земли, продолжая целовать. Эдвард закружил меня, оторвавшись от моих губ, и заставил, наверное, в сотый раз рассмеяться за сегодня.

- Как твое запястье? - спросил он, целуя мою шею.

- Уже не болит, а что? - я отступила, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо, потому что не поняла, зачем он спросил об этом прямо сейчас.

- Хорошо, а ты знаешь, что в Калифорнии еще не полночь? Если хочешь, мы можем встретить Новый год так, как ты это планировала… - спокойно сказал он. Интересно, его может кто-нибудь вывести из себя?

- Ну, у нас есть пара часов. Не знаешь, чем можно заняться в это время? - игриво спросила я.

- Оу, у меня есть несколько идей… - он улыбнулся и повалил меня на кровать. Я громко засмеялась, когда он залез на меня. – Хочешь, чтобы я тебе показал?


	30. Chapter 30

**Blind**** Глава 30**

_**Белла Свон.**_

- Спасибо за приглашение. Я замечательно провела время, - улыбнулась я и крепко обняла Эсме. Я готова была расплакаться, сама не знаю, почему. Ладно, ладно, знаю. Я полюбила этих людей. Благодаря им я почувствовала себя частью их семьи.

Следующим я обняла Карлайла. Это оказалось не так уж и неловко, как я думала. Он крепко прижал меня к груди; так обнимает отец дочь. Я медленно отошла и улыбнулась им. Бедная Эсме заплакала, и я заключила ее в свои объятья еще раз.

- Пообещай мне, что вы приедете к нам или мы к вам, хорошо?

- Конечно, Эсме. С удовольствием, - произнесла я, еле сдерживая слезы.

- А меня пригласите? - пошутил Эдвард. Думаю, он пытался поднять нам настроение. И это сработало. Мы с Эсме рассмеялись, отходя друг друга. Эдвард нежно обнял свою маму. - Я буду скучать по тебе, - прошептал он.

- Я очень сильно люблю тебя, - пробормотала она в плечо сына, когда пыталась скрыть слезы.

- О, мама, я тоже люблю тебя, - он поцеловал её в макушку, – Не волнуйся, мы скоро навестим вас.

- Ты самый лучший, - произнесла Эсме и вытерла слезы рукой. И после прощальных объятий и поцелуев, мы отправились к частному самолету, чтобы улететь домой.

На этот раз я не стала спать, а вместо этого положила ноги на колени Эдварда. Я пыталась читать, но у меня разболелся живот. Я простонала и села на свое место, пытаясь заставить боль исчезнуть.

- Что случилось, любимая? - он нежно потер мое колено.

- Ну, я хотела почитать, но, думаю, меня укачало, - я закрыла глаза рукой и глубоко вдохнула.

- Может, тебе нужно попить воды? Что ты хотела почитать? Что-то для школы? - он массажировал мои ноги, пытаясь отвлечь меня от болевых ощущений.

- Нет, не для школы. Я просто пыталась занять время.

Эдвард вызвал стюардессу и попросил принести воды, а затем он полез в свой рюкзак. - Если хочешь, я могу почитать для тебя? - сладко спросил он.

- Ты серьезно? - я приподнялась немного, чтобы посмотреть на него.

- Конечно, серьезно. Но у меня с собой только сборник стихотворений. Это, конечно, не аудиокнига и, чтобы прочесть все, уйдет немного больше времени. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь?

Я фыркнула. - Я даже и не знаю, хочу ли я, чтобы мой удивительный парень читал мне поэзию, пока я растянулась на его коленях, - с сарказмом произнесла я.

Стюардесса вернулась со стаканом воды и, наверное, услышала мою последнюю фразу. Она в растерянности переводила взгляд с меня на Эдварда. Думаю, она не поняла моей шутки. Я сделала большой глоток, чтобы не засмеяться.

- Я знаю, что жизнь была жестока с тобой. Но я постараюсь сделать это безболезненно, - сказал он с наигранной серьезностью. Я наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку, прежде чем сесть нормально и выпить всю воду.

Он улыбнулся, но откашлялся и пробежался пальцами по буквам, - Как я могу любить тебя? Давай я посчитаю способы…

Мне показалось, что я таяла от его голоса, полностью теряясь и расслабляясь. Боль в животе исчезла, когда я сосредоточилась на Эдварде и его бархатном голосе. Я закрыла глаза и погрузилась в него.

Полет показался не таким уж и долгим, поскольку мы уже приземлились. Я совершенно не хотела вставать, но знала, что надо. Когда мы вышли из самолета, нас ждала большая черная машина.

Когда мы приехали в общежитие, нигде не было видно грузовика Джаспера. Я улыбнулась, подумав о том, что смогу показать Элис свою новую одежду. Я знаю, ей это понравится.

Мы с Эдвардом взяли по несколько сумок, и он перекинул через плечо свою новую гитару. Мы подошли к двери и услышали громкий задорный смех.

- Ух, опять, - рассмеялся Эдвард.

Я хихикнула и постучала в дверь. - Эй! Ребята, заканчивайте! Сейчас только середина дня, и мы хотим войти.

Через несколько секунд дверь открыла возбужденная Элис. Она запрыгнула на меня и крепко обняла, заставив мои ноги немного подкоситься. - Оу! Я скучала по тебе! С Новым годом!

- Джазз, ты дал ей слишком много Ред Булла? - поддразнил Эдвард. Элис, наконец, слезла с меня и крепко обняла.

- Нет! Я просто рада видеть своих друзей, - она отпустила меня и схватила одну из моих сумок, и мы вошли внутрь.

- Итак, как прошло ваше Рождество? - спросила я улыбающегося Джаспера, сидевшего на диване. Похоже, он был готов умереть от счастья в тот момент.

- О, это самое лучшее Рождество в моей жизни, - просто ответил он.

- Что тебе подарили? - спросил Эдвард, аккуратно положив вещи на пол.

- Самый замечательный подарок, - Элис ответила за него, протягивая мне свою левую руку. Я завизжала от радости. Я осмотрела маленькое кольцо из белого золота с алмазом. Оно очень подходило Элис. Мое сердце екнуло, когда я подумала о кольце, спрятанном где-то в багаже Эдварда.

- Вы поженитесь?! - я крепко обняла ее.

Я не могу передать, насколько она была счастлива. Ей не понадобится ни Ред Булл, ни кофе еще несколько ближайших лет. Все ее волнение передалось мне. - О, Белла. Это было прекрасно, Джазз такой романтичный.

- Они говорят о тебе, как будто тебя здесь нет, - рассмеялся Эдвард, сев рядом с Джаспером на диван. Он пожал ему руку. - Поздравляю.

- Спасибо, - Джаспер улыбнулся и взглянул на Элис, которая все еще рассматривала кольцо. Я знала, что она не очень-то любила алмазы, но этот олицетворял их любовь. Когда она, наконец, закончила любоваться подарком Джаса, то потащила меня на диван.

- И как ты его сделал? - спросила я у Джаспера, пытаясь ввязать его в этот разговор. Элис села к нему на колени и обняла за шею.

- Все прошло просто прекрасно. Мы пошли к его родителям на Рождество, ты знаешь? Ну, в Сочельник он нарядил меня в соответствующую одежду. Хоть я и не была в восторге от того, что кто-то выбирает одежду за меня, я все-таки согласилась, потому что это он. Он пригласил меня в удивительный ресторан, а потом повел на Рождественский салют. Не было никаких роз или свечек, зато было много елок, но так или иначе…- она замолчала. Я боролась с желанием заставить ее говорить дальше, хотя и знала, что она не будет хранить эту историю в тайне. – Мы прошли через них, взявшись за руки, и дошли до освещенной беседки. Он опустился на одно колено и сказал--

- Я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты сделала мне самый лучший подарок, согласившись стать моей женой. Потому что каждая секунда, проведенная с тобой - подарок богов, - произнес Джаспер, глядя Элис в глаза. Она засияла и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его.

Я посмотрела на Эдварда, который улыбался, но выглядел немного грустным. Я поняла, что он жалеет, что мы сейчас не в таком же положении. Но я была рада, что это не так. Мне не хотелось отнимать у Элис такой момент.

Я потянулась и взяла его за руку. - Почему бы нам не оставить двух голубков наедине? - мягко спросила я. Он улыбнулся и кивнул в мою сторону.

Я привела его к себе в комнату. - Ты в порядке? - тихо прошептала я.

- Да, в полном. А почему ты спрашиваешь? - он наклонил голову в сторону.

Когда мы дошли до моей комнаты, я сразу же закрыла дверь за нами. Я сняла его очки и положила их на прикроватную тумбочку. - Ты знаешь, почему.

- Признаюсь, я немного завидую. Но я рад за них, - он обнял меня за талию и притянул к себе.

- Не волнуйся, в один прекрасный день ты тоже будешь рассказывать о своем прекрасном предложении, - успокоила его я.

- Ты обещаешь? Ты согласна? - он зарылся лицом в моих волосах. Я поднесла свои губы к его уху и легонько поцеловала.

- Да, согласна, - ответила я. Надеюсь, он понял двойной смысл моих слов. Я не хотела, чтобы он сомневался в моей любви к нему и в моем желании выйти за него замуж. Только не сейчас.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я был счастлив за своих друзей, но не мог забыть о зависти, которая бежала по моим венам. Я себя плохо чувствовал , но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Я хотел жениться на ней. Я, наверное, единственный мужчина в истории, который испытывает подобные чувства.

- Не волнуйся, в один прекрасный день ты тоже будешь рассказывать о своем прекрасном предложении», - ее нежные слова заставили меня улыбнуться, когда я прижал ее крошечное тело к своему.

Я зарылся лицом в ее волосах и глубоко вдохнул сладкий аромат. - Ты обещаешь? Ты согласна?

- Да, согласна.

Я улыбнулся и поднял ее на руки. Я отнес Беллу на кровать и аккуратно опустил ее на постель. Я навис над ней, позволяя своему телу опуститься на нее. - Эти два слова самые красивые, которые только слетали с твоих губ.

- Эдвард… - тихо пробормотала она, прежде чем коснулась своими губами моих.

- Да, любимая?

- Нам нужно поговорить кое о чем…

Я вздохнул и перекатился на другую сторону. - Это не может подождать? Мы только что вернулись. Я не думал, что ты захочешь говорить об этом сразу же, как мы вернемся домой, - пробормотал я.

Она перелегла на меня, а я обнял ее за талию. - Мне не хотелось так сразу говорить об этом. Но, вероятно, мы должны сделать это сейчас.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Я вполне уверена, что Элис и Джаспер собираются жить вместе, - сказала она немного грустно.

- Ох… - это не то о чем я думал, мы будем говорить. Но я все-таки был рад. - Ну, мы можем начать подыскивать место, а в конце семестра переехать.

- У меня нет денег для первого взноса, - ответила она, тяжело вздохнув, – Мне придется найти работу на неполный рабочий день.

- Изабелла, ты действительно думаешь, что я позволю тебе платить за наш дом?

- Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты тратил столько денег на меня, - пожаловалась она.

- Это не только для тебя, но и для меня. Разве тебе не будет удобнее в нашем доме? - пытался я убедить ее.

- Я бы хотела жить с тобой. Но не могу позволить, чтобы ты платил за все, - твердо заявила она.

Я тяжело вздохнул и откинул голову. - Хорошо! Как тебе такой план? В летнее время ты сможешь найти работу с неполным рабочим днем и сможешь оплатить кое-что. Например, коммунальные услуги и продовольственные товары?

- Я устроюсь на полный рабочий день летом и оплачу часть аренды, - стояла она на своем.

- Это не понадобиться, потому что я собираюсь купить дом. И только неполный рабочий день, я нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты была рядом, - я провел пальцем по ее щеке, чтобы почувствовать выражение ее лица. Губы были немного сжаты, потому что она размышляла над моим предложением.

- Что насчет мебели? - спросила она.

- Я куплю ее с твоей помощью. Так как сам я не смогу ничего выбрать, - я прижал ее поближе к себе, поскольку думал о покупке новой кровати.

- Я хотела бы оплатить часть покупок.

- Как насчет украшений? Светильников, картин и тому подобное? Мне они не особо нужны, так что они в основном для тебя, - пытался я уговорить ее, но она такая упрямая.

- Эдвард, я хочу заплатить за что-нибудь большое, - заскулила она.

- Нет, - просто ответил я. Она зарычала и попыталась встать, но я крепко держал ее. - Белла, пожалуйста. Просто живи со мной.

- Я хочу. но--

- Тогда все решено, - улыбнулся я, хотя и знал, что мне это так просто с рук не сойдет.

- Нет, не решено. Эдвард, я хочу внести свою часть, - села она возле меня.

- Изабелла, пожалуйста, - я положил свою голову ей на колени. – В этом мире нет ничего, чтобы сделало бы меня счастливее, чем проживание вместе с тобой. Если ты не хочешь жить со мной, то я понимаю, но если это не так, не позволяй деньгам удерживать тебя. Я знаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы я чувствовал, что ты выбрала меня из-за денег. Я знаю, что это не так. Пожалуйста, позволь мне купить дом для нас. Помоги мне найти и обставить его.

- Хорошо… - прошептала она, запуская пальцы в мои волосы.

- Что?

- Я сказала "хорошо". Но я устроюсь на работу на неполный рабочий день. И буду платить за коммунальные услуги и продукты, - заявила она громче и немного уверенней.

Я быстро сел, поцеловал ее и положил обратно на кровать.

- Знаешь, что мы могли бы сделать? Мы могли бы попросить твою маму о помощи в декорировании дома, у нее вкус лучше, чем у меня, - сказала она, когда я оторвался от нее. Я положил голову на ее мягкую грудь. Удары ее сердца были быстрыми и громкими. Может, это от волнения или страха, а, может, и от чего-то другого.

- Думаю, она еще больше полюбит тебя, если ты это сделаешь. Но, наверное, мы должны начать искать место, прежде чем сообщим ей об этой новости. На следующей неделе я свяжусь с риэлтором. Ты должна быть рядом, чтобы выбрать, что мы хотим, - поделился я своими планами с ней.

- А не слишком ли рано для поисков? - смущенно спросила она.

- Ну, если мы хотим разыскать дом до весны, то это хорошая идея. Плюс, я знаю, сколько всего моя мама захочет переделать.

- Ох, хорошо, - вздохнула она.

- Белла, ты согласна с этим? - я осторожно провел рукой по ее лицу.

- Да, просто… немного огорчена. Я и не предполагала, что мы примем решение сегодня, - она тщательно обдумывала свои слова. – Не подумай, что я не хочу. Просто я не знаю, чего ожидать, - быстро добавила она.

- Мы можем обсудить завтра все еще раз. А сейчас мне кажется, что мы должны отпраздновать кое-что с нашими друзьями? - я ткнул ее слегка носом в коленку. Зеленоглазый монстр, который был до этого – исчез; новое счастье заполнило меня.

- О! Это хорошая идея. Почему бы не спросить у них, хотят ли они пойти поесть суши? - весело предложила Белла.

Я усмехнулся. - Суши? Действительно?

- А что? Они оказались вкусными в прошлый раз. К тому же я хочу продолжить пробовать новые виды. Особенно, если я буду пробовать их с тобой.


	31. Chapter 31

**Blind ****Глава 31**

_**Белла Свон.**_

После обеда мы остались вместе в его квартире в общежитии. Джаспер остался у Элис, мы хотели дать им простор.

Эдвард притих и сидел, поджав губы, явно размышляя над чем-то.

- О чем ты думаешь? - мягко поинтересовалась я.

- Я просто задаюсь одним вопросом. Не волнуйся, это не важно. - Я тяжело вздохнула, оставшись недовольной его ответом.

- Эдвард, что тебя беспокоит? Скажи мне, - я погладила его по руке, положив голову на его плечо.

- Когда ты нашла кольцо? - тихо спросил он, отворачиваясь от меня.

- О… - почти беззвучно произнесла я. Я закусила губу: мне не хотелось расстраивать его.

- Белла, я не расстроился, - заверил он, словно прочитав мои мысли, – Извини, если я поставил тебя в неловкое положение.

- Нет, все в порядке, - я снова тяжело вздохнула, – В гостинице. Я собирала одежду и, не устояв, надела твою куртку. Знаю, что мне не нужно было делать этого…

- Белла, дорогая, не волнуйся. Все мое - твое. Кроме того, я уверен, что это очень сексуально, - тихо поддразнил он. Эдвард пробежался пальцами по моим щекам и прислонил губы к моему лбу, – Я сам виноват: не спрятал его как следует. Оно хотя бы понравилось тебе?

- Очень, но… это то, что я думаю? - я положила голову на изгиб его шеи, не желая смотреть на его лицо, пока он отвечает этот на вопрос.

- А что ты думаешь? - спросил он.

- Эдвард… - пробормотала я, сильнее вжимаясь в него.

- Да?

- Мне очень жаль, - тихо сказала я, чувствуя жар на своих щеках.

- Из-за чего? - его рука вытащила меня из укрытия, и он нежно провел ей по моим волосам.

- Я разрушила момент.

Он сел прямо и пересадил меня к себе на колени. - Нет, это не так. Белла, когда я сделаю тебе предложение, мы этого не забудем. Момент будет незабываемым, в независимости от того, когда, где и как я спрошу. Если ты не готова, я дам тебе столько времени, сколько нужно. Хорошие вещи приходят к тем, кто ждет. Тебя можно ждать вечно.

Я замотала головой, а на глаза навернулись предательские слезы. Я не достойна его любви и преданности: он слишком хороший, слишком добрый, слишком милый.

- Ты. Моя. Ценность, - твердо произнес он каждое слово, держа в руках мое лицо, – У меня плохо получается скрывать свои надежды и желания. Ты мое желание, и ты даешь мне надежду.

Я разрыдалась у него на груди. Он успокаивающе качал меня, тихо напевая какую-то мелодию.

- Ох, моя бедная, милая Белла. Это был такой длинный день. Ты так устала. Не плачь, любимая. Мы можем поговорить об этом в другой раз, - он пробежал пальцами по моим волосам.

- Эдвард, спроси меня. Спроси прямо сейчас, - прошептала я.

_**Эдвард Каллен. **_

Я напевал мелодию ей на ухо. Все ее тело тряслось от рыданий, и насколько я понял, такая реакция была вызвана не только нашей беседой.

- Ох, моя бедная, милая Белла. Это был такой длинный день. Ты так устала. Не плачь, любимая. Мы можем поговорить об этом в другой день, - шептал я, пытаясь успокоить ее сердцебиение и слезы.

- Эдвард, спроси меня. Спроси прямо сейчас.

- Что? - я чуть отстранился от ее тела. О чем она просит? Так ли она это представляла себе? Я не хотел, чтобы все произошло именно так.

- Белла, я… - начал я, но громкий стук в дверь перебил меня.

- Эй, ребята, вы там? - прогремел голос Эммета из-за двери. Я аккуратно пересадил Беллу на кровать. Нас прервали, но впервые я обрадовался этому.

- Привет, Эмм, - приоткрыл я дверь.

- Так и думал, что вы здесь. Не волнуйся, я буду краток. Просто хотел удостовериться, что у вас все хорошо, и спросить кое о чем, - он немного смущался, когда говорил это. Наверное, из-за того, что увидел расстроенное лицо Беллз. Я нахмурился, чувствуя досаду.

- Что ты хотел спросить?

- Ну, знаешь, мой папа - владелец автосалона, и каждый год он бронирует место на карнавале "Марди Гра" для всех, кто работает на него и для членов своей семьи. Это весело. Но нужно соблюдать правила: поедать в огромном количестве нездоровую пищу, пить пиво, и так весь день. Я хотел предложить присоединиться к нам. Джаспер и Элис уже дали свое согласие.

- Не слишком ли рано говорить о "Марди Гра"? Он же в конце февраля, - запутавшись, спросил я.

- Ну, дело в том, что они проводят парады и до двадцать четвертого февраля. А в этом году лучший парад запланирован на День Святого Валентина. Я хотел поймать вас до того, как вы наметите планы. У вас будет много времени, чтобы насладиться праздниками в обществе друг друга и после карнавала. Если вы захотите прийти – знайте, что мы, как и всегда, устроим шумную вечеринку в доме моих родителей.

- Я не знаю Эмм, мы должны это обсудить.

- Ох, хорошо, - сказал он с небольшой грустью в голосе, – Надеюсь, вы решите приехать. Без вас будет не так хорошо. Но я пойму, если вы останетесь у себя. - Я почувствовал себя скверно из-за того, что расстроил его своим ответом: не отказался, но и не согласился. Мы поговорим об этом позже.

Пожелав ему спокойной ночи, я медленно закрыл дверь. Как только щелкнул замок, я прислонился головой к косяку. Глубоко вдохнув, я вернулся к Белле и опустился на колени перед ней.

- Изабелла Мари Свон, я женюсь на тебе. Я сделаю тебе предложение. Но это будет не сегодня, не сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы эту историю мы могли пересказать нашим детям. И я хочу, чтобы ты плакала не от грусти или депрессии, а только от радости.

- Нашим детям? - мягко переспросила она, улыбаясь сквозь слезы.

- Да, нашим детям, - я провел пальцами по её коже, стараясь вместе с ее слезами стереть и грусть.

- Боже мой, я даже не подумала об этом, - она опустилась на пол возле меня.

- Вот видишь, нам надо очень многое обсудить, прежде чем думать о браке. Хотим ли мы завести детей? Где мы будем жить после колледжа? И тому подобное, - я крепко обнял ее.

Она немного рассмеялась, ее теплое дыхание приятно щекотало мою шею. - Я попросила сделать предложение, а ты мне отказал? Думаю, мы поменялись ролями.

Я усмехнулся. - Ты права. Но, если говорить твоими словами, то я не говорю «нет»; я говорю «не сейчас».

Я почувствовал ее кивок на своей шее и поцеловал макушку ее головы. - А теперь давай спать, любимая. Утром все будет лучше.

_**Ознакомьтесь перед прочтением:**_ Марди Гра - мировой аналог славянского праздника Масленицы. По обычаю участники карнавала бросают в ликующую толпу различные сувениры: бусы, чашки, а где-то даже бросаются апельсинами. Марди Гра - праздник безудержного веселья, разноцветных огней, алкоголя и наркотиков, праздник пластиковых бус и масок, музыки, криков и смеха.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я, по сути, сделала предложение, а он отказался. Но, так или иначе, я не расстроилась. Он сказал, что нужно все сделать правильно, чтобы все было хорошо. И у него получится это.

Он положил меня на кровать и прижал к себе, напевая мне что-то на ухо, пока я не погрузилась в беспамятный сон.

Я проснулась рано утром, Эдвард крепко спал рядом со мной. Я вздохнула, когда посмотрела на часы; только шесть часов утра, но мне было необходимо кое-что сделать. Я мягко поцеловала его в губы.

- Дорогой, я собираюсь пойти домой. Позвони мне, когда проснешься, ладно?

- Хорошо, - пробормотал он и перевернулся на другой бок.

- Я люблю тебя, - я поцеловала его в лоб.

- Я тоже, - пробормотал он в подушку. Я не могла не хихикнуть. Он был очень забавным. И таким милым во сне.

Я удивилась тому, что Элис уже проснулась, когда я пришла. - Привет. Ты рано, - улыбнулась она.

- Ты тоже. Где Джаспер? - спросила я, сидя на стуле за столом, держа в руках приготовленную для меня чашку кофе.

- Еще спит. Мне кажется, я его замучила. Но так что насчет "Марди Гра"? - поинтересовалась она.

- Что? - туманно спросила я, все еще отходя от сна.

- Отец Эмма, веселье, вечеринки, пиво, парад. Я знаю, что это День Святого Валентина, но этот карнавал – сущее удовольствие, честное слово, - она допила свой кофе и налила еще.

- Ох … мы так и не обсудили это. Я думаю, что это не очень хорошая идея, - призналась я и прикусила губу.

- Почему? - Элис удивленно вскинула бровь.

- Ах, давай посмотрим … Как думаешь, весело бросаться в слепого? - фыркнула я.

Я не ожидала такой реакции: Элис откинула голову и засмеялась. - Белла, там есть палатки, так, что ему не придется, беспокоится о вещах, брошенных в него. Там тонны вкусной еды и музыки. Мы не хотим, чтобы он пропустил это, только потому, что он не сможет поймать брошенные сувениры.

- Наверное, ты права, - уступила я и добавила, - Я ни разу не была на МардиГра.

- Все совсем не так, как в Новом Орлеане. Здесь это масса удовольствия, масса веселья. Еще подобные парады проходят в Миссисипи, но у нас лучше. Тот, на который мы собираемся, Кентавр - большой, - весело сказала она. Она знала, что подходила все ближе и ближе к выигрышу в этом споре.

- Я поговорю об этом с Эдвардом, - пробормотала я.

- Юху, милая! Будет весело! - радостно запрыгала она и обняла меня.

- Что за радость с утра пораньше? - спросил сонный Джаспер, потирая глаза кулаком. Я никогда не видела его без рубашки, и, покраснев, отвернулась. Элис, конечно же, заметила это.

- У нас горячие мужчины, не так ли? - рассмеялась она.

Я еще больше покраснела и кивнула головой. Джаспер улыбнулся своей будущей жене и поцеловал ее в макушку. - Я что-то не думаю, что все веселье из-за меня.

- Ладно, я вас оставлю на завтрак. У меня есть несколько дел, которые мне нужно еще сделать, - сказала я, закончив свой кофе. Я спрыгнула со стула и направилась к себе в комнату.

- Я делаю кексы! Я позову тебя, когда они будет готовы, - крикнула Элис мне в спину. Она собирается избаловать меня, как и Эдвард.

Я села за компьютер и почувствовала вспышку ярости. Я не разговаривала со своей матерью пару недель, после ее маленькой истерии. Мне не хотелось иметь с ней дело, но я знаю, что это необходимо. Я не могла этого сделать, пока Эдвард был рядом. Я не хотела, чтобы он страдал из-за моей сумасшедшей мамы. Я включила компьютер и попыталась расслабиться.

В своем электронном ящике я обнаружила около 30 непрочитанных сообщений. Я застонала. Каждое от моей мамы. Я могу начать с самого старого и по возрастанию. Я медленно нажала на него: не очень хочется читать.

_"Как ты посмела обращаться со мной таким образом? Как мог какой-то парень встать между нами? Если ты думаешь…"_

Большинство из писем начинались так; каждое пыталось заставить меня чувствовать себя все более и более виноватой. Но это не сработало. Моя мать просто заставила меня сердится. Я ответила только на одно из последних.

_"Изабелла Мари Свон. Где ты и почему не отвечаешь на мои письма и телефонные звонки? Я тебя по-другому воспитывала. Какой-то парень не стоит этих неприятностей, особенно тот, который не может позаботиться о тебе и о твоих потребностях. Твоя семья важнее!"_

Я попыталась спрятать весь свой ядовитый гнев и написать все четко и по существу, насколько это возможно. Я даже не поняла, что по моим щекам текли слезу, пока я почти не закончила писать письмо.

_"Мама,_

_Я не отвечала на твои письма и звонки, потому что была слишком занята, наслаждаясь Рождеством с людьми, которые уважают меня и мой выбор. Да, семья имеет значение, она важна. Я согласна с тобой. Эдвард теперь является частью моей семьи. Если Чарли может привыкнуть, значит, и ты можешь._  
_И ты ошибаешься. Он может позаботиться обо мне, хоть я в этом и не нуждаюсь. Я взрослый человек. Я заботилась о себе самостоятельно в течение десяти лет, и думаю, что и теперь смогу со всем справиться сама._  
_Держи свое мнение при себе. Если ты не можешь сказать ничего хорошего, тогда не говори вообще ничего. Помни это до следующего своего письма"._

После этого я выключила свой телефон и компьютер. Мне не хотелось выслушивать ее гневную триаду. Непрошеные слезы свободно текли по щекам, и я злилась еще больше. Я ненавижу свою мать, заставляющую чувствовать меня так.

Я забралась на кровать и закрыла лицо подушкой, а затем услышала стук в дверь. - Кексы готовы, - сообщил мужской голос, – Ох…

Кровать прогнулась, Джаспер сел рядом. Он осторожно оторвал подушку от моего лица. Я закрыла рукой глаза, чтобы он не смог увидеть красные пятна на коже и опухшие глаза. - Я не хочу кексы. Спасибо, - пробормотала я.

- Белла, ты в порядке? - спросил он, потирая мою руку.

Я просто покачала головой, не в силах говорить. Все были полны сюрпризов сегодня. Он наклонился и крепко обнял меня.

- Я могу что-нибудь сделать? - заботливо поинтересовался он.

- Моя мать - сумасшедшая, - я положила голову ему на шею, нуждаясь в поддержке, – Она продолжает унижать Эдварда. Она говорит, что он не может заботиться обо мне, а я думаю, что все это, по крайней мере, глупо.

- Знаешь, а моя мама не любит Элис, - признался он. Я отпрянула от него, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо. Кто может не любить Элис?

- Почему?

- Мама утверждает, что она слишком активная для меня. И слишком напористая, - усмехнулся он, глядя на свои руки.

- Иногда. Но Элис замечательная, - я вытерла слезы тыльной стороной ладони.

- Да, так и есть. Моей маме вольно думать все, что угодно. Это не изменит моих чувств. Они думают, что им известно все о наших отношениях . Но мы то лучше знаем, не так ли? - он осторожно коснулся моего плеча и немного улыбнулся.

- Мы знаем, - я немного улыбнулась, мои слезы полностью остановились. Я наклонилась вперед и обняла его, – Спасибо. Ты хороший друг.

- Белла? - я услышала бархатный голос Эдварда. Он позвал меня из коридора. Джаспер отпустил меня и похлопал по плечу.

- Она здесь, Эдвард, - крикнул он, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

Внезапно Эдвард влетел ко мне. Я бросилась к нему и крепко обняла, нуждаясь почувствовать его тепло и уют. - Ты в порядке? Что случилось? Я проснулся утром, тебя не было рядом. Твой телефон не работает. Ты в порядке? - в спешке проговорил он.

Я просто кивнула и сильнее обняла его. Я вздохнула его сладкий запах. - Мне очень жаль. Я не хотела напугать тебя.

- Все нормально, - он пробежал пальцами по моим щекам. - Ты плакала, - это был не вопрос, а констатация факта.

- Все хорошо. Сейчас. Не беспокойся об этом, - я поцеловала его в лоб.

- Ты уверена? Что я могу сделать? - он оставил легкий ответный поцелуй на моей щеке. Эдвард позволил своим гладким, теплым губам задержаться на моей коже, и по телу пронесся электрический ток, возникающий между нами.

- Просто не отпускай меня.


	32. Chapter 32

**Blind ****Глава 32**

_**Белла Свон.**_

К моему большому удивлению, мама мне не ответила. Я была рада этому. Я не могла и не могу мириться с ее эгоистичным и детским поведением. Мне не понравилась и половина ее решений, но я не стану упрямиться, как ребенок или идиотка. Если я почувствую, что она сделала неправильный выбор, я дам ей понять это в уважительной форме. И я заслужила такое же отношение с ее стороны.

Сегодня наступила моя очередь принимать гостей. Занятия Эдварда заканчивались на полчаса позже моих, и у меня оставалось время, чтобы сбегать домой и освежиться.

Как только я распахнула дверь, он притянул меня к себе для долгого поцелуя. Его тонкие, но сильные пальцы массировали мою шею, притягивая ближе к себе. Он отстранился с широкой улыбкой на лице. - Привет, красавица.

Я облизнула губы, ощущая сладость, что он оставил после себя. - Знаешь, однажды, когда ты снова так сделаешь, но на моем месте может оказаться Элис.

- Невозможно. У вас разный запах, - защищался он.

- О, ну, скажем, ты придешь с заложенным носом...

- Изабелла, ты хочешь сказать, что я не смогу отличить свою девушку от маленького клубка энергии? - он снял очки и поднял брови в удивлении. Я хихикнула и чмокнула его в щеку.

- Надеюсь, что ты никого не станешь целовать, если простудишься, - поддразнила я.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что не позволишь целовать себя? - он снова поднял брови и медленно скользнул в мою сторону.

- Нет, если ты будешь весь в соплях, - я старалась говорить серьезно, но у меня ничего не вышло. Он обнял меня за талию обеими руками.

- А что если я захочу целоваться? - начал он щекотать меня, заставляя хихикать. Я попыталась вырваться из его объятий, но наткнулась на диван. Я упала, утягивая Эдварда за собой. Он засмеялся, спрятав лицо в изгиб моей шеи.

- Знаешь, если ты хочешь, чтобы я был сверху - можно просто попросить, - усмехнулся он.

Я шлепнула его по руке, и он засмеялся сильнее. Он перевернулся так, что теперь он был снизу, а я лежала на нем. - Ты плохой.

- Это ты начала, - ответил он, легко поцеловав меня.

- Нет, - по-детски возразила я. Он усмехнулся и снова меня защекотал. - Хорошо, хорошо! Ты победил. Это я начала.

- Я пришел к тебе с определенной миссией, а ты меня сбила, - сказал он, убирая волосы с моего лица.

- Оу? Миссией? Правда? - засмеялась я. Я скрестила руки у него на груди и положила на них голову. - Что за миссия?

- Перед тем как я позвоню риэлтору, мы должны решить, чего именно хотим. Я не хочу сидеть в офисе и обсуждать это, лучше решить все сейчас, - серьезно объяснил он.

- О... - выдохнула я, - Думаю, в этом есть смысл.

- Ты ведь все еще хочешь этого? - он приподнялся на локте.

- Конечно. Просто я не думала о том, чего именно мы хотим, - я почесала затылок, задумавшись, и прикусила губу, - Что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

- Думаю, мы должны купить дом. Это лучшее вложение, чем квартира. Если мы сделаем ремонт, то сможем продать дом в будущем и получить прибыль. А так как мы позовем мою маму - то ремонт будет непременно, - сказал он.

- Мы с тобой теперь бизнесмены? - усмехнулась я и прижалась к нему, - Это хорошая идея.

Я и не понимала, насколько напряжен он был, пока Эдвард не расслабился от моих слов. Он, наверное, полагал, что я буду спорить. - Раз мы договорились насчет дома, то нужно выбрать размер и место.

- Не думаю, что он должен быть дальше, чем в нескольких милях от колледжа. Так мы сможем сэкономить деньги на бензине, - озвучила я свои мысли.

- Это не должно быть главным фактором. Если мы найдем дом, который нам понравится, и он будет далеко от колледжа, то этот вопрос не должен нас волновать, - объяснил он.

- Эдвард, я не собираюсь позволять тебе платить за бензин для моего грузовика. Ты знаешь, сколько топлива он расходует, - заскулила я.

- Да, но тебя буду возить я. Если ты позволишь мне нанять водителя... - замолчал он на середине фразы.

- Отлично, но я бы предпочла дом поближе к колледжу, - прорычала я в ответ.

Он усмехнулся своей маленькой победе. - Я согласен, просто говорю, что это не должно быть решающим фактором. Теперь, что насчет размера?

- Поскольку нас двое, то дом не должен быть слишком большим, - и небольшой дом будет стоить намного меньше, но этого я не осмелилась произнести вслух.

- Ты права. Три спальни, две ванные? Надеюсь, тебе все равно, но я хочу одноэтажный. Без лестниц.

- Да, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я упала с нее, - серьезно сказала я. Он начал смеяться, но я не поняла, почему. - Что?

- Просто мне смешно, что ты падаешь с лестниц чаще, чем слепой парень.

- Эдвард! - проворчала я, ткнув его локтем в бок, он откинул голову назад и засмеялся громче. - Все равно, я не понимаю, зачем нам столько пустого пространства.

- Ванная для нас, ванная для друзей и семьи, если они будут гостить у нас и комната для учебы. Пара столов, полок для книг, компьютеров и место для хранения твоих будущих книг, - он взял мою руку и оставил на ней легкий поцелуй.

- Хорошо, я поняла, - выдохнула я, положив голову ему на плечо.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

- А еще я был бы не против гостиной и кабинета. Хотелось бы приобрести рояль. Мне нравится мой синтезатор, но он звучит по-другому, - добавил я.

- О, рояль будет занимать много места, так что нам нужно подумать о площади, - мягко сказала она. Я знал: эта тема для разговора ей совсем не нравилась, но Белла вела себя вполне разумно. Если бы она могла вести себя так во время всего процесса, я был бы очень рад. Но сомневаюсь, что это будет так легко.

- Итак, от двух до двух с половиной тысяч квадратных метров будет как раз. Почему бы тебе не составить список мебели, которую мы хотим? Я отдам его риэлтору. Так будет намного удобнее, - я оставил поцелуй на ее щеке, - Спасибо, - тихо произнес я, прислонив свой лоб к ее.

- За что?

- За всё. Ты такая чудесная, - я прижал ее ближе к себе и мягко поцеловал, наслаждаясь близостью.

- Не за что, - промурлыкала она, когда я отстранился. Мне хотелось снова извлечь из нее такие звуки, и я вновь прильнул к ее губам.

По какой-то причине мне в голову пришла мысль о Дне Святого Валентина: мне захотелось купить для нее что-то кружевное и шелковое, а потом заниматься с ней любовью всю ночь. Мы не были близки всего два дня, но я уже сильно соскучился по этому. Я скучал по ее телу, прижатому к моему, по ее пальцам в моих волосах, когда она притягивала меня ближе к себе.

- Раз мы решили все дела, касаемые бизнеса, то давай поговорим об удовольствии? Чем бы ты хотела заняться на День Святого Валентина?

Она резко отпрянула от меня, чем сильно удивила меня. - Вот дерьмо! Я должна была поговорить с тобой. О вечеринке Эммета в "МардиГра".

- Ах, да, - я совсем забыл об этом. Я был слишком увлечен Беллой и учебой. Мне всегда хотелось побывать в Новом Орлеане в "МардиГра", - Я согласен, если ты хочешь.

- Правда? - удивилась она. Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.

- Да, но только если ты хочешь. Если ты планировала заняться чем то другим, то-- , - она заткнула мне рот глубоким поцелуем. Я зарылся пальцами в ее волосы, притягивая ее ближе.

- Я хочу пойти. Будет весело. Тем более, Элис сказала, что мы можем отпраздновать позже, - эта идея обрадовала ее.

- Знаешь, Эммет сказал мне тоже самое. Почему у меня такое чувство, что они хотят заставить нас поступить именно так, а не пойти другим путем? - усмехнулся я.

- Потому что Элис хочет похитить нас, - хихикнула она, обняв меня за шею, - По крайней мере, мы добровольные заложники.

- Большую часть времени, - пробормотал я, заставив Беллу рассмеяться сильнее.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Мне было уютно дремать в его теплых объятьях. Но я проснулась сразу же, как почувствовала, что он начал просыпаться.

- Я уже ненавижу уроки гитары, хоть сегодня будет только первое занятие.

- Ох, ладно, - тяжело вздохнула я.

Думаю, он уловил тоску в моем голосе и, взяв мою руку в свою, нежно поцеловал ладонь.

- Почему бы тебе не проводить меня?

Я улыбнулась краешком губ. - С удовольствием.

Несмотря на середину января, на улице стояла не слишком морозная погода. Мы все еще носили куртки, и совсем не мерзли в них. Мы шли молча, держась за руки, наслаждаясь мягкими звуками зимы в этот серый день. Время подходило к пяти часам, и солнце уже начало потихоньку садиться.

Я решила остаться с ним до прихода его учителя.

Эдвард делал домашнее задание, сидя на кровати, а я изучала потолок.

- Какой предмет учишь? - спросила я таким голосом, будто я надоедливая пятилетняя девочка.

- Испанский, - ответил он, вынимая один наушник из уха.

- Не знала, что ты изучаешь испанский, - я чувствовала себя глупо за то, что не знала этого. Прикусив губу, я подсела к нему вплотную.

Он усмехнулся. - Все нормально. Я тоже не знаю всех твоих предметов. Испанский легкий. Я учил его в школе.

- Так ты говоришь по-испански?

- Немного, - улыбнулся он, - Знаю самые важные слова и фразы.

- Например, какие? - поддразнила я, прижавшись к нему.

- Например, Dame un beso, - произнес он.

- Что это значит? - поинтересовалась я.

- Я могу тебе сказать, но лучше я покажу, - он приблизился ко мне и поцеловал. Я простонала от удивления, его руки скользнули на мою спину. Он хотел положить меня на кровать, но послышался стук в дверь. Он застонал, а я, не удержавшись, засмеялась. Он знал, что скоро к нему придут: нужно было думать раньше.

Я вскочила с кровати, чтобы открыть дверь. Очень высокий и накаченный парень стоял передо мной. Его улыбка стала шире, когда он увидел меня, а его каре-черные глаза заблестели.

- Полагаю, вы не Эдвард Каллен?

Я хихикнула. - Нет, простите. Он там, - я махнула рукой куда-то позади себя.

Я вернулась к Эдварду и наклонилась к нему. - Dame un beso, верно?

- Да, - кивнул он и снова захватил мои губы в свой сладкий плен, - Я научу тебя испанскому, позже.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Было так легко, когда мы обсуждали мое домашнее задание. Три простых слова и я снова могу ее поцеловать. Я хотел ощутить ее вкус и пребывал в полном восторге, когда, наконец, сделал это. Вкус ее губ неповторим, я терялся в нем. Я хотел ее, здесь и сейчас. Я медленно и осторожно начал опускать ее на кровать.

И, конечно же, именно в этот момент раздался стук в дверь. Дурацкие уроки гитары. Может быть, я и обрадовался им, если бы эти уроки не прервали нас. Белла рассмеялась над моим сексуальным разочарованием, и мне захотелось ее шлепнуть. Я слышал, как открылась дверь, а затем несколько секунд тишины.

- Полагаю, вы не Эдвард Каллен? - спросил мужской голос, который, как я думал, принадлежал молодому парню, но я мог и ошибаться.

- Нет, простите. Он там, - ответила Белла, хихикнув. Она вернулась и прижалась ко мне, ее губы находились лишь в миллиметре от моих, - Dame un beso, верно?

- Да, - я приблизился к ней для быстрого поцелуя, при этом мечтая о более продолжительном мгновенье, - Я научу тебя испанскому, позже. - Я уже придумал кое-что забавное для наших уроков испанского.

- Так, видимо, ты Эдвард. Я Джейк. Рад познакомиться, - обратился ко мне все тот же низкий, теплый голос. Я услышал, как скрипнул стул где-то напротив меня, - Я хотел бы задать тебе пару вопросов, прежде чем мы приступим к занятиям.

- Давай, - ответил я, направившись за своей гитарой. Я вновь сел на кровать, положив инструмент на колени.

- Ты хорошо играешь на рояле, не так ли?

- Да.

- Значит, тебе известно, как читать музыку?

- Да, - из-за этого вопроса мне хотелось закатить глаза, но потом я вспомнил о том, что не каждый может читать музыку так, как я. Помолчав пару мгновений, я тоже решил кое-что спросить, - Сможешь ли ты обучить меня игре?

- В смысле? – неуверенно спросил он, - Ох, слепота, верно. Мой отец ослеп, когда я был маленьким. Так что я научился читать на Брайле, если ты это имел в виду.

Я пожал плечами и выдавил слабую улыбку. - Что-нибудь еще?

- Да, кое-что. Эта девушка - твоя сестра?

Я фыркнул. Передо мной сидел парень, который все еще на что-то надеялся. - Нет, это моя девушка. Прости, она занята.

Он усмехнулся. - Это стоило вопроса. Парень, а она горяча.

- Я слышал об этом, - сказал я и решил напомнить ему, зачем он пришел, - Может, начнем?

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я уже приготовилась ко сну, когда Эдвард постучался в дверь во второй раз за день. Я кинулась к нему, чтобы вновь забыться в его объятиях. И он не разочаровал меня, подхватив на руки и закружив. В нем пламенем горело желание, и он страстно поцеловал меня.

- Что я тебе говорила об этом? Ты хочешь, чтобы однажды все закончилось поцелуем Элис? - задыхаясь, произнесла я, когда он опустил меня на ноги.

- Нет, - снова поцелуй, - Боже, я так скучал по тебе.

- Мы не виделись всего два часа, - дразнилась я.

- Не в этом смысле, - ответил он, пробираясь пальцами под мою ночнушку.

- Оу, я поняла... – произнесла я и прикусила губу - Что означает "dame un beso"?

- Это значит _"подари мне поцелуй"_, - ответил он, пока его руки ласкали мою спину.

- Довольно требовательная фраза, - поддразнила я, сняв его очки и положив их в карман его куртки.

- Oh, Lo siento. Dame un beso, por favor? _(*Ох, прости. __Подари мне поцелуй, пожалуйста?*)_ - усмехнулся он.

- Угх, ты можешь говорить одинаково соблазнительно на двух языках, - пробормотала я и снова поцеловала его.

- Разве ты не хочешь продолжить наш урок испанского? - в его глазах зажегся озорной огонек.

- Я не говорила, что нет, - покраснела я, опустив голову.

Его улыбка стала шире, когда он поднял меня на руки. - Bueno. Vamos a ir a la cama _(*Ладно. Пошли спать*)_.

- Как сказать: "я не понимаю"? - спросила я.

- No entiendo _(*Я не понимаю*)_, - ответил он, уложив меня на кровать. Эдвард сел на край постели, чтобы снять куртку и сбросить обувь.

- Тогда no entiendo _(*я не понимаю*)_.

Он рассмеялся, и я смогла увидеть радость на его лице даже в темноте. - Ну, mi vida, ты будешь знать испанский намного лучше к концу этой ночи.

- Mi vida

- Моя жизнь, - перевел он.

Я даже не успела ничего сказать, когда почувствовала, как он поднял мою ногу и прильнул к ней губами.

- Начнем с простого. С того, что легко запомнить, - произнес он бархатным голосом. Даже если бы он остановился, я бы все равно расплавилась от его прикосновений.

- Pie es foot _(*ступня*)_, - на выдохе сказал он и поцеловал названное место.

Он поднялся выше, проследив путь пальцами. - Tobillo es ankle _(*лодыжка*)_.

Его тонкие сильные пальцы скользнули выше по моей ноге, к голени. - Pierna es leg _(*икра*)_, - снова поцелуй; - Rodilla _(*колено*)_, - продолжил он, целуя мое колено. Он передвинулся и оказался между моих ног. Слегка наклонившись вперед, он оставил поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра. - Muslo _(*бедро*)_.

- Эдвард... - выдохнула я, почти задыхаясь, - Что случилось?

- Я не занимался с тобой любовью несколько дней. А кажется, что целых сто лет. Плюс, Джейк, мой учитель, спросил, не сестра ли ты мне, - ответил он, целуя мой живот.

- И ты решил доказать, что это не так? - поинтересовалась я, вскинув брови и оперевшись на локоть. - А когда тот парень с пиццей пялился на меня, это было даже забавно.

- Это не одно и тоже, - поправил он, нависнув надо мной.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? - недоумевала я.

- Tот парень больше никогда тебя не увидит. И он был довольно невинен в своих мыслях о тебе. Хотя мне все равно это не понравилось, - пояснил он.

Я прильнула к его губам, охлаждая его беспричинную ревность.

- Эдвард...

- Да, любимая? - прошептал он.

- Dame un beso _(*Подари мне поцелуй*)_.


	33. Chapter 33

**Blind ****Глава 33**

_**Белла Свон.**_

- Доброе утро, мисс Свон, мистер Каллен. Как мы сегодня? – любезно поинтересовалась Анжела, наш риэлтор. Это был уже десятый раз за последние несколько недель, когда мы приходили взглянуть на дома. Мы быстро поладили с ней. Она была достаточно милой, и с ней осмотры проходили очень легко.

Не то, чтобы Эдвард и я спорили о том, что мы хотели или не хотели в нашем доме. Мы уже поняли это. Но найти то единственное, что полностью устроит нас – вот, в чем заключалась проблема. Анжела была крайне понимающей, особенно после того, как Эдвард сказал ей, что оплатит все наперед, и цена – это не тот вопрос, который он бы хотел обсуждать при мне. Он просто ожившая мечта продавцов!

- Хорошо, спасибо. Есть что-нибудь новое на сегодня? – радостно спросил Эдвард. Он был возбужден больше, чем ребенок в кондитерской. Я любила его счастливое выражение лица. Честно говоря, это делало и меня счастливой. Было такое чувство, будто ты играешь во взрослые игры.

- Конечно, есть! На очереди два дома, который я бы хотела показать вам обоим. Вас это устроит?

Сегодня нас ожидало не такое сумасшедшее количество показов. Думаю, мы просмотрели, по крайней мере, половину домов, которые продаются в Шревепорте/Боссер-сити, и даже некоторые в пригородах Хоутона и Бентона. Обычно за раз мы успевали осмотреть восемь или девять домов.

- Да, это здорово, - Эдвард нежно сжал мою руку, когда мы пошли.

Первый дом, к которому мы пришли, был не в моем вкусе. Потолки оказались низкими, а комнаты – странной формы. Еще в нем были крошечные окна, из-за которых весь дом выглядел мрачным.

- Тебе не нравится этот, - прошептал Эдвард мне на ухо. Это был не вопрос – просто утверждение. Он мог угадать мои мысли, чувствуя, как напряглось мое тело.

- Нет, слишком мрачный, - прошептала я в ответ. Анжела заметила нашу тихую беседу.

- Понятно. Я рада, что оставила лучшее напоследок. Следующий выставили на продажу только вчера.

Считаю, его быстро ухватят. Я думаю, он просто прекрасен для вас двоих, - радостно сказала она нам, закрыв за собой дверь.

Всю дорогу мы разговаривали о наших жизнях. Оказалось, что Анжела замужем за графическим дизайнером по имени Бен, который был ее возлюбленным со старшей школы. Они в браке уже шесть лет и теперь хотели завести ребенка. Она уже знала все детали о нас, и было приятно разговаривать с кем-то, кто все еще был настолько влюблен после десяти совместных лет жизни.

- Ну и кого вы хотите? Девочку или мальчика? – спросила я между делом.

- Я всегда была настроена на девочек, - хихикнула она, - Не могу дождаться, чтобы снова играть в куклы, - скромно призналась она.

- Знаешь, я тоже. Но, думаю, мы можем быть немного необъективными. Я никогда по-нормальному не играла в куклы. Я всегда предпочитала «готовить». Я использовала… - Я замолчала на середине предложения, когда мы съехали с дороги.

Дом оказался потрясающим: не слишком большим, но и не слишком маленьким. На переднем плане был эркер с кружевными занавесками. Я могла видеть маленький стульчик, на котором можно присесть и любоваться природой.

- Что там, любимая? – спросил Эдвард, когда мы вышли из машины Анжелы.

- Дом прекрасен, - сказала я немного громче, чтобы все могли услышать.

- Не могу дождаться, чтобы показать вам его изнутри, - возбужденно отозвалась Анжела, идя к ступенькам. Могу сказать, что если бы у нее были деньги, она бы купила этот дом для себя.

Когда мы открыли дверь, я чуть не упала. Настолько большим делали дом сводчатые потолки и свет, льющийся из множества окон. В начале комнаты был каменный камин. Стены были из дерева, из-за чего все в целом казалось теплее. Я осторожно высвободилась из руки Эдварда и прошла в столовую.

Столовая оказалась размером с половину гостиной, но все равно достаточно большой. На противоположной стороне я увидела встроенный буфет. На задней стенке располагалось большое окно, из которого виднелся задний двор. Я подошла и выглянула из окна. Я видела, как дует ветер, колыхая несколько листьев на грушевом дереве.

- Видишь что-то, что тебе нравится? – тихо спросил Эдвард, встав позади меня.

- Здесь на заднем дворе растет грушевое дерево, - так же тихо ответила я. Я взяла его руку и мягко сжала, направляя его к следующей двери.

Дальше мы прошли на кухню. Ее можно назвать, по меньшей мере, огромной. Здесь была старомодна духовка, в которую я сразу же влюбилась. Я надеялась, что Эсме сможет достать что-то похожее на это, если не получится спроектировать нечто подобное. Я подумала о стоимости чего-то вроде этого, но не смогла обругать себя за желание иметь подобные вещи. Эдвард будет доволен.

На кухне было место для стола и пространство в центре. Столешницы сделаны из черного мрамора и выделялись на фоне белых раковин. Все было таким ярким и красивым.

Затем мы прошли в ванную для гостей, которая показалась мне довольно большой. Столешницы подходили к тем, что были на кухне. Я уже представляла, какие полочки можно будет повесить.

Эдвард все это время не особо много говорил, и я почувствовала себя ужасно, что не описывала ему всего. Я просто слишком ушла в свои собственные мысли. Я расскажу ему позже. Я обязательно должна сообщить ему, как прекрасно подойдет дополнительная комната для рояля. Знаю, что ему понравится это.

Я открыла рот от удивления, когда зашла в спальню. Она была огромной, с двумя большими гардеробными. Я заинтересовалась ванной комнатой, которая по размерам походила на три ванные для гостей. Она была большой, как одна из гостевых спален. Раздельная душевая кабина, достаточно большая для двоих, стояла в одном углу, а в другом – старинная ванна. Здесь поместился даже туалетный столик с двумя раковинами – по одной для каждого из нас.

Я пребывала словно в оцепенении, когда вернулась обратно в спальню. Эдвард разговаривал с Анжелой, но я в действительности не обратила на это внимания.

- Ну, что вы думаете? – спросила Анжела с улыбкой на лице. Она знала, что я уже влюблена в дом и буду бороться за него зубами и ногтями. Я широко улыбнулась ей, и она захихикала, - Я так понимаю, что тебе понравилось?

- Очень, - на выдохе ответила я.

Зазвонил ее телефон, и она тяжело вздохнула.

- Простите, ребята, дайте мне секунду. Мне нужно ответить на этот звонок. Прогуляйтесь и попробуйте лучше все прочувствовать.

Когда она прошла в гостиную, я подошла к Эдварду. Я крепко обхватила его руками за шею. Он легко поцеловал меня в губы.

- Тебе нравится?

- Я хочу жить здесь, Эдвард, - просто констатировала я.

- Тогда мы будем здесь жить. – Он снова нагнулся и захватил мои губы в умопомрачительном поцелуе. Он поднялся и закружил меня, прежде чем еще раз поцеловать.

- Простите, ребята, - с сожалением улыбнулась Анжела нашему личному мгновению. Эдвард поставил меня на ноги, но не выпустил из объятий. – Так, что вы думаете?

- Мы думаем, что хотели бы договориться о цене, - улыбнулся Эдвард.

- Превосходно! Я знала, что это место понравится вам! Давайте вернемся в офис и займемся бумажной работой.

_**Эдвард Каллен. **_

Мы заплатили щедрую цену за дом. Ничто не могло остановить меня от того, чтобы заполучить его для Беллы. Это был первый раз, когда я думал, что она не была когда-либо более восхищена мной, покупающим ей что-либо. Казалось, она наслаждалась этим. Мы смогли бы жить и в пещере в горах так долго, как бы ей захотелось, и мне бы тоже это понравилось.

Когда мы закончили с кое-какой бумажной волокитой и обсудили, что бы я хотел показать нашим адвокатам, Белла отвезла нас в ее квартиру.

- Когда мы купим дом, мы должны сразу же позвонить моей маме. Я знаю, она захочет прийти взглянуть, - сказал я Белле, когда мы зашли внутрь. Казалось, что здесь было тихо, что хорошо. Нам надо было кое о чем поговорить.

- Не уверена, что она сможет улучшить дом. Он чудесный, - радостно пролепетала она. Она почти дрожала от возбуждения. Это передалось ей от Элис.

- О, держу пари, там найдется несколько вещей. Я знаю, что ты захочешь, чтобы она спроектировала несколько стеллажей для учебы и для гардеробных в спальне. Плюс, не забывай обо всей фурнитуре и тому подобном. Она захочет помочь тебе с работой. Я уверен, она не согласится оставить это на несколько недель, пока окончательно не закончит, - проинформировал я ее. Я уже мог слышать свою мать и Беллу, соглашающуюся со всеми деталями с маленьким счастливым безумством. Хотя моя мама прислушивалась к каждому предложению, она все равно не успокоиться. Не уверен, смог бы или захотел бы мой отец присоединиться к ней, но я уверен, что он тоже приедет, по крайней мере, ненадолго.

- Ты прав. У твоей мамы чудесный вкус, - сказала она немного мечтательно. Я не мог сдержаться и тихо засмеялся над ее интонацией.

- Знаешь, мы должны составить список вещей, которые нам понадобятся в новом доме. Нам нужна будет куча всего. Кастрюли, сковородки, столовое серебро, чашки и кружки на кухню. Новое постельное белье и собственно кровати тоже. Уверена, что моя мама с этим тоже поможет. А ты, вероятно, захочешь помощи так же от Элис и Роуз.

- И почему это звучит, как «адски активный шоппинг»? – спросила она, когда мы легли на ее кровать. В эту субботу нам не хотелось ничем заниматься..

Я усмехнулся.

- Бедная Белла. Если хочешь, я буду там, чтобы помочь возобладать над ними.

- Да, но кто тогда будет преобладать над тобой? – быстро возразила она.

Я засмеялся и зарылся лицом в ее волосы, вдыхая ее сладкий аромат.

- Я настолько плохой?

- Ты только что купил мне дом, не раздумывая ни секунды.

- Я купил _нам_ дом, и я много об этом думал, - спокойно ответил я. Она подвинулась так, что теперь нависла надо мной; ее длинные волосы ласкали мое лицо.

- Эдвард, я хочу сказать тебе кое-что, и я не хочу, чтобы ты слишком восхищался из-за этого, хорошо?

- Хорошо… - медленно ответил я. Мне не понравился ее тон. Он был слишком серьезным.

- Я думала о том, что ты покупаешь что-то для меня, и я не думаю о том, сколько это стоит, точнее, меня это не волнует.

Я засмеялся, и она не казалась слишком довольна таким откликом:

- Это хорошо.

- Хорошо? Я стану испорченной! – выкрикнула она.

Я засмеялся еще сильней. Испорченной? Я боролся с ней, чтобы просто купить продукты, которые я, кстати, тоже ем. Она шлепнула меня по плечу.

- Оу. Белла, я скажу тебе, когда ты станешь испорченной. Поверь мне, для меня ты никогда не будешь даже и близко к этому понятию.

- Правда? – спросила она низким голосом. Она придвинулась так, что ее нос соприкасался с моим, - И что ты будешь делать с этим?

- Ну, так как, похоже, ты не собираешься позволить мне купить тебе весь мир, который ты заслуживаешь, я просто буду баловать тебя вниманием и любовью, - выложил я, как само собой разумеющееся. Я немного приподнялся и поцеловал кончик ее носа, затем ее подбородок. Она удовлетворенно вздохнула.

- Мне это нравится. Но знаешь, я тоже хочу баловать тебя этим.

- Ты уже то делаешь, - сказал я ей, мягко целуя. Ее пухлые губки задержались на моих. Ее хрупкое тело расположилось на моем теле, а ноги – между моих ног.

- Мы будем жить вместе, - неожиданно сказала она.

- Да, - ответил я. Я играл с ее пальцами, очерчивая их своими.

- Моя мама будет в ярости, - произнесла она; я точно знаю, что грустная улыбка тронула ее губы. Она глубоко вздохнула, сильнее прижимаясь своей грудью ко мне.

- Удивительно, насколько различны реакции наших родителей по этому поводу. Уверен, твой отец не будет в восторге, но он смирится с этим. А твоя мама захочет прикончить меня. А мои родители будут планировать свадьбу, а возможно и детскую.

- Детскую? – эхом отозвалась она.

- Я думаю, моя мама начнет склонять тебя к тому, чтобы подарить ей красивых внуков. Конечно, если будет нужно, я отгоню ее с палкой. Я знаю, что ты еще не готова к этому, так же, как и я, - заверил я ее.

- Ты хочешь детей?

- Я… - я на минуту остановился и поразмыслил. – Я не знаю. Я, честно, никогда не думал об этом. Я никогда не думал, что я смогу даже встречаться с кем-либо, поэтому я полагал, что это не будет иметь значения.

- Эдвард, ты слишком очарователен и слишком красив, чтобы не встречаться с девушками, - сказала она с тяжелым вздохом. Я знал, что ей не нравилось, когда я критиковал себя, но это то, что я действительно чувствовал.

- Для тебя – может быть. Белла, ты помнишь меня в первый день? Это то, каким я всегда был до того, как встретил тебя. Словно ты заставила меня высунуться из моей раковины. Ты не представляешь, как я благодарен тебе за это, - я поцеловал ее в макушку.

- О, Эдвард… - она так нежно произнесла мое имя, что казалось, будто я парю над землей. Могу сказать, что в следующую секунду что-то щелкнуло у нее в голове:

- Эй, ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Во всяком случае, не совсем.

- Какой был вопрос? – я изогнул бровь.

- Население земли.

- О… - я усмехнулся ее саркастическому ответу, - Да, однажды, в далеком будущем. Я не знаю, смогу ли я справиться с этим, но с тобой я с удовольствием попытаюсь. А пока я хочу практиковаться. Много.

- Что именно ты хочешь практиковать?

- Как делать детей. Знаешь, навык мастера ставит.

- Эдвард Каллен, ты извращенец и, к тому же, сексуально озабоченный, - засмеялась она.

- Нет! Это ужасная ложь. Думаю, я должен наказать тебя за то, что ты говоришь такие вещи, - я старался говорить серьезно, но у меня плохо получалось.

Белла захихикала:

- О, ты собираешься наказать меня? И как ты хочешь сделать это? Отшлепать меня?

- Думаю, это отличная идея, - сказал я ей и перевернул ее на кровати, принуждая лежать на животе. Я уселся ей на талию, прижав коленями ее бедра, а Белла продолжала хохотать.

- Не шлепай меня! Обещаю быть хорошей! Не бей меня, папочка! – кричала она сквозь смех, извиваясь, пытаясь вылезти из-под меня.

Я наклонился и укусил ее шею:

- Папочка? Думаю, мне это нравится.

- Эй, ребята! Они здесь, и они дурачатся! – прогремел голос со стороны двери. Я от удивления спрыгнул с Беллы и грохнулся на пол на свой зад.

- Черт возьми, Эм! Ты что-нибудь слышал о том, что надо стучаться?! – прокричал я ему. Я запустил пальцы в волосы, глубоко дыша, чтобы успокоиться.

- Старик, дверь была открыта, - хихикнул он.

Я, наконец, поднялся и сел на кровать, положив руку на спину Беллы. Она тряслась от смеха:

- О боже… - пробормотала она, - ты в порядке?

Я зарычал из-за ее смеха, от чего Эммет тоже засмеялся. Я начал хихикать, найдя во всем этом толику юмора.

- Да, мой зад болит, но кроме этого я в порядке, - саркастически ответил я.

- Это судьба, - фыркнул Эммет.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – озадачено спросил я.

- Ты пытался отшлепать ее, а вместо этого шлепнулся на свой зад. Не видишь здесь руку судьбы?

Белла зашлась в новом приступе хохота. Я услышал, что кто-то зацокал языком, присоединившись к группе смеющихся гиен.

- Эм, оставь Эдварда.

- Но Рози, ты все пропустила. Она назвала его «папочка», - оборонялся он. - Это было смешно.

- Ясно, Белла, это именно та причина, по которой я счастлив, что мы купили дом, - громко прошептал я на ушко Белле, придвинувшись ближе.

- Вы нашли дом? – медленно сказала Розали. Я услышал, как кровать громко скрипнула, когда Белла резко села.

- Да! Он такой прекрасный. Мы согласовали цену сегодня утром, - радостно сказала она; счастье так и наполняло ее голос. Я обхватил руками ее талию и легко поцеловал ее в щеку.

- Черт возьми, Эммет! Моя лучшая подруга собирается замуж, а моя другая лучшая подруга переезжает вместе со своим парнем. Как ты думаешь, что не так в этой картине? – отрезала Розали.

- Эдвард, ты заставляешь меня паршиво выглядеть, - пробормотал Эммет.

- Старик, он может заставить тебя выглядеть паршиво, даже будучи слепым, глухим, немым, с обеими руками, связанными за спиной, и без одной ноги, - засмеялся Джаспер, присоединившись к народу в комнате.

Белла и Рози засмеялись. Джаспер хлопнул меня по плечу и усмехнулся. Эммет несколько мгновений ничего не говорил, пока девушки не начали сдерживать свои хихиканья.

- А я пытался найти еду для моей вечеринки, а вы, ребята, только смеетесь надо мной. Очень мило.

- Это вечеринка твоего отца, Эм, не будь таким ворчливым. Ты же знаешь, что мы все любим тебя, - добавила Элис, поддерживая компанию.

Я почувствовал движение кровати и услышал громкое пыхтение:

- Прочь от меня! Отлично! Я понял. Я пылкий и сексуальный, и никто не может передо мной устоять, - прохрипел он; девушки громко захохотали.

- Что только что произошло? – пробормотал я Джасперу.

- Понятия не имею, но это странно и очень ненормально, - ответил он.


	34. Chapter 34

**Blind ****Глава 34**

_**Эдвард Каллен. **_

- Мы купили его! - закричала Белла, забежав в дом. Было всего 10 часов утра, но ее, казалось, не волновало, что кто-то мог еще спать.

- Вы купили его! - воскликнула Элис. Я бы не удивился, если бы девушки запрыгали от радости, держась за руки.

Мы только что подписали документы с моим адвокатом и риэлтором. Это было не легко. Прошло несколько недель инспекций, прежде чем мы, наконец, подписали его.

- Да! Бывшие владельцы освободят дом к концу марта. Мы хотим позвонить Эсме, маме Эдварда, и попросить ее, если она, конечно, не будет против, помочь нам с ремонтом и декорированием. Всё должно быть готово к концу учебного года! - радостно сказала Белла. Я услышал визг и топот, который подсказывал мне, что они все-таки запрыгали от счастья.

- Не могли бы вы, девчонки, делать это топлесс? - спросил Эммет.

Послышался громкий шлепок, и девушки вновь рассмеялись. Не уверен, что или кто именно ударил Эммета, но это действительно поставило его на место. Я решил сменить тему, прежде чем кое-кто успел бы отпустить пару грязных шуточек.

- Пахнет чем-то... - замолчал я, обдумывая подходящее слово.

- Вкусным? Аппетитным?

- Острым, кажется сыром, - ответил я Элис. Мне не хотелось обидеть ее в случае своего неверного предположения.

Элис рассмеялась. - Вау, ты можешь чувствовать это?

- Да? - это прозвучало скорее вопросом, чем утверждением.

- Я готовлю грязный рис, а Джас макароны с сыром, - радостно ответила она.

Все увлеченно занимались подготовкой к параду Марди Грас. Это было что-то вроде ланча, и мы договорились, что каждый что-нибудь принесет с собой. Белла приготовила более десяти дюжин печенья для праздника. Я поступил проще и купил пару упаковок газировки.

- Во-первых, макароны и сыр, Джаспер? - спросил я с сарказмом.

- Заткнись. Это рецепт моей мамы, и он хорош, - защищался он.

- Плюс ко всему, это все что он умеет, - быстро добавила Элис. Я мог чувствовать улыбку в ее голосе.

Я рассмеялся вместе с ней. - Ладно, во-вторых, что за грязный рис?

- Ам... это... острый рис... - задумалась она. - Знаете, это секретный семейный рецепт, и все, что я могу сказать - он действительно вкусный.

- Это значит, что она просто не может объяснить, - засмеялся Джас.

- Ах! Не выдавай меня! - проскулила она. - Я думала, что ты любишь меня, - голос Элис стал более мягким.

- Конечно же, я люблю тебя, - таким же нежным голосом ответил Джаспер.

Я почувствовал, как худые руки обвили мою шею. Белла прижалась губами к моему уху:

- Отшлепай меня, если я веду себя так же.

- С удовольствием, - ответил я, обняв ее за талию.

- Ах, большой папочка снова говорит о порке, - дразнился Эммет.

С тех самых пор, как он застал нас в спальне, Эммет в шутку называл меня «папулей» или «большим папочкой». Это действительно начало меня раздражать. - Эммет, меня зовут Эдвард. Не Эд, не Эдди и если ты еще раз назовешь меня «папочкой», то клянусь, что найду палку и засуну ее тебе в --

Дверь за нами распахнулась, эффектно закончив мою речь. Она закрылась с негромким стуком, и я услышал легкие шаги.

- Эм, ты снова достаешь Эдварда? - мягко спросила Розали. Она подошла и поцеловала меня в щеку, а затем обняла Беллу.

- Не переживай, он просто ревнует.

- Я не ревную, - возразил Эммет.

Розали фыркнула и я не смог сдержать улыбки. Я знал, что они просто дразнят друг друга. В этот момент я осознал, что мы с Беллой были частью этой счастливой смеси парочек в комнате. Я оставил легкий поцелуй на лбу своей любимой.

- Ну, что? Мы готовы к празднику? - поинтересовалась Розали с энтузиазмом.

**Белла Свон.**

Мы все забрались в грузовик Джаспера и даже смогли закрыть дверь. Я положила голову Эдварду на плечо, чувствуя себя счастливой и спокойной.

- Кажется, ты в хорошем настроении, - сказал Эдвард, когда его пальцы прошлись по моему неприкрытому колену. Только в Луизиане на день Святого Валентина может быть так тепло. Я надела шорты и короткую футболку с рукавами. Я взяла с собой свитер на всякий случай, но очень сомневалась, что он мне понадобится.

- Я действительно счастлива, - призналась я. - Просто немного замечталась о предстоящем веселье.

- Ох, и о чем ты думала? - он игриво приподнял брови.

- Не о том, о чем ты, - рассмеялась я, заерзав у него на коленях. - Я думала о нашем доме.

- Что именно? – задал он вопрос, выводя незамысловатые узоры на моей обнаженной коже.

- О нашем переезде туда. О нашем первом Рождестве в нем. Мы будем только вдвоем, и мне это нравится, - со вздохом объяснила я.

- Мне тоже, - согласился он. - Когда я позвоню маме завтра, я хочу, чтобы ты была рядом, и мы сообщили ей новости. Она будет безумно рада. Уверен, она приедет сразу же, как только сможет.

Я улыбнулась, вспомнив его маму. Мы слали друг другу электронные письма, разговаривая о школе и наших жизнях. И, конечно, об Эдварде. Он дразнил меня, что я общаюсь с его матерью больше, чем он сам. Но мне все равно. Я любила ее и даже больше, чем собственную мать в данный момент, которая присылала мне грубые письма. Я отказывалась отвечать на них.

Джаспер высадил нас у лужайки. Территория, снятая отцом Эммета, оказалась огромной и в парке "Утиный пруд". Здесь было около пятидесяти человек, при этом четверть - дети всех возрастов. Также я увидела большой белый навес, под которым стояли столы и несколько десятков стульев. Один из столов просто трещал под тяжестью разнообразной еды и бутылок с напитками. Здесь запрещалось спиртное, и это не могло не радовать меня.

После представления нас отцу Эммета, огромного, как медведь, мужчине, с такими же черными кудрями, и его изящной матери - мы ели наш ланч, сидя на прохладной траве.

- Попробуйте смешать грязный рис и макароны с сыром... - сказал Эммет с полным еды ртом.

- Это мерзко, - издевалась Роуз и отсела от него подальше.

- Не говори так, пока не попробуешь, детка, - произнес он, и Розали показала ему язык.

Эдвард поедал уже вторую порцию грязного риса с маленьким гамбургером, картофельным салатом и небольшим количеством макарон Джаспера. Я быстро наклонилась и откусила маленький кусочек от его гамбургера. Эдвард усмехнулся и протянул мне его. - Возьми, если хочешь.

- Нет, спасибо, я объелась, - я отодвинула от себя тарелку.

- Говорит она после того, как всего лишь откусила кусочек от его гамбургера и съела ложку картофельного салата, - хихикнула Элис. Я облизнула ложку со сладким соусом и положила ее обратно на тарелку.

- Извините, все очень вкусно, - пробормотала я.

- Не волнуйся, здесь еще много, - заверил нас Эммет. - Как только закончим нашу трапезу - мы пойдем играть в парк! - воскликнул он.

Я не удержалась и засмеялась, прижавшись к Эдварду. Он усмехнулся, но не сказал ни слова.

Я не помню, когда в последний раз была на игровой площадке. Мы с Эдвардом спускались вниз с небольшой горки, держась за руки. Сегодня он взял с собой трость. Я знала, что он использует ее только, когда меня нет рядом. Думаю, ему нравилось, что он может обходиться без нее в моем обществе.

Здесь было очень много детей, носящихся вокруг, и немного молодых взрослых. Я подошла к свободным качелям и толкнула Эдварда на сиденье. Я уселась ему на колени, и он начал медленно раскачивать нас, отталкиваясь ногами.

- Вокруг много детей, - прокомментировал он, положив подбородок на мое плечо.

- Да, замечательный день, как и сама вечеринка. Я понимаю их. Я бы тоже играла, если бы была в их возрасте.

- Может быть, нам стоит установить качели во дворе? - спросил он, сладко улыбнувшись.

- Мне нравится эта идея, - ответила я, легко прикоснувшись к его щеке губами.

Эдвард оттолкнулся немного сильнее, и мы взмыли в воздух. Одной рукой он обнял меня за талию, прижимая меня крепче к себе, пока мы раскачивались все сильнее и сильнее. Я радостно вскрикивала на высоте и смеялась, когда могла видеть голубое небо над нами.

Мы качались совсем недолго. Я не хотела лишать детей веселья. Перед тем, как Эдвард успел встать, мне в голову пришла интересная мысль. – Пойдем, я хочу сфотографировать всех вместе! - воскликнула я, взяв его за руку.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Белла фотографировала, не переставая. Она успела заснять нас в разных смешных позах и в разном составе, когда Элис выхватила у нее фотоаппарат, чтобы сфотографировать ее саму.

Я и не заметил, как прошло пять часов: все было как в тумане. Мы сидели на траве, а толпа становилась все больше, впрочем, как и шум. На фоне играла музыка, что очень успокаивало меня.

- Я в туалет. Скоро вернусь, - сказала мне Белла, оставив на моей щеке быстрый поцелуй.

- Хочешь, пойду с тобой? - спросил я.

- Все будет в порядке, - хихикнула она, услышав волнение в моем голосе. Перед тем как уйти, она поцеловала меня в макушку.

- Так ты действительно сделаешь это? - поинтересовался Эммет. Я понял, что он сел рядом по шуршанию травы и его одежды.

- Что? - я повернулся в его сторону, чуть наклонив голову.

- Съедешься с Беллой.

- Да, а что? - удивился я.

- Это огромный шаг. Могу сказать без сомнений, ты смелее меня, - признался он со вздохом. - Это не значит, что я не люблю Розали, но... это трудно, - добавил он быстро.

- Честно признаться, я ничего в жизни не хотел сильнее. Мне нужно, чтобы она была рядом. Разве это так плохо? – спросил я, прижав колени к груди и положив на них подбородок.

- Я не знаю ни одного парня, который не хотел бы держать свою девушку при себе, - усмехнулся он, похлопав меня по спине.

- Просто я хочу защищать ее, - честно ответил я.

- Это потому что ты ее любишь. Конечно, ты хочешь ее защищать. Мы же мужчины, и это наша работа, - он внезапно замолчал. - Говоря о защите: там какой-то парень рядом с Беллой.

- Парень?- громко переспросил я.

- Он не пытается приставать к ней, они просто разговаривают. Она там, - объяснил он, помогая мне встать. Честно говоря, я не хотел подниматься, но Эммет не оставил мне выбора.

- Эй, Эдвард, смотри, кого я встретила, - пролепетала Белла, взяв меня за руку и слегка сжав ее.

- Привет, как дела? - знакомый хриплый голос. Это был Джейк, мой учитель игры на гитаре. Я громко простонал про себя.

- Хорошо, - резко ответил я, пожав ему руку.

Джейк иногда заговаривал о Белле на наших уроках. Она лишь здоровалась с ним, а затем оставляла нас наедине. Но я до сих пор не мог побороть чувство ревности в своей груди.

- Ладно, желаю вам приятного вечера. Я хотел принести пиццу для своей девушки, Леи, когда встретил Беллу. Здесь могут быть хулиганы, поэтому я хотел убедиться, что она будет в порядке.

- Девушка? - вырвалось у меня, прежде чем я подумал. Белла сжала мою ладонь, призывая замолчать, я думаю.

- Да, она просто прелесть. Мы встречаемся всего пару недель, но, кажется, дело движется, - с воодушевлением ответил он.

- Спасибо еще раз, Джейк, - мягко сказала Белла. Думаю, нам придется поговорить об этом, когда он уйдет. Хотя я не сделал ничего плохого. Уверен, ее раздражала моя ревность.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Очередь в уборную оказалась длиннее, чем я предполагала. Некоторые парни были явно пьяны и, видимо, пьянствовали весь день, так как отпускали грубые комментарии в мою сторону, когда я проходила мимо. Я уже решила вернуться к Эдварду, но переборола это желание: мне нужно было попасть в уборную.

Я боялась идти обратно той же дорогой. Я не знала что делать: просто пройти, попытаться слиться с толпой или побежать что есть сил. Я решила, что лучше будет спокойно пройти мимо. Стоило мне сделать шаг, как кто-то схватил меня за плечо. Я взвизгнула от испуга и, развернувшись, ударила незнакомца кулаком в грудь. Парень легко схватил мою руку, останавливая нападение.

- Успокойся, Белла, это всего лишь я. Помнишь, Джейк? - с полуулыбкой произнес Джейкоб.

Зардевшись, я слегка хихикнула. - Да, прости. Ты напугал меня, - честно ответила я.

- Извини. Я не хотел. Просто я заметил тебя, и ты выглядела такой... нервной, я бы сказал. Все хорошо? - вежливо спросил он.

- Да. Все нормально. Просто эти... - осмотревшись, начала я.

- Пьяные придурки? - понимающе улыбнулся он. - Пошли, я провожу тебя, - махнул он рукой вперед.

- Спасибо. Так ты здесь один или с друзьями? - будничным голосом поинтересовалась я.

- Здесь вся моя семья и девушка, - счастливо ответил он. - А ты?

- С друзьями. У нас вечеринка, - усмехнулась я. Когда мы дошли до места, где я оставила Эдварда, он сидел, обняв руками колени, и разговаривал с Эмметом. Эмм заметил нас и поднял Эдварда на ноги, вызвав у того раздражение.

- Эй, Эдвард, смотри, кого я встретила, - произнесла я. Я не хотела, чтобы он ревновал, хотя знала, что этого не избежать. Я могла понять это по выражению его лица.

- Привет, как дела? - спросил Джейк.

- Хорошо, - Эдвард практически выплюнул это слово. Я сжала его руку, стараясь успокоить.

- Ладно, желаю вам приятного вечера. Я хотел принести пиццу для своей девушки, Леи, когда встретил Беллу. Здесь могут быть хулиганы, поэтому я хотел убедиться, что она будет в порядке, - бессвязно пробормотал Джейк. Он просто старался быть милым, а вот мой друг и парень настроили себя враждебно по отношению к нему.

Я вздохнула, опустив лицо.

- Девушка? - недоумевал Эдвард. Эммет усмехнулся, встряхнул головой и оставил нас втроем.

- Да, она прелесть. Мы встречаемся всего пару недель, но, кажется, дело движется… - сказал он с радостью в голосе. Если бы Эдвард видел, как блестели глаза Джейка, когда он говорил о своей девушке, то не волновался бы так.

- Спасибо еще раз, Джейк, - быстро сказала я и коснулась его руки, даря извиняющуюся улыбку. Я не хотела, чтобы Эдвард и дальше чувствовал себя раздраженным и ревнующим.

- Нет проблем. Увидимся в среду, Эдвард, - помахал он нам, перед тем как уйти. Я подождала, пока Джейк купил еды и вернулся к своим друзьям, перед тем как вновь заговорить.

- Что это было? - со вздохом спросила я.

- Прости, я вел себя по-свински, - покраснев, сказал он.

- Все в порядке, но почему? Ты же знаешь, что я - твоя.

- Просто я иногда боюсь, что ты найдешь кого-нибудь получше. Джейк нашего возраста... играет на гитаре, он забавен и… - я заставила его замолчать, коснувшись указательным пальцем его губ.

- Нет никого лучше тебя, - нежно произнесла я. Я встала на носочки и легко коснулась его губ своими. – Никогда не забывай об этом, ладно?

Эдвард прижался губами к моим волосам и легко поцеловал меня в макушку. А затем обнял меня за плечи.  
- Спасибо.

- За что? - взглянула я на него.

- За то, что любишь меня, - он вновь прижался к моим губам, чтобы подарить страстный поцелуй. Я простонала в его губы и запустила пальцы в его шелковистые волосы. Он отстранился и прижался к моему лбу своим. - Пошли, парад может начаться в любую минуту.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Играла громкая музыка, а люди вокруг кричали и смеялись. Когда я собирался уйти, Джаспер остановил меня.

- Подожди, у меня есть идея, - я почувствовал, как он одел мне что-то на голову.

- Бейсбольный шлем защитит твое лицо. Если ты встанешь между мной, Эммом, Роуз, Элис и Беллой, я думаю, мы сможем защитить тебя, по крайней мере, твою голову. Хочешь попробовать? - крикнул он мне.

- Почему бы и нет? - крикнул я в ответ. Мне нравилась музыка. Белла стояла передо мной, прижимаясь спиной к моей груди. Мои руки против воли обвились вокруг ее талии, и она начала двигаться в такт музыки.

- Обещаешь, что не будешь сердиться, если в меня все же попадет кто-нибудь шариками из бус? - прошептал я ей на ухо.

Она повернула голову и рассмеялась, прижимая ко мне свою попку. – Обещаю.

Первая партия платформ проезжала мимо, а вместе с ней летел бисер, кольца и монеты. Это было настоящим испытанием. Я удивился, но это стоило того, чтобы получить поцелуй в щеку и быть рядом с друзьями.

Белла вырвалась из моих рук, будто что-то поймала. Она повернулась в моих объятиях и осыпала мою шею бисером, не забыв при этом поцеловать. Крики вокруг становились громче, но я не замечал никого, кроме Беллы.

Прошло еще немного времени, когда моя шея стала тяжелой из-за бус на ней, впрочем, как и шея Беллы. Я не знаю, сколько колец, монет, игрушек или лунных камней мы получили, но я был рад. Каждый раз, когда Белла что-то ловила, она прыгала и очень радовалась.

Возвращаясь домой, Белла сидела на моих коленях с сумкой сувениров у ее ног. Я взял ее ладони в свои, поглаживая ее шелковистую кожу, и прильнул губами к ее уху. – День Святого Валентина прошел великолепно.

- Да. Но уверена, что он может стать еще лучше, - спрятала она лицо в изгибе моей шеи, и я почувствовал ее улыбку.

- Вы точно не идете на вечеринку? - уже в пятый раз за вечер спросил Эммет.

- Нет. У нас планы, - счастливо ответил я. Тут же я вспомнил о чудесном подарке, который мне помогла выбрать для Беллы Элис. Шелк и кружева никогда не сравнятся с мягкостью ее кожи, но, думаю, прекрасно будут ощущаться на ней, прежде чем я сниму их с ее прекрасного тела.

Белла хихикнула, когда я легко провел по ее шее губами, чувствуя как теплеет ее кожа под моим прикосновением.

- Я так рада, что остаюсь с тобой сегодня, Джас, - громко прошептала Элис. – Мы еще долго не уснем.

Грузовик остановился. - Вы уверены, что..? - снова поинтересовался Эмм, игнорируя Элис.

- Да, Эмм, - хихикнула Белла. - У нас будет вечеринка в конце года. Обещаю, мы вас пригласим, - убедила она его.

Белла слезла с моих коленей, чтобы вылезти из грузовика. Я взял один из пакетов с сувенирами, а она - другой. Я обнял ее за талию, пока мы шли по каменной дорожке к дому. - Так, чем бы вы хотели заняться этой ночью, мисс Свон? - прошептал я ей на ушко.

Белла резко остановилась, так что я с ней столкнулся. Я пробежался пальцами по ее лицу, по ее губам: ее рот открылся от удивления. - Что такое, любимая? - спросил я, скользя руками по ее плечам, чувствуя напряжение.

- Убери руки от моей дочери!


	35. Chapter 35

**Blind ****Глава 35**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

- Мам, какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? – резко спросила Белла. Её голос был низким и угрожающим. Никогда раньше я не слышал, чтобы она разговаривала так грубо.

«Мама? Её мама? Эта женщина, ненавидящая меня? Чёрт...», - думал я про себя. Сейчас же наша ночь.

- Ты не отвечала на мои звонки и е-мэйлы, что ещё мне следовало сделать? И не разговаривай со мной таким тоном, юная леди! - проворчала миссис Двайер. Она была примерно в трех метрах от меня, скорей всего, у двери.

- Я не отвечала на них, но я уже говорила тебе, что не буду этого делать, если ты будешь... будешь... так себя вести! – выкрикнула она в ответ.

- Ты не имеешь права меня игнорировать!

- Я имею полное право тебя игнорировать. Во-первых, то, что ты меня родила, ещё не значит, что ты можешь обращаться со мной, как с ребёнком. Во-вторых, я говорила тебе, что это случится, но ты не слушала, - огрызнулась Белла. Я понял, что раньше они уже спорили на эту тему.

Всё, что я мог сделать, это стоять там и слушать, мои руки крепко обхватили Беллу за талию. Я беспокоился, что она может пойти против матери и ранить её чувства.

- Ты выслушаешь меня, Изабелла... - начала Рене, но Белла быстро её прервала.

- Нет, это ты выслушаешь меня, Рене, твой довод против того, чтобы я встречалась с Эдвардом, в лучшем случае, не убедителен. Если ты помнишь, я заботилась о тебе так, ну, так долго, как я это помню, - Белла сердито топнула ногой.

- ВОТ ПОЧЕМУ ТЕБЕ НЕ СТОИТ ЗАБОТИТЬСЯ О НЁМ СЕЙЧАС! Я ПРОСТО ПЫТАЮСЬ ПРЕДОСТЕРЕЧЬ ТЕБЯ ДО ТОГО, КАК ТЫ ВОЗЬМЁШЬ НА СЕБЯ ЧТО-ТО, ОТ ЧЕГО НЕ СМОЖЕШЬ ИЗБАВИТЬСЯ! ТЫ ПРОСТО РЕБЁНОК!- она резко остановилась, - Я просто говорю тебе это, потому что беспокоюсь за тебя... - прошептала она в конце.

Напряжение между ними заставило что-то во мне щёлкнуть. - Беспокоитесь? Потому что Вы беспокоитесь? - прорычал я. - Да если бы вы хоть наполовину так беспокоились о Белле, как об этом говорите, Вы бы не обращались с ней так. Она не заботится обо мне! Мы заботимся друг о друге, - последнюю фразу я произнес, кажется, слишком громко. Белла развернулась в моих руках и крепко обняла меня, уткнувшись лицом в грудь.

- Я разговариваю не с тобой, - огрызнулась на меня она.

- Замолчи, Рене, - сказала Белла почти без эмоций. - Он прав. Я не забочусь о нём. Это он постоянно заботится обо мне. Он обеспечил всё, что нужно, для дома и...

- Дома? ДОМА? Какого дома?

- Для того, который мы с Беллой купили вместе, миссис Двайер, - сообщил я ей, всё ещё обнимая Беллу. Я был удивлён, что она ещё не начала плакать. Может, она была слишком сердита для этого.

- Вы купили дом?! Вы собираетесь жить вместе?! Вы слишком молоды, чтобы жить вместе! - прошипела она. - Почему твой отец не рассказал мне об этом? Ты ему не говорила?

- Это потому, что мы только сегодня подписали последние бумаги. Мы ещё никому не говорили. Мы были, вроде как, заняты. Ну, ты понимаешь, «МардиГра» и День Святого Валентина, - саркастично произнесла Белла, а затем заговорила более серьезно:

- Почему ты здесь в День Святого Валентина. Почему ты не с Филом? Где Фил? - быстро спросила она.

Ответа не последовало, и, я думаю, Белла попала в точку. Через минуту она невесело усмехнулась. - Он не согласен с тем, что ты делаешь, не так ли?

- Он просто не понимает. Он не отец, - возразила она.

- Нет, но он твой муж. Ты скорее испортишь День Святого Валентина дочери и мужу, чем побудешь милой хотя бы ещё один чёртов день? Ты не могла подождать до завтра? Или испортить дочери день важнее? - резко сказала Белла.

- Я здесь, потому что люблю тебя! - настаивала она.

Белла тяжело вздохнула. Она повернулась и слегка поцеловала мои губы. - Ты не против оставить меня с Рене ненадолго наедине? Я обещаю, что скоро позвоню, - она осторожно погладила меня по щеке.

- Ты уверена? - прошептал я.

Она приблизилась лицом к моему и кивнула. И я снова поцеловал её. - Я люблю тебя.

- Я люблю тебя больше всех на свете, и я прошу прошения, - прошептала она мне.

- Тебе не за что просить прошения, - честно сказал я. - Позвони мне, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Что угодно. И я буду здесь через 10 минут.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я посмотрела, как Эдвард уходит, и повернулась к своей матери. - Садись в грузовик.

- Что? – удивлённо с просила она.

- Я сказала, садись в этот чёртов грузовик!

Я указала на мой ржавый кусок металла. Я была не в настроении играть в игры или спорить с ней.

- Зачем?- упиралась она.

Я вздохнула и пошла прямо к дверце водителя. Она поняла, что я оставлю её здесь, если она не сядет. Она бросилась к пассажирскому сиденью, кинув сумку на землю. Я не смотрела на неё, пока задним ходом выезжала на дорогу.

- Куда мы едем?

- Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, - сказала я, не вдаваясь в детали. Поездка не заняла много времени; не больше пяти минут. Я выехала на привычную дорогу. Я всё ещё не могла удержаться от улыбки, смотря на знак "Продано", который был воткнут в землю на лужайке перед домом.

- Это наш дом, мой и Эдварда. Мы купили его вместе. Часть оплатил он, часть - я. Хотя его часть была больше.

- Ты просто ребёнок, - прошептала она.

- Ты и правда смотришь на меня только как на ребёнка? – поинтересовалась я, ожидая честного ответа.

- Белла, ты слишком молода для всего этого. Мне не следовало отпускать тебя в колледж, - произнесла она немного грустно.

- Отпускать меня? Ты серьёзно думала, что можешь меня остановить?

- Ты не всегда была такой чертовски упрямой, - пробормотала она себе под нос.

- Ха, ну конечно. Ты знаешь, что это абсолютное враньё. Я всегда была такой упрямой. Мам, как ты могла ненавидеть человека, которого даже не знаешь? - спросила я.

- Я не ненавижу его. Я просто не хочу, чтобы он был с моей дочерью, - прошептала она снова, слёзы стекали по её щекам.

- Ты бы относилась так к любому парню, с которым я встречаюсь? – Задала я вопрос, повернув к ней голову. - Это только потому, что он слепой, или только потому, что он парень?

- Я... я... - бессвязно бормотала она.

- Ты знаешь, что мне известен ответ на этот вопрос. Не обязательно произносить его вслух, - я развернула грузовик.

Мне хотелось плакать, но я не могла. Гордость мне не позволяла. Я поеду домой и позвоню Эдварду. Он позволит мне выплакаться и не будет меня осуждать так же, как и не воспримет мои слёзы как слабость. Он будет крепко меня обнимать и сладко шептать на ухо какую-нибудь ерунду, пока я не успокоюсь.

Когда мы вернулись на шоссе, я повернулась к матери и вопросительно посмотрела на неё. Если она собиралась что-то сказать, нужно было это делать сейчас. Если она хотела оправдаться, сейчас самое подходящее время. - Ну?

- Ты заслуживаешь большего, - тихо ответила она, глядя в окно.

- ВЫМЕТАЙСЯ! СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ ВЫМЕТАЙСЯ ИЗ МОЕЙ МАШИНЫ! - кричала я на нее. Это было совершенно неправильно. Но это оказалось последней каплей, и моё терпение лопнуло.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Не знаю, как долго ждал звонка от Беллы. Я лёг на кровать и положил телефон на грудь. Я беспокоился за Беллу и был зол. Я злился, что она расстраивалась, и что Рене могла быть со мной такой грубой, даже не зная меня. Я раньше страдал от предрассудков, но это был совершенно новый уровень.

Крошечный кусочек пластика завибрировал на моей груди, а затем зазвонил. Я поднял его к уху и сразу же услышал тихое рыдание. - Белла? Белла, любовь моя?

- Эдвард... я... - всхлипнула она. - Я её прогнала.

- О, мне так жаль. Я буду через десять минут, - мягко произнес я, мечтая никогда не покидать её. Если бы я остался, я бы уже мог её успокаивать, или, может быть, мне бы вообще не пришлось этого делать.

- Хорошо... - сказала она, высморкавшись. - Я люблю тебя.

- И я тебя. Держись, буду через минуту, - пообещал я и положил трубку. Я засунул телефон в карман и побежал к двери. Я даже не разулся, когда пришел. Я знал, что это всё равно бессмысленно.

Я добрался быстрее, чем когда-либо прежде, практически бегом. Я остановился на дорожке перед домом, чтобы перевести дыхание.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? - услышал я злой голос миссис Двайер. Я замер.

- Я могу задать тот же вопрос вам, - резко ответил я.

- Белла прогнала меня. А аккумулятор на мобильнике сел, - угрюмо пояснила она. Я мог сказать, что её раздражало признаваться в этом.

- Мэм, могу я спросить? - я сделал несколько шагов вперёд.

- Что? - я не знал, действительно ли она хотела, чтобы я ответил, или ей просто было интересно, что я хочу спросить, если так нервничаю.

- Почему я так сильно вам не нравлюсь? Что я такого сделал вам или Белле, что заставило вас считать, что я так не подхожу вашей дочери? Я таким родился. И ничего не... – я замер, задумавшись. Кое-что я мог сделать. Я запихнул эти мысли в дальний уголок сознания до более подходящего момента.

- Честно говоря, дело не в тебе. Ты должен понимать, что, как мать, я хочу защищать её, - сказала она, тяжело вздохнув.

Я сделал ещё пару шагов, почти до самой двери. Её голос, кажется, доносился откуда-то снизу. Должно быть, она сидела. - Но сейчас Вы защищаете её?

- Она не позволит мне, - пробормотала она.

Я опустился на колени напротив её голоса. - Миссис Двайер, я не собираюсь обижать Вашу дочь. Я её слишком люблю, чтобы сделать что-то подобное. Вы можете не любить меня, сколько хотите, мне плевать, это Ваш выбор. Я хочу защищать её, и, если это значит защитить от Вас, значит, так тому и быть. Я бы хотел, чтобы Вы были частью её жизни, даже если Вы мне не верите. Она скучает по Вам, по матери, которой Вы были для неё, - твёрдо сказал я ей. Я не собирался позволять ей переступать через меня, но мне не хотелось быть грубым. Я глубоко вдохнул и вынул мобильный. Я предложил его ей. - Закажите номер в отеле на ночь и вызовите такси. Если Вы не можете заплатить за номер - я заплачу.

- Я... Что? Зачем? - спросила она, удивлённо, как будто до нее только сейчас дошел смысл моих слов.

- Ну, я полагаю, Вы пришли сюда с мыслью остаться с Беллой. Только вот она не настроена на это, не этой ночью. Я полагаю также, что это был незапланированный визит, - откровенно сказал я.

Она ещё раз глубоко вздохнула. - Я могу заплатить и за номер, и за такси. Но я не уеду, пока не поговорю с Беллой ещё раз.

- Я понимаю, но она не собирается сегодня с вами разговаривать. Дайте ей время до утра, пока она не успокоится. Сюрпризы вроде этого - не лучший способ вернуть её расположение. Вы уже обедали? - внезапно спросил я её.

- Нет, - призналась она.

- Вы бы хотели, чтобы я принёс Вам что-нибудь из дома? Я знаю, Белла сердится, но я не думаю, что она хочет, чтобы Вы умерли от голода, даже если она не хочет разговаривать с Вами, - я встал и положил руку на ручку двери.

- Она заперла дверь, - быстро сообщила она.

- Значит, хорошо, что у меня есть ключ. Так что на счёт еды? – снова поинтересовался я, вынимая ключ из кармана.

- Нет, спасибо, - мягко сказала она, её голос был едва уловим.

- Можете взять мой телефон, пока не зарядите свой. Потом просто верните его Белле, – я открыл дверь и вошёл. - Миссис Двайер, я понимаю, почему я вам не нравлюсь. Я бы хотел, чтобы Вы взглянули на меня по-другому, но, кажется, этого не случится, по крайней мере, пока Вы не узнаете меня получше и не позволите Белле повзрослеть. Она умная девушка. Она сама может о себе позаботиться, - я остановился на секунду, задумавшись, следует мне говорить это или нет. - Если вам что-нибудь нужно - пожалуйста, скажите мне.

- Ладно, - это всё, что она ответила. Её голос звучал расстроено. Я оставил её наедине с её мыслями, я уверен, у неё было достаточно времени всё обдумать. Я закрыл за собой дверь, просто на случай, если она решит больше не вести себя вежливо.

- Белла, любовь моя? - мягко позвал я и побрел к ее комнате. Я открыл дверь и услышал её всхлипывания. Я сразу же пошёл в её сторону и заключил её в объятья. - Прости. Всё будет хорошо. Я здесь для тебя.

- Спасибо тебе, - её руки обвились вокруг моей шеи. - Я начала беспокоиться. Всё в порядке?

- Почему что-то должно быть не нормально? - я немного потянулся назад и положил очки на тумбочку. Я робко пробежался пальцами по её лицу.

- Тебя просто так долго не было... - ответила она со всхлипом. Она охрипла, после стольких криков и слёз. Я сделал ей чай, когда она достаточно успокоилась.

- Прости. Твоя мама была снаружи, - тихо произнес я. Я робко гладил её затылок, пытаясь избавить от грусти.

_**Белла Свон.**_

- О Боже, что она сделала? - ахнула я, полностью измотанная физически и раздражённая всем этим.

- Ничего. Она сказала, что её мобильный разрядился. Я дал ей свой, - быстро ответил он, возможно, боясь, что я рассержусь на него за то, что он сделал.

- Ты дал ей свой телефон? Это было очень мило с твоей стороны, - мой голос звучал так хрипло, даже на мой слух. Я скривилась и положила голову ему на грудь.

- Ты бы сделала то же самое для моей матери.

- Да, Эдвард, но я люблю твою маму. Она удивительная женщина. А Рене... Рене...- я искала подходящее слово.

- Я бы помог тебе закончить эту мысль, но у меня такое чувство, что тебе не понравятся мои слова, - он взял моё лицо в большие мягкие ладони и поцеловал мой лоб. - Белла, я не хочу, чтобы ты с ней ссорилась. Делай то, что считаешь нужным, я в любом случае буду на твоей стороне.

Его слова были именно той причиной, по которой я хотела, чтобы он был здесь. Я притянула его поближе к себе и прижалась лицом к его шее, вдыхая его сладкий аромат.

Что у нас за День Святого Валентина такой? Я должна буду как-то исправить все это, нужно сделать для него очень многое. Может быть, мы могли бы снять номер на ночь в отеле где-нибудь на следующей неделе. Ему обязательно должно это понравиться. Возможно, мы могли бы опять съездить в «Подкову».

Он прервал мои размышления своим бархатным голосом. Он казался напряжённым, как будто боролся с чем-то.

- Белла, я начал говорить кое-что твоей матери, но не смог.

Я потянулась назад, чтобы взглянуть на его лицо. Я была удивлена его словами. - Что ты не смог сказать?

- Я не смог сказать, что ничего не могу поделать, - он чуть отвернулся от меня.

- Поделать с чем? - поторопила его я, не понимая, к чему он клонит. Я чувствовала себя глупой от того, что не могла этого сделать. Я просто так устала.

- С моим зрением, Белла.


	36. Chapter 36

**Blind**** Глава 36**

_**Белла Свон.**_

- Что значит «с твоим зрением»? – сконфуженно спросила я, поскольку моими мыслями овладела сонливость.

- Я не мог солгать ей и сказать, что я ничего не могу сделать со своим зрением. Но я и не сказал ей, что есть кое-что, что я могу сделать, – пробормотал он. – Она бы возненавидела меня еще больше, если бы узнала, что я не делаю ничего, чтобы стать для тебя лучше.

- Эдвард, тебе не надо совершенствоваться! – прокричала я; мой мозг раскалывался.

- Изабелла, - он спокойно произнес мое имя, поцеловав меня в лоб, - Ты можешь так говорить, но есть вещи во мне, которые я, без сомнения, могу усовершенствовать.

- Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть, - я снова начала всхлипывать. Это было слишком много для меня за один раз.

- И за это я люблю тебя еще больше. Но Белла, я не знаю. Я хочу быть для тебя еще лучше, - он пожал плечами и вздохнул, нахмурившись своим мыслям.

- Ты и так для меня слишком хорош, - доказывала я; слезы лились по моим щекам бесконечными ручьями.

- Белла, не говори так. Любимая, ты очень устала. Почему бы тебе не лечь – будет удобнее, а я приготовлю тебе чай? – спросил он, медленно опуская меня на подушки.

- Тебе не обязательно делать это… - пробормотала я.

- Но я хочу. Это поможет твоему горлу. Твое настроение утром не станет лучше, если ты будешь иметь дело со своей матерью, а у тебя будет больное горло, - он нежно поцеловал меня в лоб.

- Хочешь, я помогу тебе? – я чуть привстала, когда он поднялся с кровати.

- Нет, Белла. Расслабься. Я знаю, где что лежит, если только ты не переложила.

- Нет. Все еще в первом шкафчике над плитой, - ложась, ответила я. Я схватила одну из моих подушек и прижала ее к груди. Я чувствовала легкое головокружение и была очень вялой.

- Я буду через несколько минут, - сказал он с маленькой улыбкой, перед тем, как исчезнуть в темноте коридора.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я прошел в кухню и начал готовить чай. Я почувствовал, что в чайнике есть немного воды, и поставил его на конфорку, включив на полную. Я прошел к шкафчику и достал пачку чая. Когда я сделал все, что было необходимо, пока чай не приготовится, я прислонился к стойке. Я сжал переносицу указательным и большим пальцами и глубоко вдохнул, стараясь успокоить свои измотанные нервы.

Мой мозг был перегружен, и я знал, что недостаток сна сказывался на мне так же, как и на Белле. Я думал о том, что я сказал Белле и ее матери. Была ли ее мама права? Разве я не был недостаточно хорош для нее? Белла, конечно, сказала, что был, но в тот момент я чувствовал иначе.

Я думал о той бестолковой хирургии. Стоило ли оно того? Стоило ли запрятать свои страхи и, по крайне мере, попробовать это ради Белла? Конечно, стоило. Белла стоила всего в этом мире. Я мог бы отдать свою жизнь, чтобы сделать ее счастливой. Меньшее, что я мог сделать - это пойти к доктору и поговорить об этом.  
Я обещал это Белле и себе – по крайней мере, сходить на одну простую встречу с врачом.

Я пытался обмануть сам себя. Я знал, что готов к этому. Я знал, что был достаточно здоров. Доктор Тори ничего бы не сказал на Рождество, если бы я таковым не являлся, но я не хотел признаваться в этом самому себе.

Чувство вины начало зарождаться во мне. Я чувствовал себя эгоистом и подлецом. Если бы только я знал, что смогу сделать операцию наверняка. Как говорится, без труда не выловишь и рыбку из пруда. Так могу ли я вытерпеть это ради возможности получить наивысшую награду?

Я знал, что если я сделаю это ради Беллы, это будет правильный повод. Оно бы того стоило. Но она никогда не захочет этого. Я должен буду сделать это ради самого себя. Она бы возненавидела себя, если бы я так поступил, и это бы не сработало. Она винила бы себя, а я не могу допустить этого.

Чайник начал свистеть, и я оттолкнулся от стойки. Я подумаю об этом утром еще немного, когда мне будет полегче.

Нужно обсудить все еще раз с Беллой, когда я пойму, что хочу сделать. Я знал, что сегодня вечером она столкнулась бы со сложным решением, но я надеялся, что я смогу, по крайней мере, уговорить ее сначала немного отдохнуть.

Я наполнил водой кружку, наливая ее поверх чайного пакетика. Я взял сахар и положил в чашку пару ложек. Быстро перемешав, я направился к своей любимой.

- Наверное, ты захочешь, чтобы он остыл пару минут прежде, чем пить, - сказал я ей, пытаясь остудить чай, дуя на него. Ответа я не получил. – Белла?

Я поставил кружку на стол и сел на кровать. Белла лежала совершенно неподвижно, ее дыхание было ровным и глубоким. Я провел пальцами по ее тонкой ручке от запястья к плечу и вверх, пока не достиг ее щеки. Они были все еще влажными от слез, но, видимо, новых больше не появлялось. Я вздохнул и пробежался пальцами по ее губам. Они были растянуты в грустной улыбке; даже во сне она была расстроена.

Я снял одежду и забрался на кровать рядом с ней. Я натянул на нас одеяло и крепко прижал ее к себе. Она подстроилась под мое тело; одна из ее рук скользнула на мой обнаженный торс.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я проснулась, чувствуя себя в тепле и безопасности; я удивилась этому чувству. Рядом со мной был Эдвард. Он был моим спасителем. Моим счастьем. Во сне он выглядел таким спокойным. Он лежал рядом со мной только в одних боксерах – прекрасное зрелище.

Я задвинула вглубь все мысли по поводу вчерашней ночи. Мне пока не хотелось вспоминать об этом.

Меня не волновало, что я только что проснулась, и от меня, возможно, не очень хорошо пахло, потому что после карнавала я все еще не успела принять душ. Насколько я знаю, он тоже не мылся. Поэтому это не имело значения. Я пробежалась пальцами сквозь его взъерошенные волосы, безуспешно пытаясь убрать их с его глаз. Такое впечатление, что они живут своей жизнью. Ну, по крайней мере, мы вместе можем плохо пахнуть и ходить с взъерошенными волосами, подумала я с легкой улыбкой.

Я прикоснулась пальцами к его губам. Они слегка раскрылись под моим прикосновением. Его губы были гладкими и мягкими, теплыми и расслабленными. Они были такими притягательными. Я медленно нагнулась и поцеловала его нижнюю губу, захватывая ее своими губами. Так же медленно он начал целовать меня в ответ. Его руки обвились вокруг моей талии и крепко прижали меня к нему. Он простонал мне в рот, когда я скользнула кончиками пальцев по его обнаженной груди.

Мы ничего не говорили друг другу, да и не хотели. Он положил меня поверх себя; мои ноги разместились по обе стороны от его талии. И только его руки нашли путь к моей рубашке, я услышала стук в дверь.

- Черт возьми! – выкрикнула я громче, чем следовало бы. Я взглянула на часы: семь утра – слишком рано для гостей, тем более, в воскресенье. Это мог быть только один человек.

- Хочешь, я открою? – мягко спросил Эдвард, в то время как его пальцы скользили по моей щеке.

- Нет, оставайся здесь, - ответила я, слезая с него. Я прилично выглядела в своих штанах и рубашке. Меня не волновало, что я могу выглядеть плохо для своей матери. Она сможет это пережить. Я распахнула дверь, даже не заглядывая в глазок, чтобы удостовериться, что это она.

- Что? – прорычала я.

Моя мама выглядела ужасно, если не сказать большего. Отлично, подумала я про себя. Так ей и надо. Это было злобно и подло, но я все еще сердилась на нее. Мы стояли в неудобном молчании, взирая друг на друга. Она переступила с ноги на ногу, после чего, наконец, уставилась вниз на свои ноги.

- Я хочу попросить прощения.

- Что? – в удивлении спросила я.

- Может мне и не нравится тот, с кем ты встречаешься, или скорее, то, что ты встречаешься, но я не должна была приходить сюда, чтобы испортить твой День Святого Валентина. Это было глупо, - пробормотала она.

Я видела, что ее начинает трясти из-за стояния на холоде. За последние десять часов температура понизилась по меньшей мере с 85 до 30 градусов (прим. перев. по Фаренгейту). Я вздохнула про себя и махнула рукой, предлагая войти. Я захлопнула дверь и прислонилась к ней спиной. Она не повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на меня.

- Да, это было глупо. Мама, я могу сама о себе позаботиться. Эдвард может делать то же самое. Ты даже не знаешь его, как ты можешь его ненавидеть?

- Потому что он отнял тебя у меня, - прошептала она, глядя прямо в землю.

- Он не отнимал меня у тебя, мам. Я пошла в школу. Я выросла. Теперь у тебя есть Фил. Ты – единственная, кто взбесился, когда я сказала тебе о нем. Ты думала, что я вообще не буду встречаться с мальчиками, когда перееду сюда? – спросила я, обращаясь к ее спине, т.к. она еще не обернулась.

- Ты не встречалась в средней школе.

- Ну да, в средней школе. Ты думала, что после колледжа я вернусь обратно? – спросила я ее.

- Ну… - начала она.

Я тяжело вздохнула, прерывая ее:

- Мам, нет. Я бы не вернулась назад, даже если бы ты попросила. Я хочу жить своей собственной жизнью.

- Я это знаю. Твоя собственная жизнь была бы все еще моей, если бы ты…

Я прервала ее, подойдя к ней и взяв ее за плечи:

- Нет. Я бы не вернулась, чтобы быть твоей мамочкой или третьим лишним. Ты что, не можешь находиться наедине с Филом, или что?

Она не взглянула на меня и внезапно отвернулась. Я остановилась, когда поняла истинную проблему.

- У тебя проблемы с Филом? – спросила я, пытаясь заставить ее посмотреть мне в глаза. Она отказывалась. – Это истинная причина?

- Нет! – сказала она слишком поспешно.

- Ну, по крайней мере, отчасти. Если бы ты была счастлива со своим мужем, тебя бы не было здесь прошлую ночь. Ты должна была быть с ним. Это началось до или после того, как я начала встречаться с Эдвардом? – давила я на нее.

- У нас нет проблем, - неубедительно соврала она.

- Перестань мне врать, мама. Ты плохая актриса, так же, как и я. Когда это началось? – я смутила ее, требуя ответов.

- Мы не… - мягко начала она, глядя себе под ноги.

- Отлично. Ну и ладно. Тогда я думаю, ты просто стерва, раз причины нет, - громко сказал я, отступая прочь.

Я ненавижу, когда мне лгут, а это именно то, чем она сейчас занималась.

Я направилась к своей комнате, но Рене остановила меня, схватив за плечо:

- Сразу как ты уехала в Луизиану. Но я не обрушиваю наши проблемы на тебя, - защищалась она.

- Мам, пожалуйста. Ты правда думаешь, что ты была бы так расстроена из-за того, что я встречаюсь с кем-то, если бы ты не боялась остаться одна? Вы с Филом собираетесь развестись? – нажимала я.

- Я…я не знаю. Может быть, - она пожала плечами и села на диван.

- Я знаю, ты хочешь избежать тех проблем, но ты не можешь создавать еще новых, просто чтобы заставить себя трудиться. Мам, тебе никогда сильно не понравится кто-либо, с кем я встречаюсь. Но хотя бы дай ему шанс, - я стояла на своем, не глядя на нее, пока я говорила. В некоторой степени это огорчало.

- Извини… На самом деле это не его вина. Но все равно… - она пожала плечами.

- Все, что я прошу - это чтобы ты прекратила это. Перестань так себя вести. Он хороший человек. Он делает все, чтобы сделать меня счастливой, так же, как и я. Очень-очень счастливой. Он никуда не уйдет.

- Или так или никак, я правильно поняла? – сказала она с грустным смешком.

- Да, - коротко ответила я, - Я хочу, чтобы ты была в моей жизни. Ты моя мама. Но Эдвард – моя вторая половинка.

- Ты любишь его, не так ли? – она повернулась лицом ко мне, ее глаза блестели от слез.

- Да.

- Прости, - она начала всхлипывать сильнее, - Я знаю, ты не сможешь простить меня за то, что я сделала. Мне так жаль. Я не должна была так с тобой поступать.

Я подошла к ней и обняла ее за плечи:

- Мама. Нет, я не смогу простить тебя еще долго. Извини. Это займет время. Но это не значит, что я собираюсь не признавать тебя до того времени.

- Я понимаю, - всхлипнула она. Я прикрыла глаза и поцеловала ее в макушку.

- Сейчас действительно рано, и ты, должно быть, устала. У тебя были трудности с поиском отеля прошлой ночью? – спросила я, присев на диван рядом с ней.

- Не такие большие, как я предполагала. Я остановилась возле аэропорта в отеле Ramada. Это в какой-то мере окраина города и не самое лучшее место, поэтому, наверное, он и не был весь занят в День Святого Валентина.

- О… - сказала я, подумав об аэропорте, - Когда ты вылетаешь?

- Пытаешься уже избавиться от меня?

- Мама… - засмеялась я, - Перестать, ну серьезно?

- У меня билет в один конец, - вздохнула она, - Я не знаю, когда я собираюсь вернуться.

- Это хорошо, - сказала я через минуту, - Я имею в виду не то, что ты не знаешь, когда собираешься обратно. Просто тебе не нужно стремиться домой. Останься на день или около того, и мы сможем провести некоторое время вместе. Подумай об этом. Ты сможешь лучше узнать Эдварда.

- Думаю, он не такой плохой. Он заслуживает шанса, - сказала она, протягивая мне его маленький серебристый телефон. Я задумчиво повертела его в руках.

- Дай ему шанс, мама. Я бы не воевала с тобой так сильно, если бы не думала, что он того стоит… - умолкла я, глядя ей в глаза.

Она чуть улыбнулась мне, ее глубокие карие глаза заполняла печаль:  
- Я догадываюсь.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

С минуту я лежал в постели, скучая по ощущению Беллы в моих руках. Отчасти я чувствовал себя словно в ловушке. Я не знал, как долго это продлится, но я был уверен, что это не закончится хорошо.

Я решил оставаться в ее комнате до тех пор, пока она не позовет маня или пока Рене не уйдет. Я не хотел все ухудшать из-за того, что Рене поймет, что я остался на ночь с ее дочерью.

Наконец, я встал с кровати и оделся, оставив очки в стороне. Я сел на ее постель, прислонившись спиной к спинке кровати, и опустил лицо на руки. Я провел пальцами по своим глазам, думая о многих вещах.

Первым и самым главным в моей голове была острая боль в груди из-за вины. Вина за то, что отпустил Беллу туда, в логово льва, в то время как сам отсиживался здесь, как трус. Но я не был уверен в том, смогу ли я помочь или наоборот буду помехой, поэтому решил просто ждать в ее комнате. Я чувствовал вину за то, что не был мужчиной, который справился бы с проблемами Беллы в любой нужный момент. Она заслуживала самого лучшего.

Мысли о моем зрении снова закрались мне в голову. Я не был уверен в том, что чувствовал по этому поводу. В одну секунду я этого хотел, а в другую – нет. Я знал, что Белла будет любить меня в любом случае. Я был удручен тем, что я не знал, что делать. Хочу – не хочу. Я не определился в своих желаниях.

До меня дошло, как тихо стало снаружи. Белла не возвращалась, но уже и не кричала. Я не знал, что расстраивало меня больше. Я закусил губу и обдумывал свои альтернативы. Я мог просто ждать здесь или мог выйти и проверить, как она. Белла могла быть там одна, плача, и я не хотел этого. Я знал, что она не любит плакать на людях. Если она плачет - я успокою ее. Я решил рискнуть.

Я поднялся с кровати и двинулся вниз по коридору. Тихие голоса двух женщин достигли моих ушей, и я остановился, вслушиваясь.

- Извини… На самом деле это не его вина. Но все равно… - я слышал печаль в ее голосе и чувствовал жалость к миссис Двайер.

- Все, что я прошу - это чтобы ты прекратила это. Перестань так себя вести. Он хороший человек. Он делает все, чтобы сделать меня счастливой, так же, как и я. Очень-очень счастливой. Он никуда не уйдет, – сказала Белла с такой уверенностью в голосе, что у меня перехватило дыхание. Она была потрясающей, когда стояла за меня.

- Или так или никак, я правильно поняла?

- Да, - убежденно ответила Белла. Она помолчала мгновение, перед тем, как продолжить, - Я хочу, чтобы ты была в моей жизни. Ты моя мать. Но Эдвард – моя вторая половинка.

Я улыбнулся сам себе, думая о том, что однажды я женюсь на этой девушке. Она будет моей невестой, и я буду рядом с ней вместе и навсегда.

- Ты любишь его, не так ли? – я слышал слезы в ее голосе, грусть, которая была там. Ее сердце было разбито.

- Да, - только и сказала Белла, но в этом слове я услышал так много чувств.

Я поднес руку к щеке и вытер слезу. Я чувствовал себя, как чувствительная пятнадцатилетняя девочка, плача только из-за того, что она сказала, что любит меня. Но я был настолько переполнен ее любовью, что чувствовал, будто взорвусь.

- Прости, - рыдания Рене стали громче, она задыхалась. - Я знаю, ты не сможешь простить меня за то, что я сделала. Мне так жаль. Я не должна была так с тобой поступать.

Я был удивлен этим словам и хотел бы знать, что я пропустил. Уверен, Белла просветит меня позже.  
Я решил, что пора прекратить подслушивать, и вернулся в ее комнату. Белла была в порядке, решая проблемы со своей матерью. Я пробрался к кровати и лег.

Должно быть, я задремал, потому что был разбужен самыми чудесными мягкими поцелуями.

- Эдвард, любимый…

- Да? – промурлыкал я, пробегаясь пальцами по ее спине.

- Мама вернулась в отель немного поспать. Я бы хотела знать…ну, может быть…не мог бы ты… - запиналась она, пытаясь обрести немного уверенности. Я гладил пальцами ее щеки, пытаясь успокоить ее нервы.

- Что такое?

- Не хотел бы ты пойти сегодня на ужин со мной и с моей мамой? – в едином порыве высказала она, будто так ей было легче это сделать.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел? – просто спросил я ее и заправил прядь волос за ее ушко.

- Да.

- Тогда я пойду. А ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? – осведомился я.

- Думаю, да. Она обещала себя хорошо вести. Если уж она собирается не ненавидеть тебя, тогда она должна узнать тебя, - ответила она с тяжелым вздохом. Она легла затылком мне на грудь.

Мы некоторое время лежали в тишине, и я подумал, что она заснула. Я нежно сжал ее в объятьях, обхватив руками за талию.

- Эдвард… нам надо поговорить.


	37. Chapter 37

**Blind**** Глава 37**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

- Я знаю, - тихо сказал я.

- Это насчёт прошлой ночи. Эдвард, я не могу позволить тебе пойти на этот шаг, - начала она, её голос уже был полон печали.

- Я знаю, что ты так думаешь, но если бы я сделал ее и, если бы она сработала... - она прервала меня, накрыв мои губы своей ладошкой.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Это не сделает тебя счастливым, - мягко произнесла она.

- Но такая вероятность все же есть.

- Если ты решил сделать операцию, ты делаешь ее по неправильным причинам.

- Нет, это не так, – оправдывался я.

- Я не та причина, по которой следует делать операцию. Тебе не нужно пытаться заставить мою маму полюбить тебя. Она даже не знает тебя, Эдвард. Если бы она узнала тебя так, как я, то она бы полюбила тебя таким, какой ты есть. Мы сделали так много с домом, со всем. Тебе не стоит даже волноваться об этом прямо сейчас.

- Но подумай об этом, Белла. Что если бы я мог помочь тебе с домом? – я надавил на нее. Она ничего не ответила, поэтому я продолжил, - Что если бы я мог помочь тебе подобрать вещи, которые ты хочешь для дома?

- Нет. Я не позволю тебе сделать это для кого-либо другого, не для себя, - я мог слышать шорох её волос, когда она покачала головой.

Я тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. - Белла, она будет для меня.

- Ты так же плохо лжёшь, как и я, - заявила она перед тем, как подняться с кровати.

- Белла, подожди. Не уходи, - я сел и протянул руку. Я даже не знал, была ли она до сих пор в комнате или уже ушла. "Это был один из тех случаев, когда зрение, действительно, не помешало бы", - горько подумал я.

- Эдвард... Я... Я бы хотела, чтобы ты мог видеть, - произнесла она тихим голосом. Я не мог сказать, как далеко она была. Я встал с кровати и медленными шагами пошёл вперёд. Я услышал, как скрипнули половицы, когда она сделала шаг. Я не знал, в каком направлении.

- Но я не могу позволить тебе сделать это для меня.

- Я сделаю это для нас, - оправдывался я, как мог.

- Эдвард, что, если это не всегда будет для нас обоих? Что, если это не сработает? Я не хочу быть девушкой, которая заставила тебя пройти через болезненную операцию, просто чтобы сделать себя счастливой.

- Это исключено, - коротко заявил я, опустив руки.

- Я буду твоей девушкой, и я буду твоим другом, но я отказываюсь быть твоей причиной или поводом.

- Почему ты так возражаешь? Я думал, ты этого хотела! Ты только что это сказала, - крикнул я.

- НО ТАК Я ЭТОГО НЕ ХОЧУ! - выкрикнула она прямо за моей спиной. Она шагнула вперёд, я мог чувствовать жар её тела в паре сантиметров от себя. - Я возненавижу себя, если операция не сработает, и ты тоже будешь меня ненавидеть! - процедила она сквозь стиснутые зубы.

- Это исключено, - повторил я немного твёрже.

- Что, если она все-таки сработает, но тебе не понравится то, что ты увидишь? Что, если я уродлива, Эдвард? Что, если мой вид оттолкнёт тебя? - прошипела она.

- Белла! Как ты вообще могла сказать что-то подобное? Я знаю, что ты не уродлива, - выдохнул я эти слова. - Кроме того, я люблю тебя не за то, как ты выглядишь.

- Но, Эдвард, это может измениться. Внешность - очень важная часть личности. Как ты можешь действительно любить меня, если ты не можешь оценить полную картину? - прошептала она, её голос дрожал.

- Тогда логично, что я не могу вообще никого полюбить! - буркнул я, злясь с каждой секундой все больше. Кровь к этому моменту начала закипать в моих венах. Я проскрипел зубами и сжал кулаки в попытке успокоиться.

- Эдвард, я не это имела в виду! - она топнула ногой и фыркнула.

- Тогда объясни мне. Объясни, что именно ты имела в виду, - сказал я тихим голосом, который прозвучал чужим в моих ушах. Я точно еще никогда не использовал этот тон с Беллой, хотя мы и ругались до этого.

- Я не знаю... - прошептала она.

- Почему ты так поступаешь? - спросил я. От злости кровь стучала в моих ушах.

- Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты делал это из-за меня! Тебе не следует давить на меня! - буркнула она, гнев начал захватывать её.

- Я бы не сделал этого только для тебя, чёрт! Я хочу быть способным водить машину. Я хочу читать без помощи рук! Я хочу готовить себе и знать, что я посыпал омлет не крысиным ядом, а солью! Я хочу увидеть свою невесту, идущую ко мне в церкви! Я хочу увидеть своих детей, играющих в парке! - выкрикнул я, моя грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась. Я сделал перерыв, чтобы восстановить дыхание. - Я хочу увидеть тебя... - прошептал я.

Я протянул руки, найдя сперва её плечи. Я крепко сжал их. - Ты никогда не должна быть такой. Ты никогда не должна сердиться. Белла, я буду любить тебя несмотря ни на что. Я никогда бы не смог возненавидеть тебя.

- Ты не можешь отрицать, что начал всё это из-за меня.

- Да, ну и что такого? Может, мне нужен был удар под зад, чтобы начать думать об операции. Так в чем проблема, если это сделала ты?

- В чем проблема? Как это "в чем проблема"? - повторила она мои слова.

- Мне нужна операция. Белла, я собираюсь сделать ее. Я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной. Но, если это невозможно, то мы спорили зря. Пожалуйста?

- Эдвард, я…

_**Белла Свон.**_

- Эдвард, я… - телефон прервал наш разговор, за что я была благодарна. Я не знала, что я собиралась сказать, если честно. Я не знала, что думать или чувствовать. Эдвард, напротив, выглядел абсолютно разочарованным и раздосадованным тем, что нас прервали. Звонил мобильный Эдварда, который сейчас лежал на моём столе.

Я ответила на звонок, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы посмотреть, кто нас потревожил.

- Алло?

- Белла, дорогая. Я так рада слышать твой голос! - счастливо пролепетала Эсме.

- Я тоже рада Вас слышать, Эсме. Как Вы? – поинтересовалась я будничным тоном. Я могла сказать, что Эдвард не был готов к этому разговору. Он плюхнулся обратно на мою кровать с негромким вздохом.

- О, прекрасно, прекрасно! А как ты, дорогая?

- Я... Я в порядке. Мне уже лучше, - призналась я. Я видела, как лицо Эдварда стало вместо скучающего – печальным; красивые губы были сжаты в тонкую линию.

- О, что случилось? - обеспокоено спросила Эсме.

- Ненормальная мамаша, - произнесла я, не успев даже подумать. - Не Вы. Рене.

Эсме хмыкнула. - Я поняла. Всё в порядке. Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

- Нет, не с этим. Спасибо вам, хотя... О, у меня есть одна новость,- я прошла к кровати. Эдвард выглядел смущённым, когда я залезла на него, всё ещё разговаривая по телефону. Я хотела прекратить нашу ссору и решила отвлечь его чем-то приятным.

- О, правда? Я надеюсь, она хорошая.

- Она очень хорошая. Мы подписали последние бумаги вчера. - Я положила свою ладонь Эдварду на грудь, точно в то место, где билось его сердце. Я надеялась, он понял, что я не сердилась на него, просто беспокоилась. Он слегка улыбнулся, и я наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в нос.

- О, это прекрасно! Когда я могу приехать декорировать его?! – взволнованно спросила она. Даже Эдвард услышал её вопрос и наигранно фыркнул.

- В середине следующего месяца, мама! - проворчал он в телефон. - Не то чтобы она хочет разговаривать со мной, но всё равно... - пробормотал он себе под нос.

Я похлопала его по плечу, и он снова фыркнул. Эсме услышала всё это и рассмеялась.

- Идеально. Это даёт мне время закончить некоторые дела здесь, и я не буду больше принимать клиентов, пока не закончу с новым домом. О, я так волнуюсь! Это чудесная новость! Так много всего надо спланировать. У меня есть несколько мыслей, которыми я бы хотела с вами поделиться по поводу направления, которому я хочу следовать...

Я решила прервать её болтовню. - Эсме, это прекрасно. У меня есть идея, почему бы вам не записать свои мысли, чтобы не забыть, и мы начнём, как только вы приедете сюда? - я надеялась, что она не сочтёт меня грубиянкой или чересчур прямолинейной девушкой.

- Есть какие-то планы на день, дорогая? – захихикала она.

Я подавила вздох. - К сожалению, да. Моя мама приехала в город довольно... неожиданно прошлой ночью. - Эдвард хмыкнул, когда я это сказала. Я ткнула пальцем ему в грудь, прося вести себя потише. - И мы собираемся поужинать с ней вечером.

- О, тогда удачи. Я позволю вам двоим немного отдохнуть перед этим... волнующим событием. Ведите себя хорошо, я скоро позвоню вам. Я люблю вас обоих, - ласково произнесла Эсме.

- Мы тоже вас любим. Всего доброго, - сказала я, улыбаясь, и захлопнула крышку телефона.

- Она не хотела вообще со мной разговаривать, не так ли? - спросил он, лёгкая улыбка играла на его губах.

- Не-а, она любит меня больше, - дразнилась я, пытаясь оставить в прошлом нашу ссору. Я не хотела больше думать об этом. Я хотела, чтобы он улыбнулся.

- Конечно, как можно не любить тебя больше? - поинтересовался он, в то время как его руки соскользнули с моих коленей на бёдра. Он слегка сжал их. - Белла, ты знаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя, правда?

- Да, - шепотом ответила я.

- Нет, Белла, ты не знаешь, потому что я сам до сих пор не познал глубину своих чувств к тебе. - Его руки скользили вверх по моим бокам, пока не дошли до моих рук. Он стянул меня со своего тела, положил на кровать и за секунду оказался сверху. - Понадобится много-много времени, чтобы познать их сполна. Ты моя душа, и я существовал без тебя так долго.

- Эдвард... Я не знаю, что сказать... - я покраснела, закусив губу. Он провёл носом по моей щеке, оставляя лёгкие поцелуи на всём пути. Я закрыла глаза и пыталась успокоить моё быстро бьющееся сердце.

- Скажи, что будешь любить меня, что бы я ни делал, - прошептал он мне на ухо.

- Буду, - я обняла его за шею и крепко прижала к себе.

- Скажи, что ты будешь со мной всегда, - прошептал он в другое ухо, позволяя губам касаться моей чувствительной мочки.

- Всегда, - так же шепотом ответила я.

Его руки и губы дарили мне такое чувство… Будто он поклонялся мне. Его руки осторожно скользили по моему телу, сладко касаясь меня, пока он покрывал мою шею и лицо поцелуями, шепча слова любви.

- Эдвард, в следующую пятницу, забери меня. Пожалуйста. Я сделаю всё, что захочешь, и мы можем снять комнату в отеле, если хочешь. Я хочу подарить эти выходные тебе, - прошептала я, в то время как его губы перешли на мои ключицы.

Он остановился, подняв своё красивое лицо. - Правда? Что я захочу?

- Что угодно, - уверенно ответила я.

- Мне это нравится. Я начну готовиться завтра. И, я думаю, что я попрошу Элис подобрать тебе какую-нибудь одежду, - широко улыбнулся он.

- Эдвард, я не говорила... - он накрыл мои губы своими, прерывая меня так, чтобы я не могла продолжать. Его тёплый гладкий язык проскользнул в мой рот.

- Ты сказала, "всё, что захочешь". Я хочу медленно раздевать тебя, срывая одежду, кусочек за кусочком, пока не раскрою истинную красоту под ней. Потому что даже, когда ты в прекрасной одежде, я знаю, что ты красивее всего совсем без неё.

Я тяжело выдохнула, не понимая, как я все еще держалась. Я была слишком возбуждена.

- Господь милосердный... - пробормотала я. Эдвард улыбнулся самой сногсшибательной кривоватой улыбкой, и я была рада, что лежала сейчас, потому что мои колени не удержали бы меня, если бы я стояла.

- Белла, я не могу дождаться, когда мы займёмся с тобой любовью. Не могу дождаться, когда ты выкрикнешь мое имя, когда ты…- его бархатный голос был прерван резким звуком телефонного звонка. Я громко проворчала и схватила что-то со стола, чтобы бросить в телефон. Бутылка воды, которая оказалась у меня в руке, оставила после себя мокрое пятно, ударившись об стену и упав на пол.

Эдвард хмыкнул. - Белла, ответь на звонок. Мне нужно домой, сделать уборку. Ты хочешь встретиться со мной здесь вечером или хочешь пойти со мной?

Эдвард поднялся с кровати и быстро влез в свои ботинки. Он подошёл ко мне и слегка обнял меня за талию перед тем, как уйти.

- Привет, милая? Ты здесь? Мне интересно, может, мы закажем что-нибудь итальянское вечером? - спросила моя мама таким тоном, будто за последние несколько месяцев ничего и не произошло.

- Ага, конечно, это прекрасно. Подожди секундочку, - я прикрыла телефон ладошкой и подбежала к Эдварду, пока он не успел уйти. - Стой, Эдвард, я не успела тебе кое-что сказать.

- И что же это? - он обернулся, услышав мой голос, и вернул очки на место.

- Я люблю тебя, - произнесла я со счастливой улыбкой.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, - теплая улыбка заиграла на его губах, - Так к какому времени мне нужно быть готовым?

Я поднесла телефон обратно к уху. - В какое время ты бы хотела встретиться? - спросила я маму.

- Мне удобно в любое время.

- Хорошо, я заберу тебя в 4:30, - я убрала телефон от своих губ. - Эдвард, тебе удобно в пять?

- Очень. До встречи в пять, - он подошёл ближе и прижался своими губами к моим, сладко лаская и дразня меня. - Я буду скучать. - Он шагнул к двери, но мгновенье спустя вернулся ко мне. - Ты будешь любить меня, несмотря ни на что?

- Разумеется.

- Тогда я сделаю операцию.


	38. Chapter 38

**Blind**** Глава 38**

_**Белла Свон.**_

- Сейчас, мам, пообещай быть милой, хорошо? - надавила я, когда заехала за ней в отель. Я вернулась к университету так быстро, как только мой грузовик мог нас везти. И, конечно же, моя мама опоздала.

- Я ведь сказала, что дам ему шанс, не так ли? - пробормотала она, глядя в окно.

- Да, но ты не обещала быть милой. Сейчас пообещай это, или я поверну грузовик и отвезу тебя назад, - твердо заявила я, имея в виду именно те слова, которые произнесла.

- Хорошо, Белла. Я обещаю, - сказала она, как капризный подросток. Я закатила глаза и вздохнула. Ночь будет долгой.

Моя мама настояла на том, чтобы забрать Эдварда из общежития вместе со мной. У меня не было ни единой мысли, почему. Наверное, она хотела "произвести осмотр его местожительства". Думаю, она просто хотела найти повод не любить его. Поэтому, возможно, она со мной и поехала.

Я постучала в дверь, но никто не ответил. Я слышала, что Эдвард играл на своем синтезаторе внутри. Мама подтолкнула моё плечо и кивнула головой на дверь. - Что? - спросила я и открыла дверь.

Моя мама была изумлена, увидев Эдварда за игрой. Он был полностью собран и даже обут. Скорей всего, он заскучал, дожидаясь нас, и решил чем-нибудь занять себя. Его пальцы ловко скользили по клавишам.

- Эдвард, - мягко произнесла я его имя, чтобы не напугать. Он улыбнулся, но не перестал играть.

- Всё в порядке? - спросил он, продолжая игру.

- Да, всё прекрасно. Просто моя мама не знает, что можно приходить вовремя, - я стрельнула глазами в её сторону в ответ на её неприязненный взгляд.

Она проигнорировала меня и шагнула вперёд. Я могла точно сказать, что Эдвард слушал нас: его голова была повёрнута в нашу сторону.

- Добрый день, миссис Двайер, - вежливо поздоровался он.

- Мило. Что это за мелодия?

- Это "Танец с очаровательной молодой девушкой" Гинастеры. Напоминает мне Беллу, - произнес он, сладко улыбаясь.

- Ты точно никогда не видел, как Белла танцует, - фыркнула она.

Я застонала и закатила глаза. Моё лицо залилось краской от смущения. - Мама...

- Нет, я не видел. Но я танцевал с ней несколько раз и, думаю, она делает это прекрасно, - сказал он с лёгкой улыбкой.

Мелодия подошла к концу, и он вернул синтезатор на место, придвинув его к стене. Он поднялся на ноги. - Простите, мне не нравится прерывать мелодию, не доиграв. Сейчас я готов идти.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Не думаю, что поездка в ресторан могла быть ещё более неловкой. Я сидел, прижатый к пассажирской боковой двери. Разговор не клеился, слышались только негромкие вздохи. Мне было интересно, обидится ли Белла, если я попрошу её повернуть грузовик и отвезти меня домой. Она бы, возможно, засмеялась и спросила, нельзя ли ко мне присоединиться.

Конечно, Рене выбрала самое отдалённое место от нашего общежития: итальянский ресторан под названием «Нотинис». Дорога шла вдоль реки в Боссье. Тридцать минут никогда не тянулись так долго.

Как только мы вошли в это место, мои чувства были атакованы звоном посуды и очень заманчивыми запахами. Белла держала мою руку, когда мы подошли к стойке заказа. Она наклонилась, её сладкое дыхание окутало моё лицо. – Хочешь, возьмем большую тарелку спагетти на двоих?

- Ты думаешь, нам этого хватит? - прошептал я в ответ.

- Просто здесь человек, который только что забрал ее. Эта тарелка в два раза больше, чем моя голова, - захихикала она.

- Прекрасно. Я разделю с тобой всё, что захочешь, - я обнял её за талию одной рукой. Я решил быть вежливым и начать разговор с Рене. - Вы уже знаете, что закажете, миссис Двайер?

Минуту стояла тишина, и я полностью уверен, что Белла и её мать обменивались многозначительными взглядами. Белла, должно быть, выиграла, потому что её мама заговорила. - Думаю, я возьму лазанью и чай с мятой, который они предлагают.

- Вообще-то, я думаю, я возьму тоже что-то вроде этого. Чай, я имею в виду, - Белла присоединилась к напряженной беседе. Она говорила мягко, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

Мы сделали несколько шагов вперед и были приветствованы голосом, который, кажется, принадлежал пожилому человеку. - Здравствуйте, чем я могу вам помочь?

- Большую тарелку спагетти и два мятных чая, - сказал я, вынимая бумажник. Я рад, что Белла не стала спорить со мной. - Рене, мне сделать заказ для вас? – я чуть наклонил голову вбок, ожидая её ответа.

- Нет, спасибо. Я могу сделать это сама, - сказала она немного кисло. - Лазанью и мятный чай.

- Какой соус вы бы хотели? Простой или мясной? - поинтересовался мужчина. Я сжал талию Беллы, давая ей понять, что выбор за ней.

- Мясной, пожалуйста.

- Фрикадельки? - спросил он. Мне стало интересно, когда это закончится.

Мне даже не пришлось подталкивать Беллу к ответу. - О! Да, пожалуйста! Одну или две, Эдвард?

- Всё, что захочешь, - произнес я с улыбкой. Я был счастлив чувствовать её неподдельное волнение, вызванное этим ужином, даже если оно было только по поводу фрикаделек.

- Две, пожалуйста, - ответила она, как счастливый ребёнок. Я усмехнулся и прижался щекой к её волосам.

- Ты такая милая, знаешь об этом? – поддразнил я. Она хихикнула и чмокнула меня в щёчку. Я слышал, как Рене прочистила горло рядом с нами. Мне пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы удержаться от вздоха.

- Хорошо, ребята, это будет тридцать три доллара тридцать четыре цента, - сообщил нам джентльмен. Я протянул ему кредитку, пока женщины не начали спорить. Я мог точно сказать, что Рене была не в восторге от того, что я заплатил за всех. Возможно, она думала, что я пытался произвести на нее впечатление. Но меня это не волновало.

- Хорошо, ваш номер - десять, и я позову вас, когда ваш заказ будет готов.

Белла подвела меня к столу и слегка ущипнула за щёку. - Хороший мальчик, - прошептала она мне на ухо. Я услышал, как стул рядом со мной скрипнул. - Я возьму вилки и прочее. Сейчас вернусь.

- Хорошо, милая, - пролепетала миссис Двайер сладким голоском. Я почти встал, чтобы пойти помочь ей, но Рене начала говорить. - Эдвард, я бы хотела извиниться.

Я сел обратно, абсолютно не зная, что сказать. Я думал секунду перед тем, как ответить, - Всё в порядке. Я понимаю, что вы пытались защитить свою дочь. Но вы не должны беспокоиться о ней, она удивительная девушка.

- Сейчас я это вижу, но я никогда не смогу перестать беспокоиться, - сказала она, тяжело вздохнув. - Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я попытаюсь начать относиться к тебе по-другому, но я не могу обещать, что я всегда буду дружелюбной, - честно призналась она.

- Я уважаю вас за это и благодарю, что предупредили меня. Вы не обидитесь, если я скажу вам то же самое?

- Я не ожидала меньшего. Как долго ты будешь относиться ко мне и моей дочери с уважением? Вот в чём вопрос.

- Я всегда буду уважать вас, даже если я не буду согласен с вашим поведением, миссис Двайер. И я всегда буду любить и уважать вашу дочь, - произнес я с небольшой улыбкой. Я знал, что Белла стояла позади меня и тихо слушала. Я решил не смущать её и не давать понять, что она поймана. По крайней мере, в тот момент.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я быстро взяла всё, что нужно для ужина: вилки, ножи, сыр, салфетки и соломинки. Но, когда я вернулась, я поняла, что они общались и, вроде бы... дружелюбно. Похоже, они нашли взаимопонимание. Я застыла, подслушивая конец их разговора.

- Я не ожидала меньшего, - сказала мама, слегка улыбаясь. Она смотрела прямо на Эдварда. - Как долго ты будешь относиться ко мне и моей дочери с уважением? Вот в чём вопрос.

- Я всегда буду уважать вас, даже если я не буду согласен с вашим поведением, миссис Двайер. И я всегда буду любить и уважать вашу дочь, - ответил Эдвард с такой уверенностью и силой, что я почти захотела выбросить всё из рук, крепко обнять его и расцеловать.

Моя мама, наконец, заметила меня и подняла голову. – Ты вернулась. Сейчас я тебе помогу, - произнесла она, поднимаясь, чтобы помочь мне освободить руки. Она расставила это всё на столе и села. - Ну, Белла, расскажешь мне об учёбе?

Я удивилась, что ужин принесли быстро и без происшествий. Моя мама следила за мной, когда я наклонялась к Эдварду, чтобы сказать что-нибудь или просто прикоснуться к нему. Меня это не волновало, даже если ей что-то не нравилось.

- О, у них есть десять разных видов чизкейка, - прошептала я ему на ухо. Он широко улыбнулся, прикасаясь щекой к моей щеке.

- Ну и как, ты всё ещё голодна? Лично я уже объелся. Куда ты всё это складываешь, тростинка? - поддразнил он меня, ткнув в живот.

- Но это же чизкейк! У меня всегда найдётся местечко для чизкейка, - заявила я.

- Я думал, это было местечко для желе, - дразнился он.

- Бее, желе - это ужасно. Оно так ненатурально раскачивается. Я не собираюсь есть эту слизь. А ты знаешь, из чего делают желе? – я содрогнулась от мысли о желе.

- Я просто ем его и не хочу ничего знать, - пробормотал он.

- Представляешь, ей никогда не нравилось желе, даже, когда она была ребёнком. Она им просто давилась. Всегда предпочитала пудинг, - Рене, наконец, вступила в разговор. На этот раз это не было вымученно, и она не казалась раздражённой. Она просто разговаривала. Я благодарно улыбнулась ей.

- Я всегда предпочитал шоколадный пудинг. Он вкуснее, - добавил Эдвард.

Я была удивлена, когда они вступили в беседу о еде и о том, каким я была ребёнком. И я не участвовала в этом разговоре. Я покачала головой и встала. Эдвард заметил это и дотронулся до моей руки. - Я собираюсь взять чизкейк. Все эти разговоры о сладком натолкнули меня на эту мысль. Ты разделишь его со мной?

- Конечно, - улыбнулся он.

- Клубничный или черничный? - спросила я, моя рука лежала на его плече.

- Ты знаешь, мне понравится всё, что ты выберешь, - он повернулся ко мне и улыбнулся.

Я захихикала. - Это потому что ты человек - мусорная свалка, - поддразнила я. Моя мама хмыкнула.

- Напоминает мне Фила.

Я грустно посмотрела на неё. Она опустила лицо, как только поняла, что только что сказала. Она провела по лицу рукой и отвернулась. Я слегка ей улыбнулась и пошла за десертом.

Мы сперва довезли Эдварда до общежития, а потом мы с мамой остались наедине. Я понимала, что нам нужно поговорить все яснее, когда наше молчание затянулось, но мы обе смотрели куда угодно, только не друг на друга.

- Кажется, он хороший парень, – наконец, нарушила тишину моя мама.

- Лучший.

- Если он тебя обидит, я его убью. Только скажи, - я не была уверена, шутила она в тот момент или нет.

- Я больше беспокоюсь о том, что могу обидеть его, - прямо заявила я.

- Почему? - посмотрела она на меня с любопытством.

Я остановила грузовик перед её отелем, выключила мотор и повернулась, чтобы ответить ей. - Он хочет сделать кое-что со своим... состоянием. Сначала я действительно хотела, чтобы он это сделал, но сейчас, я не знаю.

- Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы он это сделал? Разве это не облегчит вашу жизнь? - Спросила она.

- Да, но, если это не сработает, я не хочу, чтобы он меня ненавидел, - призналась я и прижалась лбом к рулю.

- Он не возненавидит тебя. Он любит тебя, милая. С чего ему тебя ненавидеть? - она ласково положила руку мне на спину.

- Потому что я сначала подталкивала его к этому так сильно, а сейчас я упрашиваю его этого не делать. Он, наверное, думает, что я легкомысленная, - я закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула.

- Белла, он, в конце концов, сам решит, что для него лучше. Всё, что ты можешь - это поддержать его, - она успокаивающе гладила меня по плечу.

Я посмотрела на неё, удивлённая. - Спасибо.

- За что? – чуть нахмурилась она.

- За то, что ведёшь себя, как мама.

Она усмехнулась и через секунду заключила меня в объятья. – В первый раз?

- Ага, надо было прихватить с собой видеокамеру. Это был единственный случай за всю жизнь, - пошутила я.

Она усмехнулась, чмокнула меня в плечо и обняла ещё крепче. Мы несколько мгновений просидели в тишине. Затем она вздохнула. - Белла, я собираюсь улетать вечером. Мне нужно вернуться домой и извиниться перед Филом.

- Хочешь поговорить об этом? - спросила я.

- Нет, это то, что нужно обсуждать с Филом и только с ним. Но всё равно спасибо тебе. Ты хорошая девочка, - она погладила меня по голове. - Я собираюсь забрать вещи и оплатить счета. Ты не против подвезти меня до аэропорта?

- Нет, совсем нет, мам.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

После того, как Белла подвезла меня, я решил лечь вздремнуть. Я не знал, будет ли Белла в настроении общаться или нет. Она через многое прошла за сегодняшний день. Я снял обувь и очки. Затем положил голову на подушку и провалился в сон.

Мне снился смех Беллы, мягкий и сладкий, когда меня разбудил скрип двери. Я медленно сел, не зная, кто это. - Привет.

- О, привет, Эдвард. Прости, я не хотел тебя разбудить, - прошептал Джаспер и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

- Всё в порядке. Просто пытался немного поспать.

- Тяжёлые выходные? - хмыкнул он.

- Можно и так сказать. Рене, мама Беллы, ждала нас, когда мы пришли домой в субботу, -пробормотал я и шлёпнулся обратно на кровать.

- Вот чёрт! Правда что ли? Чувак, всё нормально? - спросил он возможно громче, чем хотел, удивление в его голосе было очевидно.

- Да, кажется. Белла, вроде, поставила её на место, так сказать. Мы сходили на ужин, и она была достаточно милой, хотя мы все чувствовали себя неловко.

- Белла сейчас с ней? - спросил он; кровать рядом со мной скрипнула, когда он сел.

- Ага, им нужно немного побыть наедине. Я чувствую себя ужасно из-за всего этого. Я причина всех этих проблем, - я тяжело вздохнул и провёл рукой по глазам.

- Нет, ты не виноват. Парень, да она бы ненавидела тебя в любом случае. Просто держись за Беллу, поддерживай её и докажи её сумасшедшей мамаше, что она ошибается, - сказал он, его акцент временами усиливался.

Я фыркнул и улыбнулся. - Я как раз планировал это.

- Хорошо. Не позволяй ей беспокоить тебя. Ты любишь Беллу, и это ничто не изменит. Если ей что-то не нравится, она может убираться, - заключил он.

- Спасибо, - сказал я с улыбкой. - Ты хороший друг.

Мой телефон завибрировал в кармане, затем начал играть рингтон Беллы. Джаспер хмыкнул. - Я собираюсь принять душ. Передавай Белле привет, - произнес он и вышел из комнаты.

Я ещё немного послушал песню, «FNT» от Semisonic. Эта песня точно подходила Белле, по крайней мере, мне так кажется. "Fascinating new thing, I'm surprised that you've never been told that you're lovely and you're perfect and someone wants you. I'm surprised that you've never been told that you're priceless, yes, you are precious, even when you're not new."  
/"Очаровательная новая штучка, я удивлён, что тебе никогда не говорили, что ты прекрасна, и ты идеальна, и кто-то хочет тебя. Я удивлён, что тебе никогда не говорили, что ты бесценна, да, ты драгоценна, даже когда ты уже не новая."

- Привет, Белла, - выдохнул я её имя. Я просто был счастлив слышать ее голос.

- Привет, красавчик, - ответила она, улыбка в её голосе была очевидна. Я был так рад, что она не плакала и не расстраивалась. Кажется, моё сердце собиралось взорваться. - Как ты?

- Я в порядке. Я немного вздремнул. Джас передавал привет, кстати.

- Спасибо, передай ему привет и от меня. А он разве не страдает похмельем? – захихикала она.

- Не похоже на то,- хмыкнул я. - Он пошёл принять душ. А ты где?

- Я дома. Элис только что пришла и она слишком бодрая. Думаю, я собираюсь последовать твоему примеру и скоро пойду спать.

- Что насчёт твоей мамы?

- Она решила двигаться дальше и поехала домой. Ей нужно выяснить отношения с Филом.

- Всё будет хорошо? – тихо спросил я.

- Я, конечно, надеюсь на это. Эдвард... - она замолчала. Как будто она хотела что-то сказать, но остановила себя.

- Что? Ты можешь всё мне рассказать, Белла, - успокоил я. Я слушал её лёгкое дыхание примерно минуту до того, как она, наконец, решила заговорить.

- Я рассказала своей маме, что ты собираешься попытаться и идёшь на операцию.

- О... – произнес я, не зная, что ответить.

- Она сказала мне оставаться с тобой, каким бы ни было твое решение, и что ты будешь любить меня несмотря ни на что.

- Ну, она полностью права. Иногда тебе стоит слушать свою маму, - сказал я будничным тоном, пытаясь поднять ей настроение. Я также хотел дать ей понять, что я не сердился на нее.

- Ага, но я не могу слушать её всё время, - захихикала она.

- Не-а, но в этот раз стоит. Белла, ты хочешь, чтобы я приехал и согрел тебя?

- О, да, пожалуйста. Я не против. Только принеси свои вещи на завтра и оставайся на ночь, - счастливо ответила она.

- Хорошо, я буду очень скоро. Люблю тебя.

- Я тоже тебя люблю и скоро увижу тебя, - сказала она и положила трубку.

Я убрал телефон от уха и медленно закрыл его. Я держал его в руке секунду и крепко закрыл глаза. - Я тоже скоро увижу тебя.


	39. Chapter 39

**Blind**** Глава 39**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я ждал у двери, постучав в нее несколько раз. Я начал переживать, что пришёл зря, но тут дверь медленно раскрылась передо мной.

- Привет? - удивлённо поздоровалась она.

- Привет тебе, мой чудесный и удивительный друг, - сказал я, широко улыбаясь.

- Привет, Эдвард, - захихикала Элис, - Чем я могу тебе помочь?

- Ну, мне нужно помочь выбрать несколько вещей для Беллы, и я был бы очень благодарен, если бы ты согласилась помочь. Я помню, она говорила, что у тебя во вторник нет занятий.

Ещё даже не закончив предложение, я услышал, как дверь закрылась, и щёлкнул замок. Элис взяла меня под руку. - Так, с чего мы начнём?

- Ты богиня среди женщин, Элис. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно помогаешь мне.

Она снова захихикала, подталкивая меня в свою машину. Она закрыла дверцу и скользнула на водительское сиденье. - Я буду богиней шоппинга, и это всё, что для меня важно. Так с чем именно тебе нужна помощь?

Я начал перечислять всё, что мне понадобится для следующего вечера. Она положила руку мне на плечо и попросила остановиться. Я услышал нажатия на кнопки и последовавший за этим громкий гудок на линии. - Привет, Роуз. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Нет, не для меня. Эдвард хочет... - она замолчала, а затем тихонько захихикала, - Ага, точно. Хорошо, встреть нас у "Дилларда" на Почте Святого Винсента через 20 минут. Увидимся.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я с трудом дождалась пятницы. Я не разговаривала с Эдвардом с раннего утра, и это начинало меня беспокоить. Он отказался рассказать мне, что мы будем делать этим вечером. Он просто сказал мне быть "готовой". Я не знала, что лучше взять с собой: сумку с вещами на ночь или экипировку для выживания.

Когда я подошла к двери, я увидела записку, просунутую под нее. Она была написана на тонкой белой бумажной карточке красными буквами.

_"Пойди освежись и надень ту одежду, что лежит на твоей кровати. Будь готова к 6:30._  
_Люблю,_  
_Эдвард."_

Я счастливо улыбнулась, хотя и немного побаивалась того, что запланировал Эдвард. Я пошла в ванную, чтобы принять быстрый душ. Как только я вошла в маленькую комнату, я заметила другую записку, прикрепленную к зеркалу и написанную тем же красивым красным шрифтом. Интересно, кто же помог ему с этим, но мне, на самом деле, не хотелось долго об этом думать.

_"Это напомнило мне о тебе, и я не мог не купить это для тебя. Используй это для меня вечером, пожалуйста._  
_Люблю,_  
_Э."_

Я посмотрела вниз и обнаружила голубую коробочку. Я подняла её и прочитала золотую надпись "Солнце, луна, звёзды". Я открыла крышку и вытащила круглую бутылочку. Я осторожно сняла с бутылки крышку, боясь, что могла разбить её при одном неловком движении. Я поднесла горлышко к носу и вдохнула. Аромат был в меру сладким, слегка мускусным с тяжёлыми цветочными нотками. Я улыбнулась. Я ненавидела, когда он тратил на меня деньги, но это заставляло меня чувствовать себя любимой. Интересно, сколько он позволил Элис потратить на все это?

Я быстро приняла душ и высушила волосы. Я оставила их распущенными для Эдварда. Я знала, что он любил касаться их, пропуская между своими длинными пальцами. Я нанесла немного лосьона на тело и брызнула духами на запястья.

Я вернулась в комнату, обернувшись полотенцем. Мои глаза расширились при виде всех этих вещей, разложенных на кровати. Там лежало крошечное чёрное шёлковое платье, которое выглядело так, как будто, если я неправильно повернусь, то выскочу из него, но не оно первым привлекло моё внимание. Мой взгляд привлек чёрный шёлковый корсет и пояс с шёлковыми чулками. Я залилась краской, думая об Эдварде, исследующем всю эту одежду на мне, и покраснела ещё больше, думая о нём и Элис, покупающих это в магазине. Я нервно захихикала. Ну, если он прошёл через такой кошмар, я могу немножко побаловать его.

Я скользнула сначала в это бельё, а затем и в платье. Я оказалась права насчёт платья, но корсет как-то держал мою грудь на месте. Под платьем на кровати лежала очередная записка.

_"Не жалуйся. Я уверен, ты выглядишь удивительно. Обувь под кроватью._  
_Люблю,_  
_Эдвард."_

Я улыбнулась и протянула руку под кровать. Я вытащила коробку и сняла крышку. Я застонала, когда увидела их. В коробке лежала другая записка.

_"Не волнуйся, я не позволю тебе упасть._  
_Э."_

Я вынула туфли на пятисантиметровых каблуках и натянула их на ступни. Я поднялась на ноги, одной рукой придерживаясь за стену.

- Эдвард Каллен, если этой ночью я умру, я собираюсь воскреснуть и убить тебя, - пробормотала я себе под нос.

В дверь постучали. Я натянула жакет, который также купил Эдвард, и пошла к двери так быстро, как только смогла, учитывая каблуки. Я взяла сумочку и распахнула дверь, недовольно ворча:

- Эдвард, серьёзно, я сломаю лодыжки. Ой, - я замолчала, когда поняла, что у двери стоял не Эдвард. Пожилой джентельмен в милом костюме улыбнулся мне.

- Добрый вечер, мэм. Я собираюсь отдать вам это, - он протянул мне коробку с запиской на ней.

_"Прости, я сам не мог тебя забрать. Открой коробку. Он не позволит тебе сесть в лимузин, пока ты не наденешь это._  
_Э."_

- Лимузин... - выдохнула я, качая головой. Я открыла маленькую коробочку и засмеялась. Внутри я нашла чёрную шёлковую маску для сна. - Правда что ли? - недоверчиво спросила я водителя.

- Приказ мистера Каллена. Вы не сядете в машину, пока не наденете её. И, если вы снимете её, я собираюсь остановиться, пока вы не вернёте её на место.

- О, прекрасно, - простонала я, охватывая маской лицо. - Он не знает, что значит "собираться в дорогу".

Водитель помог мне сесть в лимузин. Я откинулась назад, ожидая того, что ещё приготовил Эдвард для меня.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я пропустил занятия сегодня, чтобы успеть всё подготовить. Розали даже помогла мне, и я был так благодарен ей за это. Она оказала мне большую помощь за последние пару дней. Я слышал, что лимузин остановился, и вышел встретить её.

Я услышал стук её каблучков по асфальту, когда она подошла ближе. Она без умолку бормотала всяческие проклятья себе под нос, и мне пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. - Я убьюсь в этих чёртовых туфлях. Я не понимаю, зачем...

Я взял руку Беллы и слегка поцеловал её.

- Если от этого тебе хоть немного полегчает, то я тоже ничего не вижу, - дразнился я.

- Эдвард... - она усмехнулась над моим саркастичным комментарием. - Где мы?

- Не беспокойся, ты скоро всё узнаешь, - сказал я, - Сейчас сделай два шага вперед, только будь очень осторожна.

Я открыл дверь и позволил ей встать передо мной. Я обнял её за талию и подтолкнул нас обоих вперёд. - У меня для тебя сюрприз, - прошептал я ей на ухо.

- Эдвард, ты ведь знаешь, что я не люблю сюрпризы... - заскулила она.

- Знаю, но этот тебе понравится, - я поцеловал мочку ее уха.

- Это "Лунный свет" играет? - спросила она.

- У тебя очень хороший слух, - сказал я и повернулся кругом. Я крепко обнял её за талию и начал медленно с ней танцевать. Её голова покоилась на моей груди, пока мы раскачивались под музыку. - Я записал это только для тебя.

- Это твоя игра? - я почувствовал, что она подняла голову. Я продолжил танцевать с ней, медленно перебирая ногами. Моя рука лежала на небольшом открытом участке её спины.

- Да, весь этот диск.

- Когда ты успел? Это прекрасно.

- В течение прошлой недели. Мне позволили пользоваться записывающей студией здесь, - произнес я с улыбкой, думая о том, как я использовал каждую минуту, чтобы сделать это вовремя.

- Где мы? - спросила она во второй раз мягким шёпотом.

- Ты так нетерпелива. Хорошие вещи случаются с теми, кто умеет ждать, - прошептал я ей на ухо. Она задрожала от моих слов, и я решил, наконец, прекратить её дразнить. - Ты голодна?

- Очень. У меня не было времени поесть, - быстро ответила.

Я взял её за руку и повёл к накрытому столу. Я вытащил стул для неё. Когда она села, я наклонился и поцеловал её шею. - Ты удивительно пахнешь.

- Мне нравятся духи, - застенчиво призналась она.

- Я рад. Ты не представляешь, как я счастлив дарить тебе подарки, - я сел на свой стул.

- Тебе не следует покупать мне так много. Ты уже и так подарил мне больше, чем я заслуживаю.

- Изабелла, не говори так. Ты заслуживаешь целого мира, и я планирую подарить его тебе. А теперь не спорь. Ты готова пообедать? - я не дал ей времени что-нибудь возразить.

Я вытащил коробку и вынул из неё кусок пиццы. Я поднёс его к её губам, и она откусила немного. Она взяла кусок из моих рук и начала хихикать. - Пицца с грибами из "Фабрики пирогов"?

- Ага. Всё в порядке?  
- Это идеально! Я обожаю пиццу. Спасибо тебе! - счастливо пролепетала она. Я взял кусочек для себя и налил нам обоим по стакану колы.

Мы тихо разговаривали всю оставшуюся часть обеда. Белла больше не просила меня снять повязку, за что я был благодарен. Я бы не смог больше выносить её жалобных просьб. Я хотел всегда давать ей то, чего она желала.

Когда мы доели, я посадил Беллу к себе на колени и притянул её поближе к своему телу. - Белла, я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении. Ты можешь сказать нет, если пожелаешь, но, если ты скажешь да, это сделает меня очень счастливым.

- Ты знаешь, я сделаю для тебя всё, что угодно. Давай, спрашивай, - потребовала она, положив голову мне на плечо. Я перебирал её шёлковые волосы пальцами, набираясь смелости. Я не думал, что это будет трудно, но я не хотел расстраивать её.

- Ты не против прогулять занятия в следующую среду и пойти со мной на консультацию по поводу операции?

- Ты решился пройти через это? - тихо спросила она.

- Я собираюсь, по крайней мере, обследоваться, ради тебя. Я должен знать, возможно ли это, - честно ответил я. - Белла, я знаю, ты говорила, что хочешь, чтобы я делал это для себя. Так и есть, но ты должна осознать кое-что.

- Что же? - мягко произнесла она, её голос был лишь немного громче шёпота.

- Ты - часть меня. Ты моя душа, каждая клеточка моего существа пропитана моей любовью к тебе. Поэтому даже если я делаю это полностью для себя, это также и для тебя. Ты можешь принять это?

Кажется, она перестала дышать на минуту, я почувствовал её тёплое прерывистое дыхание на уровне моей шеи. Я прижал её к себе и медленно закачал ее в своих объятьях.

- Белла, любовь моя, не расстраивайся. Ты не обязана идти со мной.

- Нет, я хочу. Я просто... Я просто не знаю, что сказать. Ты слишком удивительный. Ты знаешь, что именно нужно сказать. Как ты стал таким совершенным? - произнесла она, изо всех сил сдерживая слезы.

- Я далёк от совершенства, ты знаешь это. Я просто хочу сделать тебя счастливой, и я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы это осуществить. Ну, тише, любовь моя. Пожалуйста, не плачь, - я поцеловал её в лоб, когда она все-таки дала волю слезам. - Ты готова к сюрпризу?

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я кивнула головой, и Эдвард подвинул меня так, что я стояла сейчас прямо перед ним. Я слышала, как скрипнул его стул, когда он встал. Он быстро подхватил меня, одной рукой под коленями, а другой поддерживал мою спину. Я обхватила руками его шею. Я не могла не усмехнуться этим внезапным переменам. - Эдвард, эм, а куда мы идём?

- Ты увидишь через минуту. Просто подожди, - счастливо объявил он, явно гордясь собой. Он остановился и медленно опустил меня. Я не могла понять, на чём я оказалась. Я почувствовала что-то твёрдое... вроде бы. Это было что-то упругое, покрытое мягкой тканью. Я слышала, как Эдвард снял ботинки и опустился на колени передо мной. Он большим пальцем подцепил угол маски и потянул её вверх. Я громко ахнула.

- О Боже, Эдвард, мы в...? Но... Но... Я думала, что еще рано... - я запнулась, осматривая комнату.

Я сидела на надувном матрасе, на котором лежала милая белая свежая простынь и подушки. С другой стороны от кровати стояли вазы с розами всех цветов. В нескольких местах на полу по всей комнате расположились свечки, излучая мягкий свет. Были даже занавески, чтобы никто не смог заглянуть внутрь и увидеть нас.

- Анжела позвонила мне в среду и сказала, что та пара получила новую квартиру раньше, и они смогли съехать и забрать все вещи отсюда. Я забрал у неё ключи в четверг и провёл часть вчерашнего дня и почти весь сегодняшний, готовя дом к этому вечеру с помощью Элис и Роуз, - произнес он с улыбкой.

Первое время я не могла оторвать от него глаз. Он был одет в тёмно-синюю рубашку, пара пуговиц которой были расстёгнуты, заправленную в красивые чёрные брюки с чёрным кожаным ремнём, который подходил к его ботинкам. Я улыбнулась себе, представляя, как Элис заставляла Эдварда играть с ней в переодевания. Хотя он выглядел таким привлекательным. Я наклонилась вперёд и жадно поцеловала его губы.

- Ты, - я поцеловала его щёку, - Самый, - я поцеловала его лоб, - Удивительный, - я поцеловала его в другую щёку, - Человек, - я поцеловала его нос, - На свете, - выдохнула я, и снова поцеловала его в губы. Он ухмыльнулся, его лицо выглядело так, словно, если бы он улыбнулся ещё шире, то его лицо просто лопнуло.

Он толкнул меня обратно на кровать и подполз ко мне, чтобы нависнуть надо мной. - Я не мог дождаться, когда уже смогу почувствовать каждый миллиметр тебя, - прошептал он, оставляя крошечные поцелуи на моей шее.

Я счастливо вздохнула, когда он начал открыто ласкать моё тело. Я не знала, когда мне стало с ним так уютно и когда я начала желать его без стеснения. Я не могла этим насытиться. Это было так, будто он хотел запомнить каждый дюйм меня на будущее.

- Ты знаешь, что ты творишь со мной, когда делаешь так? - прошептала я.

- Да, - с уверенностью ответил он, и это заставило меня застонать. Он был слишком сексуален для своей собственной чёртовой пользы. Его руки умело пробежались по моему животу, легко прикасаясь кончиками пальцев. Он нашёл край моего платья и поднял его вверх. Я приподнялась, чтобы помочь ему избавиться от него. Как только он это сделал, он снова начал скользить руками по моему телу.

- Я собираюсь купить что-нибудь очень милое Элис и Розали попозже.

Я хихикнула, немного приподнимаясь, чтобы взглянуть на него. - Почему?

- Ты невероятна в этом, - его руки легко переместились с моих бёдер на грудь. Я громко застонала, когда он начал массировать набухшие соски. Я плюхнулась обратно на кровать и крепко зажмурила глаза.

- Я такая избалованная, - пробормотала я в большей степени для себя, чем для него. Эдвард скользнул к краю кровати, снял мои туфли и сам начал раздеваться.

Он расстегнул свою рубашку, но не стал снимать её. Он медленно подполз ко мне, его движения были грациозными и прекрасными. Я наблюдала за тем, как работали мышцы на его крепкой груди и животе, пока он двигался ко мне. Я закусила губу и покраснела от своего неприкрытого восхищения. Никто бы не стал меня обвинять. - Глупенькая маленькая девочка. Ты не избалованная. Я должен еще раз напомнить тебе, что скажу, как только ты станешь избалованной? Нет, на самом деле это я избалован, - он снова пробежался руками по моей груди. - Я должен признаться, что я очень эгоистичен.

- Эдвард, если ты сейчас эгоистичен, пожалуйста, будь эгоистичным всё время, - на выдохе произнесла я.

Он хмыкнул и начал покрывать моё тело поцелуями от подбородка к шее и до груди. Каждый поцелуй сводил меня с ума, и мне приходилось держать себя в руках, чтобы не разорвать остатки его одежды и не изнасиловать.

Я сорвала рубашку с его плеч и отбросила её в сторону. Я хотела снять его ремень и штаны тоже, но он остановил меня, одна его рука сковала мои запястья. Он схватил мои трусики зубами и потащил вниз, оставляя мои высокие чулки на месте. Когда он соскользнул с кровати на колени, я выбралась из его объятий и села. Я быстро сняла его ремень, в процессе осыпая его живот поцелуями. Видимо, он тоже начал чувствовать напряжение, потому что он взял инициативу в свои руки и быстро стянул свои штаны.

Мои руки проникли сзади в его боксеры, и он удивлённо вскрикнул. Я хихикнула ему в рот, когда он пробормотал, - Плохая идея, - я рванула их вниз, и он встал, позволив им упасть на пол.

Я не уверена как именно это случилось, но я внезапно оказалась лежащей на спине на кровати, и Эдвард навис надо мной, полностью обнажённый. Он выглядел удивительно, его волосы были в беспорядке от того, что я постоянно пропускала их через пальцы. Я сделала движение, чтобы снять корсет, но Эдвард быстро схватил моё запястье. - Пожалуйста, не снимай его, - не имею понятия, как он узнал, что я собиралась сделать, но я уступила ему.

Он поднял мое запястье и завел мою руку над моей головой. Я была не в настроении играть этой ночью. Я хотела, нет, нуждалась в том, чтобы он оказался внутри меня. Я потянулась к нему бёдрами, его возбуждённая твёрдая плоть скользнула по моему скользкому влажному центру.

Он ахнул от этого ощущения, и я сделала это снова. Он мягко зарычал, но понял намёк. Он полностью вошёл в меня, вызывая громкий стон из моих легких. Он, наконец, отпустил моё запястье и положил освободившуюся руку на моё колено. Он поднял мою ногу так, чтобы она обвилась вокруг его бёдер.

Его рука скользнула между нами, когда он прижался губами к моему уху. - Изабелла, я хочу почувствовать, как ты сжимаешься вокруг меня, - с этими словами он начал нежно массировать меня.

Этих слов было бы достаточно, но прибавив к этому свои умелые пальцы, он отправил меня на небеса. Мои пальцы зарылись в его волосах, я грубо тянула их, пока мой мир рушился вокруг меня. Всё вокруг растаяло, и всё, что я могла чувствовать, это его внутри себя.

Он медленно вышел и перекатился в сторону. Он крепко прижался ко мне и слегка поцеловал в плечо. Он ничего не сказал, когда повернул меня и начал снимать мой корсет. Его пальцы быстро справились с работой, и он снял его с моего тела.

Я наполнила лёгкие воздухом, сделав глубокий вдох. Холодный февральский воздух ударил в мою теперь уже обнажённую грудь. Эдвард провёл рукой по полу, ища что-то. Он нашёл это и протянул мне. Я слегка поцеловала его в щёку и счастливо накинула на свое обнаженное тело его рубашку. Я частично застегнула её и даже не подумала снять чулки. В любом случае, они мне не мешали.

Единственное, что я сделала, это задула все свечи. Эдвард уже был в боксерах, он накрыл нас обоих одеялом. Я перекатилась на свою сторону и прижалась спиной к его груди. Его сильные руки обвились вокруг моей талии, и он нежно прижал меня к себе.

- Я так тебя люблю. Спасибо, что позволила мне такую ночь, - прошептал он мне на ухо.

- Я тоже тебя люблю. Спасибо, что подарил мне такую ночь, - ответила я с улыбкой. Я слегка повернула голову и поцеловала его гладкий подбородок. - Пообещай, что утром будешь любить меня так же.

- А кто сказал, что я собираюсь ждать до утра? - произнес он, широко улыбнувшись.


	40. Chapter 40

**Blind**** Глава 40**

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я вылезла из кровати и посмотрела на часы. Было пока ещё рано, только около восьми утра, но я решила, что в любом случае пора вставать. Это был первый раз за я даже не знаю, сколько времени, когда я проснулась в одиночестве. И мне снились совсем не сладкие сны, а в основном кошмары, в которых я видела Эдварда, кричащего от боли, сковавшей его лицо. Я вздрогнула, когда вспомнила об этом. Я попыталась вытряхнуть эту картинку из своей головы, но, кажется, она никуда не исчезла.

Я даже не подумала о завтраке или кофе, мне не хотелось есть, и я просто приняла быстрый душ. Я не знала, насколько длинным будет этот день.

Я уже предупредила профессоров, что сегодня не смогу прийти на занятия. Я не прогуливала уроки раньше, поэтому они, кажется, были совсем не против. Я сказала им, что я отработаю всё, что пропущу, но мне всего лишь придется сходить на лекцию к одному преподавателю и просто сдать домашнюю работу другому; так что я легко отделалась. Я решила взяться за дело, чтобы закончить всё до того, как поехать забирать Эдварда.

Я тихо постучала в дверь, не желая мешать своей учительнице. У неё не стояло занятия по расписанию, но я не знала, была ли она со студентами или нет.

- Входите! - позвала она из-за двери.

- Здравствуйте, профессор Клируотер, я просто хотела отдать вам это, меня не будет сегодня на занятии, - я быстро протянула ей три листа бумаги и развернулась, чтобы уйти.

- Дорогая, подожди минутку, если можешь. Пожалуйста, - сладко произнесла она.

Я развернулась и подошла к её столу. Она подняла палец, призывая меня помолчать минутку. Я наблюдала за тем, как бегали ее глаза по странице. Она перелистнула лист и просмотрела его, после чего опять вернулась к началу. На последней странице было задание, правила и информация для его выполнения.

Она прочистила горло и начала читать.

_"Через твои глаза я вижу_  
_Вещи, которые я никогда бы не смогла без тебя:_  
_Счастье, любовь, надежду..._  
_Особенно надежду._  
_До тебя я была слепа._  
_С твоей любовью и прикосновениями я воскресла."_ *

- Я должна сказать, дорогая, это очень сентиментально. Могу я спросить, кому оно посвящено? - она подняла на меня свои большие карие глаза. Я нервно прикусила губу и покраснела, смущенная ее вопросом.

- Моему парню, мэм.

- Пожалуйста, я не настолько стара. Зови меня Сью. Какую эмоцию ты пыталась передать этим? - она наклонилась над столом, вновь всматриваясь в листок.

Я снова прокрутила задание в своей голове. "Напишите стихотворение на ваш выбор, отражающее одно или более человеческое чувство (напр.: любовь, страсть, злость, страх, ревность, желание и др.). Минимум из 10 слов, максимум из 200 слов. Затем напишите страницу, с обычным интервалом, с объяснениями, какую эмоцию вы выбрали и почему." Интересно, все ли я выполнила правильно? Я отбросила свое смущение и ответила. - Восхищение.

- Это очень нежное чувство. Большинство моих студентов обычно выбирают эмоции посильнее: любовь или ненависть. Ты проделала хорошую работу. Но, думаю, это больше, чем просто восхищение, - она посмотрела на меня с понимающей улыбкой. - Я вижу любовь, уважение и, как ты сказала, надежду. Это, должно быть, особенный парень.

- Так и есть, - улыбнулась я. Я бросила взгляд на свои часы. - Если честно, я должна забрать его сейчас. Мы с ним собираемся на приём к врачу, поэтому меня и не будет на занятии.

- Надеюсь, ничего серьёзного, - она выглядела обеспокоенно.

Я задумалась перед тем, как ответить. - И да, и нет. Он не болен, вроде как, но это может привести к операции.

- И это хорошо или плохо? - спросила она, подняв бровь.

- Я надеюсь, хорошо.

- Я надеюсь, ради него и ради тебя, что это хорошо. Удачи вам у доктора, я буду молиться за вас! – я удивилась, когда она внезапно обняла меня.

Я быстро доехала до общежития Эдварда. Дорога шла через территорию университета, и я добралась всего за несколько минут. Я бросилась в зал, чуть не сбив по дороге Джаспера. Он был без рубашки, что я поняла, врезавшись в его голую грудь.

- Привет, Джас, - пробормотала я, отрывая лицо от его бледной кожи. - Твоя грудь твёрдая, как скала, - сказала я, потирая щёку.

- Прости, - хмыкнул он. - Просто хотел предупредить: Эдвард...

- Эдвард что? - спросила я, поднимая на него глаза.

- Сходит с ума. Он почти не спал прошлой ночью и сейчас немного бесится. Не думаю, что он будет срываться на тебя, но я полагаю, стоит отвезти его домой, чтобы он поспал немного, или он будет сволочью весь остаток дня, - сообщил он мне, пока шёл в ванную. Я заметила, что у него в руках были полотенце и сумка. Он похлопал меня по плечу. - Удачи.

***Стихотворение Беллы (оригинал)**

_"Through your eyes I see_  
_Things I never would be able to otherwise_  
_Happiness, love, hope..._  
_Especially hope._  
_Before you I was blind_  
_By your love and your touch I am restored._"

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я сражался со сном, пока мы ехали по шоссе. Белла вела себя довольно тихо, и у меня возникло ощущение, что она нервничала так же сильно, как и я. Я скользнул рукой по виниловому сиденью и дотянулся до её колена. Она взяла мою руку в свою, поднесла её к губам и слегка поцеловала.

Мне никогда не нравились врачебные приёмы, ни в каком виде. Вы можете подумать, что раз уж мой отец доктор, все должно быть иначе, но он - единственный, рядом с кем я всегда чувствовал себя уютно. Накануне приемов я постоянно мучился от бессонницы, и это всегда приводило меня в плохое настроение. Джасперу уже выпала возможность испытать это на себе, когда я практически выставил его из комнаты этим утром. Его бесконечное печатание сводило меня с ума.

Мне казалось, что мы сидели в комнате ожидания целую вечность, моя нога нервно постукивала по полу. Белла просто держала меня за руку, изредка поднося её к своим губам. И сейчас я сидел здесь на этом стуле, ожидая человека, которого я никогда не встречал, и мне было интересно, что же я делал в этом месте. Я сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить себя, но моя попытка не обвенчалась особым успехом.

Белла решила, что пора прервать молчание в попытке отвлечь меня. - Когда мы закончим здесь, почему бы нам не взять немного китайской еды и не поехать в наш дом? Мы сможем вздремнуть, и никто нас не побеспокоит.

- Не выспалась? - спросил я. Было приятно, что она беспокоилась обо мне, но, в то же время, я чувствовал свою вину.

- Ага, мне снились кошмары. Но всё хорошо, я думаю, сны будут намного приятней, если я снова буду спать в твоих объятьях, - успокоила она меня. Белла медленно и бережно сняла очки с моего лица и положила их куда-то, чтобы с ними ничего не случилось. Она слегка поцеловала меня в лоб, позволяя своим мягким губам немного задержаться на моей коже. - Я буду с тобой на каждом этапе пути, не беспокойся, - прошептала она.

Я был так расслаблен, ощущая ее губы на своей коже, чувствуя звук её успокаивающего голоса. Но тут дверь открылась, и я вздрогнул. Белла подскочила и нервно захихикала.

- Здравствуй, Эдвард. Я доктор Стэнли, простите, не собирался вас пугать, - хмыкнул он. Он взял мою руку и потряс её секунду; его руки были холодными и слегка грубыми. - А кто эта милая юная леди?

- Белла, - тихо ответила она, и я расслышал в ее голосе смущение. Я нашёл её руку и немного сжал ее.

- Ну, так почему бы нам не начать? Нам нужно сделать несколько основных тестов и взять кровь на анализ. Итак, вы пришли сегодня сюда, чтобы обсудить витрэктомию, верно?

- Да, сэр, - коротко заявил я, честно не имея никакого желания общаться.

- Хорошо, доктор Тори прислал мне вашу медицинскую карту из Чикаго, и я лично обсудил с ним ваш случай. Мы оба согласны, что вы подходящий кандидат для данной операции, если конечно ничего не изменилось с предыдущих тестов. Поэтому, как я уже сказал, мы проведём эти тесты и сравним результаты с предыдущими. Но поскольку я вполне уверен в результатах, некоторые из которых мы получим уже сегодня, я собираюсь обсудить проблемы и сопутствующие операции вещи, - сказал доктор. Его голос был немного громче, чем нужно. Интересно, он знал, что я слепой, а не глухой?

- Во-первых, я хочу объяснить, как работает эта операция. Что мы, похоже, наконец, решили сделать - это переместить часть стекловидного тела, желеподобную субстанцию из обоих твоих глаз и ввести в них силиконовое масло, не двигая твоей сетчатки. Если нам покажется, что этого недостаточно, на собственный риск мы можем решить пойти дальше в склеральный изгиб, который поддерживает её как ремень в правильном положении, - продолжил он. Я слышал, как Белла пробормотала "Ой" рядом со мной, и в мои мысли вновь закралось сомнение. Даже, когда я просто слышал эти слова, у меня бегали мурашки по коже. - У вас есть какие-нибудь вопросы?

- Да, сэр. Каков шанс, что операция пройдёт успешно? - я медленно сглотнул после своего вопроса.

- Поскольку вы здоровый молодой человек с небольшим повреждением глаз и нет очевидного отслоения, то я бы сказал, что у вас есть шанс 60-70 % на абсолютно успешную операцию.

- Что вы имеете ввиду под "абсолютно успешной операцией"? - уточнила Белла обеспокоенным тоном.

- Есть возможность, что он сможет полностью вернуть зрение. Но, также есть возможность, что он вернёт только амбулаторное зрение, - ответил он ей, даже не обращаясь ко мне.

- Какое? - переспросила Белла. Она говорила, как переживающая мамочка, но я был благодарен за это. Я до сих пор не мог прийти в чувства, чтобы задавать какие-либо вопросы.

- Достаточное зрение, чтобы можно было свободно гулять. Это если операция успешна. Но это всё же лучше, чем вообще ничего. Скорее всего, это будет что-то среднее, и вам, возможно, придётся носить очки или контактные линзы, - он снова обратился ко мне. Я медленно кивнул головой, показывая, что понял его.

- Какие ещё могут быть проблемы? - спросила Белла, потрепав меня по плечу. Интересно, насколько "зелёным", я выглядел.

- Наряду с основными проблемами, сопутствующими операциям, такими как инфекции, чаще всего мы сталкиваемся с развитием катаракты в глазе, который оперировали, в вашем случае в обоих глазах. Но не беспокойтесь! Современная медицина достигла высокого уровня, и это можно будет легко исправить небольшой операцией, которую вы сможете перенести уже через пару дней, - оптимистично заявил он. Доктор прочистил горло и его тон изменился. - Я ещё точно не уверен, что операцию можно будет провести. Если мои прогнозы верны, операция возможна, но пока что я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали, с чем вы можете столкнуться. Я не хочу слишком вас обнадёживать.

- Сколько времени уйдёт на восстановление после операции? - поинтересовалась Белла, её ладонь скользнула вниз по моей руке.

Он тяжело вздохнул. - Ну, вам придётся провести пару дней в больнице после операции. На следующий после операции день можно будет снять бинты и проверить результат. В следующий за этим день надо будет пройти осмотр, чтобы удостовериться, что нет инфекции или кровотечения. Мы дадим вам немного обезболивающих, капли для глаз и антибиотики, на всякий случай.

- Будут ли видны какие-нибудь шрамы на глазах или вокруг них? - спросила она.

- Если мы правильно сделаем нашу работу, то - нет, - сказал он беспечно. - Эдвард, а она толковая. Мне нравятся люди, которые задают вопросы, - рассмеялся он.

Я хмыкнул и повернул голову к Белле. - Напомни мне сказать тебе чуть позже, какая ты удивительная.

- Прости, я не хотела перегибать палку, - захихикала она, сжав мою ладонь.

- Нет, совсем нет. Пожалуйста, спрашивайте всё, что хотите, - громко сказал доктор Стэнли. – А сейчас, может, начнём наши тесты?

Два часа, примерно двадцать тестов и два анализа крови спустя мы, наконец, отправились в китайский ресторанчик, чтобы взять чего-нибудь поесть. Мы не разговаривали с тех пор, как вышли из врачебного кабинета. Доктор успокоил меня, он был полностью уверен, что мы сможем пройти через операцию. Точно мы сможем узнать это через неделю или около того. Я прижался лицом к прохладному стеклу и медленно вдохнул.

- О чём думаешь? - тихо спросила она, как будто боялась меня напугать. Но для этого было уже слишком поздно.

- Это пугает меня, как ад. Я... я... - запнулся я, пытаясь понять, что же я хотел сказать.

- Ты не обязан этого делать, - уверенно сказала она. Я понял, что грузовик остановился.

- Я хочу. Мне просто... страшно, - ответил я, размышляя, как же выразить все свои чувства. Я не мог подобрать верные слова.

- Ты не обязан этого делать, - повторила она. - Ни для меня, ни для кого-либо ещё.

- На прошлой неделе я решил для себя, что я хочу сделать. Я хочу. Я хочу сделать это для себя. Белла, мне просто... страшно.

- Я буду с тобой, несмотря ни на что. Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, - уверенно заявила она. Она перелезла ко мне на сиденье и обняла меня за шею. - Всегда, вечно.

- Я знаю, и поэтому ты единственная, кого я хочу видеть, идущей со мной к алтарю, - я обнял её за талию.

- А наши дети в парке? - беззаботно пролепетала она.

- Да. Давай-ка подумаем, сколько бы ты хотела? Двух или трёх? - дразнился я, зарываясь лицом в её волосы.

- Одного, если ты хочешь двух, тебе лучше молиться о близнецах, - захихикала она.

- Оу, и почему же?

- Ты планируешь вынашивать детей по очереди? Мне, честно говоря, не кажется, что твои бёдра подойдут для этого.

- Ага, потому что есть одна вещь, которая может стать проблемой, - с сарказмом произнес я, и Белла захихикала, её голова мирно покоилась на моём плече. - Я держу пари, что ты будешь выглядеть очень мило, когда будешь беременна.

- А я держу пари, что буду выглядеть очень толстой, - пробормотала она себе под нос. - Пошли, возьмём китайской еды и завалимся в кровать.

- Нам нужно ещё немного попрактиковаться? - спросил я, когда она соскользнула с моих коленей и вышла из грузовика. Она взяла меня за руку, и я тоже вышел. - Я бы не отказался.

- Извращенец, - пробормотала она. Я понял по её тону, что она говорила не серьёзно.

- Ну, если бы ты не была так чертовски соблазнительна, такой проблемы бы не возникало! - оправдывался я. Я положил руку на её талию и прошёл прямо к двери.

- И что же мне с тобой делать? - цокнула она языком и вздохнула.

Я поднёс губы к её уху и прошептал. - Ты точно знаешь, что тебе со мной делать. Люби меня и позволяй любить тебя в ответ.


	41. Chapter 41

**Blind**** Глава 41**

_**Белла Свон.**_

- Эсме! Карлайл, я не знала, что вы тоже придете! – я крепко обняла родителей Эдварда. Я пригласила их войти внутрь небольшой квартиры, которая уже была заполнена моими друзьями.

- Ну, я подумал, что Эсме понадобится помощь, чтобы отнести все ее сумки в отель. Плюс я хотел увидеть своих прекрасных детей, - сказал он, обняв меня за плечи.

- Кстати, о детях, я не получу объятия? – подразнил Эдвард свою маму. Она скромно улыбнулась и крепко обняла его, запечатлев маленький поцелуй у него на лбу.

- Как ты, дорогой? – ласково спросила она.

- Все хорошо, - Эдвард улыбнулся в моем направлении, и я не могла сдержать собственной улыбки.

- Ну, почему бы вам не представить нас своим друзьям? – весело предложил Карлайл.

- О, простите! Я такая невоспитанная… Это Элис, Джаспер, Розали и Эммет, - я по очереди показала на них.

- Элис – соседка Беллы по комнате, а Джаспер – мой сосед. Они знают, как мы познакомились, - сказал Эдвард, приобняв меня за плечи.

- А мы что? Фуфло какое-то? – саркастически изрек Эммет, заставляя Розали закатить глаза.

- О, простите, - сказал Эдвард таким же издевательским тоном, - А это превосходная Роуз. Ей посчастливилось быть одной из моих личных помощниц в делах, касаемых магазинов.

- Эй! А как же я? – надула губки Элис.

- Я сказал «одной из». Ты – вторая, - заверил ее он, вызывая широкую улыбку на губах Элис.

Эммет закатил глаза и кинул в направлении Эдварда подушку с дивана. Эдвард, смеясь, поймал ее и вернул туда, где она была, шлепнув Эммета ей по голове. Я не могла сдержаться и захихикала над их спектаклем.

- Ладно, дети, если вы закончили…

- Простите, - Эдвард застенчиво усмехнулся, поправив свои очки. Он оставил нежный поцелуй на моей щеке. – Пап, как надолго вы остаетесь?

- Только на пару дней, но я буду приезжать чаще.

Зазвонил телефон Эдварда, и выражение его лица поменялось. Я не узнала рингтона, поэтому не имела ни малейшего понятия, кто это был. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию, а брови сошлись на переносице, поэтому я знала, что это не к добру.

- Извините меня, я должен ответить на звонок. Белла, ничего, если я займу на минуту твою спальню?

- Конечно, - я сжала его плечо, чувствуя беспокойство. Могу сказать, что выражение лиц его родителей говорило о том же.

Когда Эдвард вышел в коридор, я услышала, как он ответил: «Алло? Да, это он…».

Но я не могла услышать большего, так как он закрыл за собой дверь.

- Все в порядке, дорогая? – тихо спросила Эсме.

- Думаю, да, - ответила я, пожав плечами, - Уверена, ничего страшного.

- Ну, что вы, ребята, планировали на сегодня? – вежливо поинтересовалась Элис, садясь обратно на диван, чтобы она могла видеть всех нас.

- Во-первых, я бы хотел увидеть дом. Затем, думаю, мы ненадолго вернемся в отель. О, да, я был бы рад пригласить вас всех сегодня вечером на ужин, идет? – Карлайл обнял свою жену.

- О! Я вовсе не пытаюсь напроситься на приглашение или еще что-то… - Элис покраснела, чем удивила меня.

Эсме усмехнулась:  
- Дорогая, мы знаем. Мы в любом случае планировали пригласить всех друзей Беллы и Эдварда на ужин. Мы хотели бы узнать обо всех чудесных людях, о которых они столько говорят.

- Вы уверены? – спросил Джаспер. По выражению лица Эммета я могла сказать, что он точно не собирался выступать против халявной еды.

- Конечно, мы можем пойти куда вы захотите, - улыбнулась Эсме.

- О, о, о! Мы можем пойти в «Buffalo wild wings»? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста? _**(прим.перев.: **__**Buffalo**____**wild**____**wings**__** - сеть фаст-фуд ресторанов)**_ – спросил Эммет, едва не подпрыгивая на месте.

- Перестань вести себя, как собака, - Розали с силой пихнула его в плечо.

- Если вас это устраивает, то и меня тоже, - произнес Карлайл с широкой улыбкой. Уверена, что ему понравилась идея сидеть, попивая пиво, смотреть спортивные трансляции и есть сильно зажаренного цыпленка, политого еще более калорийным соусом. Я удивлена, что он такой худой.

Все девушки пожали плечами, и Джаспер согласился. Я тоже не возражала. Я не сомневалась, что Эдвард не будет против.

Я начинала беспокоиться за него. Он уже достаточно долго находился в моей комнате.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Мое легкое настроение испарилось, когда зазвонил мой телефон. Я быстро направился в комнату Беллы:

- Алло?

- Это Эдвард Каллен?

- Да, это он.

- Это звонит Джессика от доктора Стэнли. Мы бы хотели поставить вас в известность, что мы получили результаты ваших анализов и хотели бы встретиться, чтобы поговорить о них, - протороторила девушка.

- А вы не могли бы просто сказать по телефону? – спросил я.

- Сэр, мы предпочитаем так не делать, - со вздохом ответила она.

- Я бы хотел поговорить с доктором Стэнли, если это возможно.

- Да, сэр, - девушка снова вздохнула. Могу сказать, что я заставлял ее нервничать, но меня это не волновало, - Я соединю вас через минутку, пожалуйста.

Музыка в трубке была, наверное, самым раздражающим звуком, который я когда-либо слышал в своей жизни. Маяча взад-вперед по комнате, я слышал, как мои друзья вместе с моей семьей разговаривали и смеялись, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Я бы хотел быть сейчас там, а не здесь.

- Стэнли, - наконец-то ответил доктор. Я настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что он удивил меня.

- Да, доктор Стэнли, это Эдвард Каллен.

- Чем я могу вам помочь?

- Я надеялся, что вы могли бы сказать мне результаты моих анализов прямо сейчас. Не думаю, что я смогу дождаться условленной встречи, - честно признался я.

- Джессика сказала вам, что мы предпочитаем делать это лично, верно? – спросил он.

- Да, сэр. Мы конечно можем договориться о встрече, но я не думаю, что буду в состоянии сосредоточиться, покуда я не узнаю, - решительно ответил я.

- Хорошо, но вы должны договориться с Джессикой о встрече, после того как мы закончим. Нам надо много всего обговорить.

- Да, сэр. Это замечательно, - быстро сказал я, желая, чтобы он уже перешел к проклятому вопросу.

- Эдвард, все вернулось с положительными результатами. Вы подходите для операции, - сообщил он.

- О, хорошо, - выдохнул я, сев на кровать Беллы, чтобы не упасть на пол. Я был в шоке. Я не мог поверить его словам. Это сильно подействовало на меня, и я не знал, почему. – Спасибо, - пробормотал я, пытаясь быть вежливым.

- Нет проблем. Мы скоро встретимся здесь с вами, чтобы обсудить детали, и назначим день для вашей операции. Я предполагаю, что вы хотели бы сделать это по завершении экзаменов?

- Да, - невнятно ответил я.

- Хорошо, хорошо. Будет достаточно легко определиться. Я соединю вас снова с Джессикой. Хорошего дня, скоро увидимся.

- Еще раз спасибо, доктор, - поблагодарил я. Мои губы стали сухими, а голова начала кружиться. Я не знал, был ли я взволнован или напуган. Может быть и то, и то.

Я договорился о встрече через две недели, в пятницу. Я рассеяно подумывал, смогу ли я попросить остаться своего отца, чтобы пойти со мной. С Беллой было спокойнее, но отец сможет больше понять, о чем будет говорить этот человек. Я захлопнул телефон и убрал его в карман.

Я бездвижно сидел какое-то мгновение, пытаясь унять головокружение. Раздался мягкий стук в дверь.

- Ты в порядке?

- Да, - быстро сказал я и встал на ноги. Я был не готов пока рассказать Белле. Но я знал, что она поддержит меня в любом случае. Так же, как мои друзья и семья.

Я услышал, как открылась дверь, и раздались мягкие шаги Беллы. Ее руки небрежно обвились вокруг моей талии.

- Ты выглядишь расстроенным. Хочешь поговорить об этом?

- Я не расстроен, - честно ответил я. Я был… думаю, взволнован. Я послал ей маленькую улыбку перед тем, как прижаться своими губами к ее. Сначала она, казалось, оцепенела, но под действием поцелуя вскоре расслабилась.

- Ну, я надеюсь, ты не возражаешь: у нас есть планы на вечер.

- О, правда? – беспечно спросил я, пытаясь уверить ее, что все в порядке.

- Видимо, мы собираемся в «Buffalo wings» всей компанией под настойчивым требованием твоих родителей.

Ее пальчики вытанцовывали круги на моей груди, посылая вниз по спине приятную дрожь. Она заметила это и хихикнула: «Прости».

Я взял ее руку в свою:  
- Тебе не за что извиняться, - я прижал ее ладошку к своим губам и легко поцеловал.

- Ты честно в порядке? – тихо переспросила она.

- Да, честно. А теперь пойдем. Я знаю, что моя мама хочет посмотреть дом.

_**Белла Свон.**_

- О мой Бог! Он такой милый! – крикнула Эсме, выйдя из арендованного автомобиля. Я засияла от ее счастья. Честно говоря, я переживала за ее реакцию. «Милый» - не было тем словом, которым я бы описала наш дом; возможно, «уютный» - лучшее слово, но мне и так нравилось.

- В ту же секунду как я его увидела, я знала, что он и будет нашим домом, - призналась я.

- О, Белла! Я так рада, что у тебя хороший вкус, - она крепко обняла меня перед тем, как взбежать вверх по ступенькам.

- Хэй! Она же выбрала меня, не так ли? – пошутил Эдвард. Карлайл приобнял его за плечи и потащил за собой.

- Это верно, - поддразнил он, ткнув своего сына в ребра, - У них у обеих очень хороший вкус.

Эсме прищелкнула языком и закатила глаза, глядя на своего мужа, но я могла сказать, что она наслаждалась этим. Эсме бросила взгляд в окно, пытаясь как можно скорее разведать обстановку.

Я рада, что мы с Эдвардом решили заняться уборкой в наш прошлый уикенд. Мы убрали кровать и белье в мою квартиру, но оставили стол, чтобы Эсме могла использовать его, если понадобится. Я вытащила свои ключи и отперла дверь. Я отошла в сторону, чтобы мама Эдварда могла войти первой.

- О, Белла… - только и пробормотала она.

- Вам нравится? – спросил Эдвард, выбираясь из объятий своего отца. Он нашел мою руку и осторожно сжал ее.

- Я думаю, это замечательный дом для пары, начинающей отношения, - Карлайл подошел и быстро обнял меня. Он хлопнул Эдварда по плечу и поторопился, чтобы догнать свою жену.

- Посмотри на размер этих гардеробных! – услышала я крик Эсме из главной спальни. Эдвард усмехнулся и опустил голову на мое плечо.

- Думаю, может быть, нам придется искать новое место, - прошептал он.

Я отпрянула, смутившись:  
- Почему?

- Потому что теперь они могу сюда переехать вместо нас, - поддразнил он. Я хихикнула и поцеловала его в лоб.

- Мы просто должны быть увереннымии, что этого не случится, - прошептала я в ответ.

Эсме выбежала обратно; Карлайл плелся за своей женой, засунув руки в карманы. Он качал головой и выглядел очень забавно.

- О, у меня так много идей! Я не могу дождаться, когда возьмусь за дело! О! – она выглядела возбужденной и чуть ли не приплясывала на месте, - Это будет так весело!

- Она напоминает мне Элис, - прошептала я на ухо Эдварду, из-за чего он усмехнулся.

- Дети, вы сами этого хотели. Вы уверены, что будете в состоянии контролировать ее? – Карлайл игриво посмотрел на свою жену.

Она шлепнула его по груди:  
- Все не так плохо! Белла, дорогая, не переживай, мы будем делать это вместе. Я хочу быть уверена, что ваш дом - это именно то место, в котором ты чувствуешь себя уютно и надежно. Я годами не была так взволнована ничем таким. У меня есть несколько идей, но я не знаю, какую я сочту за лучшую.

- Улучшить этот дом - не самая простая задача, он уже очень хорош, - вздохнула я.

Она хихикнула, на ее лице отразилась маленькая дьявольская улыбка:  
- О, увидишь. Поверь мне, к тому времени, когда мы здесь закончим, ты не захочешь покидать это место.

- Вы освободили монстра, - засмеялся Карлайл, - Пойдем, доставим этих детей обратно в квартиру, чтобы мы смогли поставить твои сумки в комнату.

_**Эдвард Каллен. **_

Три часа спустя вокруг меня были те, кого я любил или о ком заботился. Ресторан, который выбрал Эммет, был невероятно шумный. Я удивился, когда моя мама согласилась с ним, но, кажется, она с удовольствием проводила время.

К столику подошла официантка и представилась нам, после чего спросила о заказе напитков. Мой отец заказал какой-то сорт пива, Джаспер и Эммет последовали его примеру, а остальные заказали чай либо содовую.

После долгого обсуждения все решили заказать двести крылышек, поделенных на четыре части с разными приправами: терияки, honey BBQ _**(прим.перев. – сладкий соус, который подают в «**__**Buffalo**____**Wild**____**Wings**__**»)**_, hot BBQ _**(прим.перев. – острый соус с перцем, подают там же)**_ и самой острой приправой, которая у них есть – blazing _**(прим.перев. – как говорят в этом ресторане – «беречь от глаз, детей и домашних животных»)**_, а так же пару корзиночек с луковыми кольцами и картофельными дольками. Я удивлялся про себя, нормально ли это, заказать так много крылышек за один раз?

- Пап, когда ты уже запомнишь, что даже если ты любишь острые блюда, это не значит, что они тоже любят тебя? – поддразнил я его.

- Я применю свои медицинские знания, - сказал он со всей гордостью, которая только у него была. Удивительно, что человек, который знает риск от такой еды, все-таки ест ее. Я покачал головой и решил оставить это.

- Итак, дети, чем вы занимались? – беспечно спросила моя мама, очевидно тоже желая сменить тему.

Я сжал губы, не зная, что сказать. Я раздумывал, должен ли я признаться им сейчас или нет. Все были здесь, и мне пришлось бы сказать только единожды. Хотя я еще не предупредил Беллу. Я размышлял, будет ли она расстроена мной из-за того, что я только сейчас скажу об этом.

- В основном, школа. Я думаю, у всех нас, - ответила Белла. Мне нравилось, как уютно она чувствует себя с моими родителями. Теперь она являласьчастью моей семьи, во всех смыслах. Я глубоко вдохнул и решил все выложить.

- Ребята, я хочу вам кое-что рассказать, и я не хочу, чтобы вы волновались, хорошо? – начал я. Я знал, что это не самое лучшее начало. Я убрал свои руки под стол, чтобы никто не заметил, как они дрожали.

- Конечно, что стряслось? – осторожно спросил мой отец.

- Ты можешь рассказать нам что угодно. Все в порядке? – поинтересовалась моя мама.

- О, это не так плохо, честное слово, - быстро ответил я, чтобы развеять ее страхи. Я продолжал прокручивать в голове, что я хотел сказать, и все еще не знал, как это сделать.

- Эдвард? – мягко позвала Белла озадаченным голосом. Я почувствовал, как ее рука проскользнула к моей и сжала ее.

- М-м-м, так… Я встречался с доктором насчет моего зрения. Он решил провести несколько тестов, чтобы посмотреть, годен ли я для его операции… - я замолчал, ожидая их реакции.

- И? – тихо спросил мой отец, словно он опасался спугнуть меня.

- Телефонный звонок, который я получил этим утром, был от моего доктора. Он сказал, что все идет хорошо. Я собираюсь к нему через пару недель, чтобы мы могли обсудить некоторую информацию и назначить дату операции, - нервно изложил я.

Несколько секунд за столом царило гробовое молчание, и я заерзал на стуле.

Элис первая нарушила тишину:  
- Что сделает операция?

- Восстановит мою сетчатку, - просто ответил я.

- И это значит?.. – настаивала Элис.

- Это значит, что он, вероятно, сможет видеть, - счастливым голосом ответила моя мама. Я услышал, как стул царапнул по полу, а затем тонкие руки обвили мою шею. – Я думала, ты не хочешь проводить операцию. Что изменило твое мнение?

- Я в некотором роде преобладал над своим страхом и понял, что стоит рискнуть. Есть так много вещей, которые я хочу сделать и увидеть, но сейчас не могу, - честно ответил я ей.

- Это чудесно! – воскликнула Роуз.

- Что они будут делать? – спросил Эммет, - Я имею в виду с твоими глазами?

Я усмехнулся:  
- То, что ты не захочешь обсуждать за ужином.

- О… - пробормотал он, очевидно отвлекшись на мои слова. Уверен, он расспросит меня позже.

До меня дошло, что Белла и мой отец все это время сидели молча. Сначала я повернулся к Белле:

- Ты в порядке?

- Да, все хорошо. Просто счастлива и удивлена. Напугана, нервничаю, волнуюсь, - перечисляла она мне свои эмоции.

Я приник губами к ее уху и прошептал:  
- Всегда?

- Всегда, - ответила она.

- Пап? – спросил я, ожидая его реакции, - Что ты думаешь?

- Я не знаю, что сказать.

- Скажи, что ты будешь здесь, когда у меня будет операция.

- Конечно! Эдвард, я ждал, пока ты хорошо подумаешь над этим. Я очень горжусь тобой, что ты изменил мнение по этому вопросу и изучил его. Я знаю, как ты ненавидишь докторов, - еще один стул царапнул по полу, и я почувствовал, как мой отец поцеловал меня в макушку, - Ты хороший парень. И я очень горжусь тобой. Я буду помогать тебе на каждом шагу.

- Хорошо, ребята, кто будет есть? – спросила молоденькая официантка, прерывая небольшое напряжение.

- Я – выкрикнул Эммет, хлопнув в ладоши.

- И почему мне кажется, что здесь будет довольно грязно? – пробормотала Белла. Я усмехнулся.

- Надеюсь у них здесь много салфеток. Эмму они понадобятся, - ответил я и откусил кусок от крылышка.

- Эдвард? – осторожно спросила Белла.

- Что?

Она начала хихикать, и я почувствовал какую-то ткань, скользящую по моему лицу.

- У тебя на носу соус.

- О, хорошо. Спасибо, мамочка, - саркастически произнес я. Белла захихикала громче и прильнула ко мне.

- Мамочка? Серьезно? – кровожадно переспросил Эммет.

- Эммет, заткнись! – одновременно сказали Белла, Роуз и я, из-за чего весь стол захохотал.

Я был рад, что присутствующие за столом не задержались на моем рассказе. Я не знал, почему так боялся, ведь на то не было ни малейшей причины. У меня хорошие друзья и отличная семья.


	42. Chapter 42

**Blind**** Глава 42**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

- Так ты и правда собираешься это сделать? - тихо спросил мой отец, пока мы шли по мебельному магазину. Похоже, моя мама хотела заполучить все права на работу и не могла подождать и дня, чтобы не приступить к ней. Она была "генератором идей".

- Сделать что? - непонимающе уточнил я. Мне совсем не хотелось об этом говорить. Я не хотел снова волноваться по этому поводу.

- Операцию.

- Да, - я вздохнул.

- Понимаешь, мы с твоей матерью думали, что ты собираешься рассказать нам о предложении Белле, – хмыкнул он.

- Я его ещё не делал. Хотя она знает о кольце, - признался я.

- Правда?

Я ухмыльнулся. - Да, она нашла его в кармане моей куртки. Она очень мило сказала "да, но не сейчас".

- Когда это случилось? - спросил он.

- Пока мы ещё были в Чикаго. Она права - нам нужно еще подождать, - пожал я плечами. Мой отец положил руку на мое плечо, останавливая меня.

- Ты уже думал, когда сможешь сделать это в будущем? - спросил он довольно неоднозначно, в случае, если Белла услышит.

Я снова пожал плечами. Мы были так заняты сейчас и так нервничали, что это просто казалось неправильным шагом. Возможно, летом, когда мы останемся одни на некоторое время. Может, после того, как я смогу... Я остановил эти мысли сразу же, как они появились, не желая обнадёживать себя.

- А что отец Беллы думает обо всём этом? - поинтересовался он, меняя тему, когда заметил, что я больше не собираюсь это обсуждать.

- О чём ты?

- О том, что вы будете жить вместе, - уточнил он.

- Я точно не знаю, - ответил я, немного подумав. - Рене знает, и она не в восторге. Я полагаю, он тоже в курсе.

- Белла! Хватит постоянно смотреть на цены! – сказала моя мама, кажется, уже в третий раз за тридцать минут.

- Мне жаль, - тихо пробормотала она.

- Нет, тебе не жаль, - сказал я ей, смеясь. Она тяжело вздохнула и подошла ко мне.

- У меня совсем нет вкуса, - сказала она так серьёзно, что это заставило меня рассмеяться. - Прекрати. Это не смешно.

- Любовь моя, ты хочешь, чтобы я декорировал дом? - спросил я её, подняв брови. - Я уверен, что прекрасно справлюсь, - заявил я с сарказмом.

Она усмехнулась и вздохнула, прижавшись лбом к моей щеке. - Прости, я не подхожу для этого.

- Ты всё делаешь замечательно. - Я погладил её по спине. - Белла ты рассказала Чарли, да? – тихо спросил я.

- Эм...

- Я так понимаю, это значит «нет». - Я вздохнул. - И почему нет?

- Счастье в неведении, - ответила она печально.

- Белла, он не рассердится за это на тебя. Если что, он будет злиться на меня. Позволь принять удар на себя. Но он ведь не приедет сюда, чтобы меня застрелить, - пошутил я.

- Я знаю, знаю... - она снова вздохнула. - Я скоро ему расскажу.

- Белла, - сказал я с упрёком.

- Я позвоню ему позже. Обещаю, - она чмокнула меня в лоб и ушла, скорее всего, возвращаясь к моей разгневанной матери и её излишним расходам.

Я не представлял, почему она так нервничала по этому поводу. Рене обычно вела себя намного хуже, чем Чарли. Он мне нравился, и я уважал его, потому что он любил свою дочь и относился к ней с добротой.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я села на свою кровать и посмотрела на спящего Эдварда. После того, как мы высадили Карлайла в аэропорту, убедившись, что он вернётся к следующему осмотру врача, чтобы помочь Эдварду, мы больше пяти часов обсуждали детали, связанные с нашим домом. Я так много увидела за прошедший день, и я не знала, что именно собиралась делать, но я знала, по крайней мере, цветовую гамму, которой мы собирались придерживаться: чёрный и белый цвета.

Я крутила телефон в руках. На дворе стоял поздний вечер: около одиннадцати часов. Хотя была суббота, и Чарли, наверное, смотрел какую-нибудь игру по телевизору. Я сделала глубокий вдох и набрала хорошо знакомый номер.

- Алло, - ответил Чарли рассеянно.

- Привет, пап, - тихо сказала я. - Я тебе не разбудила?

- Нет-нет. Просто смотрю телевизор. Что-то случилось, Беллз? - спросил он, явно волнуясь.

- Ну, эм, у меня есть новость.

- О Боже, ты ведь не беременна, да? Я убью этого... - я перебила его, чтобы он не смог продолжить. Я не смогла не рассмеяться. Если бы он сказал мне это лично, я бы покраснела, особенно, если учесть, что Эдвард сейчас лежал полуголым в моей постели, но по телефону это звучало просто смешно.

- Нет, пап. Господи. Я не беременна. Поверь мне. Это, вообще-то, и правда хорошая новость, - призналась я.

- О, а что тогда? - спросил он немного спокойнее. Похоже, он притворялся.

- Мы с Эдвардом купили дом.

- Вы купили дом? - он медленно произнёс эти слова, как будто они были на иностранном языке.

- Да, просто, пока мы не закончим учёбу, понимаешь. Там три красивые спальни, две ванные комнаты, гостиная и кабинет. А ещё чудесная площадка около дома. Очень низкий уровень преступности, – я пыталась немного успокоить его, говоря это.

- Вы купили дом, - повторил он шокировано.

- Да, Чарли. Ну, знаешь, четыре стены и крыша. Помогает нам оставаться сухими, когда идёт дождь, - заявила я с сарказмом.

- Я знаю, что такое дом, - пробормотал он. - Ты уверена, что всё было честно? Ты уверена, что это была хорошая сделка? Ты знаешь о страховке? - начал он свой поток вопросов. Мне необходимо было быстро это остановить.

- Да, я уверена, что всё было честно. У нас был очень хороший риэлтор, и адвокат Эдварда ознакомился со всеми бумагами перед тем, как мы их подписали. Мы уже стали полноправными владельцами дома со страховкой от наводнений. Да, я уверена, что это была хорошая сделка. Мы проверили всё. Тебе не надо беспокоиться об этом, пап, - объяснила я, не давая ему слова вставить между предложениями.

- Вау, кажется, вы уже заплатили за него, - его голос звучал удивлённо.

- Всё оплачено. Мама Эдварда, Эсме, вообще-то уже приехала, и она может заняться декором. Она дизайнер интерьеров. Тебе она понравится. Она почти как Элис, - я мысленно улыбнулась.

- Это большой шаг, Белла. Ты точно готова? - спросил он.

Я даже не задумывалась над ответом. Тут просто не о чем было думать. - Да, пап. Я готова.

- Ты уверена?

Я рассмеялась. - Да, Чарли. Я уверена. Возвращайся к игре. А я собираюсь лечь спать.

- Ладно, малыш. Люблю тебя и скучаю.

- Я тоже, - ответила я и положила трубку.

- Как Чарли? - пробормотал Эдвард и повернулся, его глаза всё ещё были закрыты.

- Прекрасно.

- Он собирается приехать и пристрелить меня? - сказал он, зевая.

- Не-а, кажется, нет, - честно ответила я. Я положила беспроводной телефон на подставку и легла к нему на кровать.

- Моя мама уже свела тебя с ума? - он снова зевнул, его лицо было меньше, чем в паре сантиметров от моего.

- Нет, я просто не привыкла к людям, которые так...

- Взволнованны?

- Бодры.

- Жизнь с Элис не подготовила тебя к этому? - спросил он, усмехнувшись. Он положил подбородок на моё плечо, оставляя лёгкие поцелуи на обнажённой коже, которую не закрывала моя майка.

- О, я кое-что вспомнила. Элис хочет вытащить тебя на небольшую вечеринку за пару ночей до операции. Я сказала ей, что не думаю, что ты будешь в восторге от этой идеи, но ты же её знаешь.

- Ей стоит попросить мою маму помочь с вечеринкой, - сказал он рассеянно.

- Просто подлить масла в огонь, почему бы и нет? - поддразнила я. Он мило усмехнулся.

- Я знаю, у них нет тормозов, но ей не помешает помощь. Моей маме это понравится. Да она просто будет на седьмом небе от счастья. Она могла бы быть счастливее, только планируя нашу свадьбу.

- Она ещё сможет этим заняться, - хитро сказала я. Я медленно провела пальцами по его обнажённой груди, позволяя им задержаться на его сердце. - Я слышала, как ты говорил со своим папой там, в магазине.

- Это меня не удивляет. Мы с тобой любим подслушивать.

- Ты не ответил ему.

- На какой вопрос? - спросил он, его губы едва двигались, когда он говорил. Казалось, он и правда спал, но при этом каким-то магическим образом разговаривал со мной.

- Ты планируешь что-нибудь особенное в ближайшее время? - спросила я, дразня его. Я хотела увидеть, смогу ли добиться от него какой-нибудь реакции.

Он хмыкнул, его руки крепко обняли меня за талию. - Хорошая попытка, Беллз.

- Ой, а я уж и правда подумала, что смогу получить ответ, - я снова дразнила его, легко целуя в щёку. - Всё в порядке. Когда ты будешь готов, я тоже буду, - прошептала я ему на ухо.

Он лениво улыбнулся. - Я знаю. - Он прижался своими мягкими гладкими губами к моим, целуя их мягко в то время, как его пальцы скользили вверх и вниз по моей спине. - Спокойной ночи, Белла, - прошептал он, отстраняясь.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Моя мама решила пригласить Беллу на ланч и немного пройтись по магазинам. Поскольку моя мама была занята в будние дни, она организовала б_о_льшую часть выходных. Хотя на прошлой неделе она ещё ухитрялась заставить Беллу уделять ей час или два каждый день.

Мне нравилось, что мама была рядом, и мне нравилось, что она делала с Беллой, даже если ей приходилось довольно сильно подталкивать её. Моя мама относилась к ней с любовью и уважением, не как к маленькому ребёнку. Белле это нравилось, и я был рад, что она могла выдерживать моих родителей. Я не представляю, что бы я делал, если бы они ненавидели друг друга, и я бы чувствовал себя виноватым, если бы Белла не смогла иметь с ними общих дел в этом, да и вообще в чём-либо. Я не ненавидел Рене, просто я был не самым большим её фанатом.

Рене и Белла снова начали разговаривать. Теперь мне казалось, что вокруг одни разговоры. Белла была решительна со своей матерью, но вежлива. Она не скрывала от неё то, что ей не нравилось. Кажется, Рене с Филом теперь стали ладить лучше. Теперь над всеми проблемами они стали работать вместе у психотерапевта.

Удивительно, но однажды я оказался один. Это вообще-то было довольно странным. Казалось, всегда кто-то был рядом. Я решил посвятить это время игре на гитаре. Я уже научился неплохо играть, и я, кажется, совершенствовался. Вообще-то, я уже начал двигаться к тому моменту, когда смогу написать собственную музыку, поскольку я уже засел за аккорды.

Мелодия легко лилась по комнате, как будто я просто... просто играл. У меня не было ничего на уме. Я думал о Белле и о том, как я был счастлив, и музыка просто приходила. Она заставляла всё вокруг казаться возможным.

Конечно, уединение в колледже никогда не длится долго. - Это и правда здорово.

Я так сильно подскочил, что чуть не упал с кровати. - Привет, Эм. Ты стучал?

- Ага, прости. Ты не ответил, не услышал меня, как бы. Я надеюсь, ты не против, что я вошёл.

- Всё нормально. Что случилось?

- Ну, я просто читал школьную газету и увидел там стихотворение Беллы. Оно неплохое.

- Что? Какое стихотворение? - я положил гитару на кровать и встал.

- Ты не знал? Она тебе не рассказывала? - спросил он удивлённо.

- Нет, не рассказывала. Ты можешь мне его прочесть? - ответа не последовало. - Пожалуйста.

- Эд, это первый и единственный в истории раз, когда я буду читать стихотворение для другого чувака, ты меня понял?

- Да, да. Понял. Спасибо. А сейчас, пожалуйста, прочти его, - сказал я ему, надеясь, что больше отговорок не будет.

Он прочистил горло, звук его голоса эхом проносился по комнате.

_"Через твои глаза я вижу_  
_Вещи, которые я никогда бы не смогла без тебя:_  
_Счастье, любовь, надежду..._  
_Особенно надежду._  
_До тебя я была слепа._  
_С твоей любовью и прикосновениями я воскресла."_

- Оу, Эммет, я бы никогда не догадался. Но Розали, скорей всего, расстроится. Так, когда у вас свадьба? - пошутил Джаспер, заходя в комнату.

- Заткнись, парень. Он попросил меня, - проскулил Эммет.

- Белла написала кое-что в газету и не рассказала мне, - я медленно сел, думая о словах стихотворения. Они точно были написаны обо мне. Но мне казалось, что она написала мои мысли, как будто она украла их из моего сердца и разума.

- Она не рассказала тебе? Интересно, почему... - Джаспер остановился.

- Возможно, она не знала. Может, она не хотела рассказывать тебе, пока, ну знаешь, пока его не напечатали. Я имею в виду, газета выходит только по пятницам, а вы оба были заняты с тех пор, - сказал Эммет медленно, как будто он взвешивал каждое слово перед тем, как его произнести.

- Я не думаю, что Белла попыталась бы напечатать что-то вроде этого. Она такая застенчивая, - быстро ответил я

_**Белла Свон.**_

- Это так ужасно, - пробормотала я, закрыв лицо руками. Я свернулась на кровати, моё лицо было свекольно красным. У меня кружилась голова.

- Ты честно понятия не имела? - спросил Эдвард, погладив меня по спине.

- Нет! Это было просто одно задание, которое я сдала несколько недель назад. То есть, я получила пятёрку за него, но я не думала, что оно какое-то особенное.

- Я думаю, оно прекрасно. Я бы хотел однажды прочитать ещё что-нибудь из твоих работ, - ласково сказал он, гладя мою руку.

- Почему профессор Клируотер так со мной поступила?

- Разве не она заведует газетой? - поинтересовался он.

Я громко застонала, зарывшись лицом в подушку. - Разве они не должны спрашивать разрешения перед тем, как начинать использовать чужие работы?

- Белла, на него авторские права не распространяются. К тому же, когда ты что-нибудь сдаёшь учителю, это становится его собственностью. Хотя она тебя прославила, - нежно заявил он, стараясь не расстроить меня ещё больше.

- Это так ужасно, - повторила я.

- Изабелла Мари Свон, заканчивай с этим, немедленно, - он посадил меня к себе на колени. - Ты фантастически талантливый писатель. Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы однажды твои работы опубликовали?

Я пожала плечами и вздохнула. - Это ужасно, - повторила я, возможно, в сотый раз за день.

- Хватит. Мне понравилось. - Он поцеловал меня в лоб, нежно раскачивая в своих руках. - Это было написано для кого-то, кого я знаю? Кто это? - он выуживал ответ из меня, зная, что тот заставит меня покраснеть.

- Эдвард, - я вздохнула.

- О, а я и не знал, что ты знаешь ещё кого-то с таким именем. Он хороший парень? - дразнился он, пытаясь заставить меня улыбнуться.

- Прекрати это. Ты знаешь, что я написала это из-за тебя, - пробормотала я в его грудь.

Он хмыкнул и прижал меня поближе к себе. - Спасибо тебе. - Он нежно пробежался носом по моему уху, от чего у меня по спине пробежалась стайка мурашек.

- За что? - я подняла глаза, посмотрев на его красивое лицо.

- За всё. Я обещаю, что однажды я всё наверстаю. Ты слишком поддерживаешь меня, больше, чем я заслуживаю, и я хочу, чтобы ты знала, как много это для меня значит.

- Эдвард, не глупи. Я просто люблю быть с тобой. Я не делаю ничего особенного, - сказала я ему уверенно. Я слегка провела пальцами по его щеке.

- Лгунья. Но всё нормально. Я люблю тебя за это.


	43. Chapter 43

**Blind**** Глава 43**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Чем больше я сидел в этой комнате, тем больше мне хотелось умолять Беллу прийти сюда. Хотя я сомневался, что здесь хватило бы места для всех; в ней и так уже были мой отец, доктор и я сам. Я глубоко вдохнул, скучая по её успокаивающему аромату.

- Эдвард, расслабься. Сегодня он не собирается делать тесты, - произнес мой отец будничным тоном.

- И это, кажется, нисколько не помогает мне чувствовать себя лучше, - пробормотал я.

- Сынок, вдохни поглубже через нос и выдохни через рот. Ты дрожишь, как осиновый лист, - сказал он вежливым тоном, которым он обращался к пациентам. Я знал, что он просто пытался помочь, но от этого только больше начинала болеть голова. Я страстно хотел уйти отсюда.

- Пап... Хватит, - это всё, что я промямлил. Я откинул голову на спинку стула.

Наконец, доктор пришёл и произнёс, как обычно, очень громко. - Добрый день, Эдвард. Как вы?

- Доктор Карлайл Каллен, отец Эдварда. - Я слышал, как они пожали руки передо мной.

- О, да. Доктор Тори говорил о вас. Это хорошо, что вы здесь. Ну, так почему бы нам не перейти прямо к делу. Я не хочу держать вас здесь весь день, - сказал доктор Стэнли со смешком. Не понимаю, что его так рассмешило.

- Конечно. Как вы понимаете, у меня есть несколько вопросов, - добавил мой отец.

- Я отвечу на все ваши вопросы. Я попытаюсь быть полезным, насколько это возможно. Но сначала я бы хотел поговорить о дате. Вы сказали, что хотите сделать это после выпускных экзаменов, верно?

- Да, сэр, - пробормотал я.

- Когда именно это будет?

- Мой последний экзамен состоится двадцатого мая.

- Хорошо... - спокойно произнес он. Я слышал стук по клавиатуре. - У нас есть окно пятнадцатого мая в восемь утра. Это время подойдет?

- У тебя будет целый месяц в запасе, чтобы восстановиться до твоего дня рождения, - заявил мой отец.

- Хорошо, - я не знал, кому я ответил.

- Замечательно. Я запишу вас. Конечно, операция будет сделана в больнице Willis-Knighton Pierremont, не здесь. Это прямо через улицу. Вы останетесь там на пару дней. Вам придётся приехать пораньше, около семи, так вы сможете подписать все бумаги и подготовиться.

- Хорошо, - пробормотал я снова. Кажется, я не мог больше строить целые предложения. Я слишком много думал о пребывании в больнице.

- У меня есть несколько вопросов о том, что будет после операции, - вступил мой отец в разговор. - Какие будут ограничения?

- Ограничения активности? Ну, не поднимать ничего тяжёлого несколько месяцев. Постарайтесь защищать глаза от влажности. Возможно, ему придётся носить очки, когда он будет выходить на улицу, и защитную маску ночью, - объяснил он моему отцу.

- Итак, держать их сухими. Это значит, ванна вместо душа? - уточнил мой отец.

- Разрешается и то, и другое, просто постарайтесь держать их закрытыми и не мочить.

- Не поднимать ничего тяжёлого. Это значит не поднимать ничего тяжелее, чем 5-10 килограмм, верно? - спросил мой отец. Я не понимал, почему это важно.

- Я бы сказал, ничего тяжелее двенадцати банок содовой или галлона молока первый месяц, может, немного дольше.

- Что по поводу сексуальной активности?

- Пап! - вскрикнул я в ужасе. Это был не тот вопрос, который я бы хотел обсудить.

- Эдвард, вы с Беллой занимаетесь сексом, правда? - спросил мой отец, кажется, с любопытством. Он прекрасно знал ответ; думаю, он просто хотел обосновать свой вопрос.

Я почувствовал, как загорелись мои щёки, я ещё больше смутился. Я было открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но закрыл его снова с негромким хлопком. Я не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Я не смущался, обсуждая с отцом свою половую жизнь, но перед моим доктором - это совсем другое дело. - Ну, то есть... эм... - я не мог поверить, что мой отец спросил, спал ли я со своей девушкой.

- Так я и думал. Это то, что вам надо знать. Для вашей же пользы.

Доктор хмыкнул. - Не беспокойтесь, вообще-то, это самый обычный вопрос, который нам задают. Да, сексуальные связи разрешаются, хотя, возможно, в первую неделю вы не будете к этому готовы.

Я хотел сменить тему и вступил в разговор. - После операции будут осмотры?

- Вы будете приходить к нам через каждые две недели, так мы сможем заметить улучшения. Через какое-то время мы растянем перерыв между наблюдениями, и вы будете приходить раз в несколько месяцев.

- А что по поводу терапии? - поинтересовался мой отец.

- Будет визуальная терапия, чтобы его глаза могли приспособиться к огромному потоку информации, который он получит. Поначалу это будет сложно, но вскоре вы сможете привыкнуть. Конечно, Эдвард, я уверен, что вы понимаете, что не сможете сразу всего узнать, - объяснил он, обращаясь ко мне.

- Да, сэр. Я понимаю.

- Вам придётся учиться читать и распознавать формы и предметы. Здесь, в Шривпорте, есть программы обучения грамотности взрослого населения, но ты можешь нанять репетитора.

Я кивнул головой, показывая, что понял его. - Это имеет смысл.

- Первую пару недель вы, может быть, захотите, чтобы кто-нибудь всё время находился рядом с вами или, по крайней мере, пока вы не начнёте полностью использовать свои чувства. Не удивляйтесь, если начнёте испытывать головокружения или головные боли, пока вы учитесь пользоваться своим зрением. Будет немного трудно. Также я бы рекомендовал вам сходить к психотерапевту, чтобы справиться со стрессом из-за операции и её результатов. Это не требование, а простой совет. Это вам не нужно, если вы считаете, что можете справиться самостоятельно, - без остановки говорил доктор, кажется, даже не думая прекращать.

Примерно после этого момента я перестал его слушать. Я знал, что он всё ещё говорил, но я просто не мог достаточно сконцентрироваться, чтобы понимать его слова. Мне нужно было о многом подумать. Сегодня - двадцатое марта и через два месяца я, может быть, смогу видеть.

Я смутно осознавал, что они заканчивали разговор. Обсуждения остальной информации они отложили до следующего раза. Мой отец отвёл меня к машине, положив ладонь мне на плечо.

- Как ты? - спросил он.

- Волнуюсь, схожу с ума, боюсь, - ответил я, садясь на роскошное сиденье арендованной им машины.

- Это нормально. Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе найти психотерапевта? - он не давил на меня, а говорил мягко. Я знал, что это был только мой выбор.

- Нет, пока нет. Если станет слишком трудно, я к нему обращусь, - я откинул голову на спинку сиденья.

- Ты хочешь нанять репетитора или пройти программу, которую они предлагают? - ненавязчиво спросил он, пока мы ехали домой.

- Репетитора. Мне кажется, так будет удобнее, - честно ответил я. Было довольно странно решать эти новые проблемы, решать их одному перед другими людьми.

- Как ты думаешь, Белла будет оставаться с тобой, пока тебе не станет лучше, или она предпочтёт, чтобы мы наняли сиделку?

Я улыбнулся, когда одна интересная мысль появилась в моей голове. - Не знаю. Надо будет спросить её об этом.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я крутилась на кухне, готовила еду для сегодняшнего вечера. Я собиралась потушить мясо и приготовить кукурузный хлеб, я надеялась, что это понравится всем. Это было проще всего сделать в больших количествах.

Эдвард сидел, витая в облаках, его подбородок лежал на сложенных ладонях.

- Что у тебя на уме? - поинтересовалась я, начиная резать морковь.

- Просто думаю о некоторых вещах, которые доктор сказал сегодня, - он пожал плечами, немного приподнявшись.

- А что он сказал? - мягко спросила я, не желая давить на него, если он не хотел об этом говорить.

- Ну, я бы хотел задать тебе кое-какой вопрос для начала, если ты не против.

- Давай, спрашивай, - беззаботно ответила я , но на самом деле я жутко беспокоилась.

- Ты всё ещё хочешь устроиться на работу летом? - он опять опустил подбородок на ладони.

- После твоей операции - да, - я замолчала, удивившись. - А что?

- Ну, видишь ли, доктор сказал, что мне будет нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь оставался со мной всё время, а ещё мне нужен репетитор, чтобы помочь научиться читать. И, я надеялся, что это будешь ты.

- Конечно, Эдвард. Тебе не нужно даже спрашивать. Конечно, я согласна, - успокоила я его, заканчивая резать морковь. - Я просто буду использовать свои сбережения, пока ты не сможешь оставаться один, а потом мы сможем работать над чтением до и после работы.

- Нет, дело в том, что я не могу позволить тебе этого сделать. Ты откладываешь работу из-за меня. Я бы хотел возместить тебе твоё время и усилия. Это будет тяжёлая работа, и я буду чувствовать себя виноватым, если ты будешь делать это бесплатно.

- Нет! Не глупи. Тебе не надо платить, - пыталась я его убедить.

- Нет, надо. Я обещаю, что не буду преувеличивать. Я знаю, что ты попросишь меньше, чем заслуживаешь... Это будет просто неправильно.

- Эдвард, - выдохнула я его имя. - Нет.

- Ну, тогда я найму сиделку и репетитора. Я не хочу злоупотреблять твоей добротой.

- Эдвард Энтони Каллен! Ты не посмеешь! - я опустила нож, металл звякнул, ударившись о доску. - Я сделаю это.

- Но я не хочу пользоваться тобой, - он выглядел мрачно, его губы были сжаты.

- Ты бы не воспользовался мной, - я положила руку на его щёку.

- Но, Белла... Ты должна позволить мне что-нибудь для тебя сделать. Ты не возьмёшь деньги? - он прислонился ладонью к моей щеке, его глаза были крепко закрыты.

- Конечно, нет.

- Тогда я должен сделать что-нибудь ещё. Ты должна мне это позволить. Ты позволишь мне позаботиться о твоих расходах за это время?

- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросила я, медленно убирая руку.

- Я бы временно позаботился о твоих счетах, и ты бы могла, если б захотела, тратить свои сбережения на личные расходы. Хотя я не буду настаивать. Если тебе неудобно, я понимаю... - закончил он, его слова, наконец, иссякли. Он немного надул губы, и я вздохнула.

"Чёрт", - подумала я про себя. - Ладно, Эдвард. Но только на лето. Когда ты поправишься, я собираюсь найти работу на неполный день и заплатить за свою часть, ты понял меня?

- Конечно. Я понял, - он поднял голову и улыбнулся мне. - Спасибо тебе.

Я продолжила готовить, измельчая все продукты и кладя их в кастрюлю, чтобы потом потушить. Я уже приготовила кукурузный хлеб, потому что делать его пришлось много. Чтобы накормить восемь ртов, нужно хорошенько потрудиться.

И тут я посмотрела на Эдварда. Его губы изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке, выражение триумфа застыло на его красивом лице, когда он крутил ручку пальцами. Я, наконец, всё поняла.

- Ох, ты мерзавец! Ты от начала до конца играл со мной, не так ли? – шокировано спросила я. Эдвард тут же перестал играть с ручкой, и она упала на стол.

- Что? Нет.

- Я как глина в твоих руках. Ты точно знал, чего хочешь добиться. Ты знал, что я бы не дала тебе оплачивать счета, но если бы ты сначала не предложил мне деньги за уход, я бы не согласилась ни на то, ни на другое! Чёрт возьми, Эдвард! - я топнула ногой.

- Я не имею НИ МАЛЕЙШЕГО понятия, о чём ты говоришь, - он немного приподнял подбородок.

- Лжец, - пробормотала я, вздохнув.

- Ты согласилась на что-то, от чего ты несчастна? - спросил он. - Потому что, как я сказал, если тебе неудобно, я могу кого-нибудь нанять.

В дверь постучали. Я застонала. "Самое время", - подумала я с сарказмом. - Заходите, - крикнула я в сторону двери и снова обратилась к Эдварду. - Это не так, и ты это знаешь. Я всё ещё согласна, - я смирилась с поражением и снова вздохнула.

Я увидела, как заходят родители Эдварда, Джаспер и Элис. Розали и Эммет, должно быть, опаздывали, впрочем, как и всегда. Я тяжело вздохнула. На самом деле я не так уж и злилась, просто меня сводило с ума то, что я позволила ему полностью себя очаровать. Я даже не знала, имел ли он такую цель или нет. Ему не следовало обладать такой силой. - Ты слишком очарователен, и ты это знаешь. Может тебе стоило стать адвокатом? - пробормотала я.

- Должен же я был хоть что-нибудь перенять от дедушки, - дразнился он, улыбаясь, как Чешский кот. Я хихикнула и подняла одну морковку за ботву. Я бросила её ему в голову, ударив прямо в лоб. Он выглядел удивлённо с минуту, а затем потёр кож рукой. - Ой, - проскулил он. - Так нечестно.

- Ты заслужил, - ответила я. Я обошла стол, чтобы обнять членов его семьи.

- Что ты сделал, Эдвард? - спросила Эсме.

- Ничего, - он немного надулся.

- Я очень в этом сомневаюсь, - быстро произнесла она в ответ и крепко меня обняла. - Тебе лучше быть с ней милым. Она хорошая девушка.

- Да, Эдвард, будь милым, - поддразнила я его, взъерошив его волосы, и пошла обратно готовить чай со льдом.

- Нужна помощь на кухне? - спросили Эсме и Элис в унисон.

- Просто составьте мне компанию.

- Привет, красавица, что готовишь? - прогремел Эммет с порога. Розали закатила глаза и покачала головой.

- Сначала ты заигрываешь с Эдвардом, а теперь и с Беллой. Это когда-нибудь закончится? - дразнил Эммета Джаспер. Эмм спрятался за спины родителей Эдварда и показал Джасперу язык.

- Мы сейчас самые молодые или самые взрослые? - тихо спросила я Эдварда.

Он пожал плечами, улыбаясь. Я потянулась к нему и слегка поцеловала в лоб, давая понять, что больше не сержусь.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я не собирался так делать и чувствовал себя виноватым весь оставшийся вечер. Хотя я и понимал, почему она так подумала, но у меня не было такой цели.

После того, как все разошлись по домам, Белла предложила вместе принять ванну. Она затащила меня в небольшое пространство, медленно и ласково снимая нашу одежду.

Удивительно, насколько горячую воду женщины наливают в свои ванны. Я зашипел, когда опустился в обжигающую жидкость, но я перестал её замечать, когда Белла скользнула на мои колени. Она повернулась на моих коленях так, что оказалась лицом ко мне; её грудь касалась моей.

Я пропустил пальцы сквозь её волосы, которые были влажными на концах. Я накручивал шелковистые пряди на свои пальцы. - Прости за сегодняшнее. Я не хотел манипулировать тобой, и, если ты поняла это так, мне, правда, очень жаль.

- Я знаю, Эдвард. Всё в порядке, я не злюсь. Я просто думаю, что тебе надо идти в бизнесмены. Ты точно знаешь, как добиться своего, - сказала она, её крошечные пальчики скользили по моей коже. Если она пыталась отвлечь меня - и чертовски хорошо справлялась со своей работой.

- Но, пока... - мои слова прервали её руки, притянувшие меня к её губам. Она страстно поцеловала меня, её милый маленький носик касался моего, когда она двигалась. Я простонал в её губы, мои руки обхватили её талию.

- Я бы никогда не согласилась на это, если бы не хотела. Думаю, ты мог бы добиться этого и другим путём, но, как я уже говорила, ты слишком очарователен. И ты это знаешь, - она снова чмокнула меня. - Так, хватит. Давай больше не будем об этом.

- Тогда о чём поговорим? - спросил я, мои руки медленно двигались вверх и вниз по её спине.

- Ты лежишь в ванне с полностью обнажённой и готовой девушкой, и ты хочешь поговорить? - дразнилась она, накручивая на палец волосы на моем затылке.

- М-м-м, одно очко в твою пользу, - ухмыльнулся я. Её губы путешествовали вниз по моей шее, даря божественное удовольствие. Я выдохнул. - Знаешь...

- Что? - она немного подняла голову, кажется, чтобы посмотреть на меня.

- Я думаю, ты тоже точно знаешь, как добиться своего, - сказал я, обхватив её лицо руками и снова прижимая её губы к моим. Она ухмыльнулась, её тёплая кожа ещё сильнее нагрелась, когда она покраснела. Я не мог дождаться, когда увижу, как она краснеет в первый раз, когда мы займёмся любовью после операции. Может быть, всё-таки хорошо, что мой отец спросил...


	44. Chapter 44

**Blind**** Глава 44**

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я практически запрыгнула в свой – наш – дом. Я была так счастлива. Экзамены закончились, и мы все собрались в нашем новом доме. Эдвард и его родители вместе со всеми нашими друзьями уже были там и готовились к вечеринке. Последний экзамен у Эдварда состоялся днем ранее. Он уговорил Элис отказаться от грандиозной гулянки в пользу скромного ужина только в обществе близких друзей. Для меня это означало самый обычный вечер, но Элис хотела приготовить особенную еду.

- Я СДАЛА! – крикнула я, войдя внутрь дома. Я услышала смех Эсме, и Элис кинулась мне навстречу. – Я больше не первокурсница! – хихикала я. Элис запрыгнула на меня, крепко обняв. К сожалению, у меня никогда не было хорошего чувства равновесия, и мы вдвоем грохнулись на пол.

- Белла, ты в порядке? – спросил Эдвард, повернув голову в нашем направлении, - Она упала, да? – уточнил он у Джаспера.

- Ага, - ответил он.

Мы обе засмеялись; Элис ползала возле меня на четвереньках, пытаясь встать. Она поднялась, потянув меня за собой за руку. Я отряхнула свой зад и улыбнулась: ничто не могло испортить мое настроение.

- Спасибо, спасибо. Я знаю, что я грациозная, - сказала я, поклонившись.

- О, ставлю 8 баллов. Землю ты чувствуешь хорошо, - поддразнила из кухни Розали, высунувшись в коридор. Сама она не готовила, но составляла компанию Эммету, который что-то резал – нож издавал звонкие звуки, соприкасаясь с разделочной доской. Она же грызла морковку.

- АХ! Я заслужила по крайне мере 8,5 за то, что потащила за собой Элис, - ответила я, бросив сумку с книгами на подоконник.

Вышла Эсме и обняла меня.

- Я так горжусь тобой, милая. Ты уверена, что все в порядке?

- Да, мадам. Это случается все время. Мы с полом - хорошие друзья, - ответила я и направилась к Эдварду, который сидел на диване. Я обняла его со спины и поцеловала в макушку.

- Как ты? – прошептала я ему в волосы.

- Теперь лучше, когда ты дома, - ответил он. Его руки потянулись через диван, обхватили меня за талию. Он потащил меня, пока я не плюхнулась к нему на колени. Я мимолетом его поцеловала. Он улыбнулся, но я могла сказать, что он нервничал из-за завтрашней операции.

Долгое время я сидела в его объятьях, любуясь тем, что меня окружало. Все было чудесным, свежим и чистым. Комната была достаточно большой, чтобы передвигаться могли все. Никто не чувствовал себя в тесноте. Это - настоящий дом.

Эсме все правильно сделала с этим местом. Я не хотела уходить отсюда утром, особенно когда прошлая ночь была нашей первой ночью здесь. Этот дом - прекрасное место для Эдварда, чтобы отдохнуть и восстановиться.

Прошлой ночью мы оба так устали после того, как перевезли все наши вещи, что были просто в изнеможении. Из-за этого я чувствовала себя ужасно, потому что знала, что это, возможно, надолго останется нашим последним шансом. Я прижалась носом к его шее, вдыхая его чудесный аромат.

Дом начал наводнять запах индейки. Элис решила, что хочет устроить ужин в стиле «благодарения», поскольку Эдвард сказал, что он наслаждался моей готовкой в тот праздник. Эсме не покладая рук трудилась над индейкой и тыквенным пирогом, и, возможно, еще над чем-то; Элис делала кукурузу и печенье. Эммет по секретному рецепту его отца готовил соус, который пах так, будто в нем была тонна шалфея. Джаспер снова готовил свои макароны с сыром. Прошлым вечером я сделала картофельный салат, фаршированные яйца и торт. Я еще удивлялась, как это я нашла время между переездом и учебой. Также я должна была запечь зеленые бобы и брокколи с сыром.

Я тяжело вздохнула, не желая покидать свое комфортабельное место.

- Мне нужно пойти закончить с приготовлениями.

- Хочешь, я что-нибудь поделаю? – спросил он.

- Развлекай гостей, - поддразнила я его, поцеловав в нос, - Почему бы тебе не включить какую-нибудь музыку?

Я направилась на кухню. Джаспер улыбнулся мне, проходя мимо меня в гостиную. Эсме и Элис болтали, сидя за столом, где стоял наш новый фарфор и новые салфетки и скатерть.

Мне нравились тарелки, которые мы выбрали. Простые белые с черным ободком. К ним все превосходно подходило.

Эммет и Розали составляли компанию Карлайлу, который доставал из духовки рулетики. Я начала доставать принадлежности для своих блюд, расставляя их на стойке.

- Ну, Белла, ты волнуешься? – спросила Розали, - Насчет завтра, я имею в виду.

- Я так нервничаю! Не уверена, что смогу уснуть. Как и Эдвард, - честно призналась я.

- Все пройдет просто прекрасно, дорогая, - успокоил меня Карлайл. Он достал из холодильника пару бутылок вина.

- Я просто боюсь… боюсь, что это не сработает.

- Белла, здесь мы ничего не можем поделать, кроме того, как иметь позитивные мысли по этому поводу. Если напрягаться в этом вопросе, то будет только хуже, - сказал мне Карлайл, пока я снимала фольгу на одной из бутылок. Он вытащил из какого-то ящика штопор (я даже не знала, что он у нас был) и открыл вино. – Кроме того, сейчас у нас торжество.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я подошел к стереосистеме, которая была в правой части комнаты. Я вставил первый попавшийся диск. Это оказался тот, что мы слушали первый раз, когда остались на ночь. «Claire de Lune» заполнила комнату. Я подошел обратно к дивану и сел. Рядом со мной прогнулась диванная подушка:

- Эдвард, я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить, - медленно произнес Джаспер.

- Что такое?

- Я подумал, не согласился бы ты быть моим свидетелем на свадьбе. Ты мой лучший друг и я не могу представить рядом с собой никого лучше тебя.

Я был озадачен. Я даже не думал, что он может об этом попросить. Губы медленно изогнулись в улыбке, когда я подумал об этом:

- Почту за честь, - я взял его руку и крепко пожал ее.

- Спасибо. Это много для меня значит.

- Что ж, я буду там все время, чтобы помогать тебе с чем бы то ни было.

- Знаешь, все чувствуют то же самое по поводу вас с Беллой. Теперь вы часть нашей семьи, - тихо сказал он.

- Ребята, вы лучшие, - с улыбкой ответил я, - Я не мог бы и желать лучшей компании сегодня вечером.

- Ну, знаешь, мы все собираемся в больницу завтра утром.

Я открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но не знал, что сказать сперва.

- Вам не обязательно делать это. Я хочу сказать, что был бы рад, чтобы вы навещали меня, пока я буду в больнице после всего, но вы не обязаны.

- Для чего существует семья?

- Поставь меня, ЭММЕТ! – визжала Белла, а гулкие шаги эхом разносились по всему дому. Хохот Эмма, вероятно, был слышен и через улицу.

- ПОСТАВЬ МОЮ ДЕВУШКУ НА ПОЛ! НЕ ПОКАЛЕЧЬ ЕЕ! – крикнул я, заставляя Эммета снова захохотать.

- Не волнуйся, дружище, - засмеялся Джаспер себе под нос. Подушки снова задвигались, когда он вставал, - Пойду спасу ее, - доверительно сообщил он мне.

- ЭММЕТ, ПОСТАВЬ ЕЕ! ПЕРВОЕ, ЧТО ЭДВАРД СДЕЛАЕТ, КОГДА ПРОЗРЕЕТ, - ЭТО НАДЕРЕТ ТЕБЕ ЗАДНИЦУ!

Я усмехнулся, прислонившись головой к спинке дивана. Что-то с фырканьем плюхнулось мне на колени.

- Думаю, это принадлежит тебе, - уходя, сказал Джаспер, сбросив на меня Беллу.

- Ну, привет. Что это было? – спросил я с улыбкой.

- Я сказала Эммету убрать прочь свои загребущие лапы от моего сырного соуса, - хихикнула она, склонив голову мне на плечо, - Как ты, милый?

- Нервничаю, напуган, счастлив, взволнован. А ты?

- То же самое и еще голодна. Мне нужно вернуться к приготовлению ужина, - сказала она, встав на ноги. Она приблизила свои губы к моему уху, - Не волнуйся насчет завтра. Все будет хорошо, независимо от того, что случится.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я была так счастлива, что закончила готовить. Я так нервничала по поводу экзаменов, что даже не завтракала. На столе все уже было готово, меня окружали моя семья и друзья. У меня была лучшая еда и лучшая компания. Большего я и желать не могла. Мне понравилось, что Элис решила устроить все в стиле «Дня Благодарения». У нас имелось много поводов, за которые мы могли быть благодарны.

Моя рука держала под столом руку Эдварда, пока мы ели. Я глотнула немного вина, которое Карлайл налил мне, позволяя теплу разлиться по телу. Я не могла сдержаться, и каждые пару минуть поглядывала на милое лицо Эдварда. Я хотела, чтобы он снял очки, но понимала, почему он оставил их. Я надеялась, что послезавтра они не будут так уж необходимы ему.

- Ну, помимо того, чтобы надрать мне задницу, что еще ты планируешь сделать, когда будешь видеть? – поинтересовался Эммет.

- _Если_ я буду видеть, ты хочешь сказать, - поправил его Эдвард.

- Мысли позитивнее, сын, - пожурил его Карлайл, - Последствия кажутся крайне благоприятными.

- Я знаю, просто не хочу надеяться понапрасну, - вздохнул он; уголки его губ опустились вниз.

- Да ладно, парень. Повесели нас. Что ты всегда хотел сделать? – спросил Джаспер, взяв еще один рулетик и полную ложку сладкого картофеля, который готовила Эсме.

- У меня есть в некотором роде список того, что я хочу сделать, - он скромно потупил взгляд, - Вы, вероятно, подумаете, что это глупо.

- Никто не подумает, что это глупо, - подбодрила я его, бросая на Эммета предупреждающий взгляд.

- Да, давай! – сказала Элис, стукнув тарелкой об стол.

- Возможно, у меня займет продолжительное время стать достаточно осведомленным и расслабленным, чтобы осуществить все это, но я хочу сходить в кино, я хочу посмотреть телевизор. Я хочу пойти в парк и наблюдать, как играют дети. Я хочу пойти к океану и увидеть волны. Я хочу сходить в музей изобразительных искусств. Я хочу записаться в художественный или в поварской класс, например. Я хочу прочитать все книги. Я хочу поехать в Европу и в Японию. Черт, я хочу побывать везде. Я хочу завести детей и видеть, как они растут… - Эдвард сжал мою руку и нагнулся, слегка поцеловав мою щеку, - Я хочу жениться.

- Оу, ребята, вы такие милые! – вздохнула Розали, взглянув на Эммета и посылая ему зловещий взгляд.

- Я думаю, это прекрасное начало, и я не буду слишком удивлена, если ты добавишь к этому что-то еще, - добавила Эсме, глаза которой были наполнены слезами. Я поняла, что мои были почти такие же.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Когда мы проводили всех из нашего дома, по сути просто выставив их после того, как они помогли нам убрать, мы с Беллой переместились в нашу крайне чудесную, очень комфортабельную кровать королевских размеров. Я не мог и желать более удобной кровати, но я знал, что сегодня ночью не смогу заснуть. По крайней мере, я знал, что смогу поспать завтра.

Белла пододвинулась ко мне, ее маленькое тело устроилось рядом с моим. Я обвил руками ее тонкую талию, подтягивая ее ближе ко мне.

- Знаешь, в моем списке есть кое-что еще.

- Правда? Что, например? – спросила Белла, а ее пальчики передвигались вверх и вниз по моей руке, щекоча волосы там, где они пробегали.

- Я хочу изучить каждый дюйм твоего тела. Я собираюсь запомнить каждую родинку и каждый изгиб, - промурлыкал я ей на ухо, слегка поцеловав его после. Мне нравилось чувствовать, как она дрожит в моих руках.

- О, вот как? – она пыталась, чтобы ее голос звучал обычно, но я знал, что это произвело на нее определенный эффект.

- Да, это находится на самом верху списка, - честно сказал я ей, пробежав кончиками пальцам по округлостям ее бедер. – Белла, можешь кое-что для меня сделать?

- Что ты хочешь? – она повернулась в моих руках и теперь была ко мне лицом.

- Ты можешь… - я подумал о том, как хотел озвучить свою просьбу, - Ты можешь описать себя в цветах? Я имею в виду, объяснить все мне, словно я нормально видящий человек.

- Конечно… - тихо ответила она, - А могу я спросить, зачем?

- Я хочу знать, на что именно я буду смотреть в первый раз, когда увижу тебя, - я прикоснулся рукой к ее щеке и легко поцеловал. Я чувствовал, что ее кожа вспыхнула.  
Немного погодя после нашего поцелуя она села.

- Давай посмотрим… - она взяла мою руку и прикоснулась ею к своим волосам. – Мои волосы длинные, немного кудрявые, ну, более волнистые, чем кудрявые, и коричневого цвета. Некоторые пряди в них красные. – Она провела одним пальцем по линии роста волос, - У меня есть «вдовий пик» (прим.перев.: волосы, растущие треугольным выступом на лбу; примета, предвещающая раннее вдовство).

Она медленно проследовала моим пальцем по ее лбу и – осторожно – над ее веками. – Я бледная; наверное, бледнее, чем должна быть. Мои глаза – цвета темного шоколада. Моя мама всегда говорила, что у меня нос «кнопкой». Все-таки я не уверена, что это значит на самом деле.

Я взял контроль над своей рукой и провел пальцами по ее губам:

- Как бы ты описала это?

- Розовые, почти красные. Я думаю, что мои губы слишком большие для моего лица, - медленно произнесла она.

- Я думаю, они превосходные, - я скользнул пальцем под ее подбородок и вдоль по ее шее,

- А здесь?

- М-м-м, моя шея… - медленно начала она, но я мог бы сказать, что взволновал ее, когда начал поигрывать с воротом ее ночной рубашки. – У меня есть родинка…м-м-м…слева.

- Я слышал, что родинки очень милые, - сказал я с маленькой улыбкой.

- У меня их немного. Несколько на плечах и есть родинка на животе, - тихо выдыхала она.

Я переместил руки под ее рубашку, медленно поглаживая ее живот, - Покажи мне, где, - попросил я.

Она взяла одну из моих рук и передвинула ее к центру своего гладкого живота. Ее мышцы напрягались, когда я продолжил ласкать ее. Свободной рукой я стянул с нее рубашку и бросил ее на пол. Я осторожно поднял руки к ее грудям и начал массировать их. Она издала слабый стон. – Эдвард… - задыхаясь, сказала она.

- Да, любовь моя? – невинно спросил я. Я опустил руки, чтобы пальцы медленно перемещались над ее напряженной плотью. – Продолжай.

- Я думала о том же, - на выдохе пробормотала она.

Я усмехнулся.  
- Я перефразирую – продолжай объяснять. – Я взял в ладони ее грудь, ощущая ее вес в моих руках.

- Эдвард… я… - она тяжело вздохнула. Я чувствовал жар ее кожи от румянца.

- Не нужно смущаться, - я обвил руки вокруг ее талии, притягивая ее ближе ко мне. Я опустил лицо так, что мои губы прижимались к ее выпуклым холмикам. Мгновение я целовал и посасывал ее соски, после чего прошептал, - Я интересуюсь, какого цвета… - я замолчал и погрузил ее сосок в рот.

Ее руки запутались в волосах у меня на затылке, и она громко застонала. Это был очень сексуальный звук, и он подталкивал меня к линии, за которой я не думал, что смогу себя контролировать. Но я хотел заставить ее ответить на вопрос. Я оторвал от нее свои губы и провел носом над ее чувствительным местом. – Изабелла…

- Розовые…почти…. - пробормотала она, и я вознаградил ее старания легким поцелуем, - Почти красные.

- Такого же цвета как твои губы? – я поднял голову к ее шее, целуя вдоль линии подбородка. Она медленно кивнула. – М-м-м, нужно запомнить это.

Я не знаю, что заставило ее, но она решила, что я двигаюсь слишком медленно. Она прижала меня спиной к кровати. Она приблизила свои губы к моим, страстно целуя меня и стягивая мои пижамные штаны. Я не знаю, когда она успела скинуть свои трусики, но я был ей признателен, когда она опустилась на меня сверху.

Я наклонил голову назад от удовольствия, глубоко вдохнув, когда она начала раскачиваться. Ее маленькие ручки упирались мне в грудь, чтобы удерживать равновесие. Мои руки нашли удобное место на задней части ее бедер, поддерживая ее, помогая ей двигаться.

Я был на небесах. Я находился в своем доме с прекрасной женщиной, которую любил. И хотя меня пугала завтрашняя утренняя операция, я чувствовал себя в безопасности. Я был более, чем счастлив. Я пребывал вне себя от радости.

Я не знал, как долго мы занимались любовью, наверное, полночи. Когда уже ни один из нас не мог продолжать, Белла легла головой мне на грудь. Она бездумно вырисовывала узоры кончиками пальцев. – Я люблю тебя, не смотря ни на что, Эдвард, - тихо сказала она.

- Я тоже люблю тебя. И не смотря на завтрашние результаты, я всегда буду любить тебя. Я настолько готов, чтобы с этим все было покончено. Я просто хочу лежать с тобой в постели. И не важно, смогу ли я видеть или нет. Я просто хочу чувствовать тебя, - прошептал я ей на ухо. Я знал, что она уснула, и я не мог винить ее за это. Она была занята несколько…месяцев, если быть честным.

Я лежал с ней в своих руках абсолютно без сна, мечтая о своем будущем с ней. Не важно, что случится завтра – я знал, что проведу жизнь с Беллой.


	45. Chapter 45

**Blind**** Глава 45**

_**Белла Свон. **_

Я проснулась в одиночестве и очень испугалась. Когда будильник начал трезвонить в пять часов утра, я инстинктивно повернулась в сторону Эдварда, но его там не оказалось. Я ощупала место рядом с собой в поисках теплого тела. Я быстро села, когда поняла, что его не было в постели, и хлопнула ладошкой по часам, чтобы отключить будильник. Я отбросила одеяло со своих обнаженных ног, обернулась одной из простыней и пошла в гостиную.

- Эдвард? – тихо позвала я, почти шепотом. – Эдвард, ты где?

Все что я слышала - это стук своих шагов. Мое сердце громко билось, пока я пыталась найти его. Солнце еще не взошло, поэтому дома было темно.

Внезапно я услышала негромкую музыку и подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Эдвард играл на своем новом блестящем рояле. Моя рука двинулась к груди, стараясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Эдвард поднял голову, его бледная кожа светилась даже в темноте. - Белла?

- Черт, ты напугал меня, - пробормотала я.

- Мне очень жаль, - он вздохнул. – Я не мог уснуть. Я думал сыграть что-нибудь, но ничего не выходит.

- Это потому что ты нервничаешь, - сказала я, садясь рядом с ним на скамейку. Я позволила своей руке лечь на его колено. - Ты вообще спал?

- Нет, но я посчитал, что могу и не спать сегодня. Меня все равно накачают анестезией, - пожал он плечами. – Я могу сделать завтрак, если ты голодна.

- Ты не должен делать этого, тем более что не сможешь сам что-либо съесть, - произнесла я и положила голову ему на плечо.

- Но я хочу. Я хочу позаботиться о тебе в последний раз, прежде чем ты будешь некоторое время ухаживать за мной, - ответил он и поцеловал меня в лоб. Он поднялся на ноги и потянул меня за собой.  
Эдвард не стал включать свет и просто приготовил мне яичницу с тостом и сосисками. Он даже сделал чашку кофе, так, как я люблю, и сел напротив меня.

Я чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что вынудила его приготовить завтрак, но была очень рада, что он остался со мной. Я сидела все еще обернутая простыней, медленно жуя тост.

- Очень вкусно, спасибо.

- После, ну, я имею в виду, после того, как смогу видеть, ты не хочешь пойти со мной на курсы кулинарии? Тебе это не нужно, но я думаю, что Джаспер не согласится составить мне компанию, - произнес он с улыбкой.

- С удовольствием. Нет придела совершенству, особенно когда дело касается готовки.

- Я просто хочу научиться делать что-то путное, чтобы я мог побаловать тебя большим и вкусным ужином. Ты делаешь это для меня так часто, что это кажется мне несправедливым.

- Эдвард, многие ребята не умеют готовить. Все. Джаспер даже не может сделать бутерброда с сыром. Хотя, скорей всего, мы должны заставить его ходить на эти уроки. Я даже скажу, что можно вытащить и Эмма на курсы, но, думаю, в таком случае от того места не останется и живого места, - пошутила я.

Он хмыкнул, - Наверное, ты права.

_**Эдвард Каллен. **_

После того, как Белла съела свой скромный завтрак, приготовленный мной, мы быстро приняли душ вместе. Я не потрудился даже побриться или надеть нормальную одежду. Я влез в самые удобные спортивные шорты и футболку, а на ноги обул шлепанцы. Я терпеливо ждал Беллу, сидя на кровати, пока она носилась по дому в поисках своих вещей.

Она взяла книгу, айпод, блокнот и ручку, чтобы чем-нибудь убить время, пока я буду в операционной, как она поведала мне. Я чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что ей придется пробыть там следующие несколько дней, но я знал, что она не сможет находиться ни в каком другом месте. Уверен, что если бы попросил ее сидеть дома, то она переживала бы за меня еще сильнее, поэтому я старался не волноваться по этому поводу. Честно говоря, я очень хотел, чтобы она осталась со мной, я просто не хотел, чтобы она беспокоилась.

Мы ехали в больницу молча, даже не потрудившись включить радио.  
На месте мы оказались немного раньше запланированного времени. Я почувствовал напряжение и неприятную тяжесть в животе, когда мы заехали на стоянку.

- Я боюсь, - прошептал я.

- Мы все еще можем вернуться обратно, если хочешь. Я поддержу тебя вне зависимости от того, что ты выберешь, - она взяла меня за руку и успокаивающе провела большим пальцем по моей коже.

- Я знаю, - сказал я с улыбкой и вздохнул. – Я не отступлюсь. Просто мне страшно.

- Твои родители ждут тебя около входа. Интересно, как твоей матери удается так хорошо выглядеть даже в такую рань? – хихикнула она, прежде чем вылезти из грузовика. Я последовал ее примеру и обошел машину. Белла обняла меня за талию, и я приобнял ее одной рукой за плечи. Я знал, что шел слишком медленно, но у нас в запасе имелось время.

- Доброе утро, родные, - поздоровалась моя мама, обнимая нас обоих.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - поинтересовался отец, похлопав меня по спине.

Я просто пожал плечами. Я чувствовал, что этот вопрос в ближайшие дни или даже недели мне придется услышать еще очень и очень много раз.

- Пойдемте, я хочу поскорей покончить с этим, - признался я.

Мы вошли в здание, и врач сообщил нам, куда идти. Я позволил Белле тянуть меня за собой. Я чувствовал себя истощенным, хотя день еще только начался. Мы встретили жизнерадостную медсестру, которая отдала нам документы на заполнение, точнее, отдала их моим родителям.

- У тебя здоровая семья, - прокомментировала Белла, после того, как мама рассказала нашу семейную историю.

- У нас хорошие гены! - громко сказал папа.

Я усмехнулся, - Белла, будь осторожна. Думаю, это был тонкий намек на размножение.

- Тише. Размножение – это так грубо. Я думаю, вы сделаете двух красивых малышей, - хихикнула моя мама.

- Это был не очень тонкий намек, - я рассмеялся и положил голову на плечо Беллы. – Эй, мама, не возражаешь, если мы поженимся сперва, или ты требуешь их прямо сейчас?

- Я терпеливая, - это все, что она ответила.

- Врешь, - дразнился я. - Оставьте Беллу в покое, я уверен, что ей неуютно, - сказал я, когда понял, что она ничего не говорила.

- Нет, все нормально, - рассмеялась она. – На самом деле я думаю, что это забавно.

- Ну, дорогая Белла, пока вы оба счастливы - это прекрасно для меня. Но я действительно хочу внуков, прежде чем постарею, чтобы успеть насладиться ими, - передразнила моя мама. - О, Карлайл! Вспомни детскую одежду и игрушки! – пролепетала она, а затем тяжело вздохнула.

- Эсме, я думаю, что вы моложе меня. Единственный столь же энергичный человек, которого я знаю, это Элис. И то она пьет кофе, но это скоро выйдет из моды, - продолжала Белла игриво подшучивать.

Я улыбнулся, когда понял, что они делали. Они пытались поддержать меня, хотели, чтобы я расслабился. Я благодарен им за это, потому что их план сработал, но это было до того, как медсестра провела нас в кабинет.

- Хорошо, Эдвард, тебе нужно надеть вот эту одежду, - беззаботно сказала женщина, повесив мне что-то на руку. - Убедитесь, что сняли все. Я вернусь через несколько минут, и мы сможем начать.

Я передал Белле свои очки, чтобы переодеться в ванной. Я скинул все свои вещи и быстро сменил одежду. Я сделал глубокий вздох, прежде чем собраться с мыслями и выйти к семье. Кто-то забрал одежду из моих рук, но я не понял кто. Белла взяла меня за руки и повела к кровати.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Эдвард выглядел ошеломленным, пока я вела его к кровати. Изголовье кровати стояло почти вертикально, поэтому я прислонилась к ней. Это было неловкое положение, но я не думаю, что удобно и Эдварду. Я обхватила живот руками, пытаясь удержать бабочек в нем.

Мой телефон завибрировал в заднем кармане. Я вытащила его, чтобы прочесть сообщение от Элис.

_«Мы будем там примерно через час. Мы еще должны кое-что сделать, прежде чем доедем до вас. Передай от нас Эдварду удачи, и мы увидим его после операции. Люблю вас обоих!_

_Эли»._

Я хихикнула, несмотря на свое беспокойное состояние. Уверена, что все наши друзья мирно спали в своих кроватях, пока торнадо (по имени Элис) не подняло всех этим ранним утром. Интересно, что они должны сделать, прежде чем приехать сюда, особенно так рано?

- Что такое? - спросил Эдвард, потирая ладошки друг о друга, как будто пытался согреть их.

- Все желают тебе удачи, и Элис написала, что они приедут в ближайшее время. Ты, скорей всего, увидишь их только после операции.

- Они не должны приходить сюда. Чертова больница, - пробормотал он. – Поверьте мне, я бы все понял, если бы вы не пришли.

- Они хотят быть здесь вместе с тобой, Эдвард. Мы хотим показать тебе, насколько мы любим тебя и поддерживаем, - я нежно погладила его по спине.

- Эй, сладкий! - воскликнула маленькая медсестра. Могу сказать, что ей нравилась ее работа. - Мне нужно, чтобы ты лег, и я смогу начать процедуру. Мы собираемся дать тебе кое-что, чтобы ты заснул, так что не сопротивляйся. Просто ляг на спину и расслабься.

Эдвард кивнул, и медсестра зафиксировала изголовье кровати так, что поверхность стала абсолютно ровной. Я поняла по выражению лица Эдварда, что все это не приносило ему никакого удовольствия. Он терпеть не мог уколов. Я держала его левую руку, пока медсестра вкалывала толстую иглу в его предплечье.

Он зажмурился и поджал губы. После того, как женщина поправила подушки, она погладила Эдварда по плечу. - Хорошо, дорогой, анестезия начнет действовать примерно через десять минут. Ты просто попытайся расслабиться, и мы вернемся через несколько минут, чтобы забрать тебя.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Мне хотелось плакать, когда она воткнула иглу в мою руку. Я поджал губы, чтобы скрыть свои истинные эмоции: укол оказался намного больней, чем я предполагал.

Я знал, что медсестра говорила что-то, но я не слышал ее слов. Я понял, что она ушла, но я был слишком занят своим беспокойством. - Боже мой, - буркнул я и глубоко вдохнул.

- Все будет в порядке. Постарайся расслабиться, как сказала медсестра, - прошептала Белла и повыше натянула одеяло на меня.

- Легче сказать, чем сделать.

- Я знаю. Но все будет хорошо, - спокойно произнесла Белла.

- Эй, Эдвард, я собираюсь поговорить с твоим врачом, вернусь через несколько минут, - сказал мой отец, похлопав меня по ноге, проходя мимо.

- Я пойду с ним, - быстро добавила моя мама.

- Думаю, они все-таки решили дать нам возможность на личную жизнь, - со смешком сказал я.

- Я тоже так думаю, - негромко ответила она. Она сидела на кровати и наклонилась ко мне. Ее маленькие нежные пальчики гладила мое лицо. - Ты такой красивый.

- Даже когда накачен анестезией? - дразнился я.

- Да, - она засмеялась. Она положила свою руку на мою щеку, прежде чем наклонится и страстно поцеловать меня. Я чувствовал всю ее любовь и преданность в этих движениях. Я запустил руку в волосы Беллы и углубил поцелуй. Я пытался прижать ее еще ближе к себе, но слабость овладела мной.

- Вау… - пробормотал я, когда она оторвалась от меня. Мои губы очень приятно покалывало, как и остальные части тела.

- Либо я хорошо целуюсь, либо лекарство начало действовать, - поддразнила она меня.

- Ты хорошо целуешься, - улыбнулся я. Она весело хихикнула и чмокнула меня в нос. – Хм, моя прекрасная Белла.

- О, да, препараты действительно действуют, - рассмеялся мой отец. Я не понимал, откуда доносился голос. Моя голова начала тяжелеть, а веки без моего разрешения плотно сомкнулись.

_**Белла Свон. **_

- Белла, ангел мой, я очень сильно люблю тебя, - растягивал он каждое слово, произнося все нечленораздельно. Полагаю, он не совсем понимал, что говорил.

- Я знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю, - я не могла не хихикнуть с глупой улыбкой на лице. Я была очень рада, что лекарства не сделали его параноиком.

- Мы ведь собираемся пожениться? - спросил он у меня. Уверена, он не вспомнит об этом после операции.

- Ох, да, мы собираемся, - спокойно ответила я, потирая пальцами его щеку.

- Ах, правда? – счастливо переспросила Эсме. Я просто улыбнулась ей. Хотя на моем пальце и не было кольца, а он не спрашивал меня официально, для меня это не имело никакого значения.

- Да, но "ш-ш-ш" я еще не спросил у нее. Она сказала мне, что еще не готова, - тихо пробормотал Эдвард.

Я поджала губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. - Белла, если у тебя есть вопросы, которые ты хочешь спросить у Эдварда, то сейчас самое время. Я думаю, ты получишь самые честные ответы, - ухмыльнулся Карлайл.

- Ты что ли смеешь надо мной? – спросил Эдвард и слегка надул губы.

- Да, но это потому что мы любим тебя, - сказала я, целуя его выпяченные губы.

- Ты хорошо целуешься, - счастливо повторил он. От моего поцелуя выражение его лица стало немного самодовольным.

- И ты сейчас не думаешь о плохом, - я дотронулась пальцем до его носа. Он подарил мне самую лучшую кривоватую улыбку, и она заставила мое сердце трепетать. Я закусила губу, чтобы скрыть свое удовольствие. - Эдвард просто ляг на спину и расслабься.

- Я думал, что уже лежу, - ответил он.

- Что ему дали?- спросила Эсме у Карлайла, она явно начала беспокоится.

Карлайл закатил глаза, - Не волнуйся, это нормально. Он скоро заснет.

Медсестра пришла через несколько минут, чтобы забрать его в операционную. Она попросила меня приподнять его ноги, чтобы он мог сесть в кресло-каталку. Его рука висела на моем плече, когда он ударился ногами о стул. Я немного подтолкнула его, и он опустился в кресло.

- Я немного позже увижу тебя, любовь моя, - промурлыкал он. Он схватил меня за руку и притянул ближе к себе; наши губы соединились. Совсем на чуть-чуть, но я знала, что он хотел продлить этот момент так же сильно, как и я. - Люблю тебя, - произнес он с улыбкой.

- А я тебя, - я поцеловала его в макушку, прежде чем его увезли от нас.

Я подошла к кровати и схватила подушку, на которой он лежал. Я повалилась на кровать, прижав подушку к лицу. Я глубоко вдохнула, ощущая приятный запах его одеколона.

- С ним все будет хорошо, Белла, - утешала меня Эсме, сидя рядом со мной на кровати. - Почему бы нам не посмотреть телевизор? - предложила она.

Эсме подняла спинку кровати и зафиксировала ее, чтобы я смогла устроиться поудобней. Она держала меня за руку, пока перелистывала каналы. Думаю, ей вряд ли хотелось смотреть телевизор, просто сейчас нам было абсолютно нечем заняться.

Я не смогла бы сконцентрироваться на книжке, и мне совсем не хотелось слушать музыку, поскольку моя голова гудела из-за всего навалившегося, поэтому я сидела на одной кровати с Эсме, положив голову на ее плечо.

- Вы обе выглядите, как мама и дочка, - сказала Элис, зайдя в палату с плетеной корзинкой в руках. За ней проследовали остальные, и у всех было что-то в руках. Эммет держал воздушные шарики, Джаспер нес небольшую вазу с цветами, которые, я уверена, Элис заставила нести его, и Розалии пришла с маленькой игрушкой в виде льва.

- Это потому что она моя мама, - ответила я, обняв Эсме за талию. Я прижалась к ней, как маленький ребенок.

- Надеюсь, Рене не услышит этого, - дразнился Джаспер, поставив цветы около окна.

- Рене - моя мать, а Эсме - мама. Существует большая разница, - защищалась я.

Эсме оставила поцелуй на моей макушке. - Я чувствую то же самое по отношению к тебе Белла, - улыбнулась она. – Я так рада, что вы с Эдвард нашли друг друга.

- Я тоже.

- Хорошо, я принесла вам комплект по выживанию в больнице, - пролепетала Элис и запрыгнула к нам на кровать. Она поставила корзинку между нами. - Я заехала к вам домой и сделала бутерброды с индейкой и привезла остатки картофеля. Потому что мы все знаем, как ужасна больничная еда.

- Я рада, что ты нашла хорошее применение ключам от нашего дома, - саркастически заявила я.

Она проигнорировала мою реплику. - Кроме того, я принесла тебе конфеты. Вот термос со вкусным кофе. Вот колода карт. С ними всегда весело! Мы сможем сыграть в "скорость" или в "египетскую крысу"!

- Я даже не знаю как это! - пожаловалась я Джасперу.

- Наверное, нет, но я уверен, что она научит тебя этому к концу вечера. Будь готова к многочисленным проигрышам, - улыбнулся он.

Я обвела взглядом всех своих друзей. Они были моей семьей, и ничто не могло сделать меня счастливее в тот момент. – Спасибо.

- Пожалуйста, - ответила Элис и легла рядом со мной, - Так что будем смотреть?


	46. Chapter 46

**Blind**** Глава 46**

_**Белла Свон.**_

- Ну, почему они так долго? - спросила я. Я взглянула на часы уже в третий раз за три минуты, которые по-прежнему показывали начало двенадцатого. Знаю, я ужасно нетерпелива, но в тот момент мне было наплевать на это. Я беспокоилась.

- Белла, не переживай. Операции обычно длятся от двух до четырех часов, - сказал Карлайл со вздохом. Я знала, что он нервничал не меньше моего.

Я сидела на больничной койке с Эсме и Элис, позже к нам присоединилась Розали. Эммет и Джаспер играли в какую-то карточную игру, пока Карлайл читал газету. Телевизор работал, но я понятия не имела, что по нему шло. Мне и правда было всё равно.

- Почему бы тебе не поесть немного? - предложила Элис.

Я пожала плечами. Я была голодна, но беспокоилась, что меня начнёт тошнить. Она заметила мою нерешительность и слегка улыбнулась мне.

- Меня вконец замучила жажда. Белла, хочешь спуститься со мной в кафетерий и взять содовой? - поинтересовался Джаспер, бросив карты на стол.

- Конечно, почему нет? - я вздохнула. - Мы возьмём напитки для всех.

Все заказали нам, что им принести, и мы спустились на нижний этаж. Джаспер обнял меня за плечи своей сильной рукой, ведя меня к лифту. - Ты ведь знаешь, что всё будет в порядке, да?

- Да, я просто беспокоюсь, - я положила голову ему на плечо.

- Это понятно, но ты должна быть сильной ради Эдварда и его родителей. Они тоже беспокоятся. Как и мы все. - Он слегка поцеловал меня в макушку, совсем как брат. - Ты храбрая девушка.

- Я себя таковой не ощущаю, - призналась я.

К этому времени мы уже стояли в очереди. Большое количество докторов и медсестёр объяснялось ланчем. Джаспер выбирал бутылки для всех заказавших, ставя их на поднос, пока мы двигались к кассе. - Белла, Эдвард любит тебя так сильно по многим причинам. Ему кажется, что ты самый храбрый, самый великодушный человек из тех, кого он знает, и я согласен с ним.

- Что же делает меня такой храброй? - решила уточнить я.

- Ты храбрая, потому что встречаешься с человеком, с которым многие женщины не смогли бы, просто потому что они не достаточно храбрые, чтобы не замечать недостатки. Эдвард - нормальный парень, но многие люди этого не видят. Он другой, поэтому люди избегают его. Это глупо и малодушно. Ты хоть когда-нибудь думала об этом? - спросил он и расплатился за содовую. Я потеряла дар речи. Он положил напитки в сумку и взял меня за руку.

Он ободряюще держал меня за руку, пока мы ехали в лифте в полной тишине. Когда мы вернулись в комнату, Элис разложила всё так, чтобы каждый мог поесть. Она ласково улыбнулась мне и Джасперу. Я подошла к ней и крепко обняла свою подругу. - Джаспер - замечательный парень, - прошептала я в её волосы.

- Я знаю, он такой, - подтвердила она с улыбкой.

Как только мы сели обедать, в комнату вошёл доктор. Я соскочила со стула, как будто Эдвард мог войти вслед за доктором. Я знала, это было глупо, но ничего не могла поделать с собой.

- Операция только что закончилась. Всё прошло хорошо.

- Вам пришлось заходить в склеральный изгиб? - спросил Карлайл, его лицо было серьёзным.

- Да, но я вполне уверен, что крепление прошло успешно, - сказал доктор, он был так же серьёзен, как и Карлайл. Мне это не понравилось.

- Что с его зрением? - тихо спросила.

- Мы будем точно знать только завтра. Это то, что лишь время может показать, - ответил он с тяжёлым вздохом. - Он будет отдыхать ещё пару часов, а потом мы вернём его сюда. Ему нужен отдых.

- Спасибо вам. Мы всё понимаем, доктор, - Эсме пожала его руку, и он вышел. Она подошла ко мне и обняла за плечи. - Видишь, не о чем беспокоиться.

Я кивнула. Я и правда устала от того, что все постоянно говорили мне не беспокоиться или, что всё будет хорошо. Мои чувства не изменятся, пока я не увижу Эдварда, и он не обнимет меня.

Все ели в тишине, даже Эммет, который в нашей компании был самым разговорчивым. Я не чувствовала вкуса еды. Я слишком глубоко погрузилась в собственные мысли. После ланча я откинула голову назад на неудобную больничную подушку и закрыла глаза. Не знаю, как мне удалось уснуть, но у меня это получилось.

Меня разбудил громкий скрип. Мои глаза тут же открылись и нашли кровать Эдварда. Она была пуста, и рядом с ней стоял санитар. Он толкал её прямо к двери. Я повернулась к Эсме и вопросительно на неё посмотрела. Я ещё недостаточно проснулась, чтобы что-то говорить.

- Они везут его обратно, - она взяла мою руку и немного сжала ее.

И десяти секунд не прошло, как они закатили его в палату. Его кожа выглядела слишком бледной, и бинты почти полностью закрывали его красивое лицо. Когда они остановились, я подошла к кровати и взяла его за руку. - Он не спит? - тихо спросила я Эсме. Она не могла знать ответа на этот вопрос, как и я, не знаю, зачем я спросила.

- Беллз? - тихо позвал он, его лицо повернулось в моём направлении.

- Да? - я опустилась ближе к нему, взяла его руку и прижала ее к своим губам.

- Я не чувствую своего лица, - пробормотал он.

Я не могла не захихикать, что получилось немного нервно. - Не могу даже представить, почему.

- Привет, а кроме онемевшего лица, как ты себя чувствуешь? - прогремел Эммет, садясь на другую сторону кровати.

- Как будто меня избил второкурсник.

- Ну, это не так плохо, верно? - хмыкнул Джаспер, легонько похлопав его по плечу.

- Не-а. Бывало и хуже. Я только вот не помню, когда, - он немного улыбнулся и снова повернулся ко мне. - Как ты?

- Не беспокойся обо мне, - сказала я, осторожно наклоняясь, чтобы мягко поцеловать его.

- Я всегда о тебе беспокоюсь.

Розали подошла к кровати, держа в руках игрушку. - Привет, красавчик. Я дам тебе кое-что, от чего тебе полегчает.

- Что это? Укол морфия?

- Лучше, - она засунула игрушку между его рукой и телом. - Это игрушечный лев. Когда я увидела его - сразу вспомнила о тебе.

Его рука медленно поднялась, и он погладил игрушку по гриве. - Спасибо, Роуз. Это мило.

Я подняла глаза на Карлайла и Эсме, которые с любовью смотрели на сына. Они всё ещё ничего не сказали. Я одними губами спросила Эсме: "Вы в порядке?". Она медленно кивнула.

- Привет, милый.

- Привет, мам, - он немного улыбнулся. - Привет, пап. Как всё прошло?

- Всё прекрасно. Почему бы тебе не поспать? Ты выглядишь усталым, - ответил он.

- Только если Белла ляжет со мной, - произнес он в ответ, голос Эдварда был слабым. Я взглянула на Карлайла, чтобы убедиться, что всё нормально. Он лишь кивнул. Без лишних слов я забралась к нему на кровать и положила голову на его крепкую грудь. Его сердце стучало прямо под моей щекой, и он левой рукой обнял меня за талию.  
Он хмыкнул от удовольствия, прижимая меня ближе к себе. И я чувствовала то же самое.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я не знал, сколько было времени, когда я почувствовал, как кто-то трясёт меня за плечо. - Милый, мы собираемся вернуться в отель и немного поспать. Все остальные едут домой. Они не хотели беспокоить тебя, - прошептала моя мама мне на ухо.

Я медленно кивнул, чувствуя странное давление, и понял, что на моей коже была лента. Я чувствовал уютную тяжесть с левой стороны, это была Белла, её волосы щекотали мою руку. Она глубоко дышала во сне.

- Спасибо большое, что оставались со мной сегодня. Вы лучше всех, - сказал я родителям. Они оба поцеловали меня в макушку и пожелали нам спокойной ночи. Я посильнее обернул Беллу одеялом.

Надо сказать, я не чувствовал боли. Мне было некомфортно, и я не знал, то ли это из-за странной повязки, то ли из-за обезболивающих, которые вводили мне внутривенно. Я предполагал, что это были наркотики.

Мой живот заворчал, и я проворчал на него в ответ. Я и правда не чувствовал себя таким уж голодным, по крайней мере, есть мне не хотелось. А ещё я не хотел будить Беллу. Мне нравилось, что она находилась так близко. Не представляю, как бы смог прожить последние пару дней без неё.

Я пропустил пальцы через её волосы, поднося несколько прядей к носу. Она пахла так же сладко, как и всегда. Я вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать её в макушку. Я бы хотел поцеловать её в губы, но мой рот даже для меня был на вкус словно вата. Не представляю, каким на вкус он покажется ей. Мне стало интересно, принёс ли я с собой зубную щётку. Сомневаюсь.

- М-м-м, привет тебе, красавчик, - прошептала Белла в мою грудь, немного ворочаясь в моих руках. - Как ты?

- Всё в порядке, немного голоден, - сознался я.

Она села и я услышал шорох ее одежды. - Сейчас около девяти. Я могу сбегать и принести чего-нибудь поесть.

- Ты не обязана это делать, - сказал я. Я был голоден, но я просто не хотел, чтобы она уходила.

- Я хочу. Я хочу сделать для тебя хоть что-нибудь. Так, это ночь пятницы, так что магазины долго не закрываются. У тебя есть выбор. Как думаешь, ты можешь съесть что-то твёрдое или хочешь что-нибудь вроде супа? - ласково спросила она, подушечки её пальцев танцевали по моей руке.

- Ты голодна? - поинтересовался я у неё, пытаясь потянуть время.

- Немного. Я съела сэндвич с индейкой примерно девять часов назад.

- Ну, тогда ты можешь взять, что захочешь, - сказал я и пожал плечами. - Знаешь, я буду счастлив всему.

Она усмехнулась. - Хватит быть таким чертовски упрямым, закажи уже что-нибудь.

Я тяжело вздохнул. - Я не упрямый.

- Лжец. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Не займёт много времени купить все это. Чем быстрее ты закажешь, тем быстрее я вернусь, - она немного потянула меня за волосы. Я улыбнулся. Мне нравилось, что она так хорошо меня знала.

- Ладно, ладно, - хмыкнул я. - Чик-фил-а, такой вариант тебя устраивает?

- Звучит неплохо. Что ты хочешь?

- Эм, первый номер и Dr Pepper. О! Ты можешь ещё взять мне шоколадный коктейль? - я немного наигранно надул губы.

- Конечно, глупый, - она наклонилась и прижалась губами к моим. - Я вернусь через тридцать минут. Люблю тебя.

- Я тоже тебя люблю. Спасибо тебе, - сказал я ей, и она встала.

- Это удовольствие для меня, - бросила она на прощанье и закрыла дверь. Я чувствовал, что ее слова были правдой.

Я лёг обратно на кровать, ожидая её. Дверь открылось, хотя не прошло ещё и пяти минут. - Белла, ты что-то забыла?

- Нет, простите меня, - раздался женский голос. - Я Барбара, и я буду вашей медсестрой этой ночью. Мне нужно быстро прибраться, и я вас оставлю.

- О, ну хорошо, - тихо отозвался я.

- Белла - это ваша жена? - спросила она будничным тоном.

- Она ей станет, - с улыбкой ответил я.

- Вы так заботитесь друг о друге. Честно, вы, должно быть, хороший человек, потому что я ещё не видела такого количества гостей в такой комнате, как эта. Они все ваша семья?

На душе у меня стало светло, когда я подумал об ответе. - Да, они моя семья.

- Ну, значит, у вас очень любящая семья.

- Я знаю, - я улыбнулся. - Мы должны были спросить вначале, но Белла уже пошла купить мне немного еды. Это не запрещено?

Она хмыкнула. - Всё нормально. Если вы чувствуете, что можете что-нибудь поесть, то всё в порядке. Я дала вам ещё одну дозу лекарства, поэтому вы можете чувствовать слабую тошноту. Вам дать что-нибудь от неё?

- Да, пожалуйста. Я действительно голоден, - сказал я ей благодарно.

Через несколько минут после этого разговора вернулась Белла с едой. Она присела рядом со мной и начала вытаскивать продукты для меня. Она вручила мне сэндвич с курицей, обёрнутый салфеткой. Она даже положила в него майонез, как я люблю. Я откусил большой кусок и счастливо вздохнул, наслаждаясь жирной вкуснятиной.

- Нравится? - хихикнула она и предложила мне кусочек жареного мяса.

Я кивнул, игнорируя давление от бинтов. - Спасибо.

- Всегда пожалуйста, - она положила голову мне на плечо. Я слышал, как она сделала громкий глоток, и предложила напиток мне. Я глотнул молочного коктейля. Он успокоил моё сухое горло.

После нашего маленького обеда Белла повернулась в мою сторону. Её голая ступня коснулась моих ног, её бедро легло на мои колени. Мои руки обвились вокруг неё, прижимая ещё ближе к себе. Меня передёрнуло от внезапной боли, и я попытался спрятать её, зарывшись лицом в её волосы.

- Ты в порядке? - спросила она, в её прекрасном голосе появилось беспокойство.

- Просто немного больно.

- Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

- Отвлеки меня, - сказал я спустя мгновение. Не знаю, что я хотел, чтобы она сделала, и могла ли она вообще что-нибудь сделать, но стоило попробовать.

Она немного приподнялась и положила руки сзади на мою шею. Она нежно начала её массировать, её пальцы пробежались по моему затылку. Она поднесла губы к моему уху и начала напевать. Это был расслабляющий звук. Я понятия не имел, что за мелодию она напевала, но это и не имело значения. Это было прекрасно, потому что исходило от неё. Я уткнулся лицом ей в плечо и повернулся, чтобы поцеловать его. Через некоторое время я крепко заснул.

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я проснулась, когда кто-то похлопал меня по плечу. Я подняла глаза и увидела, как Эсме улыбалась мне. - Привет, дорогая.

Я немного присела, мои волосы прилипли к лицу, и я была абсолютно уверена, что ночью пускала слюни на бедного Эдварда. - Здравствуйте... - пробормотала я, пытаясь обрести нормальный голос.

- Тяжёлая ночь? - Карлайл хмыкнул, протягивая мне немного апельсинового сока. Они поставили на стол пакет из Burger kingс. Я сглотнула.

- Неудобная кровать, - честно ответила я.

- Надеюсь, ты будешь спать в своей кровати завтра. А сейчас, я надеюсь, ты голодна, потому что мы не знали, что ты будешь, и взяли всего понемногу из меню на завтрак, - он пожал плечами и начал вытаскивать еду из пакета.

- Легко. Я съем всё, что угодно. Спасибо вам, - улыбнулась я. Я наклонилась к Эдварду и прошептала ему на ухо. - Ты голоден? Твои родители принесли нам завтрак из Burger king.

Он хмыкнул и повернулся. - У вас есть ветчина и круассаны с сыром? - спросил он.

- А ещё виноградное желе. Конечно, - Эсме захихикала и подала мне сэндвич. Эдвард сел и улыбнулся.

Сегодня за едой мы разговаривали намного больше. Это была легкомысленная болтовня ни о чём, но так было намного лучше, чем сидеть в тишине. Эдвард съел два с половиной сэндвича (он прикончил половину моего второго, который я так и не смогла доесть). Карлайл сделал то же самое.

Интересно, это их семейная черта: наедаться до отвала и при этом не поправляться ни на грамм? Я завидовала.

Карлайл сделал последний глоток кофе. - Эдвард, что-нибудь изменилось в твоём состоянии? - неожиданно спросил он.

Моё сердце отбивало какой-то совершенно безумный ритм, когда я повернулась к Эдварду, чтобы услышать его ответ. Я с трудом сглотнула, но мой рот и горло оставались сухими. Всё спокойствие, кажется, улетучилось из моего тела, пока я ждала его слов.

- Ничего не могу сказать, - ответил он, пожимая плечами.

Моё сердце упало в область живота, и я почувствовала, что могла разрыдаться в любую секунду. Карлайл заметил это и слегка мне улыбнулся. - Это нормально. Большинство людей не могут описать своё состояние до снятия бинтов, - сказал он Эдварду, но обращался, главным образом, ко мне.

Слёзы всё ещё угрожали пролиться. Я посмотрела на часы: было около десяти утра. Доктор придёт не раньше полудня. - Эдвард, я собираюсь сбегать домой и принять душ. Мне нужно переодеться. Ты не против? - я пыталась говорить спокойно.

Выражение его лица изменилось. Он услышал напряжение в моём голосе. - Ты в порядке?

- Да, всё прекрасно. Я просто чувствую себя немного некомфортно. Мне нужно помыться, - я пыталась рассеять его беспокойство. Я наклонилась и быстро чмокнула его в губы. - Я вернусь до ланча. Ты что-нибудь хочешь?

- Зубную щётку и немного зубной пасты, - сказал он, робко улыбнувшись.

- Хорошо. Я скоро вернусь.

Я выскочила из комнаты быстрее, чем следовало. Только добравшись до лифта, я остановилась и прижалась к стене. Слёзы начали скатываться по моему лицу. Пара сильных рук меня обняла. - Тише, всё хорошо. Это нормально, я же сказал. Мы пока ещё ничего не знаем, - сказал мне Карлайл.

- А что если это не сработает? Это всё моя вина... - всхлипнула я.

- Он решил сделать это. Это он решил. Может, ты и была с ним всё это время, но он в любое время мог остановиться. Он знал обо всех сопутствующих проблемах. Если он с ними смирился, то и ты должна.

Я медленно кивнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Я прикусила губу, чувствуя себя смущённой из-за своего порыва.

- А сейчас иди домой, прими душ и переоденься. Ты плохо спала, и последние две недели выдались весьма тяжёлыми. Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю, - сказал он, улыбнувшись. Он прижался губами к моему лбу. Он нажал на кнопку лифта, и двери открылись. - Если что-нибудь будет нужно, позвони мне.

- Спасибо, Карлайл, - сказала я и вяло улыбнулась.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

- Она в порядке? - спросил я у мамы, чувствуя себя абсолютно беспомощным.

- Она просто о тебе беспокоится. Она будет чувствовать себя лучше, когда примет душ, - сообщила она мне. Она села ко мне на кровать, и я положил голову ей на плечо. - Ты нашёл хорошую девушку.

- Я знаю, - сказал я, вздохнув.

Должно быть, я уснул, потому что меня разбудил поцелуй. - Знаешь, тебе это не помешает, - Белла протянула мне зубную щётку с тихим смешком.

Я показал ей язык и вылез из кровати. Я пошёл в ванну, чтобы быстро почистить зубы. Как только я начал их чистить, я услышал, как в палату вошел доктор. - Добрый день всем! Где наш главный пациент? - спросил он, как будто мне было десять лет. Я простонал. Я знал, что мне надо поторопиться, но мне не хотелось. Я боялся выходить.

Когда я уже больше не мог тянуть время, я вернулся в комнату. Я подошёл к кровати и лёг.

- Вот вы где! Вы готовы снять эти бинты? - радостно спросил он.

- Готов, как никогда, - ответил я ему честно.

- Ладно, мне нужно, чтобы вы полежали спокойно. - Я откинул голову назад на спинку кровати.  
Мою голову потянули, и я услышал режущие звуки ножниц. Мой живот начал бунтовать, во рту образовался неприятный привкус. Я был рад, что пока ещё ничего не ел, потому что иначе это всё вышло бы из меня прямо сейчас.

Я почувствовал, как бинты убирают с моего лица; свежий воздух холодными волнами омывал мою разгорячённую кожу. Я сделал глубокий вдох и моргнул.

- Ну, скажи мне, что ты видишь?


	47. Chapter 47

**Blind**** Глава 47**

_**Белла Свон.**_

Я отошла к стене, чтобы не мешать доктору работать. Я точно не знала, что происходило, но моё сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Эсме и Карлайл стояли у противоположной стены, ближе к Эдварду, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не мешать. Глаза Эсме уже блестели от слёз. Интересно, я выглядела так же?

Я понимала, что доктор что-то рассказывал Эдварду, но не слышала его слов. Кровь стучала в ушах, дыхание участилось. Я смотрела, как доктор медленно убирал ленту с лица Эдварда.

Я видела липкие точки, которые остались от бинтов, и небольшие синяки вокруг его глаз. Его обычно бледная кожа казалась молочно-белой по сравнению с тёмно-фиолетовыми кругами под глазами. Он быстро моргнул, как будто пытался вытащить что-то из глаз.

- Ну, скажи мне, что ты видишь? - спросил доктор. Слова, кажется, отдавались эхом по комнате, они повисли в воздухе как бомба замедленного действия.

- Я... я... я не знаю. Что-то изменилось. Всё вокруг не чёрное, - медленно описывал Эдвард свои ощущения. Моё сердце, похоже, в буквальном смысле готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. "Не чёрное". Это хороший знак. Очень хороший знак.

Доктор Стэнли хлопнул в ладоши. - Великолепно! Ладно, я пойду, проверю другого пациента, но я вернусь через час, и мы сделаем несколько тестов.

Кажется, Эдвард опустил глаза, даже не обернувшись на голос доктора. По его лицу можно было сказать, что он потрясён. Его руки немного дрожали.

- Я хочу немного поговорить с доктором. Я скоро вернусь, - сказала Эсме, вытирая слёзы с щёк. Не знаю, правда ли она собиралась поговорить с доктором или просто хотела пойти успокоиться. Карлайл кивнул и потрепал Эдварда по плечу.

- Мы скоро придём, - произнес он, оставляя нас в комнате в абсолютном одиночестве.

Эдвард продолжал осматривать пол, пока его глаза не остановились на его коленях. Он поднял руки на пару сантиметров вверх в воздух и начал сгибать и разгибать пальцы. Я смотрела, как он перевернул руки ладонями вверх. Он крепко сжал пальцы в кулак, пока суставы не побелели, а потом, наконец, расслабил их.

- Так вот, как они выглядят, - пробормотал он себе под нос, наконец, опуская руки обратно на колени.

Я не могла не рассмеяться, хотя это было больше похоже на всхлипывание. Я находилась в растерянных чувствах, и смотреть на это было... неописуемо. Его лицо рефлективно повернулось на мой голос и его глаза сузились, как будто он пытался поймать фокус.

- Белла?

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Как только пластыри сняли с моего лица, я был шокирован. Всё оказалось другим. Я бы не смог это описать, даже если бы захотел. Я знал, что это должны быть свет и цвет, но я не был уверен ни в том, ни в другом. Пока ещё нет. Не знаю, было ли это всё таким, каким должно было быть на самом деле. Всё казалось таким... неясным. Это единственное описание, которое я смог подобрать. Возможно, со временем станет лучше, или, может, всё не будет казаться таким расплывчатым, когда я буду знать, на что смотрю.

Я слышал, что мои родители вышли поговорить с доктором, но я не посмотрел на них. Я был слишком занят, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Мои глаза искали что-то, что я знал. Медленно я опустил глаза на колени, где лежали мои руки. Я поднял их, и всё стало как в замедленной съёмке. Я знал, как описать их, не используя цвет, но я никогда не мог представить, как они выглядели на самом деле. Всё казалось мне таким странным.

- Так вот, как они выглядят, - произнес я в основном для себя.

Белла полурассмеялась - полувсхлипнула, и я повернул лицо на её голос, мои глаза автоматически пытались поймать её в фокус. - Белла?

- Да? - отозвалась она. Я понял, что размытое пятно становилось ближе ко мне, и с каждым шагом оно становилось всё более и более четким.

Я почувствовал, как кровать немного прогнулась, когда она села рядом со мной, её сладкий запах окружил меня. Я попытался дотянуться до неё, но, кажется, не мог нормально ориентироваться. Я хотел дотронуться до ее лица, но лишь сумел положить ладошку на ее плечо. - Прости, - пробормотал я.

- Ничего страшного. Я уверена, ты скоро научишься этим пользоваться, - она подняла мои руки и положила их на своё лицо.

С движениями моих пальцев по её лицу всё стало проясняться. Её губы, её глаза, её нос, её щёки, лоб, её прекрасные волосы и милая улыбка. Моё сердце начало отплясывать какой-то совершено безумный ритм в груди. Я ещё ничего не мог видеть чётко, но я знал, что это была Белла и она была моей жизнью.

- Ты такая красивая, - сказал я ей, медленно и бережно проводя пальцами по её мягкой коже. Я чувствовал, что кожа под моим пальцами потеплела, и понял, что что-то изменилось, хотя я точно не знал, что именно. - Ты покраснела, - улыбнулся я.

Она опустила лицо. - Знаешь, тебе просто не с кем меня сравнить. Откуда ты можешь знать, красива ли я?

- Потому что сейчас нет больше ни единой вещи в мире, на которую мне бы хотелось смотреть. Я мог бы провести всю жизнь, глядя на твоё прекрасное лицо, и был бы счастлив, - честно сознался я.

Её слёзы стали стекать по кончикам моих пальцев. Я закрыл глаза и медленно поднёс лицо к её щекам, я поцеловал их, вытирая слёзы своими губами. - Я так тебя люблю, - прошептала она.

Я откинулся назад и закрыл глаза. Никогда раньше не получал столько информации от глаз. - Скажи это снова.

- Зачем? - удивлённо спросила она.

- Я хочу запомнить, как твои губы двигаются, когда ты произносишь эти замечательные слова.

Она улыбнулась, и я в первый раз понял, что она сделала, не прикасаясь к ней. Я чуть ли не расплакался сам. - Эдвард Каллен, я так тебя люблю, - её красивые полные губы медленно двигались, когда она произносила эти слова.

- Прекрасна, - сказал я ей, слегка поцеловав. Я пропустил её волосы между пальцами, наблюдая, как мои руки скользят между прядями. - Белла, ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда?

Она захихикала. - Раньше не верила, но теперь, думаю, да.

- Хорошо, - сказал я ей с улыбкой. - Потому что я верю.

Я не мог не прикоснуться к её лицу, изучая каждую чёрточку. Я провёл пальцем по ее губам. - Розовый, почти красный? - спросил я с ухмылкой.

Её лицо потемнело, и я понял, что она снова покраснела. Я хмыкнул, довольный такой реакцией. Немного сильнее, чем хотел, я прижался к её губам, моё восприятие глубины работало против меня. Она улыбнулась и прошептала. - Будь осторожнее.

Я медленно кивнул и запустил пальцы в её волосы, я крепко прижал её губы к моим. Другой рукой я пересадил её к себе на колени, так, чтобы она обхватила ногами мою талию. Было трудно просто не закрыть глаза и расслабиться в наших знакомых чудесных движениях, но я хотел изучить каждую её черту во время нашего поцелуя.

Я слышал, как открылась дверь, а затем резко остановились шаги. - О, простите, - сказала моя мама. Я уловил смущение в её голосе, но она не была огорчена. Вообще-то, кажется, она была довольна. - Карлайл, почему бы нам не сходить выпить по чашечке кофе?

Дверь снова закрылась. Белла медленно отодвинулась. - Я пойду приведу их. Я тебя монополизировала, - она попыталась уйти, но я удержал её на месте.

- Подожди секундочку, пожалуйста, - мягко попросил я. Она вернулась на мои колени и положила руки мне на плечи. - Они понимают.

- Это несправедливо... - она пыталась сказать что-то ещё, но я прервал её, целуя со всей страстью и любовью, на которые был способен. Я крепко обнял её, прижимая к себе. - Эдвард...

- Позволь мне кое-что сделать и можешь позвать их. Это не займёт много времени. Пожалуйста. - Я очень медленно проводил пальцами по её носу, вырисовывая замысловатые узоры. Я немного беспокоился, что мог случайно попасть ей в глаз, но мне нужно было чувствовать её кожу. Я пытался выглядеть увереннее, чем я себя чувствовал на самом деле. Интересно, это вообще получалось?

_**Белла Свон.**_

Он посадил меня к себе на колени и наши губы соприкоснулись. Казалось, я парила на небесах. Я никогда не чувствовала себя такой любимой и желанной, как в этот момент. По тому, как он прикасался ко мне, можно было понять, что он нервничал, но, в то же время, его прикосновения были ласковыми и чувственными.

Я не слышала, как открылась дверь, но я слышала, как Эсме пробормотала: "О, простите." Я перевела глаза на неё, а потом обратно на Эдварда. Ее губы расплылись в огромной довольной улыбке. Карлайл шёл позади неё, и его рот открылся от удивления, когда он увидел эту сцену. - Карлайл, почему бы нам не сходить выпить по чашечке кофе? - она схватила его за руку и увела за дверь. Эсме подмигнула мне, вытаскивая своего мужа из комнаты. Я не могла не покраснеть.

Я попыталась встать, но сильные руки Эдварда удержали меня на месте, крепко прижимая к его телу. - Я пойду приведу их. Я тебя монополизировала.

- Подожди секундочку, пожалуйста, - произнес он самым нежным, самым ласковым голосом. Я автоматически расслабилась и вернулась обратно на его колени. Сказать по правде, мне совсем не хотелось уходить. - Они понимают.

- Это несправедливо... - я попыталась начать спор, но он спорить не собирался. Он закрыл глаза и обхватил моё лицо руками, чтобы прижать меня ближе к себе. Наши губы снова встретились, наверное, сильнее, чем он хотел, но это было удивительно. Я почувствовала прикосновения его ресниц к моему лицу, когда он попытался посмотреть на меня. И я не могла не посмотреть на него в ответ. Как будто я видела его впервые. - Эдвард... - я выдохнула его имя, не в состоянии произнести ничего больше.

- Позволь мне кое-что сделать и можешь позвать их. Это не займёт много времени. Пожалуйста, - тихо попросил он. Он знал, что может получить всё, что захочет, когда просит меня вот так. Я прикусила губу, когда он начал нежно прикасаться к моему носу. Его глаза следовали за движением пальца, изучая каждый миллиметр моего лица. С ним я всегда чувствовала себя такой любимой.

- Что ты хочешь сделать? - спросила я, копируя его движения. Я медленно провела кончиком пальца по его красивым губам. Я усмехнулась, когда он поцеловал его и улыбнулся в ответ.

- Изабелла Мэри Свон, я люблю тебя всем своим существом. Однажды я хочу рассказать нашим детям, что я полюбил их маму даже до того, как взглянул на неё. Если бы я умер прямо сейчас, я бы умер самым счастливым человеком на этой планете, потому что я имел счастье увидеть тебя. Ты дала мне величайший дар, о котором я мог когда-либо мечтать: твою любовь и счастье, которое она мне приносит. У меня сейчас нет кольца, чтобы предложить его тебе, но у меня есть моё сердце и я отдам его тебе в эту же секунду, если ты согласишься стать моей женой, - сказал он мне, не отрывая от меня взгляда. Он, определённо, искал что-то в моих глазах. Мне было интересно, что он нашёл там, ведь он ласково улыбнулся.

Я не помню, ударялась ли моя челюсть об пол, хотя я помню, как её захлопнула. Я ожидала не этого. Не знаю, чего я ожидала. Я сдалась и позволила моему сердцу одержать верх. - Эдвард, тебе нужно было спрашивать?

- Это значит "да"? – улыбнулся он своей лучшей кривоватой улыбкой, его прекрасные зелёные глаза засверкали.

Я запустила пальцы в его волосы и прижалась к его губам своими, слегка кивнув и захватывая его губы в страстный поцелуй. Он прижал меня ближе к себе, и я поднялась на колени, так что теперь была немного над ним. Моей радости не было предела, и я покрывала его лицо маленькими поцелуями. - Да, Эдвард Каллен, я выйду за тебя. Да. Да. Да. - В перерыве между каждым словом я его целовала, почти хихикая от счастья.

Я услышала громкий визг, и дверь открылась с небольшим стуком. - ВЫ РЕШИЛИ ПОЖЕНИТЬСЯ! ДОЛГО ЖЕ ВЫ СОБИРАЛИСЬ! - вскрикнула Элис, она опять держала в руках плетёную корзину.

- Тебе тоже привет, Элис, - сказал Эдвард с небольшой ухмылкой, он не отвел от меня глаз.

- Простите, мы пытались удержать её, но как только ты сказала "да", она стала похожа на собаку, рвущуюся с поводка, - извинился Джаспер. Он взял Эдварда за руку. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Превосходно. Больным. Счастливым. Напуганным, - хмыкнул он, его пальцы снова играли с прядями моих волос. Он был похож на кота, играющего с ниткой из клубка.

Я, наконец-то, оторвалась от созерцания своего красавца-жениха и увидела его родителей, ухмыляющихся у соседней стены. - Привет вам, - сказала я, улыбаясь. - Похоже, вы тоже это слышали.

- Конечно, да, – улыбнулся Карлайл. - Сынок, ты само очарование.

Эдвард хмыкнул, и, кажется, его лицо готово было лопнуть от количества его улыбок за сегодня. - Я не сказал ничего, кроме правды.

Его глаза, наконец, оторвались от меня, и он посмотрел в том направлении, откуда доносились голоса его родителей. Он улыбнулся и вздохнул, когда осмотрел их. Я медленно сползла с его коленей и села рядом с ним. Его мама подошла и заключила его в крепкие объятия, в которые попала одновременно и я. - Ну, так как же выглядит мир, дорогой? - спросила она, слегка улыбаясь.

Эдвард повернулся в мою сторону и медленно поднёс пальцы к моей щеке, он бережно погладил её. – Он прекрасен.

_**Конец.**_


	48. Эпилог

**Blind**** Эпилог**

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я поправил свои очки и выглянул из окна. Деревья слегка покачивались от ветра. День выдался туманным, седые облака вызывали уверенность, что солнце сегодня не появится. Не самая прекрасная погода для свадьбы, но она все равно состоится. Я видел, как часовня начала заполняться людьми. Если бы я мог, я бы простоял там весь день, наблюдая за людьми, но я знал, что нужно заканчивать подготовку.

Я подошел к зеркалу и попытался завязать галстук, но потерпел неудачу. Вздохнув, я зажмурился. Я все еще иногда закрывал глаза, чтобы кое-что сделать. Просто так легче. Я столько лет действовал «в темноте», что это стало естественным для меня.

Джаспер и Эммет суетились вокруг меня, тоже стараясь привести себя в порядок. Хотя я уже привык к внешним особенностям своих друзей, они все еще дразнили меня, что я иногда пялился на них. И полагаю, что они правы. Мне было трудно привыкнуть к уникальности каждого из них. Что оказалось еще труднее, так это смириться со своим собственным внешним видом. Я не знал, что и думать, но Белла, кажется, считала меня милым, поэтому я не жаловался.

Я убрал волосы со своего лица и простонал от того, в каком беспорядке они находились. Мне кажется, я никогда не смогу их утихомирить. В обычной ситуации я бы закрыл на это глаза, но сейчас была совсем другая история. Это меня раздражало.

- Расслабься, парень, - засмеялся Эммет, когда я несколько раз провел ладошками по своим волосам.

- Как ты с ними управляешься? – проворчал я.

- Перестань глядеться в зеркало. Со мной это работает, - хохотнул он. Я закатил глаза и покачал головой.

_**Белла Каллен.**_

Я взглянула в зеркало и втянула живот. Я повернулась, чтобы рассмотреть заднюю часть своего платья, и вздохнула. Я бы так хотела выглядеть прекрасной для Эдварда, но не важно, что я надену, кажется, это ничего не изменит. Даже шесть месяцев спустя после его операции он все еще утверждает, что не видел никого прекраснее меня. Я не могла сдержаться и покраснела от своих мыслей.

- Думаешь об Эдварде? – поддразнила Элис, принимаясь за мои волосы.

- А когда я не думаю о нем? – со вздохом ответила я. Я крепко обхватила себя руками за пояс.

- Ты в порядке? – спросила Элис, скрутив мои волосы в пучок. У меня и так болела голова, а действия Элис, кажется, только усугубили мое положение.

- Я в порядке. Просто нервничаю, - тихо ответила я.

- Не переживай, все пройдет отлично! – хихикнула она. Она закрепила последний зажим в моих волосах и улыбнулась своей работе. Затем она выскочила передо мной, - Теперь, когда ты прекрасна, как я выгляжу?

- Чудесно, как и всегда, – улыбнулась я своей лучшей подруге и обняла ее. Сегодняшний день должен пройти поистине прекрасно.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Я волновался, стоя рядом с Джаспером. Мне было трудно просто стоять. Я так нервничал, находясь перед всеми этими людьми. Я немного поправил свой галстук и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

Когда заиграла музыка, и я увидел, как она шла ко мне, мое сердце начало дико колотиться в груди. Но так случалось каждый раз, когда я видел Беллу. Она была самым прекрасным созданием в мире, и я очень любил ее. Я видел много чудесных вещей после операции, но ничего не могло и никогда не сможет сравниться с ней.

Она выглядела прекрасно в своем платье цвета снега, и я всеми силами сдерживал себя, чтобы тут же не обнять Беллу и не поцеловать ее так, как она того заслуживает. Ее волосы были убраны со стройной шеи, обнажая кремовую кожу. Я вздохнул, когда увидел Беллу. И чем я заслужил такую очаровательную женщину?

_**Белла Каллен.**_

Сконцентрироваться и не упасть на этих опасных каблуках оказалось очень трудной задачей, особенно когда все, что я хотела сделать, - это подбежать к Эдварду. Он выглядел таким стильным в смокинге. Я никогда не использовала до этого слово «стильный», чтобы описать кого-то, но если это и подходило к кому-то, то только к Эдварду.

Я почти не заметила, когда началась церемония. Я закусила губу и опустила глаза в пол, когда священник начал молитву. Я покраснела из-за того, насколько мое поведение было заметным. Хотя я не могла сдержаться. А кто бы не захотел пялиться на него?

- Дорогие возлюбленные, мы собрались сегодня, чтобы соединить этого мужчину, Джаспера Уитлока, и эту женщину, Мэри Элис Брэндон, священными узами брака…

- Ух, когда она вернется из своего медового месяца, я убью Элис за то, что она выбрала эти каблуки, - сказала я Эдварду, скинув под столом свои туфли. Зал для приема был украшен в синих цветах, которые соответствовали платьям подруг невесты, и серебристым, соответствующим костюмам друзей жениха. И даже несмотря на то, что украшения начали убирать, я продолжала восхищаться обстановкой.

Эдвард и я, а так же Розали с Эмметом были последними уходящими из ста пятидесяти пришедших гостей. Мы пообещали получить за Элис и Джаспера подарки молодожен и доставить все в их новый дом.

- Как ты думаешь, ты сможешь выдержать еще один танец со мной или твои ноги этого не вынесут? – поддразнил меня Эдвард, предлагая мне руку. Служба уборщиков включила радио на время их работы.

- Эдвард… - слегка заныла я и надула губы, но он улыбнулся мне самой очаровательной улыбкой. Я вздохнула, признавая свое поражение, и приняла его руку, - Один танец и все.

- Это все, чего я прошу, - сказал он мне, подводя меня в центр танцпола.

- Это была прекрасная свадьба, - заметила я, обнимая его за шею одной рукой.

- Наша мне понравилась больше, - он прильнул ко мне и запечатлел на моих губах маленький поцелуй.

- Это потому что на ней было всего пятнадцать человек, - засмеялась я.

- О, а я думал, это потому, что я женился на самой прекрасной женщине в мире, - он наклонил меня назад, а затем быстро поднял, и я почувствовала, как мой желудок свернулся в узел.

- Эй, ребята, мы собрали все, что могли, в джип, вы сможете унести остальное? – крикнула Рози у двери.

- Да, мы все сделаем. Увидимся дома, - ответил Эдвард. Я уткнулась носом в его грудь, закрыв глаза и стараясь унять свой желудок. Эдвард, конечно же, заметил это и приподнял мой подбородок так, чтобы я посмотрела в его пронзительные зеленые глаза, - Ты все еще плохо себя чувствуешь, да?

Я медленно кивнула головой, не особо желая разговаривать. Он тяжело вздохнул:

- Тебе нужно сходить к доктору. Еще лучше – показаться моему отцу, когда они приедут завтра.

- Эдвард, я была у доктора… - медленно ответила я, опустив взгляд в пол. Мой желудок скрутило сильнее, и я почувствовала, что меня сейчас вырвет. Я глубоко вдохнула и сглотнула желчь обратно в горло.

- И? – он побуждал меня к продолжению; каждая из его прекрасных черт лица выражала заинтересованность.

- Я вообще-то хотела поговорить об этом после Рождества… - пыталась уклониться я от ответа.

- Белла, это важно. Что случилось? – он отступил и положил руки на мои плечи, - Ты же знаешь, что я буду с тобой, и все будет хорошо.

_**Эдвард Каллен.**_

Хотя у меня возникали проблемы с пониманием эмоций по выражениям лиц людей, я всегда мог понять Беллу. Когда она уткнулась носом в мою грудь и начала глубоко дышать, я понял, что что-то случилось. Она чувствовала себя неважно последние пару недель и не хотела ничего с этим делать, сваливая все на нервы из-за экзаменов. Хотя экзамены уже давно прошли, и у нее не осталось причин нервничать.

- Тебе нужно сходить к доктору. Еще лучше – показаться моему отцу, когда он приедет завтра, - сказал я ей, зная, как она ненавидит докторов. Кажется, она верила только моему отцу, хотя я ее отлично понимал.

- Эдвард, я была у доктора… - произнесла она; ее лицо сначала покраснело, а затем побледнело. Она опустила взгляд в пол и с трудом сглотнула. Казалось, что она смущалась. Я начал бояться. Что на самом деле случилось? У нее обнаружили рак или что-то подобное?

- И? – настаивал я, не в состоянии сказать что-либо еще.

- Я вообще-то хотела поговорить об этом после Рождества… - ответила она. Она заламывала тоненькие ручки и прерывисто дышала. Белла выглядела так, будто была на грани срыва.

- Белла, это важно. Что случилось? – я отступил и посмотрел на нее; и даже сейчас, когда она казалась нервной и расстроенной, я был наповал сражен ее красотой. - Ты же знаешь, что я буду с тобой, и все будет хорошо, - пытался я успокоить ее.

- О, ничего не случилось, - пробормотала она.

- Пожалуйста, Белла, ты убиваешь меня. Что такое? – я потянул за случайную прядку волос за ее ухом, - Ничего не случилось, тогда что?

- Я беременна.

- Что? – я почувствовал, будто мое сердце остановилось. Слезы покатились по щекам Беллы, и я не понимал, из-за чего. Она расстроилась, что я разозлюсь? Разве я мог? Белла бы меня никогда не расстроила.

- Я…я…я не… - она начала заикаться, но я быстро накрыл ее рот своим, страстно поцеловав ее. Я подхватил ее одной рукой за пояс и закружил по комнате.

- Ты беременна! Это…о боже! Я стану отцом! – засмеялся я, снова закружив ее.

Из-за своего возбуждения я отвлекся и потом понял, что она позеленела. Я опустил ее и отнес на стул. Я протянул ей стакан воды, который она тут же с жадностью опустошила:

- Ты не злишься? – тяжело выдохнула она.

- Злюсь? Почему, черт возьми, я должен злиться? Ох, это так потрясающе! – я прижался лицом к ее животу и несколько раз поцеловал его, - Как давно? Ты знаешь?

- Ну, ты помнишь вечеринку на Хеллоуин? И то, как мы были одеты… - она замолчала с улыбкой на лице, - М-м-м, ну что ж, сладость или гадость, - хихикнула она. _**(*прим. пер.: **__**trick**____**or**____**treat**__** - обычай, согласно которому на праздник Хэллоуин дети стучатся в двери и требуют угощения, угрожая подшутить над хозяином дома в случае отказа*)**_

Я как идиот считал месяца на пальцах. Цифры не укладывались у меня в голове:

- Правда?

- Просто я думала, что всему виной мои новые противозачаточные, которые я начала принимать. Потому и месячные не начались, и чувствовала я себя плохо. Я немного сглупила, что не поняла этого сразу. Я не хотела беспокоить тебя своими «женскими проблемами», поэтому пошла вчера с Розали к доктору, - сказала она с мокрой улыбкой на лице, так как снова начала плакать.

_**Белла Каллен.**_

Я продолжила свою небольшую речь, только чтобы замолчать под поцелуями Эдварда, которыми он осыпал мое лицо. Я никогда еще не видела его настолько восторженным. Он снова схватил меня и жадно поцеловал:

- Я буду отцом! – гордо заявил он, - Не могу дождаться, чтобы сообщить моим родителям, - сказал он со смешком.

- О, а я это уже вижу. Сначала Эсме будет планировать детскую, а потом и вечеринку для будущей мамочки. Ей придется остаться ради такого случая. Знаешь, им просто нужно купить дом чуть ниже нашего и уйти на пенсию. Они никогда не захотят расстаться с этим малышом, - я осторожно провела рукой по животу.

- Нашим малышом! Интересно, это мальчик или девочка? Хотя это неважно. Пока он будет сильным, здоровым и красивым, как ты, я не волнуюсь! О, моя любимая, прекрасная Белла. Ты будешь хорошей мамочкой, - изливался он. Он выглядел как ребенок в кондитерской, которому только что сказали, что тот получит все, что пожелает.

Я нежно пробежалась кончиками пальцев по его губам, тоже улыбаясь:

- Ну что ж, мистер Каллен, думаю, вы будете чудесным отцом.

- Миссис Каллен, думаю, вы будете самой прекрасной мамой на всей планете, - он поцеловал кончики моих пальцев, а затем – мое обручальное кольцо.

- Но у меня есть она просьба, - сказала я, отбрасывая локон волос с его глаз.

- Все, что угодно, - мечтательно ответил он.

- Мы можем не говорить моей матери до окончания праздников? – спросила я таким сладким голосом, каким только было возможно. Было очень забавно наблюдать за его выражением лица, которое изменилось с очень довольного до выражения полного ужаса. Хотя Рене и вела себя вежливо с Эдвардом, она все еще не была его ярым сторонником, даже после операции.

- Она убьет меня, - со вздохом пробормотал он. Он помотал головой, наверное, пытаясь стереть оттуда картину убийства. Он поднял меня на руки и понес к двери.

- Куда мы идем?

- Я собираюсь отнести мою прекрасную, сексуальную жену домой и заняться с ней любовью, - сказал он с широкой улыбкой.

- А что насчет оставшихся подарков? – спросила я и взглянула на огромную кучу справа от нас.

Он на секунду поставил меня на пол и вытащил из кармана свой сотовый. Он быстро набрал номер и поднес его к уху: - Привет, Эмм, это Эдвард. Мне правда не хочется это говорить, но Белла нехорошо себя чувствует, и я подумал, не могли бы вы забрать оставшиеся подарки? Я знаю, знаю. Мне жаль. Мне просто действительно надо отвезти ее домой в постель, - на последних словах он шутливо подмигнул мне.

Я закусила губу, пытаясь сдержать смех; мое лицо стало ярко-красным. Он отсоединился и снова поднял меня.

- Эдвард… - вздохнула я, затрудняясь винить его.

- Да, любовь моя? – отозвался он. Я закатила глаза и покачала головой, а он принялся усаживать меня в машину, - Он поймет. Мы объясним ему позже. Хотя лучше подождать, пока Элис не вернется домой, а то это никогда не закончится.

- Вообще-то она уже знает. Она в некотором роде предвидела это. Временами мне кажется, что она может видеть будущее, - сказала я, чуть вздохнув, вспоминая о беседе с ней неделю назад.

- Ну да, если она видит будущее, то я читаю мысли, - поддразнил он меня, закатив глаза.

- О, и о чем я сейчас думаю? – засмеялась я, поправив его очки. Они всегда, казалось, так и норовили сползти с его носа. По некоторым причинам в очках выглядел он крайне сексуальным. Хотя он в чем угодно будет выглядеть сексуально.

- М-м-м, не уверен. Хотя определенно уверен, что это что-то типа «Почему я еще не в постели?» или «Где мои соленые огурчики и мороженное?» - дразнился он, в шутку зажав пальцами свой нос. Он осторожно усадил меня в свою новую машину – блестящий серебристый Вольво.

- Уу, давай не будем о соленом. Я не хочу испортить твой новый салон, - пошутила я, высунув язык. На секунду он выглядел испуганным.

Я не могла сдержаться и расхохоталась, а он слегка надул губы. Я положила руку ему на колено, нежно погладив его.

- Спасибо, - прошептал он, не отрывая глаз от дороги.

- За что? – спросила я, прислонившись головой к его плечу. Заметив красный огонь светофора, он остановился. Он повернулся ко мне и приложил руку к моей щеке, после чего нежно поцеловал меня в губы:

- За то, что подарила мне такой чудесный подарок. А большего мне и не надо.

**Автор:** **Jayeliwood**** (****.net/~jayeliwood****)**

* * *

**Перевели: ****Leopold****, ****Lemis****, ****Rezida****, Сирень, ****mini**

**Отбетила: ****MissBizarre**

_**Спасибо за прочтение!**_


End file.
